Beyond Heavens
by Alestie
Summary: Adalah detik ketika Kim Taehyung menyaksikan keindahan gemerlap bintang, kecantikan kemilau bulan, kemisteriusan alam semesta, serta kesempurnaan di luar kemampuan muka bumi; segalanya melebur dalam satu sosok bernama Jeon Jungkook. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]
1. Prologue

**[Prologue]**

.

Fiction || Rate T || BTS || Vkook

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

.

Senyum tuntas terukir di bibir Jungkook ketika ujung-ujung jemarinya lincah mengukir tinta di atas lembar jawab. Memorinya mengenai istilah-istilah nomenklatur yang dihafalnya semalam suntuk masih melekat kuat di nalarnya, dan Jungkook yakin sekali ia akan mendapatkan poin sempurna kali ini.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook menjadi orang pertama yang hadir di kelasnya, menghafal rentetan alfabet latin itu sekali lagi sembari menanti satu per satu teman sekelasnya memenuhi ruangan. Inilah rutinitas favorit Jungkook semenjak menjadi mahasiswa baru. Walaupun pekerjaan ini hanyalah kuis interim, bukan ujian sungguhan; Jungkook _selalu_ serius dan memberikan segala yang terbaik terhadap setiap hal yang dilakukannya. Kedisiplinan dan semangatnya dalam mengemban pengetahuan adalah salah satu kualitasnya yang menjadikan Jungkook _pantas_ disebut sebagai Mahasiswa Emas Gyangbuk—senantiasa terpampang di baris bagian atas tatkala pengumuman peringkat mahasiswa dipajang di depan mading seusai ujian semester.

.

Namun _tidak lagi_ , semenjak pemuda itu—

.

.

.

 **Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

.

"Maaf, saya terlambat."

.

Sosok berpostur tinggi, rambut ungu pucat yang menjuntai dari _hoodie_ Nike kelabunya, jins belel berwarna pudar dan _sneakers_ Nike merah, serta aksesori serba rantainya yang mengintimidasi. Rahang kirinya tampak lebam menghitam dan sudut bibirnya sobek, buku-buku jemari di tangan kanannya tertutup balutan perban putih. Pemuda dengan ukiran tato memenuhi sisi kanan lehernya, _piercing_ yang ditindik ramai di setiap telinganya, menyandang ransel North Face hitamnya di sebelah pundak—dengan santainya menyerahkan selembar surat izin kepada sang dosen setelah terlambat nyaris _tiga puluh_ menit.

"Duduk," Prof. Kwan menerima surat pemuda itu dengan ketus. "Kerjakan soalmu dan tidak ada tambahan waktu."

Mungkin hanya Jungkook yang menyaksikannya karena ia dapat dengan jelas melihat sudut bibir pemuda itu yang terangkat pongah. Mengambil lembar soalnya dan berjalan ke deretan bangku mahasiswa, tak ada _setitikpun_ suara atau _satu_ orang pun yang berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Pemuda itu berjalan sembari diam-diam memasang _earphone_ nya kembali; rautnya luar biasa dingin dengan sorot mata yang selalu tampak bosan dengan segalanya.

.

 _ **Brak!**_

Hingga tiba-tiba, seorang mahasiswa di bangku paling belakang buru-buru menyambar tasnya, panik beranjak dari posisinya; membuat beberapa yang berada di dalam kelas menengok sepintas.

"K-kupikir kau tidak masuk…,"

.

Kelas Bio-101, bangku pojok paling belakang, persis di samping jendela—kursi milik _satu_ orang, dan tak ada _satupun_ yang berani menempati bangku itu sebelum yakin _pemiliknya_ absen.

.

Dengan wajah acuh yang sama, pemuda yang baru saja masuk hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya tanpa menoleh; mengisyaratkan orang tersebut untuk tidak pergi dari bangkunya. Bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun, aura tak ternafikkan menguar mencekam dari bagaimana cara pemuda itu berjalan, menatap sekitarnya, mengerling sekilas— _bernapas_. Setiap gestur yang _tanpa usaha_ dari sosok itu seolah membumbungkan rasa percaya diri yang tak ayal, nyali yang begitu kuat dan berkobar, eksistensi layaknya _predator_ yang siap menerkam siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Semua yang ada di dalam sepasang bola mata tajam itu hanyalah …

 _Intimidasi, otoritas— **dominasi**_.

Tak ada yang lain.

.

"Aku duduk di sini,"

.

Bahkan ketika pemuda itu hanya membanting ranselnya pada bangku kosong di samping Jungkook, duduk dengan entengnya lalu membuka risleting tasnya dengan suara derit yang memekakkan. Mengeluarkan pena kemudian mulai mengerjakan soalnya dengan kaki yang menyilang tak sopan di sebelah kaki lainnya.

Lalu detik ketika Jungkook selesai membubuhkan jawaban terakhir di lembarnya, suara debrak keras dari kursi memecahkan segenap kesunyian intens. Dan Jungkook tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja _menyelesaikan_ soal kuisnya, berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke meja dosen kemudian menjadi _orang pertama_ yang menumpuk lembar jawabnya.

Kemudian kembali ke bangkunya, melipat kedua tangan dan _terlelap_ sambil menunduk.

.

.

Adalah Kim Taehyung.

.

Selalu tampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, paras seelok malaikat, namun misterius luar biasa.

.

 _Kim Taehyung_ ,  
pemuda yang selalu datang paling akhir, seringkali mengenakan _earphone_ dalam kelas, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk tertidur sepanjang jam kuliah.

.

 _Kim Taehyung_ ,  
intonasi berat dan suara lantang, hanya berbicara seperlunya, tetapi sekalinya berujar luar biasa mengesalkan.

.

 _Kim Taehyung_ ,  
si berandalan yang seringkali masuk kelas dengan bonyok dan darah entah darimana, merokok serta mabuk seorang diri di belakang kampus dan tawanya selalu terdengar seperti sarkasme.

.

.

 _Kim Taehyung_ ,

 ** _pemuda yang dengan mudahnya selalu menjajah status sebagai peringkat pertama dan tak pernah satu kalipun lengser._**

.

.

.

 _Keindahan gemerlap bintang,  
kecantikan kemilau bulan,  
kemisteriusan alam semesta,  
kesempurnaan di luar kemampuan muka bumi;_

 _segalanya melebur dalam satu sosok bernama—_

.

.

 _Kim Taehyung_ ** _—si jenius sialan._**

.

.

.

 **(** _ **but damn it, you're my only universe**_ **)  
**

.

.

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:**

Hi there! (≧◡≦)彡

This will be kind of **multi-chaptered** , yay.

Ada yang bosen sama preman!tae ala Alestie? :")  
bcause I can still go making badass!tae all day cz lilac-haired (and orange one too, especially), badasshole, dominating Taehyung is gonna be the death of me, like, for real.

Jungkook is still as precious and majestically perfect as ever!

Seperti biasa, kelanjutan fanfiksi ini di tangan readers bersuara, bakal ane delete konsepnya kalo gak banyak yang tertarik. Leave your kind opinion in review box~

.

I'm full of dom!tae's feels, kill me.

 **Alestie.  
[ **twitter **– alestierre ]**


	2. Quasar

**Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter I  
— _**Quasar**_ —

.

.

/'kweı.zɑ:/

" _Unknown, unlike any other ones, brighter than billion suns, biggest puzzle from afar, I wonder_ _ **what**_ _you are."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Yoongi menanyakan kabarmu semalam,"

Jungkook menoleh sekilas ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua, lalu mendengus. Jemarinya kembali sibuk meringkus _sleeveless_ sweater kelabunya di atas kemeja lengan pendek yang telah dikenakannya lebih dulu. Mengamati sosok pemuda itu yang baru saja selesai mandi. Helai rambut cokelat setipis karamelnya yang menggelayut karena basah, aroma elegan sabunnya yang maskulin, kemudian secarik handuk yang menutupi daerah pinggang hingga lututnya. Pemuda itu berujar sembari menggusak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil lainnya.

"Jika kau mengasihani aktivitasku sebagai mahasiswa Pasca, seharusnya kau lebih sering mengangkat telepon Yoongi, kau tahu." Timpalnya separuh terkekeh.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Aku justru yang _berterima kasih_ apabila kau berhenti menyibukkan diri untuk menjadi _mata-mata_ nya setiap saat, Seokjin-hyung,"

Pemuda itu—Kim Seokjin—tergelak nyaring. Ia menyisir poninya ke belakang lalu memberenggut, "Tidak sopan," gerutunya. "Demi _kau_ , aku rela berada di asrama kampus bobrok ini nyaris enam tahun, Bocah kurang ajar. Tidak bisa membawa pacar, harus diam-diam menyelundupkan NDS dan Xbox setiap saat, belum lagi piket mingguan, hukuman untuk setiap kesalahan kecil— _semuanya demi kau_. Andai saja ada penghargaan untuk ini, aku pasti sudah dinobatkan sebagai mahasiswa paling _expert_ dan berhati mulia di sini," tukasnya setengah bergurau. Disambut dengusan malas dari pemuda di hadapannya.

" _Jebal_ , jangan atas namakan aku untuk kerelaanmu sendiri mengorbankan kesenangan masa mudamu, Hyung," Jungkook menjeda seraya merapikan kerah kemejanya. "Kemarin aku ada di perpustakaan kota hingga larut. Ponselku habis baterai. Katakan pada Yoongi-hyung aku akan meneleponnya seusai mata kuliah pertama," tuturnya cepat.

Seokjin tersenyum simpul. "Jungkook-ah,"

Sekali lagi, Jungkook menoleh. Kali ini telah siap menggendong ransel hitamnya.

"Seharusnya apa yang Yoongi capai membuat segalanya lebih mudah bagimu, 'Saeng, bukan sebaliknya," Seokjin berujar dengan desah lirih, masih mengukir seulas senyum. "Jika kau terus berusaha berlarian mengekorinya, kau akan selalu menjadi bayang-bayang. Ketika kau terlalu bersikeras melampaui pencakar langit, kau tidak akan bisa melihat hal lain yang semestinya dapat kau taklukkan. Kau tidak akan sadar ketika segalanya singgah dan berlalu, sebab _mungkin_ selama ini apa yang kau impikan _bukan_ apa yang sesungguhnya kau cari," lanjutnya menatap lurus ke arah kedua obsidian Jungkook, penuh kepedulian. "Bahkan sekuntum bunga tidak hanya mampu tumbuh di atas satu daratan, Jungkook-ah."

Ucapan penuh implikasi Seokjin membuat Jungkook tercenung. Secara reflek membuang tatap matanya dan tanpa sadar menggenggam pegangan ranselnya semakin erat. Sisi dewasa Seokjin selalu mampu membekap seribu sangkalan dari egonya.

Kim Seokjin—mahasiswa Psikologi Pasca-sarjana Gyangbuk, sahabat SMA Yoongi, sekaligus teman sekamar Jungkook. Wajah bak pangeran dalam negeri dongeng, tutur kata yang lembut, perangai yang tenang dan dewasa, namun lebih peka dibandingkan siapapun yang Jungkook kenal selama ini. Yoongi adalah kakak kandung Jungkook; dan di hari ketika Jungkook resmi diumumkan bahwa dirinya lulus ujian masuk Gyangbuk, Yoongi adalah yang pertama menelepon Seokjin kemudian memintanya untuk selalu membantu adiknya jika mengalami kesulitan. Tak peduli betapa Jungkook mengeluh soal dirinya yang sudah dewasa untuk sanggup hidup mandiri di Seoul.

Hanya Seokjin satu-satunya _hyung_ yang mampu menegurnya tanpa kesan menggurui. Seokjin sering berujar dengan analogi, implikasi sederhana, ataupun konotasi karena pemuda itu _tahu persis_ bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah orang cerdas yang mampu menangkap maksudnya tanpa cela. Jungkook memang orang yang konfrontatif; tidak menyukai pembahasaan yang berbelit-belit. Tetapi cara Seokjin memahami _persis_ tabiatnya kemudian menghargai segenap egonya adalah yang menjadikan Jungkook begitu menghormati Seokjin walau ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya.

Senyuman di bibir Seokjin berubah menjadi cengiran usil.

"Dan kau serius harus membawa ' _Si-Peringkat-Satu-Brengsek_ '-mu kemari lain kali. Aku penasaran makhluk seperti apa yang bisa membuat Tuan Besar Jeon Jungkook uring-uringan sepanjang malam setiap kali—"

"Sampai ketemu nanti sore, Hyung."

Lagi-lagi, Seokjin tertawa renyah.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak mengerti _bagaimana bisa_.

"Saya diminta Prof. Choi untuk memimpin forum diskusi untuk pembukaan materi Massa dan Jarak Bintang hari ini," Kelas Astronomi 101—"Beliau berkata tidak bisa hadir karena dipercayai untuk menjadi panitia penyelenggara konferensi Sains di Cali siang nanti, dan beliau mengambil jam terbang pagi ini. Saya akan memberikan _outline_ singkat beserta beberapa metode komputasi dengan algebra dan logaritma. Ini hanya akan menjadi semacam presentasi sederhana—inti dari pembahasan ini akan beliau sampaikan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Jika kalian memiliki pertanyaan seusai presentasi ini, saya akan mencoba menjawabnya. Dan apabila di luar kemampuan saya, maka akan saya alihkan kembali kepada Prof. Choi untuk kita bahas di pertemuan berikutnya."

Poni ungu pucat yang tampak basah hingga jatuh menutupi nyaris sebelah matanya, bibir kemerahan yang setengah terbuka karena kedinginan, kemeja hitam-merah marun yang mencetak postur rampingnya karena terguyur gerimis pagi tadi. Bahkan jins belel dan Nike merahnya. Memang kedekatan spesial antara Prof. Choi dan pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas adalah rahasia umum sebab kecerdasan luar biasa sang mahasiswa dalam ranah Astrologi. Namun untuk mengisi kuliah— _wow_. Dia memang jenius, tapi _bukan_ asisten dosen. Demi Tuhan. Semua itu membuat amarah membumbung tak terelakkan di paru-paru Jungkook.

Senyum separuh yang tampak begitu sarkastis terukir di kedua belah bibir itu. Seribu kali lebih _mematikan_ dengan sekujur tubuh pemuda itu yang sedikit basah dan sorot matanya yang penuh otoritas.

"Saya Taehyung Kim. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Suara berat dan dalam itu nyaris membuat Jungkook tersedak. Mendadak suasana sekitarnya menjadi intens dan mencekik. Pemuda di depan kelas itu seketika menjadi pusat perhatian. Poros yang _mencekam_. Ketika satu per satu _slide_ presentasi terbuka, setiap silabel yang mengalun dari belah bibir Taehyung terdengar seperti sihir, yang secara magis membuat Jungkook terjerembab dan _tuli_ dari segala yang lain. Ada pesona yang _tak wajar_ dan _berbeda_ ketika sosok berambut ungu itu menyampaikan kuliahnya. Bahkan langkah sempitnya yang mengedar dari sisi utara ke selatan, sorot mata penuh nyali dan kepercayadirian. Keberadaan yang bagaikan _memaksa_ seluruh pasang mata untuk terpatri ke sosoknya, eksistensi yang _memonopoli_ semua audiens untuk menyetujui gagas otaknya.

Penjelasan cerdas dari Taehyung berlalu bagai angin di telinga Jungkook (materi ini terlalu mudah baginya lagipula). Kedua _onyx_ kembarnya justru terpatri pada sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung yang sepintas tampak semerah darah tersiram bias cahaya matahari dari celah jendela. Hidung yang runcing, rahang tirus, dagu tegas, dan bibir sempurna yang sesekali tersenyum tipis di tengah presentasinya. Surai rambut yang jelas basah dan sedikit berantakan.

 _Maskulin_.

Atraktif dan mengintimidasi.

Tetapi juga _cantik_ dalam saat yang bersamaan.

Satu detik—ketika Taehyung _tanpa sengaja_ melempar pandangan ke deret posisinya, kemudian kedua pasang mata saling bertemu. _Statis_. Bahkan Taehyung detik itu menghentikan untai katanya, menjadikan segalanya seolah Taehyung tengah menyaksikan isi kepala Jungkook sejelas dan semudah membaca buku yang terbuka. Jungkook menjadi yang pertama membuang sorotnya, kemudian kembali (berlagak) mengamati langit mendung di luar jendela.

Hingga suara seorang dari bangku belakang, dengan penuh cemooh, menginterupsi kelas.

"Pak dosen Kim~!"

Penggilan itu penuh sindiran. Namun wajah Taehyung masih sedatar sebelumnya. Raut bosan dan sorot menoton. "Silakan," ucapnya ringkas. Tatapan menganalisa yang tanpa gentar.

"Kau lupa menjelaskan latar belakang dari terciptanya rumus itu. Ayolah, jika hanya soal aplikasi perhitungan, anak sekolah dasar juga bisa mensubtitusi angka dan menemukan hasilnya dengan kalkulator saintifik." Pemuda di bangku paling belakang—yang Jungkook kenali sebagai seniornya di tahun ketiga, Kim Jongin, berujar dengan intonasi angkuh. Disambut oleh kikikan kecil dari kawan-kawan di gerombolannya. " _Yah_ , Tuan Jenius?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, kerlingannya seperti predator sehingga seisi kelas seketika senyap.

"Pengaruh gravitasi terhadap benda langit lainnya—gerak orbit," tukas Taehyung kalem. "Landasannya adalah hukum gravitasi Newton dan Hukum Kepler ketiga, untuk bintang ganda. Kemudian diagram Hertsprung untuk bintang tunggal. Pengukuran massa bintang dapat diketahui dari berkas cahaya yang ditimbulkan dengan metode mikro lensa gravitasi; termasuk luminositas, temperatur bintang, dan paralaks. Itu adalah dasar darimana para astronom menentukan rumus ini untuk melakukan komputasi magnitudo mutlak dan modulus jarak. Berdasarkan penelitian profesional serta observasi melalui teleskop," Taehyung menyelingakkan kepalanya kecil lalu berucap. "Seperti HST atau teleskop _ground-based_ , semacam VLT."

Jongin berdengung keras. Menyandarkan tubuh dan melipat kedua tangan arogan.

"Maksudku adalah," pemuda itu berkata lagi. "Apakah Apollo 11 benar-benar berhasil mendarat di bulan empat dekade lalu?"

Taehyung hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Maaf?"

"Kembali ke dua _slide_ sebelumnya, Kim," titah Jongin sembari memberikan gestur menggeser telunjuk. Begitu permintaannya dilaksanakan, Jongin kembali berucap. "Foto itu. Bendera United State yang ditancapkan di atas bulan oleh astronot. _How can, dude_? Tidak ada udara di luar angkasa—di bulan. Mustahil bendera dapat berkibar, kecuali apabila itu _hoax_."

Dalam hati, Jungkook berdecak. Sama sekali bukan isu hangat, terutama bagi pecinta astronomi. Meski sampai sekarang masih menjadi pro-kontra yang belum seutuhnya terbukti.

Helaan napas tipis terdengar dari Taehyung. "Kita tidak akan melanjutkan perdebatan ini, karena topik ini di luar pembahasan," sahutnya sembari berjalan pelan ke posisi tengah di hadapan audiens. Langkahnya terhenti, dan sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Tapi akan kurespon semaksimal mungkin, _Sunbaenim_ ," ada penekanan dalam cara Taehyung mengeja honorifiknya, seperti mencela.

Menyaksikan seringai di bibir Jongin, Taehyung memulai argumennya. "Astronot yang menancapkan bendera tersebut adalah Buzz Aldrin, apabila kalian tidak mengetahuinya. Secara saintifik, sekedar kelembaman cukup untuk membuat bendera bergerak saat penancapannya. Tergantung bagaimana _cara_ Aldrin menancapkannya. Sebab bendera adalah _kain_ , bukan material kaku dan keras seperti logam ataupun kayu. Ketika nantinya gravitasi mengambil alih, bendera itu tidak akan berkibar lagi kecuali pada saat peluncuran roket yang berinteraksi secara langsung dengan bendera," jelasnya lugas. "Anda bisa mengulang bagaimana bunyi Hukum Newton tiga—aksi-reaksi, dan Newton pertama—soal inersia, kemudian mengaplikasikannya ke fenomena ini untuk mempermudah pemahaman Anda."

Seluruh penjuru kelas semakin hening, bahkan rombongan belakang yang semula tertawa-tawa berisik, ikut bungkam. Namun Taehyung tak bergeming.

"Satu lagi," katanya diplomatis. "Ada yang ingat skandal Watergate atau masalah _paper_ Pentagon di Amerika?" tatapan matanya beredar ke seluruh sudut kelas. "Banyak skandal mengenai kredit administrasi Nixon yang bocor ke publik, tetapi perihal keotentikan ekspedisi ke bulan bukan salah satunya. Apabila betul kongres menelanjangi seluruh data retensi Nixon, seharusnya berita soal kepalsuan Apollo 11 lah yang menjadi isu paling panas. Puluhan juta dolar dana eksplorasi untuk kepalsuan—lelucon untuk tertawaan masyarakat hingga akhir abad 22 jika _memang_ itu _hoax_ , apa saya salah?"

Hening.

Kemudian Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi," Jongin merapatkan jemarinya. "Jika memang benar, berarti penunggang Apollo, Neil Armstrong, adalah yang pertama kali meninggalkan _spacecraft_ di angkasa?"

"Ke bulan— _ya_ , secara umum, _bukan_ ," jawab Taehyung cepat. Jungkook mengerutkan kening, tatapan matanya kembali ke arah Taehyung, nyaris terkejut mendengar jawaban yang berbeda dari pemikirannya. "Seorang astronot Uni Soviet, Mayor Pilot—" Taehyung memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, usaha kontemplasi yang begitu tipis, lalu membukanya dan melanjutkan. "—Alexei Leonov, adalah manusia _pertama_ yang melakukan ekspedisi luar angkasa selama dua belas menit. Keluar dari kapsul angkasanya pada Maret 1965. Armstrong, Aldrin, dan Collins menapaki bulan pada Juli 1969."

Jungkook _bersumpah_ ia tidak tahu fakta yang satu itu. Bisikan ' _Benarkah_ ' lirih sayup-sayup terdengar dari forum kelas yang sempat sepi.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Jangan terkejut begitu, dulu USSR beberapa langkah di depan Amerika dalam perihal observasi kosmos," ujarnya ringan. "Mulai dari satelit _pertama_ yang beredar di orbit, manusia _pertama_ yang menjelajahi luar angkasa, penyelidikan _pertama_ ke bulan—semuanya oleh Serikat Soviet pada tahun 1967. Mencuri kesempatan ketika NASA sibuk mengatasi musibah dengan kecacatan desain _spacecraft_ milik mereka yang menyebabkan kematian tiga orang astronot andal," Suara berisik dari respon mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya kembali terdengar, "Namun hanya sampai di situ. Karena perencanaan ekspedisi ke bulan tidak dapat dimulai sebab Soviet kekurangan dana. Resiko terlalu besar, terlalu kompleks— _terlalu mahal_."

Ricuh kecil menguar di awan-awan, dan ketika Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengindikasikan forum untuk tenang, seluruh audiens kembali diam.

Taehyung kembali berucap. "Apa diskusi soal ini boleh saya tutup, Sunbaenim?"

Jongin lalu menepuk tangan keras sambil menyeringai puas.

" _Daebak_ ," komentarnya terpukau.

Respon Taehyung adalah anggukan ringan satu kali pertanda ia akan melanjutkan pemaparan presentasinya. Seusai menutup _slide_ terakhirnya, Taehyung membuka satu sesi tanya jawab singkat (dan Jungkook mengabaikan bagaimana ketiga penanya adalah _wanita_ dan semuanya memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ '—memanfaatkan momen Kim Taehyung yang bersedia berbicara panjang lebar; karena biasanya pemuda itu tidak banyak membuka suara dalam kelas), kemudian membagikan lembar soal evaluasi. Berkata bahwa mereka diizinkan untuk pulang begitu menyelesaikan soal tersebut dan meminta ketua kelas untuk mengumpulkannya ke kantor Prof. Choi.

Taehyung mengambil posisi duduknya di bangku pojok belakang dekat jendela dan ikut mengerjakan soalnya. Jungkook melirik sekilas mengamati figur pemuda itu yang sibuk mengisi lembar jawabnya, kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan soal di hadapannya.

Lima belas menit ketika Jungkook berada dalam proses perhitungan algebra terakhirnya, suara debrak kursi terdengar nyaring. Dalam hati Jungkook merutuki bagaimana bisa ada _makhluk_ yang sanggup menyelesaikan komputasi jahanam ini dengan begitu cepat, dan parahnya, _akurat._

Kemudian ketika sosok tinggi berambut ungu pucat itu melenggang dari bangku paling belakang menuju paling depan, Jungkook seolah dapat merasakan aura yang menyesakkan perlahan menghimpit jalur pernapasannya. Kim Taehyung semakin dekat, dan Jungkook dapat _merasakannya_. Suara gesekan alas _sneaker_ menghantam lantai keramik dalam tempo yang amat lambat membuat gendang telinga Jungkook berdenyut-denyut.

Tetapi apa yang di luar dugaannya adalah, begitu merasakan keberadaan pemuda itu yang semakin tipis, tiba-tiba _langkahnya terhenti,_ _ **tepat**_ _di sampingnya_.

Jemari Jungkook yang menggenggam pena serasa bergetar kecil, seolah merasakan tatapan tajam itu menyobek isi kepalanya menjadi dua. _Intens_ — _sangat intens._ Bahkan tanpa mereka bertatap mata sekalipun, Jungkook dapat merasakan eksistensi mencekik dari hembus napas Taehyung yang mengintimidasi.

Mendadak, aroma parfum yang begitu maskulin merasuki—

"Ini," ujung jemari yang panjang menunjuk ke salah satu pohon perhitungan Jungkook ketika suara berat yang berbisik menggelayut di gendang telinganya. "Jangan gunakan rasio Pogson, ulang dengan faktor 2.5,"

Begitu saja. Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu.

Napas Jungkook seakan _berhenti_ ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung—si jenius Kim Taehyung yang dinobatkannya sebagai _rival bebuyutan_ secara sepihak—baru saja memberikannya _contekan_. Dadanya terasa panas, matanya menyalang. Merasa _dilecehkan_ karena saingannya dengan terang-terangan menganggap hasil pemikirannya _salah_ dan Kim Taehyung _selalu_ benar.

Jungkook merasa begitu marah. _Sangat sangat marah_.

Ego yang tinggi menjadikan Jungkook ikut beranjak dari kursinya, mengabaikan satu soal yang dibiarkannya setengah terisi, dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kelas. Jungkook bahkan tanpa sadar sedikit membanting lembar jawabannya di atas meja dosen ketika menumpuk pekerjaannya. Amarah menyelubung di paru-parunya tak terelakkan.

Kemudian begitu menginjakkan kakinya ke luar kelas, Jungkook seketika menemukan pemuda bersurai ungu pucat itu tengah membuka lokernya. Kim Taehyung memiliki loker nomor 79, sedangkan Jungkook berada di 77—hanya terpaut satu bilik. Pemuda itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari lokernya, lalu menyingkir ke ujung koridor dan menyiramkannya perlahan di puncak kepalanya sendiri sehingga rambutnya yang tadinya mulai kering, kini kembali basah. Menyibakkan rambutnya sekilas, kemudian membiarkan poni panjangnya menjuntai di keningnya dengan tetes-tetes air menggelayut di tiap helainya.

Jungkook masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri ketika Taehyung kembali berkutat di hadapan lokernya. Dalam otak Jungkook sudah membadai begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada pemuda di hadapannya yang _dengan kurang ajar_ menginterupsi tes evaluasi sakralnya dengan opini yang tak pernah Jungkook minta.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa goyah. Aura mencekam yang begitu aneh membuat jemarinya yang sudah terulur hendak menepuk pundak Taehyung menjadi urung. Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan barang-barang di lokernya. Mungkin bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook tengah berdiri di situ dan mengamatinya penuh ketidak pastian.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, ia lalu membuka suaranya.

"Kim,"

Tidak ada respon; masih tak bereaksi mengobrak-abrik sesuatu di lokernya dengan tak sabar. Jungkook pun berdecak malas, kemudian sekali lagi berusaha memanggil Taehyung, kali ini sedikit menaikkan volume bicaranya.

" _Kim_."

Menyadari ada suara yang memanggilnya, Taehyung menoleh, tampak terkejut. Ia kemudian melepas sebelah _earphone_ putihnya seraya menaikkan sebelah alis. Menunggu.

 _Mampus_ , Jungkook menahan napasnya. Sepasang _hazel_ setenang samudera—begitu predatorik, dan berbahaya. Hanya terfokus menembus retina matanya, seolah mencabik-cabik pupil obsidian Jungkook dengan otoritas yang sulit dijelaskan. Tatapan mata Taehyung seakan menelannya hidup-hidup, _mengonsumsinya_ mentah dalam sekali teguk. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, kedua lututnya entah mengapa terasa lemas.

"Yang tadi," Jungkook memulai, mati-matian mengontrol oktaf suaranya. "Apa maksudmu?"

 _Bodoh_ —astaga. Rasanya Jungkook begitu ingin menimbuk kepalanya pada tembok sebab bukan _hanya begini_ ia ingin menuntut penjelasan kepada Taehyung. Seharusnya Jungkook terdengar lebih marah, lebih penuh tekanan—lebih _mengintimidasi_. Akan tetapi, hanya aroma maskulin Taehyung yang bercampur dengan wangi petrikor hujan membuat segenap pergerakan otaknya macet. Dan begitu menyadari bahwa yang dibawa keluar oleh Taehyung adalah _jersey_ Adidas yang mungkin akan digunakan untuknya berganti, Jungkook semakin menelan ludah.

Tak ada jawaban. Taehyung sibuk memasukkan handuk dan _jersey_ nya ke dalam tas olahraga, kemudian menutup lokernya dengan sekali debrak tipis.

"Jeon," Taehyung—dengan suara dalam dan terendah yang pernah Jungkook dengar—memanggilnya tanpa menoleh, membuat Jungkook sedikit terlonjak. Taehyung mengunci lokernya seraya mendongakkan wajah ke arah lawan bicaranya, mengedikkan dagunya ke arah koridor. "Aku ingin mengganti pakaian di loker klub Basket. Bisa kita bicara sambil berjalan?"

 _Tidak, Brengsek—tidak a—_

Namun _anggukan_ adalah jawaban Jungkook yang begitu taat.

Taehyung lalu mulai berjalan lamban, melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook, memastikan apakah pemuda itu mengikutinya atau tidak. Dan Jungkook dengan langkah ragu berjalan di samping Taehyung, otaknya tanpa lelah berusaha menyusun untai katanya nanti. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam hening. Dari sudut matanya, Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang menyisir poni ungunya ke belakang dengan jemari rampingnya. Secara reflek membuat batin Jungkook ber- _astaga-dewa-seks-turun-darimana-si-bangsat-ini_ ketika setitik percikan helai basahnya mengenai permukaan pipinya.

( _Bangsat_ , lagi).

Segenap aura membingungkan Taehyung sekilas menjadikan Jungkook _bisu_.

"Jadi," Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas olahraganya—kotak Pocky berwarna merah. "Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata tak beralih, sibuk membuka kemasan Pockynya.

Napas Jungkook tercekat.

 _Kau brengsek, mati sana. Pengganggu, pembuat onar, orang sepertimu tidak pantas memiliki kecerdasan seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah berjuang, kau tidak pernah berkeringat, kau—_

Pikir Jungkook begitu berkecamuk, namun terhenti ketika sekotak Pocky yang sudah terbuka terulur kepadanya. Dan begitu mendongak, Taehyung tengah melemparkan tatapan datar ke arahnya dengan bibir yang menjepit sebatang _pocky_ , seolah hal ini adalah pemandangan paling wajar yang pernah ada. _Membeku_. Jungkook mematung walau kakinya masih berjalan mengimbangi derap langkah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tidak suka Pocky?"

Pertanyaan yang _sangat tidak tipikal_ Kim Taehyung membuat Jungkook tercengang sekilas. Akan tetapi, Jungkook kemudian menggertak, separuh mendesis, "Aku tidak ingin basa-basi, Kim," ucap Jungkook tajam, kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya mengepal. "Aku ingin bertanya, _apa maksudmu_ mengoreksi jawaban _post-test_ ku seolah aku _pernah_ membutuhkannya? Apa kau menghinaku?" todongnya mulai merasakan dasar perutnya terbakar, "—pikirmu kau sehebat itu? Seluar biasa itu hingga kau bisa seenak jidat _menyalahkan_ caraku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku?"

Jungkook menggeram di antara gigi-giginya yang rapat.

"Jawab aku, Tuan Jenius."

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Dengan acuh, ia mengambil dua batang _pocky_ sekaligus dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, menggerus dengan gerahamnya rakus. Suara kemeratak dari batang _pocky_ yang hancur dalam mulut Taehyung membuat Jungkook— _entah mengapa_ —merinding. Napasnya sedikit tersengal setelah meluapkan secuil kefrustasiannya.

Sesungguhnya Jungkook _amat sangat_ membenci esensi Kim Taehyung. Segenap eksistensinya yang selalu menjadi pemenang benar-benar _tidak adil_. Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah belajar, tidak pernah mendengarkan kuliah dosen, mengenakan _earphone_ dalam kelas seolah dirinya tak membutuhkan ilmu apapun, hanya berbicara ketika menginterupsi forum diskusi atau ketika presentasi. Penampilannya sangat tidak elegan, benar-benar memalukan untuk sosok yang mengaku peringkat pertama dalam sains. Fisika, biologi, astronomi, kimia—Taehyung menguasai _segalanya_ tanpa cacat. Bagaimana bisa preman itu _dengan tanpa keringat_ berdiri dengan angkuhnya di jenjang paling atas, meremehkan strata di bawahnya, sementara di seluruh Seoul—atau bahkan Korea Selatan—masih _jauh lebih banyak_ sosok yang lebih layak untuk memegang status peringkat pertama Program Studi Ilmu Sains Gyangbuk. Mereka yang belajar mati-matian, mereka yang selalu serius dalam mata kuliahnya, mereka yang menghargai dan mencintai ilmu pengetahuan dan berusaha mengkajinya. Setidaknya _bukan_ Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook harap, _bukan_ Kim Taehyung orangnya.

Jungkook _membenci_ prodigi—terutama seorang pemalas _tanpa usaha_ seperti Kim Taehyung.

"Aku tidak menghinamu."

Suara monoton Taehyung membuat Jungkook kembali pada situasinya—dan baru saja tersadar bahwa kini keduanya telah berada dalam loker klub Basket yang kosong dan tertutup. Jungkook menelan ludah bulat, menyadari betapa _terpojok_ nya posisi dirinya dan Taehyung saat ini. Matanya mengamati lamat-lamat Taehyung yang melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya dengan begitu kasual.

"Kupikir kau tidak memahami materi presentasiku dan meminta bantuanku, _well_ , sepertinya aku salah mengartikan," Taehyung mengambil secarik handuk kecil dari tas olahraganya, kemudian menggusak rambut ungunya yang basah dengan kasar. "Aku tidak akan berkomentar soal teori formulamu tentang magnitudo bintang. Tapi harus kukatakan, gunakan _karangan observasimu_ pada hal selain _post-test_ , Jeon. Kau membahayakan nilaimu."

Telinga Jungkook berkedut marah mendengar ucapan Taehyung—tersinggung. Si brengsek ini bicara soal hasil jawabannya barusan, dan Taehyung mencercanya dengan implikasi yang begitu cerdik. Jungkook merasa harga dirinya sebagai siswa emas diinjak-injak, kerja keras belajarnya semalam suntuk diludahi, oleh seorang Kim Taehyung yang bahkan tak pernah _sedetikpun_ membaca buku ilmiah.

"Tutup mulut, Kim," geram Jungkook, gerahamnya gemeratak. "Jangan memberiku petuah. Aku tidak pernah membutuhkan bantuan dari orang sepertimu. Bagimu astronomi hanya teori yang begitu mudah dihafal, bukan? Tahu apa kau soal menghargai ilmu pengetahuan—soal _mencintai_ sains?" tudingnya tak tanggung-tanggung, rasa takutnya berubah menjadi amarah, terlalu lama menyimpan kebencian tersendiri kepada pemuda di hadapannya. "Semua orang takut padamu, bahkan kau disegani para dosen—tapi _tidak ada_ yang menyukaimu. Karena kau bajingan tanpa usaha yang tak menghargai ilmu, yang beruntung karena terlahir dengan kemampuan menghafal di atas rata-rata—dan kau tahu, suatu hari kau akan menyaksikan bahwa seluruh dunia _nyatanya_ tidak berputar dengan _kau_ sebagai porosnya, Kim. Suatu hari kau akan _jatuh_ di bawah."

Alih-alih menjawab racauan Jungkook, Taehyung—yang telah menanggalkan kemeja luarnya—berdeham kecil. "Hei," kedua tangan Taehyung menyilang di depan tubuhnya, jari-jarinya menaut di ujung _tanktop_ hitamnya bersiap melepaskannya. Ia mendongakkan wajah ke arah Jungkook. "Kau keberatan?"

 _Bangsat, apa maumu_ —nalar Jungkook terus merutuk frustasi. Logikanya runtuh dan ia merasa tolol karena tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan seketika. Yang dilakukannya justru termangu seperti orang bodoh. Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya sekilas ketika ia berbisik.

"…silakan,"

Dengan enteng, kemudian Taehyung melepaskan pakaian dalamnya dalam sekali sentak. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menahan napas.

Semua pemandangan ini nyaris _terlalu banyak_ untuk dirinya. Walau Taehyung berdiri menyamping darinya, Jungkook dapat dengan jelas melihat postur ramping dengan tulang selangka yang menonjol begitu kentara dari bentuk tubuh Taehyung yang kurus. Dada tegap dan kokoh walau punggungnya sempit. Warna _tan_ eksotis di sekujur tubuhnya yang merata, otot-otot perutnya yang kencang dan membentuk samar. Poni ungu pucatnya yang lembab jatuh di sebagian keningnya, bulu mata yang tampak begitu panjang dari sisi samping, belah bibirnya yang merah dan separuh terbuka. Kemudian Taehyung menunduk untuk mengobrak-abrik isi tas olahraganya, kemudian mengeluarkan satu _undershirt_ putih polos. Wajah pemuda itu masih tampak datar dan tenang, seolah tak menyadari betapa setiap pergerakan meregang dan mengencang dari setiap otot di bisep Taehyung membuat Jungkook menelan ludah, dasar perutnya bagai teraduk.

Seakan benar-benar berniat menyiksa kewarasan Jungkook, pemuda itu kemudian mengambil botol mineralnya yang terisi setengah, berdiri sambil menegak cairan bening di dalamnya hingga habis. Kedua obsidian Jungkook membulat menyaksikan bagaimana jakun Taehyung naik-turun tatkala cairan itu memasuki kerongkongannya dengan suara deguk yang menggema. Garis-garis arteri di leher jenjang Taehyung tampak berdenyut-denyut samar. Mendadak Jungkook merasa tubuhnya panas, napasnya tercekik, tenggorokannya kering— _otaknya kosong_. Bahkan ketika pagutan bibir Taehyung terlepas dari mulut botol, mata tajamnya mengerling ke arah Jungkook sembari punggung tangannya menggusak sudut mulut yang basah. Jungkook benar-benar _tak berkutik_.

"Tiga hal, Jeon."

Adalah ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung ketika bola matanya lurus menatap obsidian Jungkook; seolah mengeruk dan mencungkil korneanya hingga terkuak.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat, menjaga ketenangannya ketika Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan aura memangsa. Ia mengernyitkan kening terhadap pernyataan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maaf?"

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat sebelah, dan Jungkook _bersumpah_ ia tidak pernah menyaksikan seringai yang begitu mencekam tetapi teramat mempesona dalam detik yang bersamaan.

"Ada _tiga hal_ yang membuatmu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku di dalam kelas."

Jarak keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa inchi, dan pemandangan Taehyung mengenakan _jersey_ marun Adidasnya sambil berjalan, lalu menaikkan resletingnya hingga dada, dengan _sama sekali_ tidak melepas kontak netra antar keduanya, membuat edaran eritrosit seolah rontok dari sirkulasi darah Jungkook. Mulutnya terbekap oleh apapun yang menguar dari aura Taehyung yang membingungkan.

"Duduk di bangku paling belakang membuatmu mengetahui segala yang terjadi di dalam kelas, kau tahu." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu ringan, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku _jersey_ nya kasual. Pemuda itu menyelingakkan wajah ke sisi kiri, tatap matanya mencemooh lalu terkekeh sinis.

"—termasuk bagaimana kau selalu _menelanjangiku_ dengan tatapan mata lancangmu nyaris di setiap kesempatan, Jeon."

Pernyataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersedak, matanya menyalang tidak terima.

Jungkook menggeratakkan giginya marah, "Jaga bicaramu, Brengsek. Aku _tidak pernah_ melakukan hal serendah itu. Kau mungkin saja digilai wanita seantero kampus dengan gaya sok premanmu seolah kau rajanya di sini—tapi aku _tidak_ ," sergah Jungkook penuh penekanan, menata emosinya sebaik mungkin. _Hell_ , ia memang sesekali memerhatikan Taehyung; tetapi itu jelas karena si rambut ungu sial ini adalah kompetitornya. Bukan karena hal lain.

( _Mungkin_ ).

" _Well_ , aku menduga akan ada satu atau dua pembelaan diri," ucap Taehyung dengan intonasi diplomatis.

Jungkook menggeritkan giginya, tatapan matanya menukik tidak suka.

"Heh, lucu sekali, Kim." Elaknya malas.

Seringai di bibir Taehyung semakin melebar. Kedua bola mata pekatnya menelusuri pemuda di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah dengan gerak lamban. Dari setiap helai rambut kelam Jungkook yang tampak begitu halus diterpa tiupan angin lembut, poni miringnya, lalu kedua obsidian indahnya yang berwarna senada. Wajah terawat, kulit putih yang kontras dengan warna alisnya, bahkan hidungnya yang sesekali mengerut dan rahang tegasnya yang maskulin. Jeon Jungkook adalah pemuda yang memikat, Taehyung mengakuinya. Kedua bibirnya yang selalu tampak kemerahan tak peduli seberapa sore Taehyung menangkap sosoknya, deret gigi depan menggemaskan yang membuat tampang Jungkook akan selalu terlihat kekanakan setiap kali tersenyum. Andai saja pemuda itu lebih sering tertawa.

Taehyung tergelak sinis ketika netranya selesai memindai, kembali memusatkan sorotnya ke bola mata Jungkook berusaha membelenggunya terkunci.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau mengamatiku seperti serigala kelaparan dalam kelas barusan," ucap Taehyung dengan nada menyelidik, "Tetapi kau sebenarnya paham persis dengan isi presentasiku," Jungkook merasakan posturnya terperangkap, napasnya tersengal hanya dengan seringai elok Taehyung yang membuat sarafnya macet. "—tidak juga membutuhkan bantuanku dalam _post-test_ ," Taehyung menghela napas hiperbola. "—lalu tidak juga menginginkan Pockyku," Taehyung semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya, sementara jemari Jungkook di balik tubuhnya gelagapan mencari penopang. "—karena kau _salah_ jika berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang dungu yang tidak bisa membedakan antara sorot _kebencian_ dengan sorot _nafsu_ , Jeon. Kau tidak menganalisa, kau tidak mengobservasi— _you were eyefucking me the whole freaking time_. Bukan hanya hari ini— _selalu,_ _ **setiap saat**_."

Sepintas, seringai pudar dari lekuk bibirnya.

"Dan jika aku salah, coba kau jelaskan dengan _ilmiah_ dalam _tiga kata_ , Jeon. _Sekarang_."

Skakmat.

Lalu hening yang menyiksa. Detak jantung yang menggema.

Jungkook tidak pernah mendengar Kim Taehyung berbicara hal-hal yang sifatnya personal sebanyak ini, dan segenap ucapan Taehyung yang memojokkan membuat kilah katanya terkekang. Bibirnya mengatup tanpa suara, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan entah mengapa Jungkook merasakan temperatur di ruangan ini mendadak meningkat drastis.

Jungkook bisa saja menghajar Taehyung, mendorongnya, atau _apapun_. Tetapi semua hal itu tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Bukan dengan kepal tangan Jungkook dapat merasa _menang_ dari otak licin seperti Kim Taehyung. Kehilangan temper artinya kalah, menyalak artinya kalah, dan Jeon Jungkook _selalu_ membenci kekalahan.

Tawa renyah Taehyung tiba-tiba menggaung di awan-awan, menjadikan Jungkook sedikit tersentak dibuatnya.

" _Wae_? Kau menggigit lidahmu, Sayang?" desisan di suara Taehyung penuh oleh sarkasme, sinis dan tak menerima sangkalan. Senyum separuh kembali terukir di bibirnya, "Kau barusan saja sangat vokal. Kemana Jeon Jungkook si Anak Emas dengan kuliah panjang lebarnya di kelas setiap hari?"

Bola mata Jungkook memindai satu per satu _hazel_ kembar Taehyung dengan kening mengerut, berusaha menata respirasinya yang masai. Jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang hingga tulang rusuknya nyaris terasa nyeri. Kemudian pandangannya turun untuk menghindari tegangan intens dari sorot mata Taehyung lebih lama. Segalanya nyaris tak beralasan ketika mendadak otaknya mengosong. Ini adalah kali pertama Jungkook berbicara dengan Taehyung di luar perihal akademik, dan jarak yang sempit ini bukan sesuatu yang telah diantisipasinya.

"Oh, maaf. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham, Jeon. Aku tidak bermaksud mengintimidasimu. Hanya sedikit mengklarifikasi," Taehyung mengambil langkah mundur, beringsut perlahan sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif. "Jangan pucat begitu, astaga. Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun," timpalnya dengan nada bergurau—lebih seperti menggoda.

"Bangsat," Jungkook menggeram, namun gestur Taehyung yang penuh oleh _kemutlakan_ membuat desisnya tertahan.

"Bukan panggilan yang akan kugunakan untuk _orang yang kusukai_ , omong-omong." Tukas Taehyung dengan sebelah alis mengangkat usil, ketenangannya membakar emosi dalam urat jantung Jungkook hingga hangus.

"Aku _tidak_ menyukaimu, Kim, hentikan asumsi menjijikkanmu," gertak Jungkook, obsidiannya berapi-api. "Aku mengamatimu hanya untuk menyeret kaki sialmu turun dari tahta—tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Jangan sombong hanya karena kali ini kau berada di posisi teratas. Keberuntunganmu akan habis, Kim. Dan kau _tidak akan bisa_ tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang lagi," geramnya, merasakan rahangnya mengeras.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tertawa lepas, sejenak membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Pemuda berambut ungu itu kembali melirik ke arah Jungkook. "Tidak ilmiah," ucap Taehyung, "Lebih dari tiga kata," lalu pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "—argumen ditolak."

Ketika Jungkook sudah membuka mulut untuk melayangkan protes lainnya, Taehyung segera menyela.

"Dengar, Jeon," ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan mengambil Astrobiologi setelah penjurusan. Tebakanku kau mengambil Biomedis, benar?"

Perubahan topik mendadak ini membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan kening. _Apa-apaan_.

"Biomedis, eh— _tipikal Jeon Jungkook sekali_." Taehyung menyahut sendiri, "Mudah sekali dibaca— _transparan_ ," timpalnya sinis. "Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Jeon—terus di bawahku, terus menjadi _nomor dua_." Entah mengapa, tak ada nada cemooh di dalamnya. Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya, berujar kembali. "Ingin aku mendiktekan untukmu _tiga alasan_ mengapa kau selalu kalah? Seperti bayi, karena kau terlalu fokus pada peringkat tak berguna itu dan melupakan segenap yang lainnya?"

Jemari kurus Taehyung tiba-tiba telah melingkar di kerah kemeja Jungkook, membuatnya menarik napas terkesirap walau tatap matanya masih menantang, berusaha membalas sorot menikam Taehyung dengan ketangguhan.

" _Dan kau mau tahu apa pendapatku_?" Jungkook dapat mendengar geraham Taehyung yang bergemeletuk di depan wajahnya.

" _Kau yang_ _ **tidak**_ _memahami sains, Jeon_."

" _Kau bisa saja peringkat dua Ilmu Sains Gyangbuk_ , _tapi kau datar—membosankan._ _Kau_ _ **tidak**_ _mencintai sains sebanyak yang kau kira—_ "

"— _ **karena tak ada seorangpun yang mencintai sains melebihi aku di kelas keparat itu**_."

Taehyung menarik kerah Jungkook sekali sebelum melepaskannya, tatapan matanya garang dengan raut dingin dan tajam. Kedua obsidian Jungkook menyalang, sebab _Kim Taehyung yang marah_ bukan satu dari ribuan ekspektasinya. Apa selama ini ia salah memandang Taehyung? Lalu bagaimana dengan sifat tanpa usahanya setiap kali berada di dalam kelas? Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang selalu tertidur ketika kuliah umum? Tidak pernah membaca buku ataupun mendengar penjelasan dosen?

Yang benar saja.

Masih dalam minimnya jarak, Taehyung mendesis.

"Beritahu aku berapa GPA yang kau inginkan dariku, Jeon. Jika peringkat begitu penting bagimu, _ambil dan nikmatilah_." Geramnya dengan oktaf terendah yang tak pernah Jungkook dengar sebelumnya. "Pikirkan baik-baik berapa yang kau inginkan— _lalu datanglah padaku dan bawa saja peringkat satu sialmu dariku, jika itu membuatmu senang_."

Segenap ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook menganga; dan ia merasa bodoh karena sempat terpesona karena wajah beringas Kim Taehyung begitu _cantik_. Namun satu per satu tutur kata yang jatuh dari bibir pemuda itu _seratus-delapan-puluh derajat_ kebalikannya. Berbahaya dan mengerikan, tanpa keraguan setetespun sehingga Jungkook nyaris merasa bahwa _bukan_ Taehyung yang bajingan di antara mereka.

Tetapi _dirinya_.

Tak menunggu Jungkook menyaring impuls sel di otaknya, Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah, jemarinya turun ke jins hitamnya. Ia membuang napas kasar. Kemudian dengan gerak cepat, Taehyung melepas sabuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping, menarik dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu gerak kasar dan serampangan. Jungkook merasa isi kepalanya benar-benar kacau balau karena setiap tindakan Kim Taehyung _amat sangat jauh_ dari perkiraannya, amat sangat berbeda dari yang apa dapat diprediksinya.

"Jeon," panggilnya dengan wajah mendongak ke arah Jungkook, rautnya sedikit melunak. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau masih ingin tinggal, tapi aku akan mengganti celanaku sekarang. Kau bebas jika ingin melihat. Lakukan sesukamu. Terserah."

Bahkan Jungkook tidak sempat memproses nalarnya untuk mempertimbangkan penawaran Taehyung. Karena detik berikutnya, insting membawa Jungkook untuk menarik kenop pintu secepat-cepatnya, keluar dari ruang loker Klub Basket, dan menderap pergi setengah berlari.

Sejauh-jauhnya dari manusia kompleks bernama Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya mendebuk bantal dan ia mengerang kecil. Kepalanya terasa luar biasa pening. Mengabaikan Seokjin yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria berkulit _tan_ yang belum pernah Jungkook lihat sebelumnya. Kemudian ucapan Taehyung kembali berputar-putar dalam nalarnya. Ia bahkan kehilangan nafsunya untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan. Tak dapat mengusir segenap tutur kata Taehyung dalam ingatannya.

"Jungkook-ah," suara lembut Seokjin memanggilnya dan Jungkook tak bergeming.

Ada helaan napas tipis, dan Jungkook tahu bahwa Seokjin begitu dekat dengannya.

"Jungkook-ah, _tamumu_ ," ujar Seokjin dengan intonasi yang begitu sabar.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menemukan Seokjin yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan senyum tipisnya, kemudian seorang lagi pria tinggi dengan setelan kemeja rapih tengah tersenyum sopan kepadanya. Jungkook berusaha memutar otak berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda itu. Tampak familiar. Apakah Jungkook pernah bertemu dengannya atau sekedar melihatnya di kampus, atau menyaksikannya di majalah bisnis—

"Namjoon Kim," pria itu mengangguk santun.

—majalah _Fortune_ yang pernah Jungkook baca di perpustakaan sebagai salah satu _entrepreneur_ muda dari Korea Selatan, seorang milyader, dan—

"Kakak dari Taehyung Kim. Salam kenal."

—bukan seseorang yang Jungkook ingin berurusan dengannya.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:**

HALO BAEBAES!

Anyone miss meh :") /ketawa watados/

Iyaa, tau, lama apdetnya because RL has been a bitch recently. Ane serius sebulan lebih enggak utak-atik folder fanfiksi sama sekali, jadi yah, maafin kalo masi lacking dimanamanaaa ;;_;;  
But thanks a lot lot buat review prolog kemaren yang mindblowing, seriously! /nangesbahagia.

Ini didedikasikan buat readersnim2 yang kemaren mewek ke ane bilang kangen seme!tae katanya, yang ngegalauin Vkook sampe jam tiga pagi sama ane, yang curcol di PM, DM, dan review, juga yang liat TL bangtan pundung mulu, lmao. Sini sini semuanya, come to mama :") /dibuang.

Shoutout buat **Eclaire Delange** (yang katanya cintak ama lilac-haired kaktae, gws sayangku, ayo meetup lagi!) dan **ichizenkaze** (yang kemaren abis maen ke jogja teros nyampah bangtan ama aku sampe bebusa lols), dan yang kemaren pada galau, cheer up, gals!

Last, I love all of you guys so much, you know it. Tapi tolong banget, don't tell me about fast update buat fiksi ane yang manapun. Kalo ane belom apdet, berarti lagi _super_ sibuk, I'm not even lying. So please, just understand :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^^

.

Luv y'll to the moon and back,

 **Alestie.  
[ **twitter – **alestierre ]**


	3. Aldebaran

Semua orang mengenal Kim Taehyung.

Rambut disemir _lilac_ , tatapan mata sinis, seringai sarkastis, selalu berjalan seorang diri, tidak pernah membawa motor ataupun mobil, cerdas luar biasa _tanpa_ usaha. Kim Taehyung adalah _magnet kebencian._ Bagi semua orang, secara leksikal.

Ketika ide soal pembulian adalah sesuatu yang kuno dan kekanakan, Kim Taehyung _terlalu pantas_ untuk dibenci sehingga konsep rasionalitas itu menguap begitu saja.

Di awal minggu setelah ujian pertengahan semester satu, Taehyung _lepas kontrol_.

Adalah ketika Taehyung membuka loker nomor 79—miliknya. Kedua bola matanya menyalang dengan mulut mengatup rapat tatkala menyadari lubang kuncinya _dibobol_. Dengan jantung mendegup keras, Taehyung buru-buru membuka lokernya. Otot di pelipisnya berkedut-kedut sementara korneanya hanya menangkap warna _merah_. Jemarinya mengepal di sisi kenop lokernya dan gerahamnya gemeratak penuh amarah.

Aroma menyengat dari sampah basah yang membusuk, kaus putihnya yang disobek lebar seperti kain pel, gambar karikatur tak senonoh tentang dirinya, bahkan celaan kotor tentang bagian tubuh paling privatnya. Taehyung meraih sepasang sepatu basket Louis Vuitton merahnya, membelalak murka ketika membaliknya dan mendapati puluhan paku payung terjatuh dari dalamnya. _Hazel_ sepekat darahnya memincing melihat pulasan pilok berantakan dengan tulisan.

 _ **Suka kejutanku, Jenius?**_

Taehyung tak melihat hal lain kecuali kemeratak _api_ di balik pelupuknya yang memburam. Ia tak melakukan apapun untuk pantas menerima perlakuan sebejat ini. Taehyung tak melakukan _apapun_ , demi Tuhan. Yang dilakukannya hanya _memanfaatkan kapasitas otaknya_ , tak ada yang lain. Lalu siapa jahanam yang berani menganggap hal itu adalah dosa.

Kim Taehyung mampu hidup di bawah, tapi _nol besar_ untuk ditindas.

Dengan emosi yang membuncah di paru-parunya, Taehyung menendang sekuat tenaga pintu lokernya sehingga suara debrak memekakkan menguar hingga ujung koridor. Sisi bawah pintu besi itu penyok hingga beberapa mur pengaitnya lepas menghambur ke lantai. Semua mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang seketika diam tanpa setitikpun suara. Taehyung merasa _dibodohi_ , dianggap enteng. Memang pikirnya siapa Kim Taehyung sehingga bisa diperlakukan serendah ini? Hanya karena dia mahasiswa baru, bergaya urakan, selalu sendirian, dan _kebetulan_ menyandang status sebagai peringkat pertama; pikirnya Taehyung cupu, lemah, hanya beromong besar, dan tak memiliki nyali?

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya, wajah luar biasa datar dengan napas teratur, namun sorot mata amat menikam. Bola matanya memindai satu per satu orang di koridor yang hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Bagai predator, penuh kebengisan, membakar tensi udara yang mencekik. Seperti menganalisa. Hingga dengan langkah lebar dan pasti, tiba-tiba Taehyung mendekati salah satu pemuda dari segerombolan mahasiswa kelas sebelah kemudian tanpa aba-aba menyentaknya terjatuh di atas keramik. Segalanya terjadi secepat kilatan cahaya. Suara pekikan wanita terdengar tatkala Taehyung menindih tubuh pemuda malang itu lalu mencengkeram rahangnya kasar. Kaki kanannya sigap menginjak lengan kanan pemuda itu, menghalanginya untuk meronta. Sementara sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana jinsnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan Kyungho, bajingan! Aku akan—"

"Satu langkah, _kuremukkan_ rahang temanmu."

Taehyung segera menyela tanpa menoleh. Matanya menyusuri ekspresi ketakutan pemuda di bawahnya tanpa tersenyum. Mengeraskan remasannya sehingga pemuda itu merintih kecil. Menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa Taehyung _serius_ dan ia tak menginginkan pengganggu. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya," ucapnya kemudian, intonasi tenang nyaris mencekam.

Pemuda itu memberontak, "A-aku tidak tahu apa—"

"Hei, kau suka tebak-tebakan?" Taehyung mengeluarkan sekepal kelereng dari saku jinsnya. Jemarinya menyentak rahang pemuda itu hingga mulutnya terkuak lebar. Taehyung menyeringai dengan raut datar yang sama. "Total tiga buah, masing-masing massa 2.8 gram, kuat medan gravitasi 9.87 m/s2, angin timur laut 8 km/h, arah lempar vertikal 85.7 derajat, tinggi13 inchi." Paparnya main-main seolah membaca buku teks. "Lalu, kira-kira seberapa cepat kelereng dengan masing-masing diameter 15mm ini akan menyumbat kerongkonganmu hingga oksigen tak bisa menyuplai alveolusmu lagi— _selamanya_?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan nada ceria sehingga pemuda itu seketika bergidik mendengarnya.

"A-aku sungguh-sungguh—"

"Kau barusan _melirik_ dan itu artinya, kau _tahu_ sesuatu," Taehyung menggeram sadis. " _Siapa bajingan keparat yang sudah mengacaukan lokerku_?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyanggah.

"A-aku tidak—"

"— _TIGA_ ,"

Taehyung memposisikan genggaman penuh kelerengnya. Desisannya tanpa canda. " _—dua_ ," jemarinya meregang dan raut pemuda itu semakin pucat. Ia berusaha menggeleng namun jemari kuat Taehyung menahan pergerakannya mati.

"— _satu._ "

Bola mata pemuda itu menyalang sempurna ketika ia menyaksikan Taehyung _serius_ membuka kepal tangannya dan membiarkan tiga kelereng marmer solid itu melayang di udara. Otaknya bagai berada di _slow motion_ ketika logikanya menjerit dan konslet.

Tepat ketika teriakan itu lepas dari bibir pemuda di bawahnya, jemari Taehyung cepat menyambar kelereng yang nyaris mendarat dengan satu tangkapan gesit.

" _Siapa_ , kau bilang?" selidik Taehyung berbahaya. Jemarinya melonggarkan cengkeramannya terhadap pemuda malang di bawah tubuhnya memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Pa—" napas pemuda itu tersengal, "P-Park Chanhwa," sahutnya luar biasa takut.

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat seraya dirinya beranjak. Menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya pelan. Membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, _man_."

Senyum di bibir Taehyung tampak mengerikan sehingga pemuda itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap semua ini segera selesai. Taehyung menepak pundak pemuda itu berlagak akrab dua kali sebelum melenggang pergi untuk mencari _korban_ nya.

Tak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Keesokan harinya, loker Kim Taehyung telah sempurna bersih. Pintunya terpasung seperti baru, kemudian barang-barangnya diganti dengan rapi. Serta Park Chanhwa yang tak ditemukan di kelas _manapun_. Angkat kaki dari Gyangbuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bersama dengan desas-desus aneh yang bertebaran soal Park Chanhwa dalam kondisi kritis di rumah sakit.

Lalu satu lagi.

Kim Taehyung masuk kelasnya dengan wajar keesokan harinya dengan wajah bonyok dan santai. Tuntutan atas dirinya tak pernah datang. Hanya selembar Surat Peringatan Satu dari kampus yang diajukan atas namanya. Tanpa satu pun bentuk catatan tindak kriminal yang jelas.

Semenjak saat itu, tak ada yang berani _bermain-main_ dengan seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter II  
— _**Aldebaran**_ —

.

.

* * *

...

"Tuan Jeon, bisakah kau menguraikan bagaimana ekuasi kimia untuk respirasi pada saat sel berfotosinsetis?"

Jungkook yang semula tengah mengawasi Taehyung yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengangkat kaki ke atas meja sembari menyilang tangan dan _tidur_ di bangku paling belakang, berakhir terperanjat. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Menemukan raut familiar profesornya yang membuatnya memberenggut sekilas.

"Uh, jadi pada saat fotosintesis, tumbuhan mengonversikan air dan karbon dioksida menjadi oksigen dan glukosa menggunakan energi matahari. Sementara respirasi sel bertempat di mitokondria untuk merubah glukosa menjadi ATP. Proses ini adalah reaksi kebalikan dari fotosintesis," Jungkook menunjuk salah satu coretan rumus di papan tulis dengan malas. "Jadi penciptaan ekuasinya berasal dari tiga— _uh_ , kombinasi proses. Glikolisis, siklus asam trikarboksilik, serta rantai transportasi elektron dan fosforilasi oksidatif." Sang profesor memberikannya anggukan suportif, dan itu semakin membuat Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Ekuasinya adalah Glukosa + Oksigen = Karbon Dioksida + Air + Energi."

"Dengan kata lain?" Sang profesor mengangkat sebelah alis.

"C6H12O6 + 6O2 = 6CO2 + 6H2O + ATP, Yoongi- _hyung_ ," jawabnya malas dalam sekali napas.

" _Perfect_." Lelaki itu memuji. "Dan itu _Profesor_ untukmu, Tuan Jeon."

"Hm."

Yoongi—kakak kandung sekaligus profesor mata kuliah Biologinya—menggeleng tipis seraya mengulum senyum. Jungkook hanya mendengus. Begini setiap kali Jungkook masuk di kelas kakaknya. Sering sekali diminta untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba diperintah memberikan contoh eksperimen, dan memberikannya gusakan di puncak kepala diam-diam setiap kali semua mahasiswa mengerjakan soal dan Yoongi mengitari ruangan untuk mengawas. Apalagi setiap kali Yoongi memanggilnya seusai kuliah hanya untuk memperbincangkan hal aneh _seperti_.

"Memperhatikan Kim lagi, eh?" Yoongi menembak pupilnya dengan tatapan mengetahui dari bawah lensa kacamatanya. Jemari pemuda itu sibuk menata berkas presentasinya. "Apa perlu kusatukan kalian dalam kelompok belajar supaya—"

" _Tidak_ —astaga, _hyung_ ," Jungkook menarik napas tertahan, gerahamnya menggerit. "Jangan dengarkan gosip konyol dari Seokjin- _hyung_ , _jaebal_. Aku tidak menyukai bajingan seperti Kim. Seleraku masih normal." Ujarnya dibalas oleh tawa ringan dari Yoongi. "Aku _serius_ , _hyung_. Kau seharusnya tak membiarkan mahasiswamu berbuat seenaknya. Tidur di dalam kelas? Ayolah. Dia akan semakin angkuh dan tak memiliki respek padamu."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk menahan tawa. Matanya beralih untuk mengikuti sesosok pemuda yang baru saja melenggang dari bangku paling belakang dengan wajah separuh mengantuk.

"Kim!"

Bagaimana Yoongi tiba-tiba memanggil _nama itu_ dengan kasualnya menjadikan Jungkook seketika mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Dari sudut matanya, Jungkook dapat menyaksikan pemuda tinggi dengan helai keunguan itu berhenti melangkah dan mendongakkan wajahnya bingung. Alisnya mengangkat sembari mengarahkan telunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri penuh tanya.

"Saya, Prof?"

"Ya, kau, Taehyung Kim. Kemari." Perintah Yoongi dengan senyuman ramah. Taehyung berjalan mendekati meja dosennya ogah-ogahan. Mengerdipkan mata kikuk ketika melihat Jungkook di salah satu sisi meja tengah sibuk membuka-buka modul Biologinya. Yoongi menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan sebuah pena merah kepada Taehyung. "Berikan aku ekuasi kimia untuk respirasi sel?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, meraih pena yang disodorkan Yoongi. Pemuda itu mengamati kertas kosong itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menuliskan formula dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

 _ **C**_ _ **6**_ _ **H**_ _ **12**_ _ **O**_ _ **6**_ _ **\+ 6O**_ _ **2 =**_ _ **6CO**_ _ **2**_ _ **\+ 6H**_ _ **2**_ _ **O + Energi.**_

"Mm," Yoongi mengangguk sekali. "Jelaskan."

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya ringkas. "Enam atom karbon pada molekul glukosa memungkinkan penciptaan—" Taehyung memberikan lingkaran pada deret awal ekuasinya. "—enam molekul karbon dioksida." Ujarnya sembari mengetukkan ujung penanya pada bagian yang dimaksud. "Dua belas atom hidrogen memungkinkan penciptaan enam molekul air," lanjutnya. "Jadi," Taehyung terdiam sesaat, seperti berpikir. "— _uh_ , untuk menyeimbangkan atom oksigen pada ruas reaktan, enam atom dari glukosa harus dihitung. Untuk menciptakan enam molekul karbon dioksida dan enam molekul air kita membutuhkan total delapan belas atom oksigen. Maksudku—enam dikali dua, _plus_ enam dikali satu," Taehyung menambahkan coretan perhitungan di bawah formulanya. Mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Yoongi. "Lalu untuk mendapatkan delapan belas atom oksigen pada ruas reaktan kita membutuhkan _dua belas_ atom oksigen tambahan dari oksigen O2 untuk menyeimbangkan angkanya. Proses respirasi sel akan memproduksi sekitar tiga puluh tujuh molekul energi untuk setiap satu molekul glukosanya."

Yoongi lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Tepat," sanjungnya konfirmatif. "Omong-omong, kau berniat menjadi asistenku semester depan?"

Jungkook tersedak, Taehyung mengerjap.

Masih dengan senyum halusnya, Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kau tahu, setiap Selasa sampai Rabu, aku punya jam pagi di rumah sakit Gangnam. Jadi, _yah_ , kau bisa pertimbangkan untuk mengirimkan surat aplikasi saat lowongannya sudah terbuka," ucap Yoongi menahan tawa saat melirik adik semata wayangnya mendelik ke arahnya tidak suka. "Kau boleh keluar, Kim," ungkapnya mempersilahkan.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya canggung, berusaha sopan.

Ketika Taehyung sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan, Yoongi terbahak renyah. Puas sekali. Mengabaikan bagaimana Jungkook menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur malas.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa dia bisa berbuat seenaknya," Yoongi mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Barusan adalah jawabannya, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mendesis. "Kau menyukai _nya_."

"Bicara seperti kau tidak menyukainya saja," Yoongi menyahut dengan senyuman usil. "Aku bercanda, ya ampun. Jiwa kompetitifmu itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun semenjak kita kecil. Jangan terlalu ambisius, Kook- _ah_ , Kim memang terlihat brengsek, tapi setidaknya dia benar-benar cerdas dan disegani karena dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena uang, atau orang tuanya."

" _Seriously_?"Jungkook berjengit tidak terima, "Orang tuanya pemilik Shinkyu dan abangnya milyader. Itu menjelaskan darimana sifat arogan dan lagak berkuasanya berasal."

Kini Yoongi yang mengerutkan kening, "Benarkah?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendengus sembari berjalan pergi, "Seokjin- _hyung_ mengajakmu makan malam bersama nanti," tuturnya sembari berlalu. "Dan tolong," Jungkook mendesah tipis. "Jangan bicarakan _aku_ setiap kali kalian bertemu, demi Tuhan."

.

.

.

Suara berat Namjoon malam kemarin terngiang terlampau jelas dalam isi kepala Jungkook, menjadikan sarafnya berdenyut-denyut. Dengan ragu, Jungkook mengintip sosok Taehyung yang tengah duduk bersila di lorong belakang kampus. Sebelah tangannya mengapit sebatang rokok di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menulis sesuatu pada _notes_ kecil yang ditumpuk di atas sebuah buku tebal. Sesekali menghisap rokoknya dari sudut bibir lalu membuang asapnya malas. Begitu serius berkutat dengan entah coretan apa yang sibuk dibuatnya. Jungkook menelan ludah bulat. Merasakan nyalinya teremas setiap kali hendak berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

Membulatkan tekadnya, Jungkook menarik napas gemetar dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Langkahnya lebar-lebar ketika Jungkook berakhir mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Taehyung yang tak bergeming. Termangu statis. Mengamati bagaimana Taehyung terus menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya dan membiarkan asap tembakau sialannya membuat Jungkook mengerutkan hidung tidak suka.

"Datang untuk memarahiku lagi?"

Taehyung berujar datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Menjadikan Jungkook sedikit tersentak. "Tidak," jawabnya monoton. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Pura-pura belajar?"

Sahutan sarkastis Jungkook membuat pergerakan Taehyung terhenti sesaat. Pemuda itu kembali menyesap rokoknya lalu berkata. "Mengerjakan kurikulum Fisika tingkat SMP terbaru," kepul asapnya menelisik dari celah bibir Taehyung ketika pemuda itu bicara.

Jungkook tidak merespon lagi. Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan gemerusuk guratan aksara menggema di antara keduanya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Hei, Jeon." Tiba-tiba Taehyung membuka suara. "Apa kau pernah berpikir mengapa kita mempelajari cara mengonversi suhu? Celsius, Kelvin, Fahrenheit, bahkan Reamur. Ketika bahkan ketika dewasa tak ada satupun orang yang menggunakan perhitungan konvensional?" Taehyung menghentikan gerakan penanya. Menengok pada Jungkook dengan wajah terganggu. "Maksudku—profesi sebagai fisikawan bahkan tak melakukan konversi dengan manual? Kita punya kalkulator atau aplikasi konversi."

Jungkook menghembuskan napas tipis. "Berkali-kali," sahutnya. "Dulu Yoongi- _hyung_ sering berkata jika tidak ada ilmu yang sia-sia, tetapi kurikulum Korea terkadang butuh diperbarui dengan pembelajaran yang lebih aplikatif. Pelajar akan membutuhkan kalkulasi konversi ketika menjadi guru atau dosen Fisika murni. Lingkaran setan," opininya disambut oleh kekehan ringan dari Taehyung. "Banyak hal lain yang lebih urgen dipelajari. Seperti aplikasinya dalam kehidupan nyata, misalnya."

"Mm," Taehyung mengangguk setuju. "Cara memakai termometer merkuri, gas, elektrik, bahkan pyrometer. Lalu bagaimana cara mengukur besar energi panasnya."

"Cara kerja piston dan mesin turbojet dari ekspansi gas yang disebabkan panas pembakaran."

"Panas peleburan yang mengatur tekanan dalam matahari, proses dan reaksi fusi."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Itu tidak penting, Kim."

Hening sejenak ketika Taehyung hanya tersenyum dengan jari-jari rampingnya yang kembali menari-nari di atas kertas. Lagi-lagi, suara geritan ujung pena yang menggores lembar putih dalam tempo cepat menggaung di gendang pendengaran Jungkook. Untuk beberapa saat, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya tak pasti. Mengawasi Taehyung dari sudut matanya dan tanpa sadar menggeritkan gerahamnya ketika pemuda itu menghisap kembali batang nikotinnya. Membuat Jungkook membenci dirinya sendiri karena terpesona. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin dilontarkannya, namun segalanya selalu berujung tercekat di kerongkongannya.

" _Cantik_."

Mendadak Taehyung berbisik bersamaan dengan bunyi desis asap yang merayap keluar dari pangkal lidahnya. Jungkook mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti. Detik itu, Taehyung sepenuhnya menoleh ke arahnya. Atensinya sempurna bermuara di sepasang _onyx_ nya, seperti saat pertama kali keduanya bertukar sorot netra dan Jungkook berakhir terpasung tanpa kata. Ada anomali dalam senyum miring Taehyung beserta suara beratnya yang begitu dalam dan _serak_. Keteduhan dalam pancaran bola matanya, dan keindahan dalam kerdipan bulu mata panjangnya. Pemuda ini begitu tanpa cela dari dekat. Sempurna. Merangkap seluruh definisi estetika hanya dengan duduk bersila dan membelenggu tatap matanya.

"Kau _cantik_ saat tertawa." Pernyataan itu mengalun dengan gamblang, namun juga tulus walau disertai lirikan main-main. Taehyung tak sekalipun mengalihkan sorot matanya ketika berujar. "Aku suka. Tertawalah lebih sering."

Jungkook menahan napas, ujung jarinya bagai memucat.

Ada sihir dalam cara Taehyung memerangkap pupilnya begitu berani. Nalarnya yang normal berkinerja pasti akan menyipit skeptis dan menyalakkan _apa pedulimu_. Tetapi Jungkook bahkan kesulitan untuk menahan rambatan hangat yang dengan kurang ajar mengembang di kedua pipinya. Bibirnya ingin bergerak tanpa persetujuan rasionya untuk berkata _terima kasih_ , namun ego menghalaunya. Jungkook meremat kain di lututnya tanpa sadar.

" _Kau juga_."

Ketika melihat bola mata Taehyung yang melebar dan rautnya yang seperti menahan tawa, seolah tak menyangka, baru lah Jungkook menyadari betapa _idiot_ pasti dirinya terdengar. Jungkook menyerapah dalam benaknya mengutuk pilihan katanya yang keluar begitu spontan. _Kau juga_ , katanya? Jeon Jungkook pasti kena pelet.

Buru-buru, Jungkook mengoreksi. "M-maksudku—"

Taehyung tergelak keras. Bahunya gemetar karena terpingkal terlalu lepas. Panas semakin menjalari telinga Jungkook karena malu, kesal, dan debaran tak masuk akal dalam degup jantungnya. Kim Taehyung luar biasa tampan saat tertawa, Jungkook mati-matian menafikkannya.

Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum usil. " _Well_ , terima kasih," tukasnya dengan anggukan tipis. Intonasi semanis madu. "Kau lucu saat salah tingkah. Bicaramu jadi lebih jujur." Kekehannya kembali membuncah ketika melihat Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Tapi serius, tertawalah lebih sering dan berhenti mendelik seakan-akan semua orang musuhmu. Apa kau sangat _nerd_ sampai-sampai hanya lelucon sains yang bisa membuatmu tertawa? Atau sebenarnya bukan karena sains, tapi _aku_?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Jangan mengesalkan," ketusnya. "Hanya—tidak banyak yang bisa diajak bicara perihal sesuatu yang notabene membosankan seperti itu." Jungkook berkata separuh menerawang. "Kuakui jika kau sedikit pintar, Kim. Kenapa harus orang sepertimu yang bisa menyetarai ketertarikanku, sial."

Taehyung tertawa. Menyegarkan dan ringan. Pemuda berandalan itu melirik ke arah Jungkook dengan kerlingan penuh candanya. Sekali lagi mengangguk halus dan tersenyum kalem. "Terima kasih. Lagi."

Cara Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasihnya nyaris _adiktif_. Menjadikan nalar Jungkook berandai-andai tak tahu malu. Bagaimana jika Jungkook menyanjung _hazel_ kembar Taehyung yang mengkilat begitu elok laksana sepekat darah ketika tersiram surya dari celah ventilasi. Bagaimana jika Jungkook berkata dia menyukai ukiran tato brengsek Taehyung yang terukir di sepanjang bagian kanan lehernya yang jenjang. Bagaimana jika Jungkook mengakui betapa aroma maskulin Taehyung menjadikan sistem otaknya macet, wangi shamponya, sisa-sisa _aftershave_ nya. Bagaimana jika Jungkook mengutarakan jika tubuh ramping Taehyung membuatnya iri; kulit _tan_ keemasannya, jari-jari kurusnya, kerlingan matanya, _suaranya_.

"Kau tahu, aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin."

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung memecahkan keheningan, membuat Jungkook buyar dari pengawangannya dan terperanjat. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu masih tak mengalihkan pandangan maupun gerak jemarinya dari lembar Fisikanya. Perlahan menjilat bibir bawahnya sepintas. "Seharusnya aku tidak kehilangan temper begitu saja lalu mengataimu seperti kemarin. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, dan aku tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi ambisimu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku tempo hari." Taehyung berujar sembari menghela napas kasar. "Maafkan aku."

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata.

Sekali, dua kali. Seperti orang bodoh.

Kedewasaan adalah makna dari bagaimana Taehyung mendiktekan kalimat _maaf_ sebagaimana ucapan tulus _terima kasih_ nya. Kim Taehyung _mengalah_ dengan tanpa beban menjadikan Jungkook bertanya-tanya apa dirinya salah besar dalam menilai Taehyung selama ini. Di depan Yoongi, dirinya mengeluh soal arogansi Taehyung. Namun di depan Taehyung, Jungkook tak bisa berhenti mempertanyakan _dimana_ letak keangkuhan yang biasa kentara dalam cara pemuda itu bernapas, _dimana_ Taehyung menyembunyikan kepongahannya saat Jungkook hanya bisa menangkap halusnya suara Taehyung yang mengayomi.

Detik itu, Jungkook menyadari betapa _bocah_ nya dirinya tak mampu mengutarakan maafnya terlebih dahulu ketika jelas-jelas dirinya lah yang pertama kali mencerca pemuda itu tanpa alasan yang berdasar.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," Jungkook segera menimpali sebelum tenggelam terlalu malu atas dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal kau, dan tingkahku seperti brengsek."

"Kau hanya perlu mengenalku lebih dekat," Taehyung mengajukan, tangan kanannya terulur ramah. Kali ini menatap lurus ke bola mata Jungkook dengan pulasan senyum yang serupa. "Lihat aku dengan _benar_ , Jeon. Jangan hanya mengintip dari sudut matamu, jangan hanya melirik lalu membuang tatapan matamu saat pandangan kita bertemu. Tatap _mataku_ , bicara denganku, seperti _ini_." Taehyung mengeja dengan lamban dan berbisik, menjadikan dada Jungkook memacu luar biasa _gila_ saat Taehyung menukikkan sudut bibirnya atraktif. Rasanya seperti terhipnotis ketika Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat dan berujar. "Kau bisa lakukan itu untukku mulai sekarang?"

Tulang rusuknya terasa nyeri karena pompaan sadis katup jantungnya yang membabi buta. Jungkook terlalu terjerembab dalam bola mata Taehyung untuk menuai lisan. Entah mengapa terengah tipis. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menyahut uluran tangan Taehyung yang lebar dan hangat. Seketika menyelimuti jari-jemarinya dalam remasan penuh arti.

"Apa kau seperti yang mereka katakan," suara Jungkook sedikit tersengal, seperti terburu-buru. "Apa kau—apa kau pernah membunuh orang, Kim? Apa kau pernah?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Tidak," gelengan sekali. "Aku tidak pernah membunuh orang."

"K-kalau begitu, apa benar kau pernah memukuli orang tanpa alasan hanya karena harimu buruk? Mereka bilang kau membuat banyak orang terpaksa harus di _opname_ rumah sakit, apa itu benar?" Jungkook semakin mendesak, membalas cengkeraman Taehyung pada tangannya. "Isu soal kau yang punya hobi mematahkan tulang siapapun jika sedang bosan? Apa itu juga benar?"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menggeleng geli. Gosip bodoh. "Apa-apaan, astaga." Sergahnya mengulum tawa. "Aku berkelahi untuk alasan, Jeon," lanjutnya halus dengan senyum yang entah mengapa menenangkan. "Terkadang saat terbawa suasana, aku lupa diri. Sesekali mereka memang harus dirawat inap rumah sakit. Itu wajar. Aku juga sering," jawabnya enteng.

Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung tidak mengelak satu pemastiannya nyaris membuat Jungkook bergidik. Ada bekas baretan luka di atas buku jemari Taehyung, seperti sisa berkelahi. Jungkook menunduk tak menentu. Tanpa sadar meregangkan genggamannya hingga terlepas.

"Kau takut padaku?" Taehyung bertanya pelan, berhati-hati.

Diam.

Helaan napas tipis terlepas dari celah bibir Taehyung ketika tak mendengar respon apapun dari pemuda di sampingnya. Jungkook hanya menahan napas tegang saat merasakan Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dari bawah dagunya dengan ujung pena. Memaksanya bersitatap dengan sepasang sorot Taehyung yang sekilas tampak melankolis. "Hei, kau lihat kemana," tegurnya dengan senyuman. "Lihat mataku dan katakan, apa aku menakutimu?"

Jungkook ingin menyahut dengan gelengan tegas, tetapi tembakan pupil Taehyung seolah mampu menelanjangi isi kepalanya. Tak menyisakan sejengkalpun sekat untuk Jungkook mengutarakan dusta. Karena itu, Jungkook hanya mengangguk, seperti terhipnotis.

" Kenapa?" ada kemeranaan dalam nada bicara Taehyung. "Karena ucapan orang-orang tentang aku?" ucapnya retorik, sesungguhnya tak membutuhkan jawaban. "Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka padamu, Jeon. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook cepat berujar. Tanpa menunggu sahutan Taehyung, dia lebih dulu menimpali. "Kalau begitu, apa kau akan berkelahi jika aku memintamu untuk berkelahi?"

Detik itu, Taehyung mengerjapkan mata. Sedikit membola lucu, sebelum pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu ringan sambil tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kim," Jungkook berkata lagi. "Apa kau akan berbohong padaku? Saat ini, atau suatu hari nanti? Kau akan mengkhianatiku?"

Taehyung mengulaskan senyum tipis. " _Tidak_."

"Kenapa?" tudingnya kemudian.

"Untuk yang satu itu," Taehyung menghela napas kasar, matanya terpatri kuat di pupil mata Jungkook dengan seringainya yang luar biasa memikat. Jarak semakin tereliminasi menjadikan paru-paru Jungkook semakin sesak. "—kau harus melihat mataku _lebih dalam_ untuk mengetahui jawabannya."

 _Kim Taehyung bisa membuatnya jatuh hati_.

.

.

Sore itu, Jungkook _memaksa_ Taehyung untuk mengajaknya ke tempat tinggalnya.

Awalnya, Taehyung terlihat seperti tidak enak hati dan ingin menolak. Pemuda itu mengusap belakang kepalanya canggung sambil berdalih jika rumahnya jelek, tetapi Jungkook bersikeras untuk ikut. Tidak tahu darimana keberaniannya berasal, tetapi Jungkook mempunyai naluri kuat apabila Taehyung tidak akan bisa berkata _tidak_ untuk dirinya. Setidaknya saat ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Sesekali berpapasan dengan gerombolan mahasiswi tingkat bawah yang menyapa: "Taehyung- _oppa_!" dengan lambaian tangan imut dan suara melengking yang entah mengapa membuat Jungkook jengkel. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Taehyung Kim, lagipula. Iblis seks jenius dengan paras bak malaikat dan lagak bagai raja. Taehyung menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis dan anggukan sopan. Sebelum rautnya kembali datar seolah bosan dengan segalanya.

"Captain!"

Jungkook berhenti di sisi aspal ketika melihat anjing liar dengan tubuh menggigil itu bersembunyi di balik belukar. Taehyung ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Alis terangkat heran. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah anjing itu berusaha memanggilnya. Tetapi binatang itu tak bergeming. Bergelung takut di tempatnya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kurus dan menyedihkan.

"Anjing?" Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengangguk. "Namanya Captain. Pemiliknya Kakek Moon, tukang sapu kampus kita. Tapi beliau meninggal dua bulan lalu, sejak saat itu tidak ada yang memberi Captain makan." Jungkook berujar dengan tanpa henti berusaha memanggil anjing besar itu. Ada kalung tembaga mengait di lehernya, tampak mengkilat. "Ayolah, Captain, kemari. Kau jual mahal sekali," gerutunya.

Taehyung terdiam. Matanya terkunci pada sepasang manik Captain yang bersembunyi dengan denguran halusnya. Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu mendekat dan berjongkok. Perbuatan mendadak Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook secara reflek melangkah mundur.

"Hei, _buddy_ , kau sendirian?" suara Taehyung berat, tetapi lembut luar biasa. Senyumnya merekah samar. "Jangan takut, kemarilah."

Terdiam. Anjing itu mengintip ngeri dari semak-semak, meraik kecil dan mencicit. Taehyung mengulurkan jemari panjangnya dengan pulasan bibir yang sama. Jungkook masih terdiam, sebelum obsidian kembarnya menyalang ketika menyaksikan Captain mulai melangkah takut-takut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Bagi Jungkook, itu terlihat seperti _keajaiban_. Anjing berwarna _beige_ itu mengendus ujung-ujung kuku Taehyung, mendongakkan wajahnya lucu untuk menemui raut pemuda itu yang tersenyum. Tak lama, Captain menjilati jari Taehyung. Berawal ragu kemudian menjadi antusias, seolah menemukan teman baru. Jungkook hanya dapat terperangah saat Taehyung tertawa sembari menggusak bulunya yang lebat tak terawat, mendengar lolongan senang Captain dengan ekor pendeknya yang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri bersemangat.

Segalanya seperti keajaiban. Seolah bukan Taehyung yang menggemari anjing, tetapi justru anjing _lah_ yang menyukai Taehyung. Sejenak, sekelebat memori soal mendiang ibunya terbesit dalam nalar Jungkook. Yaitu ketika wanita cantik itu mengelus kepalanya dan berkata.

" _Sayang, binatang bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa manusia lihat dengan mata. Seperti anjing. Mereka mengetahui nurani tulus manusia dengan instingnya_."

.

.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar penuh teka-teki.

Masih dalam perjalanan pulang, Taehyung meminta Jungkook menunggu di depan toserba 24-jam untuk kemudian keluar dengan beberapa batang lolipop raksasa dan sekotak Pocky di plastik pembungkusnya. Jungkook sangat ingin bertanya, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk urung. Mereka baru saja ' _dekat_ 'hari ini. Sebisa mungkin Jungkook ingin segalanya tampak natural. Belum saatnya dirinya mencampuri urusan Taehyung dan mempertanyakan setiap tindakan membingungkan pemuda itu.

" _Oppa_!"

"Taehyung- _oppa_!"

" _Hyung_!"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tersentak ketika mereka memasuki kawasan kumuh mendekati jembatan kota. Lima anak-anak dengan wajah ceria dan pakaian nyaris compang-camping berlarian menghambur ke arah mereka (atau Taehyung, tepatnya). Taehyung tertawa kecil, berjongkok dan memberikan satu per satu permen yang baru saja dibelinya sembari menggusak puncak kepala anak-anak itu dengan ramah. Jungkook merasakan kerongkongannya kering, nyaris menyerpih, saat menyaksikan senyuman Taehyung yang _tak pernah_ dilihatnya di dalam kelas. Ada kelembutan yang mencekik respirasinya dalam cara Taehyung bersikap begitu berbeda dari sejauh yang diketahuinya. Jungkook merasakan kepalanya berkecamuk. Beberapa anak menanyai siapa Jungkook, dan Taehyung memperkenalkannya dengan gembira. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk ketika anak kecil itu ikut mengerubunginya, menanyainya macam-macam. Tetapi tatapan matanya tetap terkunci pada sosok Taehyung di hadapannya.

" _Oppa_ , _oppa_ , jika sudah besar menikah dengan Eunji, ya?" gadis mungil dengan pipi gembul menggemaskan itu meremat jaket Taehyung. Tawanya mengembang indah.

"Bagaimana, ya," Taehyung menjawab main-main. Jenis intonasi yang tak pernah Jungkook dengar sebelumnya. " _Oppa_ , sih, senang-senang saja. Soalnya _oppa_ sudah kakek-kakek saat Eunji- _ya_ sudah besar nanti," ujarnya seraya menjepit puncak hidung gadis itu ringan.

"Kakek-kakek ganteng atau kakek-kakek keriput?" gadis itu mencebik lucu sementara Taehyung terbahak. "Ih, tidak jadi, ah, kalau _oppa_ nya kakek-kakek! Nanti jadi Eunji, dong, yang gendong _oppa_!"

Jungkook tak bisa menahan tawa gemasnya ketika melihat anak-anak itu bercengkerama manja dengan Taehyung. Pemandangan itu merindukan, sekaligus _hangat_ di dadanya.

"Tae- _hyung_ , sudah bisa ajari aku Fisikanya? Lusa aku ada _try-out_. Chim- _hyung_ payah sekali mengajari. Kalau tidak dengan Tae- _hyung_ aku tidak paham!" satu anak lelaki menggamit lengan Taehyung, lumayan tinggi dibandingkan lainnya.

Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siap, komandan!" sahutnya bersemangat. "Besok sore _hyung_ ke sana, itu tidak apa-apa? Sekarang _hyung_ sedang ada urusan dengan teman."

"Tidak apa-apa!" lelaki itu berseru riang. "Bawa jajan yang baaaanyak, _hyung_!"

Taehyung pura-pura memberenggut. "Tidak mau, ah, kalau nilai Jihoonie masih jelek."

Anak itu merengek. "Besok bagus, deh, janji!" ungkapnya menggemaskan. " _Hyung_ tidak tahu, sih. Fisika SMP susaaaah sekali. Beda dengan saat _hyung_ mengajari yang SD!" lanjutnya membela diri.

Balasan Taehyung adalah tawa. "Janji laki-laki kalau nilai Jihoonie akan A _try-out_ besok?"

"Janji laki-laki!" Jihoon memekik mantap. Mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Mm," Taehyung mengangguk, seolah bangga. Mengaitkan jarinya yang besar di selisip kelingking Jihoon yang mungil. "Itu baru jagoanku."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, hari itu _lagi-lagi_ Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook terpasung tanpa kata. Suara tawa dan kebaikan hati yang tak pernah disangkanya membuat Jungkook _malu_ pada dirinya sendiri. Menjadikan nalarnya terus berungkap sesal tentang dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa soal Taehyung dan secara sepihak melabeli pemuda itu dengan makian. Jungkook tanpa sadar terpaku. Mengamati bagaimana Taehyung tersenyum begitu menawan dengan matahari yang mulai tenggelam sebagai latarnya. Sepintas, Kim Taehyung tampak seperti lukisan artistik. _Hazel_ sejernih telaganya kembali menggeradasi merah, dan segalanya merebut oksigen dari jalur pernapasan Jungkook tanpa ampun. Membuatnya berangan-angan seperti _apa_ pemuda sempurna itu apabila menjadi sesosok _ayah_ di kemudian hari. Betapa tanpa celanya, betapa menggemaskan hanya untuk membayangkannya.

"Kau suka anak-anak?" Jungkook bertanya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada gerombolan anak-anak yang mulai berlarian menjauh, sebagaimana Taehyung.

"Tidak," adalah jawaban Taehyung yang nyaris spontan. Semua itu sukses menarik atensi Jungkook untuk menolehkan wajahnya. "Mereka berisik," kata Taehyung dengan sepasang mata yang masih menerawang ke figur anak-anak yang semakin mengecil. Bibirnya masih tersenyum dan tangannya masih melambai. "Mereka sok tahu," imbuhnya dengan nada bicara penuh afeksi yang menjadikan hati Jungkook teremas. "Mereka cengeng, manja, merepotkan."

Tangan Taehyung turun ke sisi tubuhnya saat anak-anak itu sepenuhnya hilang dari jangkauan matanya. Taehyung menatap langit jingga dengan sorotnya yang teduh kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tapi entah kenapa, mataku _tidak bisa_ lepas dari mereka," tuturnya halus, tampak begitu dalam dari lubuk hatinya. " _Anak-anak kecil brengsek_." Ungkapan Taehyung adalah cercaan, namun tak sedikitpun ada gelenyar amarah di dalamnya. Seolah semua itu adalah ungkapan _tersayang_ yang Taehyung dapat utarakan dengan lisannya.

Suara sobekan karton terdengar dalam kepala Jungkook yang mengawang-awang. Tiba-tiba saja, pelupuk matanya hanya mengerjap kikuk ketika Taehyung tersenyum ke arahnya. Menyodorkan sekotak Pocky yang sudah terbuka di hadapannya sambil berujar.

"Sekarang kau sudah menyukai Pocky … _atau belum_?"

Obsidian Jungkook meremang. Seperti ada implikasi terselubung dalam cara Taehyung bertanya, namun juga ada kemurnian yang kentara di setiap kerdipan _hazel_ Taehyung yang mengkilap. Jungkook membeku untuk beberapa saat. Logikanya menjerit untuk menolak, tetapi jemarinya bergerak lebih dahulu untuk abai dan meraih satu batang _pocky_ dengan gamang.

Taehyung memberikan cengiran kotak dan menyeringai usil. "Kau tahu, Jeon," tandasnya sembari menelengkan kepalanya iseng. "Jika kau tidak suka Pocky, mungkin itu karena kau belum pernah mencoba memakannya."

Jungkook tidak tahu apa, tetapi ada makna tak terdefinisikan dalam perkataan Taehyung dan lekukan bibir penuh candanya. Dasar perutnya bagai teraduk, menggelitik. Panas menjalari wajahnya, berdesir dalam denyut nadinya dan Jungkook terenyuh. Ada keraguan dalam hembus napasnya. Jungkook berakhir mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku—sepertinya aku pulang saja untuk hari ini," Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Kau sakit?"

"T—tidak," buru-buru, Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya, hampir panik. Matanya menemukan bola mata Taehyung yang tak mengerti. Membuatnya tergagap. "Aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Seokjin- _hyung_ sore ini. Dia cerewet sekali kalau mengomel, jadi—yah, aku harus pulang."

Pelupuk mata Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mengangguk enteng. "Oke, kuantar."

"Tidak perlu, ya ampun," Jungkook menghalau segera. "Aku tahu jalan pulang."

" _Kuantar_ ," desisnya tak mau mengalah.

"Tidak usah—"

"Aku _memaksa_."

"Dan aku tidak peduli."

"Oke, kuikuti dari belakang."

Perdebatan kecil itu menjadikan Jungkook memberenggut. Bibirnya terlipat lucu sambil menegur. " _Kim_ ," peringatnya. "Kita _tidak_ saling mengenal sedekat itu."

"Taehyung Kim, 30 Desember, golongan darahku AB, omong-omong." Taehyung menyerocos tanpa spasi sembari mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Kekuranganku adalah terlalu banyak kelebihan. Dan kau mau tahu apa kelebihanku?" Taehyung menghabiskan jarak sehingga Jungkook mengeratkan genggaman di pegangan tasnya hampir karena reflek. Ada seringai jahil terukir di sudut bibir pemuda itu. Membuat napas Jungkook tertahan ketika Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya yang besar di depan posturnya. Menengadah lebar seperti menunggu untuk disambut. "Aku _bisa_ mengantar teman pulang sambil _menggandeng tangannya_."

Sejenak, Jungkook merasakan degup jantungnya berhenti, buminya berhenti berotasi.

"Ingin membuktikan kebenaran ucapanku sekarang?"

Senyum Taehyung samar; tetapi sepoi dari hembus angin di atas jembatan, permadani langit yang berangsur lembayung ketika surya mulai bersembunyi, syahdunya keheningan, beserta setiap helai _lilac_ Taehyung yang berantakan. Kontras dengan warna kulit pemuda itu yang matang, bibirnya yang merah seelok ceri. Tangan terulur dan getaran anomali yang beresonansi dalam dadanya. Detik itu, Jungkook tak bisa lagi berpikir _lurus_.

 _Kim Taehyung_ _ **benar-benar**_ _bisa membuatnya jatuh hati._

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa tidur.

Kepalanya terasa begitu berat seolah pening mendera akalnya bertalu-talu. Jungkook tak pernah menyangka, _dalam satu hari_ , seluruh perspektifnya dijungkirbalikkan begitu saja. Bahkan terasa lebih singkat dari ketika dirinya membalikkan telapak tangan.

.

" _Aku ingin mengeluarkan Taehyung dari Gyangbuk."_

 _Obsidian Jungkook menyalang, memastikan telinganya tidak salah menangkap sinyal suara. Namun wajah Kim Namjoon begitu serius, helaan napasnya berat dan resah. Saat itu, mereka berada di sebuah restoran bintang lima yang Jungkook tak pernah jejakkan kaki sebelumnya._

" _Karena itu, aku butuh bantuanmu, Jungkook-_ ssi _," tukasnya seraya merapatkan jemarinya satu sama lain diplomatis. "Gyangbuk tak menerima uang licin untuk melepaskan mahasiswa sepintar Taehyung, demi Tuhan. Kami kehabisan akal. Menggunakan ancaman terlalu riskan, aku tidak ingin turun ke lapangan ketika namaku sedang ramai di pajang sebagai ikon bisnis. Tapi Taehyung harus keluar. Dia tidak bisa lulus dari sana dengan beasiswanya dari Institut Massachussetts, korporasi Orbital Science akan merekrutnya,_ and we're _so_ gonna lost it all _," Namjoon menjenggut poni miringnya frustasi. "Shinkyu adalah segalanya bagi keluarga kita. Jika Taehyung melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai direksi cabang, kami akan kehilangan satu pilar. Ayah akan sangat murka."_

 _Jungkook terdiam sesaat, memilah kata._

" _Maaf, kuharap Anda tidak tersinggung." Jungkook memulai gamang. "Saya memang kompetitif. Tetapi saya tidak menggunakan cara kotor untuk mengalahkan rival saya, Namjoon-_ ssi _. Saya menyegani adik Anda untuk kredibilitasnya dalam berpola pikir, tetapi tidak untuk mengutuk kepandaiannya." Jungkook melanjutkan. "Saya mengalahkan adik Anda, Tuan,_ bukan _menyingkirkannya."_

" _Kuhormati itu," Namjoon tersenyum santun. "Kau punya banyak sekali respek untuk Taehyung, itu mengagumkan." Sanjungnya kemudian. "Tapi dengar. Aku bisa memberimu koneksi untuk sebuah kursi di lembaga kesehatan Virginia, tentunya lebih tinggi daripada rumah sakit Gangnam, jika kau mengerti maksudku. Tetapi kau butuh alasan? Aku juga bisa memberimu alasan." Namjoon berkata pelan, dengan intonasinya yang tajam. Jungkook mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Taehyung terlahir untuk memimpin perusahaan, bukan menaklukkan luar angkasa dan mengkaji bintang-bintang. Tetapi dia selalu pembangkang._ So, here's the deal. _Percayalah, ini bukan cara kotor. Taehyung seharusnya sudah keluar sejak dia membuat teman angkatannya sekarat di rumah sakit. Tetapi tebak siapa yang mempertahankannya?" Namjoon menopangkan tubuhnya ke depan, jemarinya meretuk repetitif seperti mengintimidasi. "Profesor Jeon Yoongi."_

 _Mata Jungkook menggelap, kepalanya mulai mendidih karena tersulut._

" _Bocah malang itu hanya merusak lokernya, dan dia harus keluar dari Gyangbuk sementara Taehyung bersih tanpa noda. Apa bagimu itu tidak aneh?" Namjoon semakin berkata. "Ingat saat usiamu sembilan tahun? Kau kehilangan matamu, dan seorang anak membuatmu hampir mati membiru di tengah taman pada musim dingin. Dia_ sengaja _meninggalkanmu di tengah salju, apa kau mengingatnya? Apa kau mengingat saat kakakmu justru membela anak itu padahal kau sedang sekarat?"_

 _Jungkook menahan napas. Bola matanya melebar menatap Namjoon tak percaya._

" _Darimana kau—"_

" _Anak itu adalah Taehyung di usianya yang kesepuluh," Namjoon cepat menyela dengan nadanya yang tak menerima bantahan. Menyodorkan selembar foto usang berisi gambar dua anak lelaki mungil yang tertawa ceria. "Karena dia meninggalkanmu saat itu, kau bahkan tak bisa tersadar untuk melihat Ibumu_ pergi _untuk terakhir kalinya. Kau terbangun tiba-tiba mengetahui Ibumu sudah terbenam di bawah batu nisan dan kau_ sangat marah _."_

 _Jungkook menggeleng. "Namjoon-_ ssi _, cukup, darimana—"_

" _Lalu apa kau masih tidak menganggap orang sepertinya_ _ **pantas**_ _untuk pergi?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Buat dia berkelahi untukmu,"_

 _Namjoon berkata ketika Jungkook terus menunduk di bangku sebelah kemudi._

 _Tetapi Namjoon tetap menutur dengan intonasinya yang persisten. "Taehyung akan dikeluarkan jika sekali lagi membuat onar, dan itu yang akan kita lakukan. Kampus tak akan bisa lagi mempertahankannya," lanjutnya tanpa goyah. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya dengarkan Taehyung bicara. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, Jungkook-_ ssi _. Duduklah di sampingnya dan biarkan dia bicara. Lihat betapa menyedihkannya dia."_

 _Namjoon menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan helaan pelan._

" _Kau tahu, tampak luar Taehyung hanya kamuflase dari dirinya yang pengecut. Dia itu merana. Kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi."_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

annyeong!:) hehe.

sebelumnya maafin buat kelaknatan taehyung disini, lmao, im such a trash. maafin juga slow-update, duh. enggak lupa kok aku sama ff ini:") enggak wb jugaa, dun wurreh. cuman lagi nguatin iman buat bikin au si akang yang sangar2 kek gini ;; /nangis.

(btw teasernya akang berasa pen diumpatin in thousand languages).

dan aku seneng banget aaaaa sama apresiasi buat chap kemaren!  
sekali lagi, sains disini nggak 100% akurat yaa, but i do love astronomical shits. aku open banget kalo temen-temen sekalian mau koreksi fakta yang aku tulis atau ngajak diskusi soal neil armstrong sampe david thompson wkwk (aku pinjem corp dia disini). terus lagi, jangan bilang things like, 'paham batasan antara author dan reader', lol. bcs there's no such thing!:) pm me, talk to me, anytime.

like always, makasih udah baca dan review! ^^

.

 **ales.**  
 **[** twitter **– alestierre ]**


	4. Betelgeuse

**Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter III  
— _**Betelgeuse**_ —

.

.

* * *

...

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa dirinya sedikit _terganggu_ saat berpapasan dengan Taehyung di keesokan harinya, pemuda tinggi itu _mengacuhkannya_ begitu saja. Hanya berjalan melaluinya tanpa memberikan Jungkook sedetikpun lirikan. Seolah keramahan dan senyum baik hati pria jenius itu senja kemarin hanyalah fatamorgana. Sepasang _hazel_ kembar Taehyung tampak mengantuk seperti setiap saat, dengan langkah lebarnya yang percaya diri. Selalu berlagak seperti raja. Seakan di muka bumi yang berarti hanya eksistensinya semata. Tak ada yang lain.

Mungkin itu salah satu pesona yang Jungkook benci setengah mati. Tingkah Taehyung yang seperti diva—arogan, penuh akan dirinya sendiri, _otoriter_.

Akan tetapi, teringat perbincangannya dengan Namjoon tempo hari menjadikan Jungkook menangguhkan nyalinya. Jungkook akan menjadikan Taehyung _miliknya_ , membuat Taehyung kepayahan karena memujanya terlalu sinting kemudian mencampakkannya begitu saja seperti sampah tak bernilai. Ini adalah bagian dari pembalasan dendam sekaligus prioritas atas egonya sendiri. Seharusnya begitu. Seharusnya kebenciannya kepada Kim Taehyung utuh dan tanpa secuilpun keraguan— _tetapi_.

"Kim," Jungkook menepuk berhati-hati lengan Taehyung yang tengah tertidur, berusaha membangunkannya, namun pemuda itu tak bergeming. "Kim, bangun, kelas sudah selesai," Jungkook mencoba menarik-narik kemeja Taehyung lebih keras. Dan Jungkook bersumpah, ketika ujung jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh telinga Taehyung, pemuda itu _terguncang_ tipis. Menarik napas terkesirap, seperti merinding atas sentuhannya. Semua itu membuat Jungkook berdebar tanpa sebab. Menggigit bibir bawahnya tak menentu sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke seutuh kelas, memastikan semua mahasiswa telah pergi. Entah mengapa merasa waspada.

Ibu jari Jungkook membelai pelan daun telinga Taehyung, mengelus satu per satu _piercing_ nya teliti dan pemuda itu kembali tersentak, menjadikan Jungkook _bergidik_. Tak tahu malu membayangkan seberapa sensitif telinga Taehyung hanya dengan rangsangan sederhana. Membuatnya mengawang-awang bagaimana apabila Jungkook _menggigitnya_ , menjilat telinga Taehyung dan mengulumnya dengan mulutnya; jenis geraman erotis seperti apa yang akan pemuda itu keluarkan jika—"Argh— _Tuhan_ ," Erangan serak Taehyung meleburkan imajinasi Jungkook. Membuatnya menarik kembali tangannya nyaris panik. Pipinya bersemu berusaha mengusir fantasi-fantasi kotor yang terlintas di otaknya beberapa persekon lalu (karena menggigit telinga Taehyung sepertinya mustahil akan terjadi). "Uh, Jeon?" Suara Taehyung sudah seksi dalam keseharian, namun ketika bangun tidur— _astaga_ , suara bangun tidur Taehyung bahkan jauh lebih _dalam_ daripada Samudera Pasifik. Pemuda itu menguap tipis, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga bunyi _kratak_ terdengar jelas. "Ah, aku tidur terlalu lama. Seharusnya kau membangunkanku sejak tadi."

 _Fucking diva_ , Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah, masih untung dirinya cukup sudi untuk repot-repot membangunkan si iblis seks— _ralat_ , pemalas brengsek, itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tidak usah memasang tampang jelek begitu," Taehyung tersenyum dengan rautnya yang separuh mengantuk. Beranjak gesit dari tempat duduknya dan mengacak puncak kepala Jungkook singkat sambil berlalu. "Ayo pulang."

Jungkook mendengus. "Jangan sentuh kepalaku seperti itu, aku tidak suka."

Taehyung hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Menjadikan Jungkook sekali lagi menerka-nerka mengapa kepribadian Taehyung begitu bercabang dan membingungkan. Pagi tadi, Taehyung membuatnya bingung dengan perilaku cueknya, tetapi detik ini, Jungkook hanya mampu terenyuh mendengar tawa segar pria itu yang terngiang di telinganya. Jungkook menunggu Taehyung mengambil barangnya di loker, berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga hingga menyusuri koridor dalam diam, kemudian tanpa kata, mengambil jalan berbelok begitu keluar dari gerbang utama kampus. Arah yang berbeda dengan jalur pulang Taehyung.

Perjalanan ke asrama hanya sepuluh menit dari kampus, dan Jungkook luar biasa terkejut ketika terlambat menyadari bahwa Taehyung semenjak tadi _mengikutinya_ dari belakang. Pemuda Kim itu hanya tersenyum kasual seolah semua ini hal paling wajar sedunia.

Mulut Jungkook menganga. "Kau—kau menguntitku?!" jengitnya tak percaya.

"Mengantarkanmu pulang, aku lebih suka menyebutnya." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu ringan, berlagak inosen. "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku," ucapnya kembali mengukirkan senyuman. Bersiap untuk pergi. "Sampai besok, Jungkook Jeon."

Jungkook masih menatap tak menyangka punggung pemuda itu yang menjauh, hingga Taehyung kembali menoleh.

"Ah, satu lagi," Taehyung mengernyit, nadanya agak memarahi. "Jangan sentuh telingaku lagi lain kali, mengerti?"

Panas dengan cepat merambat di kedua pipinya sementara Taehyung hanya menyelonong berlalu begitu saja. _Pertama_ , dirinya tertangkap basah tengah sengaja membelai telinga Taehyung, mungkin pemuda itu tidak selelap yang dia kira. _Kedua_ , ada kata 'lain kali' dari ucapan Taehyung dan entah mengapa, implikasi dalam pernyataannya membuat Jungkook berdebar tanpa alasan. _Ketiga_ , baru saja, secara harfiah, mereka _pulang bersama_. Kemarin Taehyung menawarinya untuk bergandengan tangan, tetapi Jungkook menolaknya mati-matian. Ingin dibuang kemana mukanya jika sampai Seokjin memergokinya sedang _bergandengan tangan_ dengan Kim Taehyung? Seokjin akan menjadikan itu bahan olokan seumur hidup. Oke, berlebihan.

Lagi-lagi, Taehyung menjadikan nalar Jungkook begitu penuh hanya dengan perilaku misteriusnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak pernah menyangka semua ini berakhir menjadi rutinitas.

Taehyung yang bersikap seperti mereka tidak saling mengenal ketika di kelas, Jungkook yang membangunkan Taehyung (apabila pemuda itu masih terlelap) walaupun kelas terakhir mereka berbeda, menanti Taehyung mengemasi barangnya di loker, kemudian membiarkan Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Jika jadwal pulang mereka berbeda, terkadang Jungkook menemukan Taehyung tengah berdiri di gerbang kampus menungguinya sambil berkutat dengan ponsel. Seminggu pertama, terus berjalan seperti itu. Kemudian minggu-minggu selanjutnya, Jungkook mengizinkan Taehyung menyandingi jalannya ketika pulang. Memulai obrolan ringan yang canggung, Taehyung yang memahami semua materi yang diucapkannya, hingga candaan menggemaskan pria itu yang membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar tertawa lepas. Pada minggu keempat di bawah langit yang bergemuruh hujan, Taehyung menyeret Jungkook yang sedang susah payah membuka payung lipatnya ke luar kampus hingga pemuda itu terguyur lebatnya hujan sebelum sempat membuka payungnya. Matanya membola lucu dan Taehyung _terbahak_ keras sekali, belum pernah Jungkook melihat ekspresi pria itu yang tampak begitu hidup. Mereka berdua pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan Taehyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum ketika Jungkook menawarkan pakaiannya untuk berganti.

Minggu kelima, Taehyung memaksanya mampir ke kedai klasik yang cukup tersohor di persimpangan kota. Jungkook mendengus ogah-ogahan. Sengaja berlagak memesan kopi hitam supaya terdengar elegan dan dewasa di hadapan Taehyung, namun ketika pemuda bersurai _lilac_ itu justru dengan kasualnya memesan cokelat panas dengan ekstra gula, Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menyesali pesanannya. _Well_ , dia bukan penggemar kopi pahit, sejujurnya.

Taehyung menaikkan alis geli ketika sudut matanya menangkap Jungkook yang memberenggut melihat kopi hitam pekatnya, mencoba menyesapnya sedikit, kemudian menjulurkan lidah dengan keningnya yang mengerut. Mungkin Jungkook pikir, dia tidak terlihat karena Taehyung pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Karena itu, Taehyung menarik gelas kopi Jungkook ke arahnya kemudian mendorong gelas cokelat panasnya ke hadapan Jungkook, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya maupun mengucapkan kata apapun. Sebelah pipinya bersandar di tangan kirinya, kemudian berujar lugas, berlagak acuh. "Aku lupa Jiminie melarangku makan gula terlalu banyak," kemudian melirik ke arah Jungkook dan melanjutkan. "Kau keberatan jika kita bertukar?"

Bola mata Jungkook sepintas menyala, bulat sekali seperti anak anjing, mengamati kepulan panas dari cokelat yang menguarkan semerbak aroma manis. "Um," Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Apa boleh buat."

Taehyung tergelak, gemas. "Terima kasih."

Maka Taehyung hanya tersenyum ketika mengamati raut sumringah Jungkook yang meminum cokelat panasnya dengan senang. Itu menggemaskan, Taehyung pikir, anak ini transparan sekali dalam menunjukkan suasana hatinya. Tak lama, Jungkook mengeluarkan lembar kerjanya dan mulai mengerjakan soal. Sesekali, Taehyung sengaja memberitahu jawaban yang ada di pikirannya di tengah proses kalkulasi Jungkook, sengaja memancing amarahnya, dan pemuda itu melemparnya dengan penghapus sembari mengomel kesal. Itu juga menggemaskan, bagi Taehyung. Gengsi sebesar raksasa Jungkook dan segala sifat kompetitifnya.

"Uh," Jungkook mengernyit ketika mengunyah kukis gandum yang dipesannya. "Ini tidak enak."

Taehyung menahan tawa melihat ekspresi lucu Jungkook. "Selamat, kau sudah memilih satu-satunya menu sampah di kafe ini."

Jungkook menjulurkan lidah tidak suka, rasanya aneh sekali. "Kau juga pernah membeli ini?"

" _Well_ , aku yang membuatnya." Pernyataan Taehyung bercampur kekehan membuat Jungkook mendongak, Tatapan matanya bertanya-tanya dan sangsi. Taehyung tersenyum lebar ketika menimpali. "Aku bekerja di sini, _shift_ malam sampai pagi."

Obsidian kembar Jungkook membola, mulutnya terbuka tak menyangka.

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit maju, berbisik. Tersenyum menawan sekali membuat dadanya sesak tanpa sebab. "Datanglah pukul sembilan malam ke atas. Mungkin aku bisa menyelundupkan untukmu satu-dua _scoop_ es krim moka."

Jungkook mengeratkan genggaman di atas lututnya karena, _demi Tuhan_ , Taehyung tampak seperti dewa dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tampan dan cantik dan bulu matanya setebal Tembok Berlin dan hidungnya seruncing katana milik samurai-samurai Jepang dan bagaimana bisa bibirnya semerah itu padahal Taehyung merokok di setiap waktu? Jungkook meracau frustasi. Sejenak ingin melupakan saja kesepakatannya dengan Namjoon kemudian _mengencani Taehyung saja_ ; memamerkan pria itu pada semua orang dan membuat seutuh muka bumi iri.

Tidak hanya itu. Taehyung memberitahunya sandi Wi-Fi kafe milik karyawan (kecepatannya dua kali lipat dari Wi-Fi umum pelanggan dengan _bandwidth_ tak terbatas), kemudian mulai membuka YouTube. Jungkook nyaris berteriak ketika melihat daftar akun langganan Taehyung. Maksudnya, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Stephen Hawking atau NASA tidak membuatnya terkejut; tetapi bahkan Jungkook menjadi tak terkendali ketika ber-: "Kau suka Pokemon?!" Lalu, "Kau bermain Pokemon sejak kecil?" Kemudian, "Kau sudah level tiga puluh?!" Dan, "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat CP2300 Dragonite, _the fuck_ , Kim."

Senja itu, Jungkook mempelajari tiga hal baru soal Kim Taehyung.

Pertama dan yang paling penting, _dia suka Pokemon_ , meskipun pemuda itu berkata jika permainannya lebih sering dimainkan 'Jiminie' (Jungkook tidak tahu siapa _Jiminie_ , tetapi Taehyung sering sekali menyebut nama itu) belakangan ini karena dirinya sibuk. Kedua, alasan Taehyung sering tertidur di kelas adalah karena pekerjaan _part-time_ nya, dan Jungkook merasa malu karena menuduh pemuda itu tidak menghargai sains tanpa mengetahui latar belakangnya. Ketiga, Jungkook menyadari jika Taehyung adalah teman bicara yang _sangat_ menyenangkan. Ramah, menggemaskan, dan _easygoing_. Bukan hanya soal ilmu eksak maupun teori rumit, tetapi juga pembicaraan ringan. Tentang Pokemon, lelucon konyol, bahkan juga seorang pendengar yang atentif. Kim Taehyung tidak se _eksklusif_ yang dirinya kira. Satu tahun lebih Jungkook menganggap Taehyung _bukan manusia_ dengan segala kesempurnaannya, namun kini Jungkook menyadari jika Taehyung nyatanya sama seperti semua orang. Maniak makanan manis; memesan cokelat panas dengan gula berlebih, menyukai _shortcake_ dengan ekstra stroberi, dan menertawai _meme_ garing yang dikirim teman-temannya dari media sosial.

Kim Taehyung adalah manusia biasa, seperti dirinya.

( _Well_ , koreksi—manusia biasa dengan wajah seindah dewa).

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook merasakan hatinya mendesak ingin cepat-cepat esok hari; bertemu dengan Taehyung _lagi_ , berjalan beriringan _lagi_ , tertawa seperti orang bodoh _lagi_ , dan membicarakan banyak hal _lagi_. Gema suara Namjoon malam itu menguap kemudian lenyap entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm," Jungkook mengerang malas ketika buku yang sedang dibacanya direbut paksa oleh _seseorang_. "Mari kita lihaaat, wah, _Norton's Star Atlas_ ," ada suara kover yang dibuka. "Whoa, apa aku yang salah membaca _hangul_ nya atau tulisan ini benar-benar terbaca 'Taehyung Kim'? _Daebak_!" Suara tawa dan tepukan tangan keras yang terdengar sangat bahagia. "Jadi sekarang seleramu sama dengan _Si-Peringkat-Satu-Brengsek_? Alien, ekstraterestrial, _and shits_?"

Jungkook mendecak malas. "Seokjin- _hy_ —"

"Hm, padahal aku masih ingat sekali saat kau mengata-ngatai obsesi idiot Kim terhadap luar angkasa dan astrologi. Sekarang, _well_ , mereka bilang mencintai seseorang membuatmu terlihat idiot. Mungkin ini, maksudnya." Seokjin melanjutkan dengan nada menggoda. Senang sekali melihat ekspresi lucu Jungkook setiap kali dirinya menyebut nama _Taehyung_. Awalnya, Seokjin tidak tahu jika nama dari ' _Si-Peringkat-Satu-Brengsek_ ' adalah Taehyung Kim, tetapi memiliki kawan seperti Yoongi membuat semua _puzzle_ nya tersusun lengkap. "Lalu apa ini? Pasti dia meminjami bukunya supaya kalian bisa berdiskusi bersama. Duduk di kafe berdua, dan, _oh_ , kartu perpustakaanmu sudah kosong satu bulan terakhir. Sejak kapan ada hari dimana Jungkook Jeon tidak mengencani perpus? Astaga. Cinta benar-benar bisa—"

"Hentikan itu," Jungkook memutar bola mata. Merebut kembali buku tebal bersampul _navy_ itu dari tangan Seokjin, membuat empunya nyengir semakin jahil. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri dan biarkan aku membaca dengan tenang, _hyung_."

Seokjin mengulum tawa, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Jungkook dan mendengung keras. "Yoongi menunjukkan fotonya padaku kemarin," imbuhnya belum menyerah. " _Pretty boy_ , Taehyungmu itu. Seperti kau. Kupikir kalian terlihat menggemaskan bersama."

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku tidak menyukai Kim."

" _Yeah_ , kau juga tidak berbinar-binar setiap kali diantar pulang oleh—ow!" Seokjin terbahak ketika Jungkook melempar bantal ke arahnya, menangkisnya gesit dan kembali tertawa. " _Kau menyukainya_ , Jungkook- _ah_ , jangan terlalu munafik. Kau sebut apa orang yang mengantarmu pulang setiap hari, mengajakmu ngobrol berdua di kafe, lalu membagi hobinya padamu padahal dia tahu kau tidak menggemarinya?"

" _Jaebal_ ," Jungkook mengacak poninya kesal. Akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang untuk mendelik kepada Seokjin. "Aku menyebutnya _teman_ ," tandasnya penuh penekanan. " _Alright_? Jika bukan rival, kami sekedar teman. Hanya i—"

"KIM?! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar jendela, nanti kau jatuh!"

Suara Seokjin melengking, dan Jungkook menoleh reflek ke arah kaca jendelanya, nyaris secepat kilatan cahaya. Begitu menemukan _tak ada siapapun_ dan suara tawa puas menggaung di seisi ruangan, Jungkook merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Mm," Seokjin susah payah menghentikan tawanya. "Makan, tuh, teman."

.

.

.

Karena itu, Jungkook merasa seperti ada yang _hilang_ ketika menemukan pemuda tinggi bersurai _lilac_ yang selama lebih dari sebulan mengisi harinya, tidak berdiri di depan gerbang kampus seusai jam terakhir mata kuliahnya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar. Toh biasanya Taehyung yang selalu menunggu untuknya, tidak pernah sebaliknya. Namun ketika hampir setengah jam tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda pria itu akan muncul, Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang.

Satu hari. Dua hari. Tiga hari.

Kim Taehyung nihil, entah kemana.

Sore itu, Namjoon datang ke apartemennya. Mereka bicara berdua cukup lama dalam restoran pribadi milik keluarga Kim. Namjoon tidak banyak mengisahkan soal Taehyung, hanya berbincang seputar kondisi ekonomi belakangan dan obrolan sederhana. Tetapi bersama Namjoon mengingatkannya betapa Taehyung telah _merenggut_ segala yang Jungkook punya. Betapa _mudah_ segalanya untuk Taehyung. Gen jenius dari orang tuanya, prestis dan kekayaan dari keluarganya, hidup yang mewah dan menjanjikan dalam garis keturunannya. Kim Taehyung tampak tak pernah berada sekalipun dalam kesulitan selama hidupnya. Pemuda itu memiliki _segalanya_ , demi ketika Namjoon bertanya,

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adikku?"

Jungkook hanya terkekeh sinis, sekali.

"Kulakukan sesuai ucapanmu, Namjoon- _ssi_. Aku benar-benar tidak perlu melakukan apapun," Jungkook menyesap sampanyenya kemudian melanjutkan. "Siapkan kursi yang kau janjikan dalam waktu dekat. Kupikir ini tidak akan lama."

Namjoon tergelak pelan. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Jungkook- _ssi_. Mutualisme. Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu, jika kau melakukan hal sebaliknya pada kami."

.

.

.

Jungkook _tidak_ menyukai Kim Taehyung, ini semua hanya permainan.

Tetapi bahkan Jungkook tak mampu mengontrol lompatan jantungnya ketika matanya melebar melihat sosok kurus yang menyandar di gerbang kampus. Raut datar dan bosan sibuk dengan ponselnya, sobekan celana jins yang terlalu lebar, _streetwear_ HBA kelabunya, dan wajah penuh lebam dan plester seperti setiap saat. Rasanya hatinya _teremas_. Satu minggu utuh Jungkook tak bertemu dengan Taehyung sama sekali, dan ketika pandangan mereka bersitatap, Jungkook _yakin_ tampangnya pasti seperti orang bodoh. Karena dirinya tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega, dan Jungkook tak dapat mengendalikannya. Taehyung beranjak dari sandarannya pada dinding, memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket kemudian mengedikkan dagunya ke jalanan aspal. Jungkook memahami gestur itu dan meluruskan pandangannya ke jalur pulang, mulai berjalan di depan Taehyung dan membelakanginya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kau marah?"

Napas Jungkook tercekat mendengar suara serak Taehyung dan merutuki dirinya sendiri; _betapa rindunya_ Jungkook dengan suara ini. Jungkook meremas pegangan ranselnya, "Untuk apa?" lirihnya nyaris sumbang. Suaranya tercekik menahan emosi aneh dalam dadanya.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Untuk tidak mengantarmu pulang selama beberapa hari?"

Jungkook terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya berdebar. Nalarnya berkecamuk. Logikanya memerintahkan sensor tubuhnya untuk menafikkan ucapan Taehyung, membohongi degup jantungnya dan berkata jika keberadaan Taehyung tidak mempengaruhinya barang sedikit saja.

Ada begitu banyak alfabet yang mengendap di pangkal lidahnya, namun Jungkook justru berakhir membisik, terdengar menuntut dan menggerutu dan _merajuk_. "Kau kemana saja, sih?"

Taehyung tertawa ringan, menangkap intonasi kesal dari nada bicara pemuda yang tengah berjalan di depannya. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" godanya usil, namun sarat akan afeksi. Taehyung hanya mengulum tawa ketika Jungkook sengaja menghentikan langkahnya supaya mereka bisa berjalan beriringan.

Namun yang membuat Taehyung luar biasa terkejut adalah ketika Jungkook menelisipkan jari jemarinya di kungkup tangannya yang penuh plester luka. Seketika Taehyung merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan yang menyelimuti jemarinya menyetrum hingga detak jantungnya yang _berhenti_ , wajahnya yang memanas, dan Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya. Segalanya berjalan dalam hening, bahkan Taehyung mampu mendengar suara pompa jantungnya sendiri yang mendentam dahsyat. Mereka berjalan begitu _dekat_ , seirama, dan lamban luar biasa. Bahkan aroma manis _vanilla_ dari puncak kepala Jungkook menyeruak sadis menyesakkan jalur respirasi Taehyung hingga tercekik.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," Taehyung menelan ludah kikuk, merasakan helai rambut Jungkook yang wangi dan halus menerpa permukaan kulitnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka bergandengan tangan."

Alih-alih menyahut, Jungkook hanya menghela napas pelan. Menggusakkan sebelah pipinya di atas pundak Taehyung yang kokoh dan tegap, sebab jarak tinggi mereka begitu pas dan nyaris setara. Tidak jauh berbeda dan _ideal_ untuk mereka berdua. Jungkook memejamkan matanya sekilas, membiarkan dunia berotasi seakan-akan hanya mereka berdualah yang tercipta di muka bumi. Mereka terus berjalan dalam hening yang begitu nyaman; hanya suara gesekan alas sepatu dengan aspal, hembusan napas teratur, dan suara getaran jantung masing-masing.

Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jungkook, menjilat bibir bawahnya sesaat, kemudian berkata halus. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya memulai, dan Jungkook _meleleh_. "Aku berkelahi, bahuku retak. Jiminie melarangku ke kampus sampai kondisiku membaik. Aku paling tidak bisa menentang dia," Taehyung menghembuskan napas sekali lagi. "Jiminie membuatku berpikir soal beberapa hal, jadi … aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu denganmu sementara waktu."

Jungkook mengernyit. "Berpikir soal apa?"

Lalu Taehyung terdiam sesaat. Menatap ke permukaan aspal yang kasar.

"Anak ayam," Taehyung akhirnya berkata, dan Jungkook semakin mengerut tidak mengerti. "Ada sekelompok anak ayam dengan warna kuning senada, lalu ada satu anak ayam ini, warnanya merah menyala. Ketika semua anak ayam mencari makan di luar kandang, banyak ular-ular yang mengincar anak ayam merah ini karena warnanya mencolok sekali. Jadi, anak ayam merah tidak bisa berteman dengan anak ayam kuning karena takut akan membahayakannya," Jungkook dapat merasakan remasan Taehyung di jemarinya mengencang dan gemetar, ketika pemuda berandalan itu membisik di telinganya. "Kau bisa bantu aku menjawab itu, Jeon?"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia _bukan_ orang dungu, dirinya _paham persis_ maksud implikasi dari kisah Taehyung soal 'anak ayam'. Kim Taehyung, entah apapun latar belakang dan seberapapun jenius isi otaknya, tetaplah preman tukang berkelahi yang mempunyai banyak musuh bawah tanah. Jungkook pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Taehyung pernah dikepung mafia perintah _Park Chanhwa_ hingga kritis satu minggu penuh semester kemarin. Mungkin karena itu Taehyung selalu berlagak tidak peduli ketika berada di kampus, bertingkah seperti mereka tidak saling mengenal, dan tidak ingin terlihat berdua saja dengan Jungkook di wilayah terbuka kampus. Seperti saat mereka pertama kali berbicara di loker klub basket.

Kemudian Taehyung yang selalu mengikutinya dari belakang selama perjalanan pulang, _berusaha menjaganya_. Membuat Jungkook merasa sangat _jahat_ atas semua niatan yang dimilikinya. Namun kemudian, Jungkook menghempaskan nalar buruknya. Ini untuk kebaikan Taehyung juga, pikirnya. Daripada menjadi ahli astronomi, lebih baik pria itu melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya. Jungkook tidak jahat; menurutnya memang jalan Taehyung yang terbaik adalah menuruti keinginan Ayahnya dan menjadi direktur. Mungkin Taehyung akan berterima kasih juga padanya nanti ketika pemuda itu sudah sukses menjadi seorang eksekutif muda.

Karena itu, Jungkook membalas genggaman tangan Taehyung dan menjawab.

"Menurutku, ayam merah harus berhenti meremehkan ayam kuning," Jungkook berkata pelan, masih bersandar di atas bahu Taehyung. "Tidak semua ayam kuning pengecut. Jika ayam kuning tidak mempermasalahkan pertemanannya dengan ayam merah, maka mereka seharusnya berteman saja."

Sahutan itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Begitu?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Jawaban yang bagus."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Ketika keduanya sampai di ambang gerbang asrama Jungkook, Taehyung mendorongnya sedikit dalam hingga atap menaungi keduanya. Biasanya, begitu sampai, Taehyung akan langsung berbalik tanpa mengucapkan apapun, berlalu begitu saja. Namun kali ini berbeda. Jemari mereka _bertautan_ , dan kini, keduanya saling bertatap mata. Jungkook selalu gentar dengan sorot _hazel_ Taehyung yang mengintimidasi, namun kali ini, ada kedamaian dalam cara pupil mata pemuda itu berdilatasi; begitu menenangkan dan mengayomi. Taehyung membelai sebelah pipinya dengan hati-hati, permukaan tangannya kasar, ujung jemarinya kapalan, buku-buku jarinya terbalut plester luka. Semua tentang Kim Taehyung adalah maskulin.

" _Shift_ ku di kafe mulai pukul sembilan. Jika kau sedang ingin memakai Wi-Fi, atau mungkin membutuhkan beberapa kentang goreng gratis, dan … _entahlah_ , jika kau sedang senggang atau apapun itu. Pokoknya—" Taehyung berhenti untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, seketika membuat napas Jungkook tersendat karena semerbak aroma parfumnya. Sejenak Jungkook mengira Taehyung akan _menciumnya_ , karena wajah tampan pria itu begitu dekat dan menyiksa. Namun Taehyung justru berbisik di telinganya; suara berat _dan_ dalam _dan_ serak _dan_ luar biasa seksi. "— _aku menunggumu, Jungkook_."

Pipi Jungkook bersemu tebal seketika, isi kepalanya melompong, jantungnya _berhenti_.

 _Jungkook_.

Panggilan itu membuat Jungkook _terengah_ tak tahu malu.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menarik kembali waktu dan merekam dalam memorinya bagaimana cara Taehyung mengeja namanya dengan teramat sempurna; mendebarkan dan membuat sistem otaknya macet. Jungkook menahan napas gemetar. Bukan Jeon, bukan Jungkook-ssi, hanya _Jungkook_. Namanya. Tak pernah terdengar begitu istimewa sebelum bibir dan pita suara Taehyunglah yang mendiktekan setiap silabel untuknya.

Taehyung tersenyum miring sebelum beringsut mundur dan membalikkan tubuhnya pergi. Jungkook melepaskan genggaman Taehyung sedikit tak rela. Merasa begitu nyata ketika tautan jemari mereka meregang perlahan-lahan. Satu per satu jari yang pergi, hingga Jungkook yang masih meremas samar ujung kelingking Taehyung sebelum seutuhnya terlepas.

Mengapa hanya dengan Taehyung menyebut namanya, Jungkook merasakan jejak kakinya melambung begitu tak masuk akal menembus atmosfir, tak mampu mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang memacu gila, dan menemukan dirinya begitu _mati-matian_ menahan hasrat untuk tidak menggenggam jemari Taehyung lebih lama, memaksanya untuk tinggal?

.

.

Mungkin Jungkook _menyesal_ sudah repot-repot datang ke kafe sialan ini pukul sebelas malam.

Jungkook menggeser ibu jarinya di layar sentuh ponselnya menahan murka. Taehyung pikir siapa dirinya? Meskipun Jungkook tahu Taehyung jarang sekali bertingkah akrab dengannya di depan publik, tetapi dirinya tidak pernah mengantisipasi _ini_.

"Taetae- _ah_ , kudengar kau kuliah di Gyangbuk? Itu keren sekali! Ingin menjadi apa setelah lulus nanti?" suara melengking wanita, rambut pirang ikal yang digerai indah, dengan _make up_ berlebihan beserta pakaian resmi kantoran. Bersama lima orang temannya mendongak penasaran menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri di bilik tepat di sebelah Jungkook, baru saja meletakkan pesanan mereka.

Raut Taehyung datar, namun senyumnya merekah samar. "Ingin menjadi apapun yang _noona_ inginkan."

Jeritan wanita yang hiperbola dan Jungkook yang memutar bola mata jengah. _Fucking slick_ , umpat Jungkook yang mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk menghajar Taehyung tepat di muka sok kerennya. Tidak pernah Jungkook menyangka si dingin Kim Taehyung nyatanya sangat _licin_ dalam menggombal. Mungkin ekspresi monoton dan lagak divanya adalah daya tarik tersendiri yang tante-tante itu gemari dari Taehyung. _Ew_ , Jungkook lagi-lagi mencibir, _menjijikkan_.

Sudah satu jam Jungkook duduk di tempat yang sama, sendirian, mengamati Taehyung dengan kemeja kerjanya, berbalut _napkin_ berwarna marun sedang mondar-mandir melayani rayuan genit para pelanggan. Taehyung mengenakan _nametag_ bergambar Rilakkuma dengan balon kata bertuliskan ' _Hi! I'm Taetae!_ ' yang menurutnya terlalu imut untuk ukuran preman bertato seram seperti Taehyung. Tetapi faktanya tidak. Jungkook tak pernah menyangka Kim Taehyung adalah sesosok _noona killer_ , bahkan dengan roman wajahnya yang arogan dan memuakkan. _Playboy_ , rutuknya. _Jaebal_ , ini kafe, bukan klub malam. Tidak perlu bertingkah seperti _host_.

Jungkook memutuskan jika dirinya _marah_ dan otak irasionalnya berpikir apabila memecahkan gelas adalah ide yang menakjubkan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai.

 _Prang!_

Jungkook menjeritkan kemenangan dalam benaknya ketika akhirnya melihat Taehyung berbalik, sepasang manik lebar dan terkejut, bibir mengatup rapat, kemudian dengan tanggap berlari mendekatinya. Jungkook memiliki goresan luka berdarah karena pecahan gelas kaca, mengaduh sedikit berlebihan dan Taehyung tampak gelagapan. Satu tangannya mengelap meja Jungkook yang basah oleh tumpahan _cola_ dengan telaten, seraya bertanya khawatir.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mendecih. "Aku butuh plester, _Taetae -ssi_."

.

"Aku sudah memberimu dua _scoop_ ekstra di atas _waffle_ yang kau pesan, jangan merajuk."

Jungkook memutar bola mata, membiarkan jemari kurus Taehyung menambat lukanya dengan disinfektan. Taehyung membawanya ke dapur karyawan untuk merawat jarinya yang berdarah. Matanya beredar mengamati para pekerja yang sibuk kesana kemari. _Yeah_ , memang Taehyung yang melayani pesanannya. Mengedipkan sebelah mata sugestif ketika meletakkan pesanannya yang dicurangi. Tetapi setelah itu, Taehyung pergi. Kembali sok sibuk dengan persona playboynya yang mengesalkan. Tolong. Bukan untuk ini Jungkook susah payah datang kemari.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Taehyung menghela napas lelah, mendapati tidak ada respon verbal dari pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau ingin aku duduk di hadapanmu, kita mengobrol berdua lalu bersulang sambil bergenggam jari di atas meja? _Hell_ , aku ini _bekerja_ , Jungkook. Bukan main-main."

Rona merah menggeradasi di wajah Jungkook. _Sial_ , tebakan Taehyung yang tepat sasaran dan panggilan yang terdengar berdosa itu. Jungkook memberenggut, sekilas mencebik tanpa sadar.

"Hei, lihat mataku," Taehyung membisik halus, mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan jarinya. Hening sejenak ketika dirinya mengagumi sepasang obsidian Jungkook yang jernih dan artistik, sebelum berakhir membuang napasnya kasar. "Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Jungkook berjengit seketika. Bukan hanya Taehyung mengacuhkannya setelah pemuda itu sendiri yang berkata akan menantinya datang, tetapi sekarang si brengsek ini juga _mengusirnya_. Tak bisa dipercaya. Memang pikirnya siapa dirinya? Berani sekali mempermalukannya seperti ini.

Gigi taringnya bergemeletuk, menarik kerah Taehyung kasar. "Brengsek, kau—"

Kemudian kepala Jungkook mengosong. Ingin bicara apa dia? Mengamuk karena Taehyung mengabaikannya? Memaki karena Taehyung mengusirnya pulang? Atau mengapa sebenarnya hatinya begitu tenggelam dalam angkara? Semakin dipikir, semakin _bocah_ dirinya terdengar. Jungkook merasa seperti dibodohi. Seharusnya Kim Taehyung adalah _mainannya_ ; menari-nari di cengkeraman tangannya dan bertingkah seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak pernah sebaliknya. Jungkook lah yang seharusnya melambungkan khayal pria itu setinggi angkasa lalu _membantingnya_ sadis ke inti bumi. Bukan sebaliknya.

Jungkook menemukan kerongkongannya tercekat. Menggerit tanpa kata.

Sorot Taehyung tak bergeming, datar dan dingin, menusuk tepat di pupil matanya seolah menyobek isi kepala Jungkook menjadi dua. "Aku _apa_?" balasnya kemudian. Intonasi tenangnya terdengar mencekam.

"Kau _bajingan_ ," Jungkook mendesis, amarah terlanjur mengonsumsi rasionya. "Lagakmu yang seperti diva, itu menjijikkan. Jadi ini maksudmu? Memintaku kemari untuk menunjukkan omong kosong ini, lalu mengusirku pulang? Begini caramu menghargaiku yang bersedia memenuhi permintaanmu untuk datang?"

"Aku hanya bilang akan _menunggumu_ , Jungkook." Taehyung menghembuskan napas sepintas, memijat batang hidungnya lalu melanjutkan. "Bukannya bersedia untuk meladeni tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu saat sedang cemburu."

Panas menjalar di wajahnya seketika dan Jungkook mendelik. "Dengar, sampai kapanpun aku _tidak_ akan pernah menyukai orang seperti—"

"Lalu kenapa kau marah?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya berani, terus memerangkap bola mata Jungkook dalam kuasanya. "Kau terus berkata begitu tapi sikapmu menunjukkan sebaliknya. Kau ingin marah karena aku membuatmu berpikir jika dengan mengundangmu kemari, artinya adalah semua waktuku menjadi milikmu? Kau ingin marah karena kesalahpahamanmu sendiri dalam menerjemahkan undanganku? Menurutmu sekarang _aku_ bajingannya karena kau seenaknya berpikir bahwa aku akan terus _menjilat kakimu_ walaupun kau sendiri yang selalu berkata jika kau tidak menyukaiku? Menurutmu aku sefrustasi itu?"

 _Bullseye_.

Bola mata Jungkook melebar karena rentetan ucapan Taehyung yang _telak_. Pria itu tak mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang mengintimidasi, aura yang mengerikan, tetapi entah mengapa Jungkook merasa begitu ciut. Egonya bagaikan diinjak-injak, namun Jungkook tak mampu mengutarakan pembelaan apapun atas dirinya sendiri.

"Taehyung- _ah_!"

Panggilan wanita paruh baya yang menginterupsi dari kejauhan membuat Jungkook tersentak. Taehyung membuang napas kasar sekali lagi, menjawab panggilan itu dengan nadanya yang kembali manis. Berubah 180 derajat. Jungkook hanya tidak cukup nyali untuk mendongakkan wajah dan kembali bersirobok dengan raut keras Taehyung beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku butuh otot-otot kekarmu untuk mengangkat mesin baru ini ke dapur, Sayang, kupikir tenagaku sudah mulai luntur karena usia!"

Taehyung tertawa, menyahut separuh berteriak. "Omong kosong!" ujarnya nyaring. "Aku bahkan masih bisa memanggil _ahjumma_ dengan sebutan _noona_ tanpa membuat semua orang curiga!"

Wanita dari jauh itu tergelak keras, beberapa pegawai yang berlalu lalang di ruang belakang juga tampak terkikik geli mendengar perbincangan keduanya. "Itu lah kenapa kau selalu menjadi favoritku, Taehyung- _ah_! Kemarilah dan bantu aku mengangkat ini sebelum kau dan lidah pintarmu menjadi semakin licin!"

" _Ne_!"

Senyuman jahil di bibir Taehyung kemudian memudar ketika tatapannya kembali terarah kepada Jungkook. Taehyung terdiam sesaat, menghela napas. Jungkook masih terdiam di posisinya dan mencengkeram lemah kerah seragam kerjanya. Tatapan matanya sedikit berpendar dan tak menentu, membuat raut Taehyung sedikit melembut, meskipun intonasinya masih ketat.

"Kau tahu, Jeon. Aku bukan orang frustasi. Aku _tidak akan pernah_ berlari untuk orang yang tidak ingin dikejar," Taehyung berkata dengan nadanya yang menyerah, penuh implikasi, sembari menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Jungkook supaya melepaskan remasan atas kerah bajunya. "Aku harus kembali," lalu pria itu bangkit dari kursi di hadapannya, dan Jungkook masih kehilangan kata-katanya, berusaha memproses segalanya dalam otaknya yang amburadul. "Pulanglah, sudah terlalu malam. Berhati-hatilah di jalan untukku."

Taehyung menggusak puncak kepalanya satu kali sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Menyisakan Jungkook dalam pekuran dalamnya, lambung yang mendadak memelintir dan rasa pahit di kerongkongannya karena bayangan hari esok tanpa Taehyung membuatnya panik dan tak menentu.

.

.

Pukul dua dinihari, Taehyung selesai berganti kembali ke pakaian kasualnya, tak bisa berhenti mengingat soal pembicaraannya dengan Jungkook beberapa jam lalu. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena terlalu berlebihan dalam memojokkan Jungkook tadi. Niatnya hanya untuk menggoda pria itu sedikit, tetapi entah mengapa amarahnya tersulut ketika Jungkook kembali berdalih dan terus mengelak. Gelagat anak itu sudah jelas, tetapi masih saja terus menerus menafikkannya. Menjadikan Taehyung merasa muak dan berniat memancingnya _sedikit_. Namun semuanya menjadi tak terkendali ketika lidahnya bekerja lebih keji daripada apa yang ada dalam logikanya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa susah sekali mengontrol tempernya jika berhadapan dengan Jungkook dan segala sikapnya yang keras kepala.

 _Sudahlah_ , Taehyung mendecak pada dirinya sendiri, _besok aku akan minta maaf_.

Akan tetapi, betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika matanya melebar menemukan Jungkook masih berada di kafenya, tertidur di atas meja karyawan, _beraroma alkohol_ , dan menyaksikan tangan Jungkook yang meremas sekaleng kosong bir kemasan. Taehyung secara mental mengerang frustasi ketika terlambat menyadari lemari pendingin pekerja yang menampilkan deretan kaleng soda dan alkohol beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Taehyung tidak tahu seberapa resisten Jungkook terhadap efek minuman keras, namun toleransinya sepertinya tidak terlalu baik karena anak ini tampak sudah mabuk sekali.

Taehyung menghela napas kasar. "Jungkook, _hei_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ya Tuhan," tangannya mengguncang tubuh Jungkook kuat, membuat pemuda itu mengeluh tidak senang. "Jungkook, ayolah, _man_. Kuantar kau pulang. Astaga, kau berat—" Taehyung mendesis ketika berusaha melingkarkan lengan Jungkook di atas pundaknya susah payah.

Jungkook menggeranyam tidak jelas. Kesadarannya melayang-layang di akal sehatnya. "Jam malam asramaku pukul dua belas, sudah tutup," Jungkook menggumam dan mendeguk, efek alkohol. "Ini semua salahmu, Kim—a-aku membencimu, dasar brengsek—"

Taehyung mengacak helai _lilac_ nya frustasi.

 _Well, shit_.

.

.

.

Maka Taehyung tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk membawa Jeon Jungkook ke rumahnya.

Mati-matian Taehyung menggiring langkah Jungkook hingga mencapai pintu kamarnya. Pemuda ini berjalan sempoyongan, menggumamkan rentetan keluhan soal Taehyung (yang sesekali membuatnya tertawa karena racauannya lucu sekali), dan kepalanya hampir menabrak tembok jika saja Taehyung tidak dengan cepat menegakkan pijakan Jungkook atas dasar reflek. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot setiap kali Jungkook tiba-tiba merosot kehilangan keseimbangan. Andai saja bahunya tidak baru saja cidera, mungkin Taehyung tidak keberatan menggendongnya di punggung. Karena itu, setelah sukses mendaratkan Jungkook di atas ranjangnya, Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega, respirasi tersengal dan banjir oleh keringat. Berpikir jika dirinya akan mengungsi malam ini di kamar Jimin. Mereka biasa membagi ranjang di banyak waktu.

Belum sempat Taehyung melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menarik tubuh ramping Taehyung sehingga pemuda itu terjerembab kaget di atas tubuhnya. Otaknya tidak sempat memproses tatkala dengan gesit, Jungkook menindih tubuh kurusnya, duduk di area pinggangnya dan Taehyung mengerang karena beban mendadak yang sedikit menyakitinya.

"Jung—"

" _Brengsek_ , iblis seks, kenapa suara bangsatmu harus sedalam Pasifik, _brengsek_ ," Jungkook mendeguk dalam gumaman tidak jelasnya, menggigil. Bola matanya buram, pelupuk mata separuh terbuka, dada naik turun, pipi bersemu karena mabuk berat, dan bibirnya yang basah belepotan. Pupilnya mengecil melukiskan nafsu; menelan figur Taehyung di bawah kungkungannya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seks ketika melihatmu, _uh_ , kenapa kau panas sekali, Kim— _bajingan_ , seharusnya kau ilegal, _brengsek_."

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyemburkan tawa, menemukan semua umpatan Jungkook menggelitik gendang telinganya. Taehyung berusaha bingkas dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook mundur. "Oi, sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara, Jeon. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa hidup dengan racauanmu itu setelah _sober_ nanti."

"Kenapa orang sepanas kau harus _brengsek_ seperti kau—" Jungkook justru _menyengguk_ , manja dan berantakan, dan jika itu bukan hal paling sensual dan menggemaskan yang pernah Taehyung dengar dalam hidupnya. Jungkook tampak sangat menggairahkan dengan surai kelamnya yang berantakan, dada naik turun, dan kulit porselennya yang mengkilap; pucat, terekspos, dan sempurna. Taehyung hanya punya beberapa slot kontrol diri, napasnya sudah tercekat dan matanya nyaris menggelap. "Kenapa susah sekali, _uh_ , mengakui kalau aku ingin … _i-ingin—ingin kau_ …,"

 _Holy—_

— _fucking shit._

Matanya menyusuri postur Jungkook dari atas ke bawah dan _Tuhan_ , jemarinya meremas bingkai ranjangnya gelagapan, meneguk salivanya bulat dan tegang. Menelisik sepasang obsidian berkilat Jungkook yang membendung air mata, pipi memerah efek _hangover_ , bibir berliur dan jari-jari gemetarnya yang mencengkeram kaus di atas dadanya seolah nyawanya bertaruh akan hal itu, lekuk pinggang rampingnya yang sempurna, sepasang kaki jangkung dan cukup jenjang untuk melingkar di pinggang Taehyung ketika dirinya dengan binal melesakkan— _astaga_.

Taehyung harus bertempur dengan binatang liar dalam sanubarinya sendiri demi menggunakan sisa kewarasannya yang tersisa untuk membanting tubuh Jungkook kembali ke atas ranjang. Panik. Cepat-cepat menyelimuti pemuda mabuk itu dengan selimut tebalnya, hampir seperti menggulungnya, menahan sisi selimut sekuat tenaga menghalangi Jungkook untuk memberontak. Napasnya terengah, matanya melebar dan mulutnya kewalahan meraup oksigen. Mata bulat Jungkook seperti menggenang, hidung mengerut lucu dan Taehyung harus sekali lagi menghempaskan pikiran kotor terkutuk dari dalam kepalanya. Taehyung memang menginginkan Jungkook dalam beberapa hal, tetapi bukan dengan jalan seperti ini. Sekeras apapun Taehyung pada Jungkook selama ini, dia bukan bajingan.

"A-aku—" Taehyung menelan ludah, merasa bodoh karena tergagap. "Aku di kamar Jiminie j-jika kau mencariku, _alright_?"

Kim Taehyung _tidak pernah_ terbata. Karakternya selalu kuat oleh argumen matang, tekad sekokoh baja, dan superioritas. Tetapi kali ini, Jungkook seolah-olah _menggenggamnya_ dalam kungkup jemari mungilnya dan membuatnya tak berdaya.

Jungkook mendeguk, terdengar menyedihkan dan binar dalam matanya mati. Seperti terluka. "Kau akan meninggalkanku?" ada isakan lirih yang bercampur dalam geranyaman ngawurnya, masih efek alkohol. "Kenapa kau brengsek sekali?" Jungkook mengisak lagi dan Taehyung merasakan hatinya melebur menjadi keping-kepingan kecil, lagi-lagi merasa _lemah_ , sulit sekali berkata tidak kepada Jungkook. Ingin melakukan _apapun_ asalkan pemuda ini berhenti memasang wajah sedihnya. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk tak pernah lagi menyuguhkan alkohol dalam radius tangkapan mata anak ini. Jungkook kembali mencicit. "Kenapa kau selalu begini?" degukan satu kali lagi. "Kenapa—kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Pernyataan terakhir Jungkook menjadikan Taehyung _mematung_ seketika.

Kelebatan memori ketika keduanya kecil sekilas terbesit dalam kepala Taehyung, dan pemuda itu menggeritkan gerahamnya menahan emosi yang membumbung di paru-parunya. Langit yang gelap dan butiran salju, kaki telanjang yang membiru karena dingin, napas yang lemah—Taehyung mengeratkan kepalnya hingga ujung-ujung jarinya memutih.

Maka Taehyung menyusuri sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan punggung telunjuknya, luar biasa lembut dan membuai, dengan raut datar kemudian tanpa berpikir, dirinya mengajukan, suara berbisik sehalus beludru.

" _Ingin aku tidur bersamamu malam ini_?"

Spontan, Jungkook mengangguk dua kali, dan Taehyung mengutuk dewa takdir di atas sana atas rencana sinting yang diciptakan untuknya detik ini. Maka Taehyung membalas dengan anggukan kalah. Menghela napas pelan ketika mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jungkook dan menelisip ke atas ranjangnya berhati-hati. Taehyung meringis saat tanpa membuang waktu, Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundaknya yang kemarin cidera. Ada rasa menyengat tajam yang mengaliri tulang selangkanya, namun ketika melihat Jungkook perlahan memejamkan mata, tampak begitu nyaman, cantik, surgawi, lebih _indah_ dari apapun, Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman tipis untuk mengulas di belah bibirnya.

"Kim?" gumam Jungkook dengan matanya yang telah tertutup, suara lirih dan memburam.

"Mm,"

Jungkook meremas jaket yang Taehyung kenakan dengan jemarinya yang menggigil. "J-jangan buat aku minta maaf—a-aku— _maafkan aku_." Sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung membola ketika melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Jungkook, merembes di bahan jaketnya yang tebal, menjadikannya basah. Suara mengabur Jungkook terdengar rapuh dan memilukan, membuat perasaan bersalah yang menyakitkan bertumbukan dalam dada Taehyung tanpa ampun.

Taehyung termangu, kehilangan kosa katanya. Hanya terus terdiam ketika menyaksikan napas Jungkook yang semakin teratur, berhenti bicara meracau, kemudian tanpa sadar, Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Ungkapan dalam bawah sadar Jungkook mengirimkan hangat ke degup jantungnya dan Taehyung terenyuh luar biasa seraya mengagumi wajah Jungkook yang damai dan tenang. Ketika di kelas, anak ini selalu bertampang ketat, serius dan tidak suka dibantah. Tetapi ketika tidur, wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang tak mengerti apapun soal dosa.

"Bocah curang, katakan itu tanpa bantuan alkohol, dasar keras kepala."

Taehyung menggumam sekilas. Ujung-ujung jemarinya menyela surai arang Jungkook dengan gerakan malas dari tangan kanan yang menjadi alas kepala Jungkook, menguap lebar. Taehyung berakhir ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan ritme detak jantungnya semakin kencang, membayangkan _betapa domestiknya_ situasi keduanya saat ini, apabila dirinya diizinkan untuk sedikit saja berimajinasi.

Maka Taehyung terlelap dengan cepat, kepala bersinggungan dengan puncak kepala Jungkook, kemudian berdoa demi malam yang panjang dan tak akan pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

badass!tae being soft af is my shit, alrite. and jungkook, why u're such a babe;;  
also, expect bff!vmin for chapters ahead:))

jadi, yea, aku naikin ratenya kayak yang udah direncanain dari awal. fiksi ini legitimately R-18 dengan caraku nilai rating konten ffku sendiri. nggak berarti immediately ke sexy time tho, but you're all free to imagine. jadi temen-temen bisa adjust kalo misal entar-entar weirded-out atau simply not you guys' cup of tea, karena aku gak akan pasang warning lagi setelah ini. mungkin.

(dan jujur aku masih gagal paham kenapa mv BST itu so bdsm, just, wtf, bighit- _why_ ;;).

terakhiir, as always, makasih udah baca dan review!:")  
(i kinda enjoyed writing this a lil bit too much than it should lol)

.

regards,

 **ales.  
[ **twitter **– alestierre ]**


	5. Antares

**Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter IV  
— _**Antares**_ —

.

.

* * *

...

Jungkook terbangun dengan _syok_ terbesar dalam hidupnya.

 _Panik. Bingung. Malu. Ingin mati saja._

Bagaimana bisa, maksudnya, tanpa perlu mendongakkan kepalanyapun Jungkook _tahu_ ini Kim Taehyung; rival bebuyutannya. Alam bawah sadarnya tanpa tahu malu, tanpa seiizinnya, merekam kuat aroma parfum maskulin Taehyung ke dalam sel-sel memori otaknya dan menjadikannya _yakin_ apabila _orang ini_ adalah target jebakannya; _Kim Taehyung_. Keringat dingin mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Betapa syok ketika menyadari dirinya terbangun dalam posisi menopangkan kepalanya di dada _orang ini_ , dengan lengan _orang ini_ melingkar di pundaknya, kemudian _jarinya sendiri_ mencengkeram kaus di jaket kelabu _orang ini_ hingga kainnya kusut.

Otaknya berusaha keras memutar ingatannya malam kemarin. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Taehyung membuatnya sangat _marah_ karena ungkapan kejamnya, kemudian mabuk dan masa bodoh soal _curfew time_ asramanya. Jungkook samar-samar mengingat langkah sempoyongannya dan Taehyung yang menggiring jalannya sambil menertawai bicara ngawurnya (yang sayangnya sebagian besar tidak teringat), tetapi setelah itu— _blank_. Kosong. Tak membekas lagi dalam ingatannya.

"Hei, bisakah kau bangkit jika memang sudah bangun? Bahuku pegal."

Suara serak Taehyung membuat Jungkook terlonjak. Membuyarkan segala usaha mengingatnya dan buru-buru mengangkat kepala, terduduk gelagapan. Matanya membulat dan mengerjap menemukan wajah Taehyung yang kalem. Tampak seperti sudah terjaga semenjak tadi, menunggunya hingga terbangun. Pipinya bersemu seketika. Bibirnya mengatup rapat ketika Taehyung ikut bangkit sembari meringis sakit, memijat-mijat bahu yang semula ditindih Jungkook semalam suntuk, menjadikannya mau tidak mau, merasa bersalah dan tidak enak hati. Bahu Taehyung baru seminggu lalu retak, _demi Tuhan_ , pasti cideranya masih belum pulih sempurna.

Ucapan maaf sudah tergantung di pangkal lidahnya, namun ego mengalahkan desakan hatinya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya resah. "Um, bagaimana bisa…," Jungkook memulai ragu.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau tidak ingat?" Jungkook menggeleng tipis, rautnya kebingungan. Taehyung kemudian mengedikkan pundaknya enteng sambil menjawab. " _Well_ , kau mabuk sekali dan semacam, hampir memperkosaku semalam."

Mata Jungkook melebar, mulutnya menganga, wajahnya memerah hingga lehernya terasa panas.

"Juga berkata soal kau yang entah bagaimana tidak mengizinkanku pergi, dan, _yah_ , kau tidak memberiku banyak pilihan dengan memasang wajah memelas saat hendak kutinggal, membuatku merasa seperti orang paling jahat sedunia karena berani menelantarkanmu sendirian." Taehyung menghela napas seperti lelah, menatap Jungkook dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. intonasinya begitu kasual dan wajar seolah baru saja menceritakan kesehariannya yang biasa. Gelagat Taehyung sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti berdusta, apalagi isyarat kejahilan atau sedikitpun tanda-tanda gurauan dalam caranya menatap matanya. Menjadikan Jungkook mati-matian berharap material di bawah kakinya terbuka lebar-lebar saja, menelan jasmaninya ke inti bumi, _sejauh mungkin_ dari sosok Kim Taehyung kemudian menghilang _selamanya_. Jungkook pikir, dirinya tak akan bisa bertahan hidup dengan hal memalukan itu pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"A-astaga—aku, a, aku _tidak tahu_ , Kim, ya Tuhan—" Jungkook berujar belepotan, otaknya tidak mau bekerja termakan rasa malu. Matanya mengedar tak karuan, tak berani melihat Taehyung di pupilnya. " _Maafkan aku_ , a-aku—"

"Hei, _chill_ , _man_ ," Taehyung menyela, nadanya bercampur tawa geli. Jemari panjang Taehyung merambat di punggung tangannya, kemudian meremas pergelangan tangan Jungkook dengan sentuhan yang menenangkan. Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya takut-takut dan menemukan senyuman mengantuk Taehyung yang luar biasa memikat. Mereka saling bersitatap untuk beberapa saat, _onyx_ dengan _hazel_ , panas dengan dingin. Taehyung mengajukan dengan senyuman lebar yang sama. "Buatkan aku cokelat panas?"

Cara Taehyung meminta nyaris _sangat menggemaskan_ menjadikan Jungkook terpana. Raut kelelahan Taehyung dan matanya yang separuh terbuka mengantuk, kantung mata tebal di bawah bulu-bulu matanya yang cantik, kaus Rolling Stone yang melorot dan mengekspos sedikit tulang selangkanya yang menonjol. Sejenak Jungkook berandai-andai siapakah jahanam yang bisa berpaling dari Taehyung apabila setiap kali membuka mata di kala fajar, _pemandangan ini_ lah yang akan menyambutnya kembali dari bunga tidur.

Jungkook berakhir beranjak dari ranjang Taehyung, menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Kau bisa memakai sikat gigi baru yang ada di kloset, atas wastafel. Jangan pakai _Listerine_ citrus, itu punya Jiminie." Itu hal terakhir yang terdengar sebelum Jungkook meninggalkan kamar Taehyung. Menyerapah pada dirinya sendiri ketika lupa bertanya dimana lokasi dapur dan kamar mandi pemuda itu. _Sial_ , Jungkook menyerapah. Dirinya terlalu panik ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari sosok Taehyung, dan sepertinya, kini ia harus sedikit melakukan eksplorasi seorang diri.

.

.

Rumah Taehyung tidak terlalu besar; hanya satu lantai dengan tiga kamar tidur, ruang tengah, dan dapur. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan garis keturunannya sebagai penerus Shinkyu yang menggenggam separuh populasi Seoul dalam kuasanya. Nyaris terlalu sederhana. Desainnya simpel dan dindingnya penuh akan lukisan-lukisan grafiti, coretan pilok, dan poster-poster band metal yang sudut-sudutnya mulai mengelupas. Itu guratan kuas yang _random_ , tetapi Jungkook tahu jika semua tulisan yang terpampang di seluruh tembok rumah ini adalah pulasan artistik dan terlatih. Berantakan, tetapi berseni. Ada dua figura foto yang terpajang di ruang tengah. Satu foto Taehyung berambut oranye terang bersama satu lelaki bersurai hitam yang memamerkan pose _peace_ dalam seragam SMA, kemudian satu lagi sketsa realistis bergambarkan Taehyung dengan sayap hitam pekat di punggungnya. Seperti malaikat separuh iblis. Goresan akrilik monokrom itu tampak luar biasa serasi dengan keindahan Taehyung sebagai modelnya.

Berbeda dengan kamar Taehyung. Selain beberapa boneka Rilakkuma yang sejenak tampak _out of character_ , seluruh kamar pria itu didominasi oleh buku-buku tebal berkover keras, jilidan asli, kertas lux, beraroma apak, yang ditata rapi di atas rak-raknya yang tinggi. _Nerd_. Seratus persen kutu buku. Ada sebilah kacamata hitam berbingkai lebar di meja belajar Taehyung (Jungkook tak bisa berhenti membayangkan sepanas apa Kim Taehyung dengan _spec_ di batang hidungnya) dan kini, Jungkook akhirnya memahami jika Taehyung _pasti_ benar-benar mencintai sains. Ada gemuruh dalam dadanya ketika menyaksikan, nyatanya, Taehyung mendapatkan kejeniusannya dari membaca buku, mengkaji karya ilmiah, bukan sepenuhnya pemberian cuma-cuma dari Tuhan. Taehyung _serius_ mencintai sains, dan Jungkook dapat dengan jelas merasakan _passion_ nya dari aroma kertas tua yang menelisik jalur diafragmanya.

"Kau lama."

Itu komentar Taehyung ketika Jungkook datang dengan segelas mug cokelat panas yang baru saja dibuatnya. Memberenggut menggemaskan. Pria itu telah sedikit lebih rapi. Berganti dengan kaus hitam polos dan celana jins selutut, rambut _lilac_ yang tampak basah selesai keramas. Jungkook baru teringat jika hari ini adalah Sabtu.

Jungkook menghela napas. "Lukisan siapa di ruang tengah?" dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ucapan Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Jiminie," Taehyung menjawab singkat sembari menyampirkan handuk di bahunya, mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang yang empuk. Jungkook menyodorkan mug berisi cokelatnya kepada Taehyung dengan gestur malas, tetapi Taehyung justru tertawa. "Kau ingin gelasnya jatuh? Bantu aku minum, _man_ , bahuku kram."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook melotot tak percaya. Taehyung hanya membalas tatapan menyelidik Jungkook dengan senyuman lebar tanpa dosa, membuat Jungkook merutuk frustasi dengan segala keimutan yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

Dengan terpaksa, Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan berujar galak. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya kesal. Taehyung menurut dengan senang. Bahkan Jungkook dapat merasakan seringai usil Taehyung ketika pemuda itu menyeruput cokelatnya dengan perlahan.

"Kurang gula," Taehyung menepis gelas di mulutnya dengan kening mengerut. Rautnya tidak senang, seperti _chef-chef_ pro dalam acara audisi masak di televisi yang siap meludahi hasil karya sang kontestan dengan arogan. "Buatkan lagi dengan ekstra dua kubik gula. Tambahkan krimer vanila. Jangan lama."

Jungkook berjengit. "Buat saja sen—"

"Argh, bahuku kenapa sakit sekali? Dokter bilang aku tidak boleh menopang beban terlalu berat, tetapi semalam—"

"Bangsat, kubuatkan sekarang, kau puas?"

Taehyung tergelak terhibur mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Oh, iya. Potongkan sekalian buah apel untukku, selagi kau menyeduh ulang."

"Apa?! Memangnya aku—"

"UGH, bahuku, ya Tuhan—"

" _Bajingan_ , semoga kau cepat mampus."

Jungkook sengaja menendang kasar pintu di hadapannya ketika keluar kamar, dapat dengan jelas mendengar tawa terpingkal Taehyung dari balik punggungnya. Pria brengsek itu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menutupi gelak mengesalkannya. _Fucking diva_ , Jungkook mengumpat sembari mengambil stok gula di bifet teratas. Kenapa justru dia yang menjadi hiburan Taehyung? Menjadi pesuruhnya? Jungkook harus susah payah menahan hasrat untuk memasukkan serbuk racun ke minuman Taehyung dan membuat bajingan itu mati berbusa untuk selamanya.

Sayangnya, kejahilan Taehyung tidak berakhir di sana.

Taehyung bahkan memintanya untuk _menyuapi_ apelnya, bertingkah seperti bos besar dengan kaki mengangkang sambil sibuk menertawai _timeline_ ponselnya sementara Jungkook terpaksa harus meladeni Kim Taehyung dan segenap sikap manja dadakannya. Bahkan pria ini sangat payah dalam usaha menyembunyikan tawa mencemoohnya dengan suara batuk yang dibuat-buat ketika Jungkook ogah-ogahan menggusakkan rambut Taehyung yang basah dengan handuk. _Bajingan sombong_ , ingin sekali rasanya Jungkook memusnahkan seringai pongah dari sudut bibir Taehyung dan menggantikannya dengan raut kalah yang menyedihkan.

"Buku yang kemarin," tiba-tiba Taehyung berkata, sedikit mendongak pada Jungkook yang masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Sudah selesai membacanya?"

 _Sudah_ , Jungkook ingin menjawab, dia menyelesaikannya dalam kurang dari dua jam. Tetapi itu akan terdengar sangat antusias dan memalukan, maka Jungkook berakhir menyahut cuek. "Setengah."

"Mm," Taehyung mengangguk konfimatif. "Itu buku favoritku sejak kecil."

"Whoa, kau membaca Ian Ridpath saat masih kecil?"

Taehyung tersenyum, menenangkan sekali, sembari menatap kosong ke lantai keramik di bawah kakinya. "Itu buku yang membuatku pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan luar angkasa," sahutnya halus. "Konten yang ringan, ilustrasi denah langit yang menakjubkan, bahkan prosedur melakukan observasi dengan teleskop. Aku mendapatkan buku itu dari teman baik, dan saat ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas, kakakku menghadiahkan teleskop dan aku menggunakan buku itu sebagai acuan, _every now and then_. Terkadang aku hanya mengamati gambar-gambarnya ketika sedang bosan. Itu buku favoritku." Intonasi Taehyung begitu membumbung oleh afeksi, menjadikan jantung Jungkook teremas karena ketulusan tutur katanya. "Aku ingin lebih banyak meneliti luar angkasa jika sudah dewasa nanti."

Ujung jemari Jungkook berkedut mendengar pernyataan telak Taehyung. _Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, bodoh_ , Jungkook tersengal kecil dihinggapi perasaan bersalah. Ekspresi Taehyung begitu mendamba, binar antusias dalam bola matanya setiap kali membicarakan ekstraterestrial, dan suara beratnya yang menjadi semanis gula. Detik itu, Jungkook mulai mempertanyakan apakah kesepakatannya berdua dengan Namjoon selama ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

"Jungkook," Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau ingin menjadi apa setelah ini?"

Jungkook sedikit lengah dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Taehyung, namun kemudian ia kembali pada ketenangannya.

"Um, dokter?"

"Seperti Profesor Jeon?"

Sahutan sarkastis Taehyung entah mengapa menjadikan rahang Jungkook mengeras. Rautnya mengernyit tidak terima. "Jangan mulai, Kim. Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak akan lagi menghakimi apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kulakukan." Jungkook _benci_ itu. Ketika semua orang seenaknya berkata jika dirinya hanya replika dari Yoongi, bayang-bayang dari Yoongi. Jungkook bisa menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa perlu menimba beban atas eksistensi Yoongi sebagai kakaknya.

"Aw, seram," Taehyung tertawa menanggapi. "Untuk ukuran orang yang semalam nyaris saja memperkosaku, kau terhitung sangat keras kepala."

Brengsek ini mengganti topik semaunya. Taehyung sekarang memiliki _senjata_ di balik lengannya. Terlalu banyak. Bahunya yang cidera, obrolan separuh sadar Jungkook di kala mabuk— _Tuhan_. Jungkook melempar handuk Taehyung sembarangan dan melangkah pergi. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona yang menjalar di pipinya tanpa seizinnya.

Jungkook mendecih. "Aku pulang."

Belum genap satu langkah menjauh, pergerakan Jungkook terhenti. Membuatnya menengok untuk menemukan cengkeraman Taehyung di pergelangan tangannya, _terlalu kuat_. Jungkook meringis reflek.

"Kim, _apa-apaan_ —"

"Mungkin juga orang yang tidak sengaja berkata _tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seks_ ketika melihatku," ada seringai di sudut bibirnya dan Jungkook merinding. Bergidik merasakan aliran adrenalin yang menyesakkan mengaliri tulang belakangnya seperti setrum. Taehyung telah bangkit dari ranjangnya, menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jungkook, terus mengeliminasi jarak walau Jungkook terus-menerus berusaha melangkah mundur, mencari celah untuk lepas dan secepatnya _kabur_ dari ruangan laknat ini. Atmosfirnya sontak menegang, membuat Jungkook kesulitan menarik oksigen. Sirine tanda bahaya menggaung sadis di balik kepala Jungkook ketika jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Menjerit dalam benaknya untuk _lari, sejauh mungkin_.

"Kim—"

"Kau mengataiku _brengsek_ lebih dari seratus kali semalam, Kook. Tapi kau juga berkata jika aku panas," ujung bibirnya terangkat semakin tinggi. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak keberatan _ditiduri_ orang brengsek manapun asalkan dia panas?"

Jungkook terengah panik, punggungnya bersinggungan dengan sisi meja belajar Taehyung, menyadari dirinya terpojok pada jalan buntu.

"Brengsek, menjauh dariku—" Jungkook berusaha terdengar mengintimidasi, dia _sungguh-sungguh_ berusaha. Tetapi entah mengapa, hanya bisikan menggigil yang terlepas dari bibirnya ketika satu tangan Taehyung yang tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, justru membelai sisi pinggangnya dengan lamban. Membuatnya secara naluriah menarik napas terkesirap.

"Mm, tidak pernah menyangka rupanya kau begini _cabul_ , Jungkook." Bisikan Taehyung serak dan berat, sugestif diiringi seringai di sudut bibirnya yang semerah darah. "Jadi itu yang ada di pikiranmu ketika melihatku selama ini? _Seks_? Setiap kali matamu _menelanjangiku_ di dalam kelas? Saat aku sedang serius menerangkan mata kuliah, itu yang ada dalam otak kotormu? _Seriously_?" Napas membakar Taehyung membelai daun telinga Jungkook erotis, menjadikannya terengah dan _lemah_ , tulang belulang selembek jeli. Jungkook masih berusaha meronta, tetapi cekalan pria di hadapannya hampir sekokoh besi. "Kau suka itu? Membayangkan hal tak senonoh tentang aku? Aku, memojokkanmu seperti ini, berbicara kotor demi merangsang gairahmu, sebelum menggagahimu habis hingga kau menangis menyebut namaku? Atau mungkin berlutut di antara kakimu seperti ini, _sucking you off so hard till you're fucking dry—blow your goddamned mind_?" Taehyung menjilat pelan _piercing_ di telinga Jungkook lalu _tertawa_. Brengsek ini tertawa sombong sebelum kembali menyeringai. " _Dirty 'lil fucks, aren't we_?"

Jungkook ingin menyerapah, mengumpati Taehyung dengan segala hujatan terbejat yang ada di muka bumi, tetapi nalarnya terlanjur melompong. Taehyung beraroma seperti _peppermint_ , juga aroma bodoh bluberi dari wangi sabun mandinya yang sekilas terasa kekanakan. Pikir Jungkook kalap. Tak mampu mengatakan apapun kecuali pelototan keras kepala yang benar-benar dipaksakan. Kim Taehyung luar biasa panas dengan persona mendominasinya, bahkan bisikan menyesatkannya yang penuh dosa. Jungkook menemukan dirinya _terjebak_ dalam sepasang manik mata Taehyung yang berani. Memusingkan seperti labirin. Namun juga adiktif dan begitu mengundang untuk dijelajahi. Seluruh perkataan Taehyung terlalu menggiurkan untuk logikanya dapat menengahi. Akalnya bertempur antara mana hal yang salah, dan mana hal yang dia inginkan jauh dalam hati terkecilnya.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook berhenti memberontak.

Taehyung mengulum seringai, menggigit _piercing_ metal Jungkook lalu menariknya sedikit terlalu keras. Tak melewatkan bagaimana Jungkook menahan napas tajam karenanya. " _Katakan apa yang kau mau, Jungkook_ ," bisiknya sekali lagi. "Buang jauh-jauh egomu dan jadilah anak baik untukku. Gunakan _the D words_ , dan seluruh fantasimu tentangku akan menjadi nyata. Seperti sihir."

Wajah Jungkook memanas luar biasa. _Salah, salah_. Ini terlalu cepat, tidak seharusnya—

" _D words_ … ?" Namun pita suara Jungkook merespon sebelum otaknya sempat memproses apapun. Keningnya mengerut tak mengerti.

Taehyung tertawa halus. _Halus sekali_ , nyaris selembut beludru. Menggema di gendang telinga Jungkook seperti melodi dalam harmoni.

" _Daddy, babe_."

— _fuck._

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan Jungkook membelalak tak percaya. Sekujur tubuhnya sepanas kobaran api dan saat itu pula lah Taehyung beringsut sedikit mundur, tersenyum manis menatap matanya seakan-akan pria sialan itu tidak baru saja meminta Jungkook untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _daddy_ '. Kotor sekali. Jungkook bukan lelaki polos yang tak mengenal pergaulan seks. Tetapi, dia tak pernah sekalipun mempertimbangkan hobi aneh itu dalam variasi bercintanya. _Daddy—what the fuck_ , Jungkook merasakan pangkal lidahnya kelu dan dehidrasi. Tidak pernah Jungkook mengucapkan, atau membuat partnernya menggunakan panggilan sekotor itu ketika bercumbu. Meskipun itu sekedar _one night stand_ atau _quickie_ saat dirinya terbawa suasana.

Kepala Jungkook meracau. Gengsi menjadi pertaruhan dalam tensi yang begitu tegang. Membuat Jungkook menerka-nerka apabila mungkin, _jika ini Taehyung_ … jika ini semua tentang Kim Taehyung, kemana muara fantasi memalukannya berlabuh sebulan belakangan, jika ini Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa _straight-A_ Gyangbuk yang cerdasnya bukan kepalang, jika ini Kim Taehyung, berandalan panas yang merangkap status _allstar_ dalam akademik—jika ini memang _demi_ Kim Taehyung, _mungkin_ —

"Pfft—"

Di tengah pengandaian Jungkook yang kacau balau, tiba-tiba raut serius (dan keseksian yang menyiksa) Taehyung luntur seketika, tergantikan oleh ekspresi jenakanya yang penuh canda. Menyemburkan tawa membahana.

"—AHAHA, _astaga_ , wajahmu, Jeon—" Taehyung terpingkal lepas sekali, bahaknya menggelegak kurang ajar dan Jungkook _melongo_. Rautnya kosong, mengerjap konyol mengamati bahu Taehyung yang gemetar karena tertawa terlalu puas. "—maafkan aku, astaga. Aku hanya menggodamu, tidak perlu panik begitu, _ya Tuhan_ , aku cuma bercanda. Tapi wajahmu barusan—" Taehyung masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawa kencangnya. Menggema di kepala Jungkook seperti hal paling mengesalkan yang pernah ada.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Jungkook, Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, susah payah menahan gelaknya, namun gagal. "—Tuhan, benar-benar menakjubkan— _pfft_ , tadi kau tegang sekali jadi aku hanya berniat membercandaimu sedi—"

Bicara Taehyung terpotong.

Manik kembar sejernih _hazel_ pemuda itu menyalang sempurna ketika merasakan kedua telapak tangan Jungkook menangkup pipinya dengan menggigil, beserta _sepasang bibir keduanya yang bersitatap_ , dalam sentuhan polos yang sederhana.

Dunia seolah berhenti berotasi, segala bising terkedapkan begitu saja.

Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun dicium seorang _lelaki_ sebelumnya, tetapi belah bibir Jungkook terasa amat lembut menyapa permukaan bibirnya yang sepahit sisa-sisa cokelat. Logikanya direnggut ketika hanya nama Jungkook yang terus menggema dalam nalar masainya. Membuatnya _persetan_ kemudian perlahan, pelupuk matanya menutup khidmat. Tangannya merambat untuk menarik tengkuk Jungkook semakin mendekat. Memperdalam ciuman keduanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membalas kecupan halus Jungkook menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menuntut, sehingga Taehyung bisa menghayati betapa _pas_ nya, betapa _benar_ nya, betapa bibir mereka laksana tercipta untuk satu sama lain.

Merasakan betapa salahnya semua ini, Jungkook berusaha menjernihkan akal sehatnya. _Salah, salah, bodoh, apa yang kulakukan_ —Telapak tangannya turun untuk mendorong dada Taehyung menjauh, ingin menghentikan segala kegilaan ini, tetapi begitu merasakan gigitan kasar di bibir bawahnya, Jungkook sontak merengek terangsang. Seutuh usaha rasionalitasnya hangus begitu saja tersesatkan oleh birahi. Alih-alih menghempas pergi tubuh pria di hadapannya, Jungkook justru berakhir meremas kaus hitam Taehyung hingga tubuh mereka rapat tanpa jarak. Dengan patuh membuka mulutnya tatkala lidah Taehyung dengan cepat menginvasi rongga mulutnya; panas dan basah serta terasa seperti lelehan cokelat bercampur _peppermint_. Manis seperti kadar konsumsi gula berandalan itu yang berlebih, namun juga memusingkan dan membuat akalnya macet. Perpaduan tidak masuk akal yang menjadikan Jungkook gemetar di bawah kungkungan otoriter Taehyung. Lidahnya dihisap layaknya serigala kelaparan hingga Jungkook yakin suara letupan jantungnya yang menggila dapat terdengar oleh keduanya. Mendesah di mulut Taehyung yang menelan segalanya dengan beringas, bersama panas gairah yang berkedut-kedut di tiap pucuk sarafnya.

Paru-parunya mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dengan suara decak basah yang terlalu sensual menggaung di telinga Jungkook. Belum sempat Jungkook menata respirasinya dengan benar, napasnya kembali tersedak mengenaskan ketika Taehyung beralih mengecupi daun telinganya dengan erotis. Menjilat dan menggigit teliti, sebelum kemudian menyesap kuat permukaan sensitif di bawah telinganya yang menjadikan Jungkook mengerang tipis. Kedua tangan lebar Taehyung menyusuri garis pinggangnya, berhenti untuk menelisip kurang ajar di bawah kausnya dan membelai sugestif permukaan kulit punggungnya di bawah serat kain yang tipis. Jungkook menarik napas terkesirap ketika dalam satu dorongan pasti, Taehyung mengangkat pinggulnya hingga tubuhnya terpasung pasrah di atas meja belajar. Duduk cukup tinggi sehingga kedua kakinya menjuntai tak menyentuh lantai, beserta tumpukan berkas dan pena yang berjatuhan amburadul di atas keramik. Taehyung berdiri di antara kakinya yang terbuka dengan wajah yang menelisip mendebarkan di lekukan lehernya.

" _Kook, kau cantik_."

Sanjungan terengah Taehyung menjadikan jemari Jungkook merambat turun untuk meremas bisep Taehyung, membutuhkan penopang ketika pria itu menghujani beribu kecupan menurun menuju lehernya. Lenguhan putus-putus terlepas dari bibirnya ketika hampir secara reflek, Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah akses Taehyung dalam menanamkan rangsangan memabukkannya. Jilatan memanjang dan hisapan sadis yang meninggalkan jejak kehitaman, gigi yang sesekali menggasak permukaan kulit Jungkook yang pucat dan bersemu. Kim Taehyung dan lidah brengseknya. Kim Taehyung dan aroma bluberi menggemaskan yang membuat Jungkook tak mampu lagi berpikir lurus.

" _S-sial_ —" Jungkook menghujat menggigil, seutuh tubuhnya gemetar. Pupilnya hanya menampilkan nafsu; separuh terbuka karena tenggelam terlalu curam dalam hasrat.

"Jungkook— _dengar_ , kita harus membicarakan ini," Taehyung bernapas di atas kulit lehernya yang basah karena saliva, menimbulkan sensasi membeku yang meluruhkan seluruh kontrol dirinya entah kemana. "Jika denganku kau harus lebih jujur, Kook. Aku bukan peramal, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Kumohon katakan apa yang kau inginkan dengan jelas." Taehyung mundur sesaat untuk menatap Jungkook di obsidiannya, rautnya gelisah dan dahinya mengerut kentara. Berbeda jauh dengan bagaimana perlakuan ganasnya beberapa persekon lalu. "Jungkook, apa kau menginginkanku _seperti ini_?"

Rambut _lilac_ Taehyung sedikit berantakan, sudut bibirnya bengkak dan dua kali lipat lebih merah daripada biasanya. Kulit eksotisnya yang gelap dan mengilap karena keringat, dan Jungkook—

 _Kecupan ringkas di ujung bibir Taehyung adalah jawabannya_. Ciuman yang terlalu buru-buru, lokasi payah untuk ciuman yang payah, sama sekali jauh dari frasa romantis, namun _menggemaskan_ dengan caranya sendiri.

Persetan jika semua ini di luar skenarionya, Jungkook menginginkan— _membutuhkan_ , ini.

 _Lagipula siapa jahanam tolol yang cukup sinting untuk menolak dewa seks sepanas Taehyung, ketika pria itu tengah berdiri_ _ **tepat**_ _di antara selangkangannya?_

Taehyung mengerdip beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum, kedua pipinya bersemu tipis, sangat tipis. Namun semburat itu ada. " _'Kay_ ," Taehyung menyahut manis. Jungkook akan menyanjung betapa imutnya nada bicara Taehyung andai saja pemuda ini tidak sedang menelisipkan jari-jari sialnya di bawah kausnya dengan kurang ajar. Senyuman lucu Taehyung dalam beberapa detik saja berubah 180 derajat menjadi seringai yang mematikan. "Bocoran informasi," Taehyung kembali berkutat dengan tubuhnya, menggigit jakunnya sembari berbisik. "… _D words_ akan membuatku sangat _turn-on_."

"Kau menjijikkan," Jungkook memutar bola mata, respirasinya naik turun. "D untuk _dick_ —brengsek—karena kau _memang_ brengsek, Kim." Desahan tertahan, nyaris terdengar seperti lega dan terpuaskan, lepas dari kerongkongan Jungkook ketika bibir Taehyung menyusuri tulang selangkanya dengan telaten.

Taehyung tertawa di atas kulitnya. " _Yeah_?"

"Mm-hm," Jungkook menjawab dengan suaranya yang semakin menggigil. "Kupikir bahumu kram sekali sampai-sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuanku."

" _Well_ ," Taehyung mengangkat bahu enteng. Kedua tangan lebarnya meremas pinggul Jungkook dan membuat empunya merintih. "Tentu saja aku bohong."

Sontak, Jungkook mengangkat wajah Taehyung dengan menangkup kedua pipinya, sepasang obsidian menyalak tak percaya. "K-kau mengerjaiku sejak awal?! Breng—" Belum selesai Jungkook bicara, Taehyung mendaratkan ciuman di atas bibirnya, seketika dihadiahi oleh rengekan kaget dari pemuda di hadapannya. Tetapi Jungkook tidak mendorongnya. Justru jemari gemetarnya merambat bergerilya untuk mencengkeram pangkal rambut Taehyung dan mendekapnya semakin erat. Taehyung tertawa dalam ciuman belepotannya.

Maka napas Jungkook memburu ketika pagutan keduanya terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva dari jarak bibir yang tak lebih dari satu inchi. "— _brengsek_ …," umpatnya susah payah.

" _Yeah_?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis mengesalkan. Menjilat bibir bawah Jungkook untuk memutus jembatan basah yang menyatukan bibir keduanya.

"Aku—a, aku membencimu—"

" _Yeah_?"

"Berhenti berkata _yeah_ , _you nerd_."

Pria bersurai _lilac_ itu mengaduh saat Jungkook menjambak rambutnya jengkel. Lalu Taehyung tertawa. Karena Taehyung memastikan _yeah_ bukan untuk mengonfirmasi apapun. Taehyung mengatakannya hanya untuk membuat Jungkook kesal, dan _oh_ , betapa berhasilnya usaha itu.

Jungkook mencicit tertahan ketika Taehyung kembali meninggalkan tanda di atas permukaan kulitnya. Masa bodoh soal bekas yang sukar hilang, sukar dijelaskan. Hasrat membawa Jungkook dengan suka rela memiringkan kepalanya, mendambakan lidah sialan itu menjejaki setiap jengkal dari tubuhnya.

"K-Kim—"

" _Babe_?"

Di tengah kegiatan panas keduanya, suara pria menginterupsi. Mata Jungkook kelabakan mengangkat. Menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut perak gelap berjalan dengan kasual masuk ke kamar Taehyung, maniknya bersirobok dengan milik Jungkook beberapa saat, sorotnya tampak sedikit terkejut. Jungkook segera mendorong pundak Taehyung panik, menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah terbakar. Tetapi Taehyung justru menggeram tidak setuju. Menjenggut pangkal rambut Jungkook hingga pemuda itu mendongak kaget sambil merintih. Terus mengecupi sisi lehernya tak mau berhenti.

Obsidian Jungkook yang berair melihat sosok pria berambut perak itu yang memalingkan wajahnya cuek. Begitu malu ketika seseorang mendapatinya dalam raut pasrah dan menyedihkan _dikonsumsi_ Taehyung di atas meja belajar. Rasanya Jungkook ingin _mati_ detik ini juga.

Pria itu menguap acuh tak acuh sembari lanjut berjalan menuju ranjang Taehyung di sudut kamar. Tidak lebih tinggi dari Jungkook, sepertinya. Tetapi tampak kuat dan kokoh. Mengenakan jaket kelabu yang sering Taehyung pakai ke kampus, tampak kebesaran di posturnya yang lebih mungil, entah mengapa menjadikan Jungkook _cemburu_ tanpa alasan.

"Tae, karena sepertinya kau sedang sibuk," pemuda itu berkata tanpa menoleh. "Pinjam ranjangmu sebentar. Kamarku berantakan. Malas merapikan."

Taehyung masih tidak menyahut, walaupun sang pemuda sudah menempatkan dirinya di atas ranjang Taehyung dan bergelung nyaman di bawah selimutnya tak peduli. Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung lebih kuat. "Kim—" Pintanya pelan, namun Taehyung tak bergeming. "Kim—berhenti, _kumohon_."

Raut Taehyung melunak, sudut bibirnya bengkak dan _seksi_ seperti dewa. "Jungkook—"

"A, aku harus _pulang_ ," Jungkook tidak mau menatap Taehyung di matanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya tak pasti. Jungkook bergerak perlahan untuk turun dari meja belajar Taehyung yang tinggi. "Terima kasih, _uh_ , sudah membiarkanku menginap malam kemarin."

Taehyung terdiam, mengernyit menatap Jungkook yang bergegas.

"Kook, kuantar, oke? Tunggu sebentar."

Separuh sadar, Jungkook menepis sentuhan halus Taehyung yang hendak menyentuh pundaknya. Bola mata terluka Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook merasa bersalah. Akan tetapi, kata _maaf_ tak pernah terlepas dari kerongkongannya. Jungkook segera menyambar barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Taehyungie, _babe_ , karena kau sudah selesai, buatkan aku sarapan."

 _Taehyungie_.

Akrab sekali.

Siapa pemuda ini?

Taehyung mendesah kasar. "Tidak sekarang, Jiminie—"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kook—"

Namun pria berambut perak itu justru melempar boneka Rilakkuma di atas ranjang hingga mengenai kepala Taehyung dengan telak. Menjadikan berandalan itu mengumpat marah, tetapi si _Jiminie_ tampak tak peduli. "Cepat buatkan aku cokelat panas, bajingan, lalu temani aku di sini. Aku ingin _cuddling_."

"Jiminie, kubilang—"

Jungkook segera berlalu. "Sampai besok, Kim."

"Jangan begini, Jungkook, aku—"

"Hati-hati di jalan, temannya Taehyungie! Semoga selamat sampai tujuan!"

 _Sarkastis_.

Taehyung membuang napas berat dan mengeratkan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Jungkook, penuh implikasi. Saat Jungkook menangkat wajahnya, dapat dilihat ekspresi Taehyung yang tampak menyesal, bibirnya membisikkan _maaf_ yang tak terdengar. Tanpa membalas gestur rivalnya, Jungkook buru-buru melepaskan diri dan bergegas pergi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut saat mendengar suara Taehyung dari punggungnya yang berkata menyerah ' _aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, bajingan manja, tunggu lima menit, kubuatkan_ '. Suara itu. Antara kelelahan, muak, dan _afeksi_.

Begitu keluar dari pintu utama kediaman Taehyung, Jungkook _melorot jatuh_ , menyandar di permukaan pintu.

Tubuhnya selemas kertas basah. Dadanya berdegup luar biasa liar, tubuhnya menggigil. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya frustasi, terlalu kasar, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang amburadul, dengan satu tangan mencengkeram detak jantungnya kacau. Jungkook bukan pertama kali dalam seks, tetapi seluruh aura mendominasi Taehyung beberapa persekon lalu menjadikan sekujur tubuh Jungkook _merinding_. Sorot tajamnya, gigitan kasarnya, jilatan posesifnya, jambakan ganasnya, intonasi otoriternya, sentuhan mengintimidasinya; membuat Jungkook merasa _ciut_ dan tak berkuasa. Memasang tampang tangguh di hadapan Taehyung begitu sukar, sementara dirinya merasa begitu _porakporanda_ di dalam sanubari ketika Taehyung mengupas satu per satu egonya menjadi nihil. Selain respon biologis tubuhnya yang berakhir tak terurus, Jungkook merasakan sensasi _lain_ dalam hatinya.

 _Takut._

 _Benar-benar takut._

Ponsel di antara jemarinya yang gemetar hebat hampir terjatuh ketika Jungkook mencoba mencari nomor Namjoon—Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu kau _tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi_?"

Jungkook tidak melewatkan nada bicara Namjoon yang terdengar marah. Tengah mengemudi mobil megahnya menembus jalanan ramai Seoul. Jungkook mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Menata kosa katanya.

"Kupikir," Jungkook memulai pelan. "Kupikir adikmu sudah punya kekasih, Namjoon- _ssi_. Mereka tinggal bersama. Entah sudah untuk berapa lama. A, aku—" Kemudian Jungkook menggeleng kecil. "Aku hanya berpikir jika bagiku _mustahil_ untuk mengalahkan posisi _Jiminie_ ini dalam hidup Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. _Taehyung punya pacar_."

Panggilan _babe_ , berbagi ranjang, berbagi pakaian yang sama, membuatkan sarapan, _cuddling_ —apa lagi namanya jika status _Jiminie_ ini bukan pacar Kim Taehyung?

.

.

.

Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya alasan utama itu _adalah_.

 _Jinyoung._

Saat itu, usia Jungkook delapan belas. Siswa SMA yang kurang lebih inosen dengan pengalaman nol besar dan rasa penasaran yang menjulang. Jinyoung adalah _teman_ dari kakak kawan bermainnya ketika sekolah dulu. Mereka bertemu di suatu pesta kecil, dan sifat Jinyoung yang baik hati dan dewasa dengan mudah memerangkap Jungkook dalam pesonanya. Segalanya dimulai dengan manis dan menggemaskan, sebelum Jinyoung mengajak Jungkook menginap di apartemennya pada Sabtu malam seusai kencan menyenangkan mereka berdua di tengah liburan musim panas.

Kala itu, Jungkook terlalu menyukai Jinyoung untuk berkata _tidak_. Jungkook membiarkan lelaki yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu melumat bibirnya, memeluk pinggangnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, hingga melucuti satu per satu pakaiannya tak bersisa.

Sisanya hanya hal yang _memuakkan_.

Segalanya menyakitkan. Jungkook tak merasakan secuilpun kenikmatan ketika jari-jari Jinyoung melakukan penetrasi dengan gerakannya yang tergesa-gesa dan berantakan. Hanya rasa sakit yang menguar tak tertahankan ketika tubuhnya dihentak terus menerus tanpa ritme, kasar, _tak terlatih_. Membuatnya mati rasa dan menahan tangisnya susah payah supaya pria di atasnya tak berpikir ada suatu hal yang salah. Memalsukan desahan yang memuakkan, meminta Jinyoung untuk bergerak lebih cepat supaya segalanya lekas berakhir. Tetapi Jungkook bersikeras apabila dirinya bukan banci; dia bisa menanggung rasa sakit sekaliber ini.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook tak mengatakan apapun soal seks pertamanya, pada akhirnya. Pengalaman terburuk dalam sejarah hidup percintaannya. Keperjakaannya direnggut dengan begitu buas dan menyakitkan. Kepuasan hasrat sepihak yang mengejar orgasmenya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan kebutuhannya. Jungkook merasa diperlakukan seperti sampah.

Semenjak saat itu, Jungkook tak pernah berada _di bawah_.

Mereka yang _di bawah_ diperlakukan seperti alat pemuas; sekedar lubang anal menyedihkan yang dengan senang hati berkedut ketika sesuatu yang keras mengetuk dindingnya. _Menyedihkan_ , dan Jungkook terlalu arogan untuk bersedia disandingkan dalam frasa semalang itu. Jungkook tak akan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam posisi mengenaskan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup sekali perihnya dihunus orang lain dia rasakan. Jungkook tak akan membiarkan _siapapun_ mendominasinya di atas ranjang. Dalam cinta satu malam atau apapun itu. _Tidak akan_. Jungkook selalu berhasil menang dari siapapun _partner_ seksnya setelah putus dengan Jinyoung. Selalu menjadi pihak yang menghempaskan tubuh pasangannya di atas ranjang, menjadi orang yang menyisakan bekas percumbuan, menjadi pria yang memperlakukan pasangannya bagaikan pemuas hasrat sesaat. Tidak pernah sebaliknya.

Akan tetapi, Kim Taehyung dan segala kemahirannya dalam menyentuh tiap inchi kulitnya menjadikan Jungkook gemetar bukan kepalang.

Awalnya, Jungkook berpikir apabila dirinya bisa mengimbangi superioritas Taehyung sebab pada hakikatnya, derajat mereka sama. Mereka mahasiswa tingkat dua Gyangbuk dengan nilai akademik terbaik dan tinggi nyaris sejajar. Bahkan pemuda itu tampak beberapa kilogram lebih ringan daripada dirinya. Tulang selangka Taehyung yang menonjol dan jari-jarinya yang terlalu kurus. Tampak akan tumbang dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang ramping. Tetapi begitu menyaksikan otot mengerikan Taehyung ketika pemuda itu mengangkut kardus-kardus mesin dalam dapur kafe, melihat sorot Taehyung yang enggan dibantah, tato menakutkannya, gerakan lidah mematikannya—tiba-tiba saja, yang Jungkook bisa lakukan hanya _terbata_. Kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya menjadikan pemuda seram itu tunduk di bawah kungkungannya. Segala aura yang meluber dari sosok Taehyung hanya menjeritkan _pembangkangan_. Tidak ada yang lain.

Taehyung hanya terlalu liar untuk dikontrol. Terlalu pemberontak untuk dikekang. Terlalu garang untuk diatur. Terlalu mengintimidasi untuk didesak. Terlalu cerdik untuk diakali.

 _Terlalu mustahil untuk didominasi_.

Jika memang hubungan keduanya akan berlanjut lebih dari ini, Jungkook tidak yakin dirinya bisa terus berada dalam komitmennya. Jungkook hanya _tidak yakin_ apabila dirinya bisa menangkal godaan dari sentuhan panas Taehyung yang mengaburkan pandangan matanya. Rasionalitasnya begitu lemah detik ketika Taehyung menatapnya tepat di pupilnya; hanya mampu _mengangguk_ , berkata _iya_ , dan _menurut_ , seperti manusia yang buta dan tuli oleh nafsu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Matanya terangkat ke paparan cermin di hadapannya dan Jungkook mengerang frustasi. Bercak-bercak mengerikan yang Taehyung tinggalkan di atas kulit lehernya yang semula tak ternoda, membuat wajah Jungkook memanas dan _ingin mati saja_.

" _Sialan_ —"

Jungkook harus benar-benar mengakhiri semua ini; sebelum harga dirinya lah menjadi korban selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

dan _ya_ , maksud 'rate m' di ff ini exactly buat background story jungkook, pembahasaan yang kinda explicit, and all those sexual tensions. warning. **there** _ **will**_ **be a daddy-kink**. meskipun engga constantly. jadi buat temen2 yang nggak oke dengan itu, yang ilfil atau disgusted, _pls stop reading_. karena aku tau nggak semua dari kalian suka mature content, apalagi kinky shits. but ive been really really wanting to do this for quite a long time. jadi berhubung kalian semua udah gede, silahkan bijak2 dalam memilih bacaan:))

ah anw, im in the mood buat balesin review somehow. lmao. jadi setelah baca, readersnim bisa ninggalin review, terus beberapa review yg bikin aku concern, bakal aku komen atau bahas setelah a/n di next chap:")) i'll still read each one of them any other way, tho!

thanks for readin n reviewin! group hug❤

.

 **2016.12.17**

 **ales  
[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


	6. Sirius

**Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter V  
— _**Sirius**_ —

.

.

* * *

.

" _Kumohon_."

"Tidak."

"Seokkie—"

"Pulanglah, Namjoon."

Namjoon menghela napas berat sembari mengikuti pergerakan jemari Hoseok yang dengan telaten meracik bijih kopi dalam mesin yang tampak tua. Pupil matanya bergerak-gerak tidak tenang. Berkebalikan dengan roman Hoseok yang terasa santai dan tenang. Hampir seperti mengabaikan eksistensinya.

Maka Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun setelah mengetahuinya, Hoseok. Hanya, _y'know_ , aku cemas, _and stuff_."

" _And stuff_ ," Hoseok mengulang cepat. Bola mata kecokelatannya berputar jengah. "Seingatku, terakhir kali aku memberitahumu dimana Taehyung tinggal, _rumahnya terbakar_. Aku kecewa padamu, Namjoon. Taehyung datang ke rumahku subuh-subuh di pelukan Jimin. Tersengguk seperti bayi karena _kau_ menghanguskan perpustakaan kecilnya, buku-buku favoritnya, dan replika miniatur orbit yang susah payah dirakitnya dengan ketelitian 0.1 cm." Hoseok menatap sepasang manik sahabat karibnya dengan tatapan tak tertebak. "Kau selalu menjadi kakak favoritnya, _man_. Dia menganggapmu pahlawannya; cermin tempatnya selalu berkaca dan ingin menjadi. Masalah utamanya bukan kertas-kertas sialan yang kau bakar, Namjoon. Tapi _caramu_ membakarnya. Kau melakukannya seolah kau mengutuk mimpinya, _meludahi_ cita-citanya, dan menganggap tujuan hidupnya seremeh sampah."

" _Hoseok_ ," Namjoon menggeritkan taringnya berbahaya, rautnya terluka. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari itu untuk tega menilaiku segitu buruk."

"Kenyataannya, kau _bukan lagi_ Namjoonie yang kukenal selama ini." Hoseok menyahut seketika, kepalanya mendongak untuk memincing ke arah Namjoon dengan gelengan tidak setuju. "Kau bukan lagi Namjoon yang membuatku semangat belajar karena ingin masuk universitas yang sama denganmu enam tahun lalu. Kau bukan Namjoon yang membuatku ingin selalu bangun lebih pagi, Namjoon yang membuatku berusaha keras menempelkan rumus-rumus Fisika di dinding kamar, yang membuatku selalu ingat sarapan, makan siang, bahkan makan malam."

Suara Hoseok sedikit gemetar, melemah, seperti amarah dan ketidakberdayaan. "Apa yang McGill lakukan padamu, Kim Namjoon?" Sekilas, memori ketika Namjoon memeluknya begitu erat enam tahun silam begitu menerima e-mail penerimaan dari Kanada, dengan bendungan air mata penuh kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur, terbesit dalam kepalanya. Menjadikan Hoseok entah mengapa merasa rindu. "Kau sahabat terbaikku, karena itu aku menganggap Tae seperti adikku sendiri. Aku berlaku adil untuk kalian, jangan buat aku memihak. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu Taehyung soal kedatangan konsekutifmu ke kaféku, meskipun Tae sering menanyakannya. Sebagai gantinya, kumohon biarkan dia bekerja paruh waktu di kaféku dengan tenang, karena aku serius _tidak tega_ melihat bocah itu melarat dicampakkan olehmu dan keluarga idealismu. Buka matamu, _man_. Lihat betapa kurus dan mengenaskannya adikmu sekarang, dan pikirkanlah sekali lagi apakah kau masih sampai hati membiarkannya menggelandang di antah berantah hanya karena tidak ingin menuruti kehendak keluargamu."

Ungkapan Hoseok sejenak menjadikan Namjoon kehilangan kata-katanya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak Namjoon melihat sosok adiknya, berjalan beriringan dengannya, _senyum kotaknya_ , bahkan tawa berisiknya. Mendadak ujung-ujung jemarinya terasa kebas merindukan bagaimana tangannya kerap kali mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung walaupun anak itu seringkali mengeluh tidak suka. Bagaimana dulu mereka nakal berdua, diam-diam memacu motor besar menembus Seoul untuk mengukirkan tato bersama, menyelundupkan alkohol di bawah ranjang, bahkan dihukum sang Ayah bersama dan berakhir tertawa masa bodoh.

Namjoon menggusak wajahnya kacau.

" _Alright_." Maka, Namjoon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Jika kau tidak berkenan membantuku, aku akan mencarinya dengan caraku sendiri. Membuat bocah itu _pulang_ dengan caraku sendiri." Hoseok belum sempat menguraikan jawaban ketika Namjoon terlanjur menutup pintu dengan hempasan cukup keras.

"Selamat malam, Seokkie."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook _sama sekali_ tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Maksudnya, kakak _brengsek_ nya—Profesor Jeon Yoongi—baru saja dengan _brengsek_ memintanya presentasi dadakan tentang materi biokimia _brengsek_ yang tidak dibacanya semalam. Jungkook tidak bodoh. Ia memahami ide pokok dari fungsi linear, genetika, bahkan pelelehan DNA dan temperaturnya. Tetapi dengan Kim Taehyung di pojok kelas yang dengan sok serius memperhatikannya, tangan di bawah dagu berlagak membutuhkan penjelasannya, dan, _Tuhan_ , kenapa si bajingan itu tidak tidur saja seperti biasanya, _for fuck's sake_.

"Jadi, _uh_ , suhu leleh yang didenotasikan dengan simbol ini," Jungkook mengarahkan senter presentasinya secara melingkar di _slide_ yang terpajang di depan kelas. "Terjadi ketika _double helix_ mengalami penguraian materi genetik, atau denaturasi. Maka apabila dimisalkan sampel memiliki 250bp dan 1 M NaCl yang berbeda kandungan GCnya, akan didapatkan grafik seperti— _uhm_ , seperti garis berwarna merah progresif ini."

Yoongi di sisinya, mengangguk-angguk. "Dengan asumsi Na+ adalah 100 mM, molekul DNA 450bp, maka titik lelehnya?"

Jungkook merotasikan bola mata. Jemarinya yang mencengkeram spidol tampak memutih ketika ia melakukan komputasi di papan tulis. Mengesalkan.

"Ah, ah. Kandungan GC 50%, Kook—"

"134.1 derajat Celcius, _Profesor_." Jungkook segera menyahut dengan intonasinya yang malas.

"Benar," Yoongi memberikan anggukan ringkas. "Lalu temperatur eksistensinya?"

Dengan tidak suka, Jungkook berjengit. "Mahasiswamu _bukan_ hanya aku, _hyung_ ," desisnya berbisik. Tidak cukup keras untuk dapat didengar seluruh audiens, tetapi cukup jelas untuk sampai di telinga Yoongi. Seharusnya. "Mintalah bocah lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan sialmu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alis, rautnya iseng dan jenaka. "Minta _Kim Taehyung_ untuk— _"_

Jungkook melotot dengan semu tipis mengembang di pipinya. Buru-buru meremat pergelangan tangan kakaknya penuh amarah. Ini semua karena gosip tidak penting Seokjin- _hyung_ , Jungkook berani bertaruh. Ia mendecih lirih. "Sialan, _hyung_."

"Siapa yang kau sebut _sialan_ , Jeon- _ssi_?" Yoongi mengeraskan bicaranya disengaja, menjadikan Jungkook membelalak tak percaya. Bibir abangnya terangkat usil. Begitu terhibur mendengar tawa kecil para mahasiswanya yang sudah paham persis bagaimana sentimen antara Jeon bersaudara yang selalu kasat mata. Tontonan yang menyenangkan di antara intensnya nuansa kelas milik Yoongi, sejujurnya. "Dan bisakah kau melepas syal di dalam kelasku, Jeon- _ssi_? Topi, jaket, syal—dilarang di kelasku."

Pipi Jungkook merona seketika. "T, tidak—aku—" Otaknya bergerak cepat. "—a, aku kedinginan." Meskipun bicaranya terbata.

Syal, tentu saja. Yoongi harus menjadi brengsek dalam _segala hal_ , termasuk perkara sepele macam ini juga.

" _Yeah_ , tidak sedingin itu sampai-sampai kau akan mati tanpa syal, bukan?" Yoongi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, menghakimi. Tubuhnya mungil, namun entah mengapa seluruh auranya begitu mengintimidasi. "Lepas."

"—aku akan mati tanpa syal!" Jungkook mengelak sekenanya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa—"

Dan detik itu, Jungkook dapat _dengan sangat jelas_ mendengar suara _pfft_ tertahan dari sudut pojok kelas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Kim Taehyung_. Siapa lagi? Sepasang obsidiannya dengan kilat menemukan Taehyung yang menyeringai menyebalkan sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Pura-pura batuk ketika beberapa mahasiswa mengamati Taehyung dengan tatapan aneh. Membuat Jungkook kesal setengah mati sekaligus merasa panas mengingat siapa dalang di balik mengapa Jungkook harus mengenakan syal hari ini. _Fucking hickeys_. Bekas gigitan tak berperikemanusiaan yang ditinggalkan bajingan itu susah sekali hilang, dan lihat betapa puas Taehyung mengulum tawanya di belakang sana. _Bajingan sombong_. Ingin sekali Jungkook menghajar wajah pria sial itu sampai gigi-giginya habis dan tak bisa tertawa lagi selamanya.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menggerakkan bibirnya. _Pembohong_ , ucapnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara dengan sorotnya yang mengetahui.

Jungkook hanya bisa membalasnya dengan lagak tak peduli. (Ingin sekali bertekad untuk mulai menabung dan menyewa ninja, atau apalah itu, untuk membunuh Kim Taehyung sialan ini.)

Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan ketika Yoongi memberikan tugas kelompok dengan ekuasi yang baru saja dijelaskannya, Jungkook harus melayangkan _puppy eyes_ pada kakaknya sekuat tenaga.

Yoongi mengeja. "…dengan Chang Naeun. Kemudian Kim Taehyung dengan…,"

Mata Yoongi sudah mengarah ke arah adik semata wayangnya. Pupil mata Jungkook sudah menembakkan sorot penolakan yang amat sangat membara seraya bibirnya mengucapkan mantera _jaebaljaebaljaebal_ tanpa henti. Menjadikan Yoongi mengangguk mantap dan menimpali lantang.

"…dengan Jeon Jungkook."

 _Holy crap._

Jungkook menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Frustasi.

.

Sungguh, Jungkook sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mulai mengacuhkan Kim Taehyung dan mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari predator memuakkan itu. Ia sudah sukses mengabaikan Taehyung ketika pagi tadi berpapasan di gerbang kampus, di koridor, di dekat loker, bahkan ketika Taehyung dengan samar melemparkannya senyuman tipis, Jungkook mengabaikannya. Berlagak datar dan melewatinya begitu saja dengan dingin. Membuatnya merasa bangga sekaligus superior karena membuat Taehyung tampak begitu _remeh_ dan insignifikan.

Maka ketika Taehyung menarik kursi ingin duduk di sampingnya, Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendelik penuh kebencian. Menjadikan Taehyung seketika mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif dan mengerjap lucu.

"Damai, _man_ ," Taehyung buru-buru berkata. "Kita selesaikan tugas ini cepat-cepat, _yeah_?"

Jungkook hanya menghembuskan napas kasar, lalu mengembalikan fokusnya pada selebaran soal di depan matanya. Menggarap perhitungan tanpa menggubris pergerakan Taehyung yang tampak kikuk dan seperti membutuhkan penjelasan. Jungkook bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri, lagipula. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. Biasanya dirinya begitu kooperatif dalam kerja kelompok, karena ia suka berorganisasi. Berbeda dengan Taehyung. Di kebanyakan waktu, siapapun yang satu kelompok dengan Taehyung, pada akhirnya mengembankan seluruh tugas pada pemuda jenius itu. Taehyung selalu tampak tak keberatan dengan tampang datarnya yang seolah tak memiliki beban. Mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun ketika teman sekelompoknya berdalih memiliki kegiatan kampus yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Itu yang membuat banyak mahasiswa lain _memanfaatkannya_. Membuat Taehyung mengerjakan tugas yang semestinya dikerjakan sepuluh orang sendirian, lalu tertawa mencemooh di balik punggungnya. Kim Taehyung itu _menyedihkan_.

Maka, ketika Taehyung justru tertidur di atas kedua tangannya seperti biasa, bahkan _mendengkur_ , Jungkook berakhir tak mengatakan apapun ( _as known as_ , usaha kerasnya untuk mengabaikan bagaimana rambut _lilac_ Taehyung tampak begitu halus dan begitu mengundang untuk dibelai—oh, tidak. Lupakan).

Sialan.

Kenapa abangnya tiba-tiba menjadi _makcomblang_ nya tanpa persetujuannya begini?

.

.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook terperanjat kaget ketika suara familiar itu memanggil namanya dari belakang. Jungkook tidak perlu berbalik untuk memastikan _siapa_ pemilik suara berat dan menakutkan itu. Nalarnya sigap berdering siaga. _Lari, lari, lari_ —dengan gelagapan mencelos pergi sembari cepat-cepat menyambar ranselnya untuk mengambil langkah _sejauh mungkin_.

Suara _bruk_ memekakkan dari ranselnya yang ditarik paksa untuk jatuh menggema sadis di gendang telinganya. Napasnya tertahan ketika merasakan pergelangan tangannya telah dicengkeram terlebih dahulu oleh pria di balik tubuhnya.

"Sudah kuduga," intonasi Taehyung mencapai pada oktaf terendah yang belum pernah Jungkook dengar sebelumnya. Dingin dan serak; menjadikannya bergidik tak terkendali. "Kau memang menghindariku." Bisikannya seperti merana dan terluka.

Jungkook tak punya pembelaan apapun atas hal itu, terlebih sangkalan protes untuk menafikkan pernyataan Taehyung. Karena itu, Jungkook segera menghempas genggaman tentatif Taehyung atas tangannya kemudian kembali mengambil langkah pergi. Memang Taehyung pikir siapa dirinya? Jungkook tak akan lagi merasa terintimidasi dengan gertakan Taehyung yang penuh rekayasa. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Mereka akan kembali ke _titik awal_ , seperti saat keduanya tidak saling mengenal dan terlalu membenci untuk sudi menyebut nama satu sama lain.

Akan tetapi, samar-samar, Jungkook dapat mendengar dengusan pria tinggi itu yang menghembuskan napas berat sebelum menarik lengan Jungkook sekali lagi, kali ini lebih kasar, kemudian mendorongnya ke permukaan dinding. Tidak cukup sadis untuk menyakitinya, tetapi _sangat cukup_ untuk membuat Jungkook terkejut dan menyalangkan matanya tak menyana. Napasnya tertahan ketika Taehyung _mengungkungnya_ begitu rapat. Poni _lilac_ nya menjuntai berantakan dan desisan seperti murka terlepas dari sudut bibirnya.

Sirine tanda bahaya mengiang membabi-buta di balik kepala Jungkook. Mereka ada di koridor lantai dua, meskipun sudah melampaui jam pulang, mungkin saja masih ada mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi pada kegiatan ekstranya yang berlalu lalang. Adrenalin memacu dahsyat di urat nadinya. Tetapi alis menukik dan pupil mengecil Taehyung yang tampak dingin seolah mengindikasikan bahwa pemuda itu _sama sekali_ tak peduli.

Suara Jungkook tercekik. Mendecih dingin. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek."

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Raut Taehyung melunak, seperti tak mengerti dan menyedihkan. "Katakan padaku jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau suka, Jungkook. _Jangan begini_. Kau tidak bisa berpaling begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun." Jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat, Jungkook bisa saja mencium bibir pemuda itu jika dirinya sedikit saja mencondongkan tubuhnya. Seutuh aroma parfum Taehyung yang maskulin membuat rasionalitasnya mengendap satu per satu. "Kau datang dan pergi semaumu. Saat aku mengizinkanmu masuk, kau ingin _kabur_ begini saja?" Taehyung menggeritkan taringnya. " _The fuck_ , Jeon. Aku _bukan_ mainanmu."

Remasan Taehyung di lengannya menyakitkan, membuatnya meringis kecil.

"B—rengsek, _Kim_ —"

"—Ini soal Jiminie?" Taehyung mencecar semakin persisten. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti sibuk dengan kesimpulanmu sendiri dan _dengarkan aku_? Lihat mataku dan katakan, _apa ini soal Jiminie_?"

Salah satu tangan Taehyung yang tidak mencekal lengannya merambat perlahan di sisi pinggangnya membuat Jungkook menggeritkan gigi-giginya kacau. Pikirnya gelisah luar biasa. Begitu takut apabila ada orang lain yang _memergoki_ keduanya dalam posisi yang begini intim sementara Jungkook tidak pernah terbiasa menjadi pusat atensi yang buruk. Taehyung mengusap turun pinggangnya penuh tuntutan seolah memaksa Jungkook untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Telapak tangan lebar itu meremat pinggulnya begitu andal sehingga Jungkook harus menggeratakkan gerahamnya untuk menahan geraman terangsang yang tak pernah diinginkannya. _Sialan_. Mengapa sulit sekali tidak terjebak dalam kubangan kesalahan yang serupa. Sulit sekali _menolak_ Taehyung dalam modenya yang begini _panas_ dan otoriter.

"Ini soal Jimin?" Taehyung mengulang, mengeja tiap silabelnya dengan jelas.

Bola matanya bersitatap dengan milik Taehyung. Dan detik itu pula, seperti _setiap saat_ , sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Gelengan lemah dan bibirnya yang menggigil.

"B, bukan—"

"— _bukan_?" Taehyung menimpali cepat. Tawa singkat lepas dari kerongkongannya, seperti menghina. "Bukan Jimin?" desaknya. "Lalu _apa_ , Jungkook?" Pupil elang Taehyung terus memenjara obsidian Jungkook tanpa ampun. Ibu jarinya menelisip eksperimentatif ke bawah kemeja Jungkook dan merasakan kulit telanjangnya di bawah sana. Jungkook menggelinjang tipis dan mendorong pundak Taehyung menjauh. Akan tetapi, Taehyung justru semakin menekan tubuh keduanya, tak secuilpun tampak kuatir dengan lokasi blak-blakan keduanya saat ini. "Jadi kau mengacuhkanku _tanpa alasan_?" Jungkook mengutuk respon tubuhnya yang begitu munafik, menginginkan Taehyung, walaupun otaknya menjeritkan sebaliknya. "Kau sendiri yang membuatku berpikir lebih, Jungkook. Kau dengan sikapmu yang keras kepala. Kau sendiri yang menghampiriku di belakang kampus dan berlagak memulai pembicaraan. Kau sendiri yang membangunkanku saat waktunya pulang untuk pertama kalinya. Kau yang menggandeng tanganku walau aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya. Kau yang memilih untuk datang ke tempatku bekerja. Kau yang menciumku lebih dulu, _dua kali_ , kau sendiri juga yang mengangkat kepalamu dan membiarkanku meninggalkan tanda di lehermu. _Semuanya kau, Kook_. Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk bertingkah seolah kau peduli, dan sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku? Pikirmu aku _mainan_? Sampah? Pengesat kaki?"

Jungkook merasakan wajahnya memanas. _Ini tempat umum, demi Tuhan_.

"Kim—j, jangan di sini, bangsat—"

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung yang selalu berlagak tidak mengenalnya di kampus, berusaha melindunginya dari musuh-musuhnya—apa yang terjadi?_

Kim Taehyung begitu mengerikan ketika menggerumul oleh angkara, namun rahangnya yang mengetat dan bola matanya yang buas tampak _seksi_ luar biasa. Pria ini begitu marah hanya karena Jungkook mengacuhkannya di separuh hari, menjadikannya tanpa dapat dihindari mengandai-andai. Apa jadinya dirinya jika sampai rencana Namjoon benar-benar dilakukannya? Menjebak Taehyung dengan membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya untuk mengeluarkannya dari Gyangbuk lalu mencampakkannya.

Bisa-bisa Taehyung _membunuhnya_ dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bulu kuduknya menegang hanya dengan membayangkannya.

" _Tunjukkan padaku_." Ucapan Taehyung _absolut_ , tepat di telinganya, sembari meremat kecil ujung syalnya penuh indikasi. Membuat jantungnya kesetanan hanya dengan kentalnya aura dominasi dalam cara pemuda itu memerintah. "Kook, tunjukkan padaku. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Dengan perlahan, seolah menunggu penolakan Jungkook, jemari Taehyung menarik turun syal tebal yang melingkari leher pemuda di hadapannya. Namun, _entah mengapa_ , Jungkook hanya mematung. Seperti orang dungu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya meracau dengan ekspresinya yang resah, namun tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti untuk menahan pergerakan Taehyung. Kain wol panjang itu terkulai jatuh di lantai menutupi sepatu mereka berdua.

Raut Taehyung melembut ketika matanya menemukan bercak-bercak keunguan di permukaan kulit yang seputih kapas, sehalus sutera. Dalam hati meringis tidak tega. Helaan napas tipis terlepas dari bibirnya ketika Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Maaf," bisiknya dengan suaranya yang luar biasa berat. Telunjuknya naik untuk memberikan sentuhan halus di atas bekas _hickey_ yang diciptakannya tempo hari dengan punggung jari, seketika menjadikan Jungkook menarik napas terkesirap. "Maaf, ini sakit?" tanyanya waspada. Nada bicaranya teratur dan penuh kehati-hatian. Wajah yang benar-benar menampilkan kecemasan, sesaat menjadikan Jungkook terenyuh. "Maafkan aku, Jungkook."

Hidung runcing Taehyung bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, perlahan turun ketika kepala pria itu menelusup ke perpotongan lehernya dan memberikan kecupan lama di atas bekas gigitan yang tampak menyakitkan. Seutuh sensor saraf Jungkook meremang, napasnya tersengal tak karuan. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya terlampau keras karenanya. "Maafkan aku," lirih Taehyung benar-benar terdengar seperti penyesalan dan iba. Bibirnya terus menanamkan kecupan kupu-kupu di atas permukaan kulit leher Jungkook yang terkoyak, tanpa henti membisikkan _maaf_ dan _maaf_ yang mendebarkan. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook menahan napas luar biasa gugup. Seharusnya Jungkook mendorong pria bajingan ini, tetapi dirinya justru menemukan tubuhnya secara otomatis _meleleh_ dalam perlakuan halus Taehyung. Respirasinya teremas, membiarkan belakang kepalanya membentur dinding yang solid tatkala ciuman Taehyung membuatnya begitu lemah dan tak berkuasa. Segalanya terasa inosen dan menggemaskan, sebelum Taehyung kemudian dengan kurang ajar mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat penuh lebam-lebam di lehernya sehingga Jungkook menyengguk terkesiap, jari-jari kakinya menekuk gusar, jemarinya merambat untuk meremat pangkal rambut Taehyung terkejut, detik ketika sensasi basah penuh dosa itu justru menyisakan gelenyar ngilu yang berkali-kali lipat daripada sebelumnya.

Dipojokkan _lagi_ , dicumbui _lagi_ , dan mengapa _lagi-lagi_ dirinya yang berakhir _tunduk_ , menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja dan melupakan segala jenis komitmen yang mati-matian ditekadkannya sejak awal?

"T, tunggu, Kim—"

" _Semuanya hanya karena kau terlalu cantik, Kook_." Taehyung menggeram frustasi di atas kulitnya, terdengar hancur dan mendamba. Aroma pemuda dalam kungkungannya menjadikan Taehyung lupa diri. Memerangkap mati lengan Jungkook dalam cengkeraman tak berbelas kasihannya, memadamkan seluruh usaha merontanya. Jungkook berakhir merintih tertahan ketika Taehyung justru dengan brengseknya menyesap kuat pada lokasi yang sama seperti dimana dirinya meninggalkan bekas gigitan binalnya kemarin. Membuat _hickey_ yang sama justru semakin membiru, kian tampak _mustahil_ untuk hilang. "— _aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak merusakmu_."

Jungkook mengeluarkan suara degukan terbata yang benar-benar mengenaskan sehingga Taehyung sungguh kehilangan setirnya dan _persetan_. Tombol berhenti dalam setitik logika yang dipertahankannya kini lenyap entah kemana bersama dengan luapan gairah yang membeludak dahsyat dalam libidonya. Membawanya kembali menggigit sensual pada bekas yang sama dan merasakan cengkeraman Jungkook semakin mengencang, begitu _pasrah_ dan tak berdaya. Ruam-ruam keunguan itu memang mengerikan; tetapi Taehyung bahkan tak dapat berhenti menyanjung betapa _indahnya_ Jeon Jungkook ketika penuh akan tanda kepemilikan darinya, menyengguk dan membendung air mata, merintih begini mengenaskan _untuknya_. Memiliki setiap jengkal dari segala yang dimiliki Jungkook dalam kuasanya seorang.

"Kau membuatku _sinting_ , Kook, _ingin kau_ —ingin kau menjadi _milikku_."

Taehyung terdengar begitu porak poranda dan depresi. Jungkook mengernyitkan kening, tersengal mendengar pernyataan Taehyung— _menjadi miliknya_? Ini adalah _pernyataan_ , dan Jungkook berkunang-kunang meragukan pendengarannya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap susah payah karena genangan di matanya benar-benar mengaburkan pandangan matanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Sebelah pipinya dibelai dengan punggung-punggung jemari Taehyung, membuatnya sedikit mendongak ragu. Taehyung tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sebelumnya, namun segalanya tidak terdengar salah. Panggilan manis itu begitu fasih terucap dari pita suara Taehyung. "Aku hanya akan bertanya _satu kali_ dan kau hanya punya kesempatan satu kali." Sepasang _hazel_ nya begitu lembut, menelisik satu per satu obsidiannya berhati-hati. "Aku akan menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku, dan aku akan memberikan _segalanya_ pada dia yang telah menjadikanku miliknya. Aku bisa melindungimu dari semua hal, kecuali dari diriku sendiri. Aku suka _merusak_ , Jungkook, terlebih seseorang yang benar-benar kupuja seperti orang sakit jiwa. Aku akan membuatnya _menangis_ sama sering dengan ketika aku membuatnya tertawa."

Semburat merah mengembang di ujung telinga Jungkook menangkap implikasi kotor dari perkataan Taehyung. Kepalanya terasa _kosong_ dan pangkal lidahnya luar biasa dehidrasi. Taehyung menjeda dengan rautnya yang serius. "Kau tahu ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kulakukan, dan jika aku ingin sekalipun, cacat tidak akan pernah menghilang begitu saja seperti sihir, tergantikan begitu saja menjadi keahlian. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, _aku bisa berubah_ , jika kau memberikanku cukup waktu untuk melakukannya. Jika kau menginginkan Kim Taehyung yang lebih baik dari apa yang kau lihat detik ini, kau pantas untuk mendapatkannya. _Just say the word and I'll work on it for you_." Ibu jari Taehyung mengusap pipinya begitu halus sehingga Jungkook menarik napas terkesirap, jantungnya berdebar begitu gila membuat rusuknya ngilu. Peristiwa ini sama sekali di luar perkiraannya. "Atau, kau mungkin lebih suka apabila aku mengikuti permainanmu sekarang. Kembali ke titik permulaan, berlagak saling tidak mengenal, lalu aku akan benar-benar berhenti mengganggumu, Jungkook. Menganggapmu mahasiswa emas Gyangbuk dan rivalku semenjak tingkat pertama. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Kita akan berpura-pura kejadian kemarin, juga hari ini, _tak pernah ada_."

Bola mata karamel Taehyung bergetar, sedikit rasa takut dan ketidakpastian di pupilnya.

"Karena itu, Jeon Jungkook—"

Wajah Taehyung tepat berada di sisi telinganya. Amplitudo dari suara _baritone_ nya beserta belaian sugestif di sisi pinggangnya menjadikan Jungkook merinding.

"—jika menjadi _pacarku_ terdengar seperti ide bagus di kepalamu—"

"— _aku ingin kau pulang denganku malam ini_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia cantik," Yoongi melirik ke arah Seokjin yang tengah mengemudikan mobilnya. " _Pretty boy_. Minus tato di lehernya. Aku tidak suka cowok bertato. _Overall_ oke, sih."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya lelah, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Taehyung?"

"Taehyung."

"Dulu dia jauh lebih manis, _man_. Banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Tapi," Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya penasaran. Mengerling ke arah Yoongi sekilas. "Kau serius berpikir bahwa Taehyung tidak terlalu—entahlah, Yoongi- _ya_ , mungkin terlalu _liar_ untuk Jungkook?" Kekhawatiran kentara dalam caranya bertutur.

Pria berkulit pucat itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membuka pelupuk matanya perlahan tanpa mengatakan apapun, terdiam seperti berpikir. Min Yoongi baru saja selesai dari kelas mengajarnya di Gyangbuk, meminta Seokjin untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit Gangnam untuk panggilan tugasnya. Wajah lelah pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Aku justru mencemaskan Taehyung." Yoongi menyibak poninya ke belakang, mendesah lesu. Pernyataan itu seketika menarik perhatian Seokjin. Sepasang manik mahoni Seokjin menembakkan tatapan meminta penjelasan kepada sahabat lamanya. "Kau tahu, hanya Jungkook satu-satunya yang tak tahu apa-apa selama ini. Bahkan Jungkook sama sekali tak mengenal Taehyung semenjak seremoni penerimaan mahasiswa baru pada saat itu. Bocah itu mencercanya setiap hari tanpa tahu jika mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik ketika kecil dulu." Yoongi menjeda sesaat, memorinya berkelana pada dimensi beberapa tahun silam. "Aku melihat bagaimana Taehyung setiap hari menatap adikku dari bangku paling belakang. Seperti ingin memulai pembicaraan, tetapi tidak cukup berani. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang harus dia korbankan ketika menginginkan hubungan mereka kembali sedekat dulu. Taehyung itu transparan. Bahkan tadi mata anak itu berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing ketika aku mengelompokkannya berdua dengan Jungkook dalam tim belajar. Dia menggemaskan, astaga."

Sorot mata Seokjin semakin mengerut tidak mengerti. " _Man_ , adikmu itu _Jungkook_ , bukan bocah Kim itu. Kau waras?"

"Karena aku _tidak mengerti_ , _hyung_." Yoongi menaikkan intonasi bicaranya, penuh penekanan. "Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook memberikan _respon_. Ego bocah itu setinggi langit, apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba sudi untuk mendekati Taehyung lebih dulu? _Taehyung menyukai Jungkook_ , sejak sangat kecil dulu, dan kupikir tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah hingga detik ini. Taehyung hanya piawai dalam mengendalikan ekspresi datarnya, memakai topeng menyedihkannya, tetapi dia benar-benar _terbaca_ jika itu berkenaan dengan Jungkook. Tidak perlu sungguh-sungguh melakukan apapun bagi Jungkook untuk mencengkeram Taehyung dalam jari-jarinya."

Seokjin berpikir sekilas. "Maksudmu … kau berpikir Jungkook memiliki tujuan terselubung ketika mendekati Taehyung?"

"Entahlah," Yoongi mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Aku hanya berpikir ini sedikit aneh."

"Sejauh pengamatan psikologis, kupikir Jungkook benar-benar menyukai anak ini." Seokjin menambahkan. "Jungkook benar-benar bodoh jika sampai mempermainkan Kim Taehyung hanya karena dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta."

"Itu masalahnya," Yoongi tertawa kecil. Matanya melembut penuh afeksi. "Bocah itu bodoh jika sudah menyangkut hal percintaan."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Yoongi tengah menuangkan sereal gandum untuk adik semata wayangnya ketika tiba-tiba saja, suara kaca yang pecah dari belakang mengejutkan konsentrasinya. Ayahnya sedang keluar untuk mengantar Ibunya ke rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Yoongi hanya berdua saja dengan Jungkook di ruang tengah. Maka Yoongi mengambil langkah siaga, begitu matang dan penuh tekad ketika buru-buru berlari menghampiri arah suara itu berasal. Mengambil pisau dapur di tangannya sebelum pergi._

 _Sepasang obsidian Yoongi membelalak ketika menemukan kaca ruang tamunya pecah. Beberapa anak kecil tampak berlarian kabur di lapangan depan rumahnya dan Yoongi mengumpat marah. Menerjang dengan cepat salah satu anak lelaki yang berlari paling belakang._

 _._

" _Bukan aku! Ini semua salah Jiminie karena menendang bola seperti banci!"_

 _Yoongi memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku tidak peduli, bocah. Itu urusanmu." Ucapnya tidak peduli. Lelaki di hadapannya tampak mungil dan kurus. Tak terurus. Mungkin lima tahun lebih muda darinya, sebaya dengan adik kandungnya. "Sekarang, bilang pada Ayahmu untuk ganti rugi. Orang tuaku akan marah jika sampai tahu kaca ruang depan pecah karena ulahmu—"_

" _Bukan aku, Paman! Kubilang Jiminie brengsek yang—"_

" _Oke, oke," Yoongi menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini, astaga. Jungkook membutuhkan bantuan di kamarnya untuk banyak hal. "Berikan saja aku alamat rumahmu, yeah? Aku akan menemui orang tuamu sendiri," ajunya kemudian. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Paman', dasar bocah kurang ajar."_

 _Anak itu terdiam. Rautnya kebingungan dan seperti ingin menangis._

" _Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku, Paman," bocah itu menggamit kausnya. Sepertinya tidak benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya. "A, aku tidak punya Ayah—"_

" _Yeah, omong kosong," Yoongi berkata sarkastis. "Kau berkata begitu karena takut kena marah Ayahmu. Ayolah, bocah. Berikan saja alamatmu dan, astaga, jangan menangis, demi Tuhan—"_

 _Lelaki itu menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. "A-aku akan melakukan apapun! Tamanmu menjijikkan, aku bisa memangkaskan rumput liarnya untukmu! U-uh, aku juga bisa … um, aku bisa membuat sereal! Aku dan Jiminie biasa membuatkan adik-adik." Bicaranya terburu-buru, seperti panik dan frustasi._

" _Dengar, bocah," Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya butuh ganti rugi. Itu saja."_

" _Tapi aku tidak punya uang." Suara anak itu gemetar, matanya besar dan lucu. "Aku benar-benar akan membantu Paman memangkaskan rumput liar, menyirami tanaman, dan—uh," lelaki itu menggaruk pelipisnya berpikir. "T, tiga hari! Tiga hari berturut-turut aku akan kemari untuk membantu pekerjaan kebun di sini."_

 _Mendengarnya, Yoongi terdiam. Mengamati sepasang bola mata lelaki mungil di hadapannya yang tampak begitu ketakutan. Mungkin orangtuanya benar-benar mengerikan ketika memarahi puteranya sehingga lama kelamaan, Yoongi menjadi tidak tega. Yah, mungkin ia bisa bicara pelan-pelan dengan Ayah ibunya nanti soal ini._

 _Yoongi mendecak. "Buat itu satu minggu."_

" _Empat hari!"_

 _Yoongi menggeleng persisten. "Satu minggu."_

" _Lima hari?"_

" _Satu minggu."_

 _Lelaki itu kemudian terdiam, tampak berpikir keras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya takut-takut._

" _Satu minggu dengan cemilan setiap pekerjaanku selesai…?"_

 _Benaknya menahan tawa gemas mendengar permintaan lelaki mungil ini. Tetapi Yoongi mendengung panjang. Pura-pura berpikir. "Erm, oke, tidak masalah. Satu minggu plus cemilan."_

 _Bola mata besar anak itu melebar senang. "Keren!"_

" _Tunggu dulu," Yoongi menahan cepat. "Bagaimana kau akan menjaminku bahwa kau benar-benar akan datang besok? Kau mungkin saja kabur dan tak akan kembali."_

 _Wajah anak itu tampak bingung. "Aku akan datang," ujarnya pelan._

" _Jaminannya?"_

" _Aku tidak punya apa-apa, Paman," bocah lelaki itu terdengar sedih. "Tapi aku bersumpah akan datang. Pukul sebelas hari besok, aku akan datang."_

" _Alright," Yoongi mengedikkan bahu. "Alright," ia mengangguk sekali lagi. "Namaku Jeon Yoongi, omong-omong. Kau bisa memanggilku 'Yoongi' atau 'hyung', berhenti memanggilku 'Paman'." Lelaki itu meringis lebar, tampak menggemaskan._

" _Lalu, siapa namamu?"_

 _._

" _Taehyung." Suaranya ceria. "Namaku Taehyung."_

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note:**

yea, aku tau banyak banget yang temen2 pertanyakan disini. lol. maafin harus sabar sekali lagi sampe satu per satu comes onto surface so u can connect all the dots in the end. halah. alesan aja. actually it's just me, shit at creatin plot wkwk:'))

dan makasih parah buat semua review amazing yang kemaren masuk❤ aku honestly pengen, pengen banget bales semua bcs you readersnim are truly such a sweetheart. tapi karena kendala kesibukan lain dan takutnya balesan reviewku malah ngelebihin isi fanfiknya … hehe, jadi, yah. plis jangan kitati yaa yang engga aku bales disini. semuanya aku baca and appreciate so damn much /bows. temen2 bisa ke **curiouscat** aku kalo emang ada hal yang masih pengen ditanyain. personal or whatever, im down for anything, really.

warning. it'll be long-ass and boring.

[ah anw, pertanyaan yang related sama plot ngga aku bahas ya. sorry!]

* * *

 **natasha**. kenapa stanning toptae eventho sekarang jamannya topkook.  
well, it doesn't really matter, honestly. cuman preferensi. aku nggak punya like, essay buat ngejelasin apa yang aku suka. just go with the feelin. menurut aku, cowok boleh nangis, boleh acts cute, boleh males ngegym, boleh comfortable dengan apa adanya dia, tanpa harus kuatir ada yang ngejudge maskulinitas dia (ini masuk ke sexism issue kan ya). bagiku, havin less biceps, less abs, less strength, doesn't mean dude being less as a man. aku suka deskripsiin taehyung as 'cantik', terlepas dari role dia as top/bottom karena boyband ya semuanya pretty boys, lol.  
tapi serius. toptae, topkook, whatever- doesn't really matter. both are great.

 **Rices Friedtofu**. ayy, makasi uda jadiin page unfaeda ini jadi most visited kamu wkwk. thankies juga yaa udah selalu ninggalin review2 cantik di ff2 aku❤ flattered nih. dan tos dulu sesama vmin shipper/hugs. aku bakal fast update kok kalo memungkinkan;)

 **KimLiyaaaa**. yah, buat semuanya aja, sih. yang misal emang risih sama daddykink (karena aku tau banyak adek2 disini hehe), ntar kalo adegannya udah keluar, aku saranin skip aja:) aku jujur nulis kinky bcs, yea, otak lagi gesrek/g. haha, intinya, i care about u guys, jadi jangan baca apa yang ngga pengen kalian baca, kay?  
dan … aku cuman ada ig personal, and i don't share. im sorry!

 **bwiikuk**. aKUPUN ayan sendiri kok yatuhan, taehyung ngga nguatin ya:') thankgod kalo tulisanku bikin kamu nggak ngantuk lagi dan terbebas dari writers block. aku suka dirusuh kotak reviewnya kok. lol. fighting nulisnya jugaa❤

 **kimnamseokjoon**. KAMU SIAPA:(( MALAIKAT TURUN DARIMANA- haha, yaampun makasih banget buat atensi kakak yang petjah banget buat ff ini aaaaa ure too sweet, i don't deserve u/ ohiya, soal komplikasi watak dan tabiat, sebenernya nggak sebagus itu, kak. aku cuman alay kalo udah deskripsiin karakter jadi kesannya complicated, padahal itu bacotan aku doang/g. dan kakak, thankyou for rooting up for me/ review panjang kakak ngalahin shinkansen sembilan turunan:')

 **vkook24**. aw, tHANK YOU yatuhan u're cute, dek. aku ketawa2 baca review kamu:') ayosih kalo mau meetup, mustahil kenapa? kalo kapan2 ke jogja, main lah. bawain aku sajen/g. aah, makasih udah sering promote ff2 aku ke temen kamu❤ semoga kalian nggak bosen support aku terus yaa. makasih sekali lagi!

 **Jeveizan**. baleees, nih, baleees biar kaei ngga gantung diri hAHA/g:'))) kangen juga bacotin kebadassannya akang sama kakak dan lumi:') makasi uda sempertin review kakak cantiks. i love taehyung jugaa hahaha.

 **sugarunning95**. aku kok ketawa baca 'jungkook libur dulu jadi seme':'))) yawlaa, tanggal merahin aja terus si adek wkwk. makasi udah suka sama au!taehyung disini dan syukur deh bisa membangkitkan delusional dirty mind kamu, haha:')) thankies buat supportnya❤

 **9094**.yHA ini review ato biografi bj habibie yawlaaa panjang bangeeed:'))) astagaa aku ketawa parah baca ranting kamu. nggak nyangka foreplay abal2 kayak tulisanku dapet apresiasi sebagus itu dari kamu- tHANKYOU for bein awesome!❤ anjirr haha. gakuku aku baca review kamu yang bawah2:'))) semoga chap ini dikit2 ngejawab pertanyaan kamu yaa.

 **Vitajimin mphi**. haha, panggil apa aja nggapapaa. panggil 'sayang' juga boleh/dibuang. buat jawab pertanyaan kamu, yeah, aku cewek:) haloo orang jogja!❤ wah iya. jangan2 kita tetangga satu blok lagi hehe. bahasa jawa? iso aku. neng rak patek lancar, meneh kromo. daily aku mostly pake bahasa indo soalnya:)) makasih anw atas reviewnya!

 **fantaesticjk**. aww its such a honor bisa buat kakak balik ke dunia perffan:)) makasih kakak udah suka ff ini beserta semua unsur pembangunnya/ea. semoga kakak sabar yaa nunggu satu per satu pertanyaan kejawab every chapnya:) thankies~!

.

dan buat semua yang udah kasih capslock badai dan review2 keren lainnya, aku sayang kalian~ makasih udah suportif banget sama first work daddykink aku. semoga bisa memenuhi ekspektasi kalian. thankyou for being lovely, cool, and lit asfuck:)

.

 **2017.01.24**

 **[** twitter **– alestierre ]**


	7. Spica

Jungkook bersumpah ketika reflek idiotnya menggeranyam panik dan berkata _satu minggu, Kim_ , dirinya benar-benar hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana cara untuk secepat mungkin enyah dari kekangan Taehyung tempo hari. Tak secuilpun terlintas dalam benaknya untuk berpikir soal konsekuensi. Jungkook hanya menerka; mustahil untuk _menolak Taehyung_ detik itu juga, karena bagaimana jika Taehyung tiba-tiba tidak terima, mengamuk, lalu mengeluarkan pistol atau apalah itu dan membuatnya _opname_ di rumah sakit seperti yang dilakukannya pada Park Chanhwa? _Tidak_. Kim Taehyung terlahir layaknya Kim Namjoon yang absolut. Penolakan jelas tak pernah tertera dalam kamus kehidupannya.

Tetapi tidak sedetikpun Jungkook benar-benar berpikir menjadi kekasih Taehyung adalah opsi dalam nalarnya. _Yeah_ , oke, sesekali dia pernah membayangkan betapa _menyakitkannya_ wajah cantik Taehyung dan otot-otot samar di rahangnya setiap kali pria itu memojokkannya di permukaan tembok yang dingin sambil tersenyum miring. Atau seberapa Jungkook membenci dirinya sendiri sebab _menyukai_ seberapa hangat sensasi bibir Taehyung di atas miliknya. Kim Taehyung adalah manifestasi dewa seks. Tapi Jungkook selalu berpikir bahwa semua itu sekedar nafsu sesaat, tidak ada perasaan rumit apapun yang menyertai.

Katakan Jeon Jungkook kuno; tetapi baginya, _pacaran_ bukan hanya soal ranjang. Seberapa panaspun Taehyung mampu membakar gairahnya, semua itu tidak ada artinya apabila bukan kepada Taehyunglah Jungkook selalu ingin kembali. Dia bisa memperoleh ' _good fucks_ 'dari siapa saja. Tetapi _kekasih_ adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar jauh di atas level yang berbeda. Jungkook tidak mencoba terdengar sok romantis, tetapi pengalaman mengajarkannya cukup hal.

Andai kata tempo hari Taehyung berbisik di telinganya soal _one night stand_ , bukan maksud pria itu untuk menjadikannya kekasihnya, Jungkook tidak akan ragu untuk menggapai jemari Taehyung, meremasnya agresif, dan bercumbu semalam suntuk dengan pemuda iblis itu di atas linen, riuh dan kacau dan _belepotan_ , lalu menjadi orang asing di subuh berikutnya. Jungkook tidak masalah dengan itu; walaupun egonya akan sedikit terluka di kemudian hari.

Tetapi untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih?

 _Hell._

Mungkin Taehyung menuntut terlalu banyak, dan Jungkook tidak menyukai Taehyung _sejauh_ itu untuk mampu memberikan seutas komitmen.

Katakan Jeon Jungkook gila.

Tapi dia akan menegaskan _tidak_ pada Kim Taehyung di hari ketujuh.

.

[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter VI  
— _**Spica**_ —

.

.

* * *

.

"Untuk apa ini?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening setelah terkesiap begitu menerima sekaleng soda dingin menempel di sebelah pipinya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa, mengabaikan sorot skeptis Jungkook terhadapnya dengan tangan menggenggam kaleng soda penuh kecurigaan. Maka Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya enteng sambil membuka tutup alumunium kalengnya sendiri. Suara _pssh_ halus terdengar setelahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Hanya melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan _itu_."

Jungkook mengerut. " _Itu_?"

"Ayolah, _man_ , kau tahu," Taehyung menjawil siku Jungkook main-main. Melirik santai sembari berbisik. Binar dalam _hazel_ nya penuh canda. " _Sugar daddy_."

Sontak, Jungkook melempar kaleng soda di tangannya sembarangan. Suara _klontang_ sadisnya menggema di seluruh koridor sementara Jungkook berusaha mengambil langkah selebar-lebarnya dan mendengus luar biasa keki.

"Hei, tapi aku benar, 'kan?" Taehyung _tertawa_ , dasar mengesalkan. Menggapai kaleng soda yang dijatuhkan Jungkook dan meringis kecil. Matanya mengekori figur Jungkook yang menjauh sembari berlari kecil untuk menyetarai langkahnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah. " _Sugar daddy_ suka melakukan itu,'kan? Membelikan makanan mahal, barang-barang gratis, aksesoris lucu, 'mainan'—"

" _Fuck you_ ," Jungkook meludahkan umpatan marah. Wajahnya pias. Mempercepat langkahnya sejauh mungkin dari Kim Taehyung dan segala pemikiran ngawur sintingnya. "Mampus sana."

Taehyung justru terpingkal, keras sekali, tampak luar biasa terhibur. "Bercanda!" kelitnya berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook, namun pria itu hanya berjalan terlalu cepat. "Hei, _maaf_ , aku bercanda." Taehyung berkata pelan, tawanya seutuhnya berhenti. Intonasi pemuda itu turun satu oktaf sembari berusaha meraih lengan Jungkook. Kehangatan ujung jemari Taehyung yang kapalan menyentuh punggung tangannya membuat Jungkook menyerah. Taehyung menghela napas lirih. "Kook, demi Tuhan, aku hanya _bercanda_." Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu pelan dan _merana_. Sejenak Jungkook ingin tertawa betapa paniknya pupil mata Taehyung berdilatasi tatkala pandangan mereka bertemu. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu selagi menelisik sepasang obsidian Jungkook berhati-hati, dan itu _menggemaskan_. "Jangan marah, _alright_? Maaf, barusan berlebihan."

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada yang kelewatan dari gurauan Taehyung. Tetapi pemuda itu tampak begitu menyesal sembari menggapai tangan Jungkook dan meletakkan kaleng soda yang barusan dipungutnya di atas telapaknya. "Untukmu." Jungkook sudah hampir membuangnya kembali, tetapi Taehyung lebih dulu mendesaknya. " _Kumohon_."

Ada keseriusan dalam bola mata bulat Taehyung dan Jungkook tak mengerti apa.

Akhirnya, Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahu kikuk sembari menerima minuman pemberian Taehyung ogah-ogahan. Ia tak melewatkan bagaimana manik kembar itu membesar lucu atas penerimaannya. Berkilat dan tampak senang. _Menggemaskan_. Tidak banyak kesempatan Taehyung tampak begini transparan, karena itu, tanpa sadar Jungkook merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik gemas.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook bertanya impulsif, membuka sodanya cepat dan perlahan menyesap kecil.

"Tidak ada," Taehyung menegak minumannya beringas, membiarkan Jungkook mengamati bagaimana jakunnya naik turun dan otot-otot leher Taehyung yang berkedut kentara setiap kali air karbonasi itu mengalir di kerongkongannya. Menelan muatannya hingga habis kemudian meremasnya keras. Jungkook sama sekali tidak berliur melihat itu— _tidak_. Sama sekali. "Soda adalah yang terbaik sepulang _ngampus_."

Jungkook tergelak sarkastis. "Kau hanya _tidur_ , Kim."

" _Tuhan_ , memejamkan mata bukan berarti tidur. Hanya iritasi stadium akhir melihat asdos payah itu bicara nonsens soal oksigen di luar antariksa. Ini pembodohan, _for fuck's sake_." Taehyung mendecak kesal dengan rautnya yang protes, tampak sangat terganggu. "Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan, Kook? Elemen dengan lebih dari dua proton bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'metal'. Kecuali hidrogen dan helium. Tetapi karbon, nitrogen, bahkan _oksigen_ , itu termasuk metal, _you get me_?" Taehyung mendesah frustasi, mengacak poninya sesaat dan kembali berceloteh. Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan sambil menahan tawa, sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar mendengarkan. "Aku tahu ini tidak populer, tetapi pada dasarnya, senyawa-senyawa itu memiliki kandungan elektrik dari metal itu sendiri. Karena itu, ilmuwan dapat melakukan generalisasi. Dalam tekanan yang sangat kuat, seperti di Jupiter atau Saturnus, hidrogen bahkan bisa berubah menjadi metal, atau semacamnya. Karena itu, tidak mustahil ketika elektron magnetosfer Jupiter, setelah disosiasi dan eksitasi terus menerus secara bersamaan, akan melepaskan O2 dalam— _oi_ , Kook, kau mendengarkan?"

"Mm," Jungkook menyahut sekenanya sembari meneguk sodanya. "Hanya karena tidak semua orang maniak astronomi seperti kau, Kim. Seharusnya kau potong saja ceramahnya dan mulai kuliahmu sendiri."

"Tapi—" Taehyung mendecak lagi. "Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud, 'kan, _man_?"

" _Yeah_ ," Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tidak benar-benar paham. " _No big deal, you nerd_."

" _Super big deal_ , kau bercanda?!" Mata Taehyung mengernyit tak percaya. Ia memindai Jungkook teliti dan sorotnya berhenti ketika menemukan benang yang sedikit mencuat di ujung kerah kemeja Jungkook. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sebentar." Taehyung mengambil satu langkah mendekat, Naluriah, Jungkook mundur separuh sadar, sebelum satu tangan Taehyung bertumpu di pundaknya sembari membisik serak. " _Diam sebentar_ ," bisiknya dan Jungkook menahan napas. Merasakan kepala Taehyung menelisip di bawah dagunya dan mengunci pergerakannya. Napas panas Taehyung membentur bekas _hickey_ yang sedikit memudar, menjadikannya bergidik, pusing menghirup aroma bluberi pemuda di hadapannya yang entah mengapa membuatnya rindu.

Suara benang yang terputus menggema di balik kepala Jungkook dan kesadaran menggempur akalnya. Kepalanya masih berkunang-kunang bahkan ketika Taehyung beringsut dari hadapannya, dengan benang hitam pendek di antara gigi-giginya yang tajam.

" _My boy_ ," Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan jalur diafragma Jungkook terasa sempit. Tatapan itu menyilaukan, begitu lembut dan hangat hingga tulang wajahnya terasa panas. "Tampan sekali."

Seharusnya Jungkook membuang rautnya tetapi Taehyung _selalu_ tampak seperti pahatan artistik ciptaan terbaik dari tangan dewa, hingga matanya terpatri di wajah indah pemuda itu seperti orang bodoh. _My boy_ —tidak ada yang salah ketika kawan lelaki menyebutnya demikian dengan kasual sebagai bentuk _brothership_ yang _wajar_. Tidak ada tatapan gelap atau indikasi birahi apapun dari binar menawan Taehyung. Hanya afeksi dan sorot mendamba yang begitu samar. Tetapi Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti merasakan desiran aneh di logikanya ketika setitik implikasi _posesif_ itu mengalun dari pita suara Taehyung. Membuatnya separuh sinting membayangkan betapa _my boy_ akan perlahan menjadi _my good boy_ kemudian— _oh, fuck_. "Uh, terima kasih," Jungkook mencecar cepat. Kepalanya mulai gila dan ia harus mengatakan _sesuatu_ atau tensi akan menciptakan atmosfir tak masuk akal sebagaimana setiap kali dirinya berada di sekitar Taehyung.

"Kapanpun," Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah mata main-main.

"Kau aneh hari ini," Jungkook berkata terus terang menatap Taehyung yang menukikkan satu alis. Maka pemuda bersurai kelam itu hanya mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Entahlah—kau, _entahlah_ , seperti orang baik hari ini."

Taehyung menyemburkan tawa singkat. "Jahat. Seingatku aku _selalu_ menjadi orang baik."

" _Yeah_ , kau selalu menjadi _brengsek_ , Kim." Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah dan Taehyung terkekeh menanggapi. "Bertingkah seperti diva, arogan tingkat tinggi, selalu menemukan cara untuk menjadi mengesalkan. Aku tidak terbiasa denganmu yang sok baik. Kembalilah menjadi bajingan untuk kuumpati setiap hari."

Tawa Taehyung menyegarkan; bening dan beresonansi halus di gendang telinganya. Jungkook berandai-andai betapa kontrasnya Kim Taehyung yang pertama kali ditemuinya di loker tim basket dengan detik ini. Telah begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dan Jungkook masih kesulitan menerjemahkan rasa rindunya setiap kali kelopak mata Taehyung menyipit karena tertawa terlalu lebar. Dalam lubuk hatinya, Jungkook selalu tahu. Ia _membenci_ Taehyung karena ia ingin menjadi seperti Taehyung, ia _iri_ pada Taehyung, menginginkan apa yang Taehyung punya, kemudian _menginginkan Taehyung_. Lambat laun logikanya semakin rumit dan memburam, sehingga batas antara _menginginkan apa yang Taehyung punya_ dengan _menginginkan Taehyung_ menjadi pudar dan Jungkook kehilangan arahnya. Setiap kali jemari Taehyung yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, semuanya menjadi semakin tak masuk akal sehingga Jungkook berakhir mengumpati Taehyung, mencercanya, _menyerapahi_ seluruh eksistensi pria itu begitu payah, karena membenci _jauh lebih mudah_ daripada berusaha menyelami perasaannya sendiri.

Seluruh ucapan Namjoon tentang Taehyung sejenak terlintas di benaknya dan Jungkook meragu. Ia tak mengingat banyak hal soal masa kecilnya, tetapi Yoongi memang bertingkah seakan Taehyung adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Jungkook tidak tahu apakah dia masih harus marah, tetapi ia _iri_. Namun juga, Jungkook tidak pernah yakin kali ini dirinya cemburu atas kasih sayang abangnya, atau justru _Taehyung_. Pikirannya begitu amburadul dan berserakan, namun kehangatan jemari Taehyung yang menangkup ujung kelingkingnya menjadikan Jungkook tersadar. Kepalanya terangkat separuh sadar.

"Um," Ragu-ragu dan sedikit rasa takut, tetapi Taehyung memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku mengantarmu pulang … _jangan_?" Ada kegugupan menggemaskan dan semu tipis di wajahnya.

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Walau Jungkook mengisi empat hari belakangan dengan teman sekolahnya dulu, Mingyu dan Seokmin, menghabiskan sore bersama dan berusaha menghempas _satu nama_ dari pikirannya, segalanya tak merubah banyak hal. Rasanya frustasi ketika hanya nama _Taehyung_ yang terbayang-bayang setiap matanya terpejam walau sekilas saja. Dari bola mata Taehyung yang membesar ketika bingung, kerlingan matanya ketika menajam, bulu mata cantiknya yang lentik dan panjang, suara datarnya ketika berbicara di depan kelas, suara manisnya ketika melayani pelanggan, suara _serak_ nya ketika membisikkan namanya begitu fasih di daun telinganya. Menggores kulit sensitifnya dengan giginya begitu lamban, mengusap bekas menyakitkannya dengan permukaan lidahnya yang basah seolah meminta maaf, seraya mendesiskan kata-kata _kotor_ —dan Jungkook _membenci_ bagaimana potongan-potongan gambar polos itu harus berubah menjadi seksual dan memalukan. Betapa idiot membayangkan dirinya sendiri begini _tegang_ karena membayangkan rival bebuyutannya menyentuhnya di _seluruh_ tempat yang tepat dan menyisakannya terengah menginginkan lebih.

Seharusnya _segalanya_ inosen.

Taehyung tidak banyak melakukan aksi apapun belakangan, hanya mengantarnya pulang setiap hari dan sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol santai. Maka Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan reaksi biologis dirinya sendiri. Ini semua karena mimpi laknat yang dialaminya semalam. Kenapa brengsek Kim itu harus menghantuinya juga dalam bunga tidur? _Sialan_. Jungkook selalu memiliki kontrol hormon yang luar biasa. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap pemuda dalam usia aktif yang sangat gelisah ketika harus _horny_ di tengah kelas, membayangkan seorang lelaki tertentu dengan rambut _lilac_ yang dengan tanpa dosanya tengah menopangkan wajahnya mengantuk di bangku tepat belakangnya.

Ketika Profesor Jang keluar dari kelas Matematikanya, Jungkook beranjak secepat mungkin dari bangkunya.

.

Jungkook memiliki _speed dial_ di ponselnya setiap kali dirinya menginginkan seks cepat dan simpel. Dia termasuk dalam peringkat teratas di program studinya, tidak sulit untuk menjadi pupuler. Setelah membuat janji singkat, Jungkook terkejut ketika melihat adik kelasnya (yang jujur, dia sedikit lupa siapa namanya), telah berdiri di depan wastafel kamar mandi pria lantai dua, seperti mematut diri. Kekehan tipis terlepas dari bibirnya. Mendominasi dan _mencemooh_. Aura kekuasaan dan otoritas, ketika pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyuman halus di wajahnya. Nyaris feminim.

"Hei, _hyung_." Suaranya terlalu melengking untuk ukuran lelaki. Tetapi semua oke asalkan desahannya tidak membuat Jungkook _turn off_. "Aku baru saja memikirkanmu, dan _bam_ , kau datang seperti sihir." Matanya bergetar oleh nafsu dan rambut mahoninya tampak begitu halus, aromanya seperti melon.

" _Yeah_?" Semua ini _oke_ , Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Berdalih begitu keras bahwa _beginilah_ semestinya. Ia bisa mendapatkan siapapun dengan cara apapun dalam kungkungannya. Bukan sebaliknya. Ia tidak membutuhkan Kim Taehyung, _tidak_ —"Berpikir soal aku yang menggagahimu di toilet kampus saat Profesormu sedang serius menjelaskan, hm?" Jungkook bukan tipe yang banyak bicara sebelum seks, tetapi _sungguh_ , Taehyung memberikannya terlalu banyak inspirasi.

"H—haha," tawa sedikit gugup. " _Hyung_ ingin mendengar bagaimana aku membayangkanmu menyentuhku? Seperti— _ah_ , sialan—"

"Kotor sekali, _Sayang_ ," Jungkook tidak bisa mengingat siapa nama pemuda ini, maka dia berakhir dengan panggilan 'Sayang' pahit yang dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu ceritakan pada _hyung_ soal fantasimu selagi kita bercumbu, _sounds good_?"

" _Fuck—yeah_."

Jungkook tidak menunggu karena segalanya mengalir begitu _gampang_. Tubuh kurus lelaki itu tampak begitu lemah dalam kuasanya. Bahkan Jungkook masih kesulitan mengingat siapa nama pemuda ini. Ia mendorongnya kasar hingga punggung semampainya menyentuh permukaan wastafel, menggasakkan giginya di atas rahangnya lalu menandai lehernya begitu terburu-buru. Pikirnya meracau tak karuan, meredam suara rintihan kecil dari adik kelas di bawah tubuhnya. Kancing kemeja pemuda di hadapannya telah terbuka separuh, memberikan Jungkook akses termudah untuk menjelajahinya dengan mulutnya.

Tetapi, jantungnya terlonjak begitu terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka dengan sadis. Matanya bergerak reflek menemukan _Kim Taehyung_ , rambut berantakan dan kantung mata tebal di bawah _hazel_ nya yang kaget, berdiri mematung menatap Jungkook _telak_ di pupil matanya.

Hening menyergap. Tatapan Taehyung beralih ke arah si pemuda tak dikenal. Sorot elangnya datar, tanpa senyuman, mengedikkan dagunya arogan ke arah pintu di balik tubuhnya menggesturkan lelaki itu untuk _pergi_ , dengan cara yang begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Maka pemuda itu buru-buru mengancingi kemejanya dan tergopoh separuh terhuyung keluar dari area kamar mandi yang seketika tegang.

Jungkook mendecak kecil, berlagak kedatangan Taehyung tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Ia bergegas mengikuti langkah pria sebelumnya untuk keluar ruangan, tidak menatap Taehyung di matanya, hanya melaluinya begitu saja dengan gairahnya yang sudah terlanjur _memuncak_ dan jujur, ini sedikit menyakitkan. Tetapi ego raksasanya jauh lebih penting dari ereksinya sekalipun.

Genggaman kuat Taehyung di pergelangan tangannya nyaris menjadikan jantungnya melompat, antara antisipatif dan setitik ngeri.

" _Mau kemana_?"

Berat dan _kental_ , lebih dalam daripada Pasifik sehingga kepalanya terasa pening. Taehyung memeriksa Jungkook dari puncak kepala hingga ujung tumitnya dengan teliti, begitu perlahan. Bersirobok sepintas dengan sepasang obsidian jernih Jungkook yang sedikit berair tetapi menatapnya tajam, seperti tidak suka. Penampilan Jungkook begitu berantakan dengan poni hitamnya yang kacau dan berkeringat, beberapa kancing teratas terbuka, napas sedikit tersengal sisa adrenalin beberapa persekon lalu, kemudian sudut bibir yang membengkak serta _sesuatu_ di bawah sana yang menjadikan Taehyung menyeringai tipis. "Kau sepertinya punya sedikit masalah, kawan. Butuh bantuan?"

" _Minggir_ ," Jungkook mendorong Taehyung pelan. Bukan karena dirinya lemah, tetapi separuh akal irasionalnya _menginginkan Taehyung_ , begitu frustasi dan membutuhkan. Hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau serius ingin aku _minggir_?" Taehyung tertawa kecil, terdengar geli. "Aku hanya ingin membantu, _alright_? Aku sedang dalam program 'Menjadi _Gentleman_ untuk Jungkook Jeon' minggu ini, biarkan aku membantumu." Jungkook memutar bola mata malas dan Taehyung lagi-lagi terkekeh. Tampan dan begitu _segar_. Menariknya ringan menuju dinding terpojok dengan senyum tuntasnya. "Saran pertama, setidaknya masuklah ke dalam bilik jika kau ingin menyetubuhi adik kelasmu, _man_. Seperti— _ini_."

Jungkook tidak terlalu terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya tengah _berdua_ di dalam bilik sempit toilet umum kampus dengan Taehyung mengunci pintunya dari belakang, senyum separuhnya tampak sinis, sorot datarnya memangsa. Aroma tajam disinfektan dari pembersih kamar mandi yang menyengat menjadikan Jungkook sedikit mengerutkan hidungnya. Berkunang-kunang ketika Taehyung membelai pinggulnya perlahan, menyusuri rahangnya dengan sentuhan bibirnya yang tidak sepenuhnya menapak. "Jungkook— _cantik_." Bisikan berdosa itu terlepas begitu saja dan _seutuh_ otot Jungkook meremang. Pandangannya kabur, napasnya tersengal, dan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba saja sudah meremas pundak Taehyung begitu erat. Seluruh hasratnya berubah seluruhnya menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda. Kontrolnya _hilang_ ; tenggelam dalam aura superior Taehyung yang menaungi tubuhnya begitu _benar_. Beberapa detik lalu, dirinya mengekang orang lain dalam dekapannya. Tetapi momen ini, Jungkook begitu mudah menyerahkan _segalanya_. Kendalinya, hasratnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Menggigil begitu responsif tatkala telapak tangan Taehyung merabanya eksperimentatif, hanya mengecek sesaat, karena Taehyung _bajingan_. "Kau—semacam, _basah_ sekali, _man_." Taehyung terkekeh putus-putus, sedikit terdengar parau.

Pipinya memanas mendengar ungkapan gamblang Taehyung yang tak tahu malu. Ia mendelik tak percaya. "Aku _tahu_ , k—kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, _brengsek_."

"Oke, oke," Taehyung kembali menggerayangi tubuh pemuda di hadapannya dengan cengiran kekanakannya. "Hanya menggodamu sedikit."

" _Jangan_ ," decihnya garang.

"Maaf, maaf," Taehyung tergelak ringkas. "Kemari, izinkan aku mengurusmu."

Seluruh sentuhan mengambang di wilayah paha dalamnya yang terbungkus jins menjadikan Jungkook mendesis frustasi. Hasratnya sudah terlanjur menyulut habis semenjak sesi percumbuan sebelumnya yang dengan sial diinterupsi oleh pria ini. Pria bedebah yang dengan brengseknya hanya memojokkannya di antara dinding bilik yang beku, tanpa melakukan apapun pada gejolak gairahnya. Jungkook butuh _sesuatu_ , yang lebih dari gerayangan setengah hati di atas kain celananya yang tebal.

Jungkook meremat kemeja di siku Taehyung sembari mendesak.

"Bangsat—kau bilang akan _membantuku_ —"

"Ssh, _jangan menuntut_ ," Taehyung menegur dengan desisan halus di telinga Jungkook, napasnya panas dan bergemuruh. Suara serak itu mengantarkan setrum telak ke seutuh pusat gairahnya, menjadikan Jungkook mengumpat separuh sadar. "Minta dengan manis, Kook. Minta tolonglah padaku _dengan manis_."

Taehyung menarik _piercing_ Jungkook dengan gigitan sensualnya sebelum beringsut mundur, mencari sepasang mata pemuda di hadapannya untuk menyelaminya penuh kehati-hatian. Jungkook merasakan bulu romannya menegang, seluruh sendinya membeku, tulang belulangnya mencair dan lembek seperti agar. Wajah Taehyung begitu dekat dan intimidasi dari sorotnya yang intens menjadikan Jungkook terengah. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menggigil, sepasang obsidiannya menggenang begitu penuh oleh luapan air mata, pipinya merona karena tensi, dan mulutnya separuh terbuka dengan belah bibirnya yang gemetar hebat. Jungkook sekali lagi mendapati isi kepalanya lenyap, rasionya luluh lantak dileburkan raut seksi Taehyung yang tanpa senyuman, menelanjangi pupil matanya dan memerangkapnya rapat. Seolah menunggu. Membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar menerka-nerka mengenai betapa mudahnya Taehyung mengupas egonya habis, menurunkannya dari tahtanya, membuatnya _menyerah_ dan bersedia menjadi _sekotor_ apapun demi mencapai kepuasan hasratnya.

" _K_ —" Suara Jungkook terdengar lirih dan putus-putus, bibirnya menggigil kentara. " _—kumohon_." Jungkook _membuang_ seluruh arogansi dan gengsinya detik ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari kerongkongannya, namun birahi membutakan segalanya dan menjadikan Jungkook tuli. Jemarinya mencengkeram permukaan tembok yang beku mencari penopang. Pita suaranya mencicit sekali lagi. "— _Kim … kumohon_."

Terdengar hancur, frustasi, mengenaskan, dan _lebih indah_ daripada apapun. Suara serak dan menyedihkan Jungkook mengalun begitu merdu menyeruak telak menuju sumbu libidonya. Taehyung menahan napas terangsang. Tak menyana sekedar sepatah kata sederhana itu mampu menghanguskan gairahnya begini sadis. Rasionalitasnya hampir tumbang, setir dari kontrol dirinya nyaris lepas tanpa kendali.

Tetapi ini _belum cukup_. Maka Taehyung menggeratakkan taringnya. "Kumohon _apa_?"

Kemudian Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut berantakannya, seperti kebingungan dan tak percaya. Lidahnya terasa berat dan kering di rongga mulutnya, mendadak dehidrasi luar biasa. Dahi mengernyit dan hidung yang mengerut. Kontak mata keduanya tak sedetikpun terlepas; sehingga Taehyung dapat mengagumi betapa indah bulu mata panjang Jungkook yang mengerdip dan basah oleh air mata. Membuatnya ingin sekali _mengotorinya_ dengan segala hal yang salah dan menenggelamkannya securam mungkin dalam lautan dosa. Menanggalkan satu per satu keangkuhan pemuda itu hingga kandas dan menyisakannya _porak poranda_ tatkala menyenandungkan namanya dengan cara terintim yang pernah ada.

"Kumohon _apa_ , _Jungkook_ —" Taehyung mendesak sekali lagi, hampir menggeram.

Jungkook terkesiraptertahan. Rautnya begitu kacau ketika gigi-gigi pemuda itu menggeratak tipis. " _D_ —" Lalu _tersedak_. Jemari kakinya menekuk gelisah, mulai merasa sukar untuk berdiri andai saja lutut Taehyung tidak menahan posisinya terhadap dinding. Jungkook mengejar napasnya yang belepotan dan menatap Taehyung lemah. Gemetar bibirnya nyaris seperti tremor. Suaranya membisik hancur dan Jungkook tak peduli lagi."— _D-Daddy_."

 _Oh, fuck_.

Apa itu kontrol diri. _Peduli setan_.

Taehyung merasakan seluruh sirkulasi darahnya _merosot habis_ ke tumit kaki. Menyisakan otaknya melompong, kosong, hanya _nafsu_ , tak ada yang lain.

Menurutnya, Jeon Jungkook selalu indah tak peduli kapan atau dimanapun Taehyung menemukannya. Namun kini Taehyung bersumpah apabila Jungkook tampak _paling cantik_ ketika _rusak_ dan oversensitif serta memohon seperti anak manis tatkala di hadapannya seorang.

Maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk berhenti menyiksa malaikat di hadapannya dan bergerak. Bibirnya yang sebeku es menyentuh permukaan kulit Jungkook yang panas di rahangnya sembari berbisik begitu frustasi. " _Kook, kau cantik sekali sekarang_." Sanjungan sugestif Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook terengah semakin masai. Mendambakan jemari kurus Taehyung yang bergerilya di garis risleting jinsnya tanpa benar-benar melakukan apapun, untuk menyentuhnya di tempat yang _tepat_. Tetapi Taehyung memerintahkannya untuk jangan menuntut, dan Jungkook paham persis seperti apa permainan _Daddy_ memuakkan ini. Semuanya hanya soal dirinya yang perlu menjadi anak baik untuk Taehyung. Hanya itu.

Taehyung bernapas di sisi rahangnya, suara sedikit gemetar dan terdengar nyaris sehancur dirinya. " _Daddy's favorite boy, yeah_? Buka celanamu, Sayang. Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku?"

 _Ah, shit_.

Jungkook mengangguk di luar proses kinerja akalnya. Bisikan lembut Taehyung seolah menyihirnya untuk tak mampu menyanggah. Tak bisa berkutik. Suara itu sehalus sutera; teduh dan mengayomi dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sangat mendalami karakter. Menjadikan Jungkook mengandai-andai apakah Taehyung pada kenyataannya seringkali berperan sebagai _Daddy_ ketika berhubungan intim dengan partner seksnya selama ini.

Dengan jari gemetar dan gerakannya yang tergesa-gesa, Jungkook berusaha melepas sabuk kulit yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Pandangan matanya kabur oleh air mata gairah. Jungkook harus berkali-kali memejamkan matanya sekuat tenaga untuk memperjelas tangkapan visualnya yang terbendung genangan. Taehyung menantinya dengan sabar. Mengamati wajahnya yang kacau sembari membelai area sikunya seolah memberi Jungkook semangat untuk melakukan perintah darinya. Menjadikan Jungkook semakin gugup tanpa sebab.

Taehyung tertawa berat ketika Jungkook selesai menurunkan celana jinsnya, menggantung tanggung di lekukan lututnya. Bukan gelak mencemooh yang seperti biasa pria itu lakukan. Hanya kekehan _gemas_ dan menggoda. " _Eager, aren't we_?" Tukasnya seraya menelisipkan ujung-ujung jemarinya menembus _waistband_ bokser pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan begitu baik hati memberikan Taehyung kehormatan untuk menanggalkan lapisan kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian tubuh paling privatnya. Maka dalam sekali sentakan pasti, Taehyung membebaskan Jungkook dari kekangan menyiksanya, meremasnya nyaris terlalu kuat sehingga Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya membentur dinding, mengerang tersengal. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya tatkala Taehyung justru dengan kurang ajarnya bersiul kemudian berkata. "Sensitif, hm?" Mengagumi setitik air mata yang mengalir dari obsidian indah Jungkook yang berkaca-kaca. Taehyung tak bisa mendefinisikan betapa eloknya pemuda di hadapannya sebanyak apapun glosarium yang berterbangan dalam otak jeniusnya. Terlalu surgawi untuk dapat dijelaskan dengan kosa kata.

Susah payah, Jungkook menata respirasinya yang naik turun. Melakukannya sendiri dibandingkan dengan _tangan Taehyung_ yang melakukannya benar-benar berbeda. Nikmat sekali hingga rasanya seperti tidak nyata. Taehyung meraih dagu Jungkook, memaksanya bersitatap dengan _hazel_ kembarnya. Jungkook tersengguk kewalahan, ujung-ujung jarinya kebas meremat permukaan dingin tembok di balik tubuhnya. Jantungnya seolah ingin _meledak_. Taehyung menelisik pupil matanya dengan senyuman miring yang luar biasa memikat, memompanya terlalu lamban membuatnya _gila_. Mereka terus terpasung dalam posisi stagnan untuk beberapa waktu. Jungkook yang termangu dengan respirasi kacau balaunya, bola mata menggenang dan pipi bersemu tebal, dalam kungkungan Taehyung yang tengah memberikannya _handjob_ lambat dengan gerakannya yang seperti malas. Seringai pongah di sudut bibirnya tampak menggairahkan.

" _Pretty babe_ ," Taehyung mengusap halus sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, penuh pemujaan. "Ingin membuatmu menangis, Kook, _ingin kau rusak_."

Jungkook hanya menatap _hazel_ kembar Taehyung dengan raut pasrah. Keningnya mengernyit dan bibirnya separuh terbuka mendesahkan napas-napas pendek yang tak beraturan. Tetapi ia tak mengatakan apapun, tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri, namun juga tidak pula meronta. Hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri dan merasakan gerakan tangan Taehyung yang perlahan menaikkan temponya, menjadikannya semakin kesulitan menata napasnya. Lenguhan putus-putus terlepas dari pita suaranya sehingga Jungkook tak percaya dirinya bisa mengeluarkan suara semenjijikkan itu dari kerongkongannya. Sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar mengaliri segaris saliva. Membuatnya tampak semakin berantakan dan begitu mengundang untuk _dicemari_. Jungkook begitu responsif dengan sentuhannya, itu luar biasa _panas_. Sehingga Taehyung hanya bisa terus mengumpat hampir sinting tatkala mempercepat pompaannya menjadi semakin binal.

"Kim—a, a— _aku_ —"

"Aku tahu, tidak apa-apa," Taehyung membisik menenangkan. Celananya sudah benar-benar menyempit di suatu bagian hanya dengan menyaksikan wajah Jungkook yang tampak begitu indah terkabutkan oleh nafsu. Tetapi bukan dirinya pusat atensinya sekarang, ia bisa bersabar lebih lama. Matanya menggelap menyaksikan napas Jungkook yang terbata, bibir merah pemuda itu yang menggigil, pinggulnya yang menggelinjang. Benar-benar lebih indah daripada _apapun_. "Kau sudah dekat?" Taehyung bertanya terengah, entah mengapa ikut merasa gugup. "Sebentar lagi, _alright_? Kau bisa menahannya sebentar lagi untukku, _yeah_?"

Mendengarnya Jungkook merengek, menggapai kemeja di lengan Taehyung dan menggeleng kecil di atas pundaknya. _Tidak tahan lagi_. Matanya mengkilap begitu seksi dan _mengenaskan_ , namun menggemaskan di banyak sisi. Ada berbagai hal dalam urusan kontrol dan dominasi, dan Jungkook tak akan pernah menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang begini _lemah_ tanpa dasar kepercayaan yang kuat. Dalam gesturnya, Jungkook telah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya _mempercayai_ Taehyung dalam mengendalikan tubuhnya, pikirannya, dalam memperlakukannya dengan benar. Seolah dirinya telah begitu bodoh menyerahkan peluru kepada Taehyung untuk percaya padanya bahwa pria itu tak akan menarik pelatuk kepadanya. Karena mereka sama-sama lelaki—seorang _pria_. Sebesar dan sedalam itu lah dirinya meletakkan kepercayaan kepada Taehyung.

"Jangan menuntut, ingat?" Taehyung tersenyum halus, nadanya memperingati seperti guru yang memarahi murid bocahnya. Lembut, perlahan, dan begitu sarat akan afeksi. "Kau menerima _apapun_ yang kuberikan padamu, _that's the deal_. Gunakan mulutmu dan katakan jika kau paham, Jungkook."

Jungkook menyengguk dan terbata. "—a, aku _paham_."

"Kau paham _apa_?" Taehyung memancing dengan tawa lirih, napasnya tersendat.

"— _D, daddy_ ," Jungkook buru-buru mengoreksi, terdengar panik dan secantik malaikat. "A-aku paham, _Daddy_."

"— _holy fuck_."

Taehyung menggeram parau mendengar panggilan penuh dosa itu lagi-lagi terlepas dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya. _Sinting, efeknya segila ini_. Kepalanya begitu pening dan dirinya menemukan jiwanya tengah bertempur hebat dengan birahi yang menguasai nalarnya dengan begitu sadis. Membutuhkan seluruh pasukan dari milyaran rasionalitasnya untuk menahan diri. Untuk tidak menyerang Jungkook seperti bajingan tak berotak yang bertingkah seperti binatang. " _You're seriously gonna be the death of me, Jungkook_ —" Taehyung mengerang frustasi. Sangat keluar dari karakternya sebagai _Daddy_ yang semestinya selalu tenang dan mengontrol sebab Taehyung tampak sama kacaunya dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Itu semua hanya karena Taehyung terlalu _lemah_ pada apapun yang berkaitan dengan Jungkook, sehingga ia berakhir mengangguk kecil dan berbisik. "Keluarkan, Kook, _keluarkan untukku_."

Kemudian Jungkook mencapai orgasmenya dengan brutal selagi Taehyung memompanya hingga selesai meluapkan habis seutuh gairahnya. Suara erangan Jungkook yang melepaskan segalanya terdengar begitu erotis, menjadikan Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti terpana. Bibir lelaki itu bengkak dan Taehyung harus mati-matian menahan keinginanya untuk mencium bibirnya seperti bocah bodoh yang kasmaran. Menghapus bekas-bekas cumbuan pria lain dari tubuh pemuda yang dipujanya, merasakan kecemburuan meremas paru-parunya melihat Jungkook _tegang_ karena orang lain.

"Kau oke?" Taehyung bertanya setelah beberapa saat. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membantu Jungkook membersihkan dirinya sendiri setelah mengelap tangannya yang belepotan. "Kau baik-baik saja? Barusan berlebihan?" Ada kecemasan dalam sorot matanya.

 _Aku baik, jangan menganggapku serapuh boneka, brengsek_. Jungkook ingin menyembur demikian, tetapi Taehyung _terlalu lembut_ , itu menyakitkan. Jungkook biasa memperlakukan partner seksnya tanpa perasaan—kasar, tergesa-gesa, dan menggairahkan. Bahkan dirinya pernah melakukan penetrasi tanpa persiapan. Sehingga Jungkook nyaris berpikir bahwa tidak sepantasnya seseorang memperlakukannya begini halus dan berhati-hati seolah dirinya serapuh kaca. Tetapi kenyataannya, ini bukan soal otot-otot di tubuhnya. Bukan perkara bisepnya yang kuat dan bobot tubuhnya yang melebihi Taehyung. Tinggi yang setara atau pinggang Taehyung yang ramping maupun paras Taehyung yang secantik malaikat. Bukan perkara _apapun_. Taehyung hanya menguarkan aura aneh yang menjadikan Jungkook entah bagaimana ingin _percaya_. Bahwa pemuda itu bisa mengurus dan menanganinya dengan benar.

Taehyung hanya beromong besar soal _merusaknya_ , menghancurkan dan mengotorinya. Sementara Jungkook berani bersumpah pemuda itu tak _sedikitpun_ pernah benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang dibencinya semenjak awal. Sama sekali. Selalu memberikan Jungkook apa yang dia inginkan di penghujung hari.

Maka Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung sesaat dan menggigit lidahnya gemas. "Tidak, aku—aku oke," suaranya lebih lemah dan bergetar daripada yang diharapkannya. Jungkook berdeham sekali. "Barusan … oke. Kau— _uh_ , oke."— _luar biasa_ , Jungkook ingin berkata. Taehyung adalah subjek fantasi kotornya belakangan ini. Memiliki pria itu untuknya dalam memuaskan hasrat sesaatnya bagaikan angan-angan yang dengan ajaib berubah menjadi nyata.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, terdiam sesaat. "Uh, kau tahu," lalu pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya canggung. Pipinya bersemu tipis dan menggemaskan. "Aku semacam, ingin sekali menciummu sekarang—maksudku, jika … kau oke dengan itu."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali.

Kemana _Daddy_ yang baru saja memberikan kualitas _handjob_ premium padanya beberapa persekon lalu?

"Oh," Jungkook membulatkan matanya kikuk. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli. " _Yeah_ —maksudku, oke, uh, itu … itu oke."

 _Hazel_ kembar Taehyung berkilat senang seperti anak anjing dan itu luar biasa imut. Jungkook itu _clean-freak_ , tetapi tangan pasca- _handjob_ yang menangkup pipinya terasa hangat dan menenangkan menjadikan bibirnya tak bisa menguraikan sederetpun ungkapan protes. Wajah Taehyung mendekat dan nyawanya seolah tersedot separuh. Bibir tebal Taehyung menyentuh perlahan belah bibir atasnya untuk menciumnya sesaat, polos dan mendebarkan.

" _Tiga hari, Kook_ ," Taehyung berbisik di atas bibirnya. " _Aku akan menunggu_."

Taehyung tersenyum sembari mengusap pipinya dua kali sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dalam pekuran dalamnya. Bahkan Jungkook masih bisa merasakan panasnya bibir Taehyung di atas miliknya, degupan jantungnya yang menggema begitu dahsyat, serta aroma bluberi yang pemuda itu tinggalkan dengan kurang ajar di celah pernapasannya. Pipinya masih membara teringat ucapan terakhir Taehyung sebelum keluar dari bilik kamar mandinya.

 _Tiga hari lagi_.

Jungkook tidak bisa berpikir lurus.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memiliki mata berbinar-binar seperti baru saja ditembak Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Bisakah _hyung_ diam?" cercanya pada Seokjin yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya, terkekeh senang. Diam-diam bertanya-tanya apakah Kim Seokjin adalah mahasiswa pasca sarjana jurusan Psikologi atau ternyata justru seorang peramal berindera keenam. Maksudnya—Jungkook tidak akan pernah menceritakan perihal Taehyung yang _menembaknya_ pada siapapun. Demi Tuhan.

Seokjin mendengung mengetahui. "Sifat sarkastismu seolah berkata jika perkataanku benar."

" _Hyung_ —"

"Caramu memanggilku ' _Hyung_ ' seolah berkata jika kau ingin sekali menjadikan Taehyung pacarmu tetapi kau terlalu gengsi."

Jungkook melotot tak percaya. "Aku harus pindah kamar semester depan. Tingkah sok tahumu semakin tak tertolong, _hyung_."

Kemudian tawa Seokjin membahana sementara Jungkook menutup telinganya jengah dengan bantal.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang diekspektasikannya pada hari ketujuh adalah Taehyung, datang ke kampus dengan kantung mata sangat tebal dan hidung yang memerah karena pilek. Bomber yang dipakai Taehyung beserta jins sobeknya sama sekali tak membantunya dalam melindungi tubuh kurus pria itu dari udara dingin yang jahat. Taehyung memang seringkali tidur di tengah kelas, tetapi Jungkook tahu kali ini pemuda itu tidak tidur walaupun kepalanya diletakkan di atas meja. Karena dari dua bangku di depannya pun, Jungkook dapat mendengar napas Taehyung yang terlalu cepat dan rintihan lirih yang sesekali keluar dari bibirnya karena tersiksa. Menjadikan Jungkook tidak bisa fokus pada mata kuliahnya dan berakhir melirik ke bangku paling belakang terus menerus dengan raut tidak tega.

"Hei, bodoh," Jungkook mendekat ketika seluruh kelas telah bubar. Menatap sosok lemas Taehyung di atas bangkunya sedikit kasihan. "Suara ingusmu mengganggu konsentrasi kelas, untuk apa jenius sepertimu harus masuk kelas jika memang sesakit ini?" Bicaranya kejam, tetapi kekhawatiran benar-benar kentara dalam intonasi bicaranya. Telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Taehyung sesaat dan Jungkook meringis. "Astaga, kau panas sekali."

"Kook—" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, suaranya sengau dan menyedihkan. Tangan panasnya menggenggam lemah pergelangan Jungkook yang semula bertumpu di keningnya. Sorotnya kacau, tidak fokus. "Jawabanku—kau—apa kau bisa menjawabku sekarang… _uh_ , bisa?" Napas panasnya menyembul kentara, pupilnya mengecil dan merana.

Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menatap Taehyung yang memandangnya penuh ketidakpastian. Nyawanya mati separuh karena setiap gestur Taehyung membuatnya tersanjung dan tak habis pikir. Mata pemuda itu sayu, separuh tertutup dan berair karena demam tingginya, wajahnya memerah, kantung matanya begitu tebal, berkeringat dimana-mana dan tampak begitu _lemah_ dan bercelah. Tetapi Taehyung tetap di sini, menunggu jawaban darinya. Setitik pemahaman itu menjadikan Jungkook terenyuh. Perlahan melepas cekalan lemah Taehyung di tangannya untuk menyentil kening Taehyung pelan, terlalu pelan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan di saat seperti ini, idiot." Jungkook menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Taehyung memberenggut tidak suka atas sentilannya, mencebik lucu. "Ayo pulang."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Bukannya kau masih ada mata kuliah—"

"Ayo pulang," Jungkook segera menyela ucapan Taehyung. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Pemuda bersurai _lilac_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk kecil. Jungkook mengamati lamat-lamat bagaimana Taehyung berusaha beranjak dari bangkunya dengan sempoyongan, menolak uluran tangannya dan keras kepala ingin mengangkat tasnya sendiri tanpa bantuan Jungkook. Ini terasa sedikit berbeda, tetapi memiliki jemari panas Taehyung melingkar di jemarinya beserta kepala pemuda itu bersandar di pundaknya selagi mereka berjalan benar-benar sama mendebarkannya. Jungkook menahan pinggang Taehyung karena reflek, dan Taehyung membiarkannya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan mengabaikan pandangan banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang penuh tatapan tanya.

Jarak kampus ke rumah Taehyung terhitung _sangat_ jauh. Mengagumkan bagaimana pria ini selalu berangkat pulang berjalan kaki selama ini. Maka Jungkook berinisiatif untuk menelpon taksi, gawat kalau-kalau Taehyung tumbang di tengah jalan. Jungkook tidak keberatan harus menggendongnya di punggung sampai rumah, tetapi ia tidak ingin menanggung malunya ketika dilihat orang-orang sepanjang jalan. Jungkook tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, kecuali dalam perihal pencapaian akademik.

Ketika keduanya masuk ke dalam taksi, Taehyung segera mendaratkan kepalanya ke bahu Jungkook, terpejam lelah dan tampak begitu sakit. Namun pemuda itu terkekeh putus-putus. "Kook, kau wangi," ujarnya sengau.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Bodoh. Hidungmu, 'kan, tersumbat."

"Tapi tercium," Taehyung menyahut gamblang. "Wangi menthol, aku suka."

" _Yeah_ , lucunya aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak."

Taehyung tertawa lemah sekali lagi kemudian bungkam. Taksinya mulai berjalan dan beberapa saat, Jungkook dapat merasakan bahwa Taehyung mulai terlelap. Napasnya teratur meskipun masih sedikit kasar dan mengenaskan. Jungkook hanya mematung di tempatnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya berdetak kencang meskipun panas tubuh Taehyung yang demam perlahan menjalar ke permukaan pori-porinya mengantarkan desir yang begitu anomali. Semakin lama, kepala Taehyung turun dan terjatuh pelan di pangkuannya, menjadikan Jungkook melebarkan matanya salah tingkah. Nyaris menahan napas terkejut. Pikirnya, Taehyung akan terbangun, tetapi tidak. Pemuda itu justru semakin menyamankan posisi di atas pahanya seperti anak anjing yang mencari kehangatan. Jungkook menggigit lidahnya gemas, menahan hasrat kuat untuk tidak menyela surai keunguan Taehyung yang tampak begitu halus dan mencuat berantakan di atas pangkuannya. Menggemaskan.

Akan tetapi, menyaksikan wajah Taehyung yang tampak pucat dan tersiksa, separuh hati Jungkook meluruh sakit. Jemarinya bergerak ragu untuk membelai rambut pemuda yang ada di atas pangkuannya, begitu canggung. Satu gusakan, dua gusakan, _tiga_ —dan entah sejak kapan, senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya tatkala matanya menyaksikan tidur Taehyung yang semakin lelap dan tenang. Betapa cantik seperti dewanya Taehyung dalam kondisi terpejam damai seperti ini.

"Apa pacar Tuan sakit?"

Suara berat yang tidak familiar mengusik Jungkook dari pekurannya dan ia sedikit terlonjak. Baru mengingat jika dirinya tengah berada dalam _taksi_ , tidak berdua saja dengan Taehyung dalam negeri dongeng yang menggelikan.

"Eh, bukan!" Jungkook menyanggah panik. "Maksudku—iya, dia sakit. Tapi Kim—uh, dia—dia _bukan_ pacarku, astaga. Kami, uh, hanya teman." Ungkapnya terbata, dalam benak merasa bodoh. Kenapa harus tergagap? Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak seharusnya kekalemannya buyar.

"Oh." Mata sang supir membesar terkejut, Jungkook melihatnya dari kaca mobil. "Maaf."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, walaupun tahu sang supir mungkin tidak melihatnya.

Kemudian Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia melepaskan _varsity_ -nya sendiri untuk menyelimutinya di atas tubuh Taehyung yang menggigil karena pendingin ruangan.

.

" _Babe_?!"

Jungkook hanya terdiam ketika menemukan _Jiminie_ membukakan pintu untuk mereka, begitu panik menggapai Taehyung dalam rangkulannya. Memakai kaus Nirvana yang pernah Taehyung kenakan ke kampus dan jaket kulit necis seperti sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Jungkook mengernyit pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa selalu memakai pakaian Taehyung? Memang si _Jiminie_ ini tidak punya baju sendiri? Kenapa memanggil ' _babe_ ', ya Tuhan. Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ini mengesalkan.

"Jiminie, kukira kau sudah berangkat," Taehyung mengerdipkan matanya. Membiarkan Jimin menapakkan keningnya sendiri di atas keningnya, kemudian mengerutkan hidungnya. "Jangan berlebihan, astaga."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu berangkat hari ini, hah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kataku, brengsek." Jimin mendesau frustasi. Menyibak poni kepanjangan Taehyung dari keningnya yang berkeringat. Taehyung hanya meringis lebar menanggapinya, sehingga raut cemas Jimin semakin melunak menjadi kasih sayang dan afeksi. "Aku jadi tidak ingin pergi jika melihatmu begini. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Ei, jangan konyol," Taehyung mendorong bahu Jimin main-main. "Sampaikan salamku pada Hoseok- _hyung_. Katakan maaf karena hari ini aku berakhir mengambil izin lagi."

"Tae—"

"Ada _Jungkook_ ," Taehyung meyakinkan, suaranya lemah dan rapuh. Jungkook mematung di tempatnya. Mengerjap ketika Jimin mengalihkan pandangan padanya untuk pertama kalinya dan melempar tatapan menganalisa. "Dia yang mengantarku kemari, lihat, ini jaket _varsity_ nya. Dia meminjamkannya padaku selama perjalanan. Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Jungkook." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Oh, iya. Kenalkan. Ini Jimin Park, bajingan favoritku." Kemudian menengok ke arah Jimin yang melotot. "Dan ini Jungkook, _my handsome boy_. Salaman. Bertemanlah. Jadi akrab."

Taehyung memberikan remasan penuh isyarat di tangannya dan Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Um," Jungkook panik sesaat. "Salam kenal?"

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab. Masih menangguhkan sorot menilai. Alisnya mengernyit. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook- _ssi_ ," angguknya seraya tersenyum ringkas. Matanya kembali beralih ke arah Taehyung dan pria mungil itu segera menangkap Taehyung dalam pelukannya. Jungkook melebarkan mata terkejut. Merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika Jimin mencium pelipis Taehyung dan membelai rambutnya penuh perasaan, "Kalau begitu aku pergi, _big boy_. Aku akan secepatnya kembali. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh apapun itu, _yeah_?" Taehyung tertawa sengau dan membalas dekapan Jimin lembut, mengusap pundaknya beberapa kali.

"Kau cerewet, _man_ ," Taehyung bergurau ketika perlahan melepaskan dekapannya.

"Bajingan," Jimin memutar bola mata sambil terkekeh. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi tirus Taehyung dan wajah mereka sangat _dekat_ , Jungkook hanya terpaku tanpa kata. Kening Jimin bersentuhan dengan milik Taehyung. "Aku hanya tidak suka meninggalkanmu sendirian saat sedang sakit, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu," Taehyung tersenyum lebar, tampak sakit dan lelah namun juga tampak begitu _sayang_. "Terima kasih, Jiminie."

Kemudian Jimin perlahan bergerak mundur, melepaskan Taehyung sedikit tidak rela. "Tolong jaga bocah ini, Jungkook- _ssi_. Dia benar-benar seperti bayi jika sedang sakit."

"Jangan menghancurkan imejku, bangsat."

Jimin tertawa keras sebelum berjalan pergi, meninggalkan keduanya sendirian. Jungkook masih tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa begitu mual dan _cemburu_.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini, tetapi ia mendapati dirinya sendiri berkutat di dapur Taehyung meracik sup sayur dengan bahan sembarangan yang tersisa di lemari pendingin. Sekamar dengan Kim Seokjin menjadikannya sedikit banyak mengetahui dasar memasak karena pria bak pangeran itu nyatanya begitu ahli dalam urusan memasak. Jungkook menghela napas panjang, merasa bodoh. Sedang apa dirinya sebenarnya?

"Masak apa?"

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung muncul dari sampingnya dan Jungkook tersentak. Seketika mengumpat reflek karena hal terakhir yang diingatnya, ia sudah mengantar Taehyung ke kamarnya dan membiarkannya berbaring.

Tatapan Jungkook menelusuri sosok Taehyung dari atas ke bawah, sedikit geli. Kim Taehyung yang menyeramkan detik ini terlihat begitu konyol dengan piyama tidurnya, memakai _varsity_ nya, dengan selimut hitam bergambar Rilakkuma yang menangkup tubuh kurusnya sementara kedua tangannya mencengkeram ujung selimutnya di atas pundak. Suaranya sengau, matanya sayu, rambut _lilac_ nya berantakan,dan hidungnya merah. Tampak luar biasa menggemaskan ketika hidungnya mengerut berusaha meraup aroma supnya yang merebak. Separuh hatinya meleleh mendapati pemandangan yang tampak begitu mustahil dalam akalnya, namun begitu nyata di depan matanya.

"Orang sakit tidur saja, setelah menyelesaikan ini aku pulang," Jungkook menghindari tatapan sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung yang membola. Berlagak terus mengaduk supnya. "Kalau kau bangun nanti dan lapar, hangatkan saja di _microwave_. Jangan jalan-jalan di dapur dengan selimut, kau menabrak barang-barang, bodoh, kalau tersandung bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku laparnya sekarang," Taehyung menggusak hidungnya dengan kepalan tangannya, nadanya menggerutu. Rasanya frustasi dan ingin sekali menghajar sesuatu karena preman ini _menggemaskan sekali_ , tolong. "Kook, beri aku sesuap."

Jungkook mendecak. "Ini masih panas—"

"Tiupkan," Taehyung mendesak, semakin menempel dan detak jantungnya menggila.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sama sekali tidak jago memasak, kemampuan memasaknya jika dibandingkan dengan Taehyung, mungkin sekitar sebelas-dua belas (dinilai dari kukis aneh ciptaan Taehyung di kafe kota dulu). Jika hasil masakan Taehyung adalah sampah, maka Jungkook tidak jauh berbeda. Akan tetapi, ketika Jungkook menyendok sup buatannya, meniupnya beberapa kali dan mendekatkannya pada bibir Taehyung, pria itu menerimanya dengan senang. Kilatan dalam matanya yang sayu tampak indah. Sehingga Jungkook dalam benaknya menggigit bibir, tidak ada orang yang sebahagia itu menelan masakan ngawurnya, dalam keadaan sakit dan lidah yang pahit.

"Rasanya aku sudah tidak sakit lagi," Taehyung terkikik, seperti orang bodoh, tetapi menyenangkan dan luar biasa hangat berdiri di sisinya. "Masakanmu lebih enak dari kekuatanku dan Jiminie digabung menjadi satu."

"Hidupmu menyedihkan," Jungkook tanpa sadar tertawa, halus sekali. "Kalau sampah ini saja cukup untuk membuatmu senang, jika kau makan masakan Seokjin- _hyung_ , woah. Entahlah, _man_ , kau mungkin langsung mampus ke surga."

Taehyung menahan napas hiperbola, "Masakan Seokjin- _hyung_ mu seenak itu?" cicitnya kemudian menarik ujung kemeja Jungkook. "Jungkook, aaa." Mulutnya terbuka lagi, mengindikasikan Jungkook untuk memberikannya suapan lain.

"Kau tidak akan percaya," Jungkook menyahut. Menyendok sekali lagi, meniupnya beberapa kali dan menyuapinya pada Taehyung dengan berhati-hati. Setetes sup jatuh dari sudut bibir Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar tidak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri untuk mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Pura-pura menggerutu. "Kau benar-benar seperti bayi, Kim."

Taehyung hanya tertawa, sebelum kemudian hening ketika hanya suara alumunium bertemu dengan kayu yang memenuhi awan-awan. Jungkook terus melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya, sementara Taehyung berdiri di sampingnya bergulung selimut Rilakkuma, mengamatinya dengan hidung memerah menggemaskan sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Kita seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah," Taehyung menyablak tiba-tiba.

"Ew," Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Kau menjijikkan."

" _Yeah_ ," Taehyung mengiyakan sambil terkekeh. "Usahaku untuk membuatmu terkesan gagal total. Aku tidak keren sekali hari ini, astaga, ini payah."

Kemudian Taehyung meraih ujung-ujung jemarinya halus, teramat berhati-hati. Jungkook menoleh hanya untuk mendapatkan Taehyung menatap kepadanya dengan sendu, tetapi mengumbarkan segaris senyuman lebar. Tampak sakit dan mengenaskan, namun juga begitu _mencinta_.

"Kau tahu," Taehyung memulai, terdengar gamang. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya sekilas. "Kau boleh menjawabku kapanpun, aku merasa curang memintamu memberikan jawaban di saat aku sedang sakit. Kau orang baik, Jungkook, aku ingin kau berkata _tidak_ jika memang kau tidak menginginkanku seperti bagaimana aku menginginkanmu." Ibu jari Taehyung membelai buku-buku jemarinya, senyumnya merekah. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya tatkala Taehyung begitu mempercayainya sebagai _orang baik_. Jungkook _bukan_ orang baik. "Aku tahu tempo hari aku sendiri yang berkata jika kita akan kembali seperti tidak saling mengenal apabila kau berkata _tidak_ atas pertanyaanku. Tetapi itu bodoh. Aku ingin tetap berteman denganmu meskipun kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Maksudku—jika kau tidak keberatan."

Kemudian Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. "Dan satu lagi," ajunya masih dengan senyuman yang serupa. "Aku sangat _idiot_ karena lupa mengatakan bahwa _aku menyukaimu_ karena itu aku ingin sekali menjadikanmu milikku. Tetapi kemarin aku panik dan menyembur begitu saja supaya kau menjadi pacarku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Astaga, aku benar-benar payah, ini membuatku frustasi. Tolong izinkan aku mengulang pernyataanku minggu kemarin."

 _Hazel_ kembarnya menatap lekat ke sepasang obsidian Jungkook yang pekat, begitu dalam seolah tenggelam dalam bola matanya menjadikan Jungkook tidak mampu menderaikan frasa. Lisannya tergugu ketika paras natural Taehyung tampak begitu tampan, bulu mata panjangnya, segalanya terasa tidak nyata.

" _Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook—selalu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku_."

Seketika, nalar berkecamuknya mengosong. Pertanyaannya soal siapa Jimin, seluruh kosa kata yang Namjoon tinggalkan dalam paradigma, masa lalu bodohnya, perilaku Yoongi—segalanya menguap dan mengudara seiring dengan ucapan halus itu yang begitu telak menggempur akal sehatnya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak mengerti, namun tiba-tiba saja, lengan kurus Taehyung melingkar di pinggangnya begitu berhati-hati. Suara kompor yang menyala, gemerusuk suara selimut yang terjatuh dari postur Taehyung, segalanya terkedapkan oleh degup jantungnya sendiri yang menggema begitu gila. Ungkapan Taehyung di luar perkiraannya namun juga Kim Taehyung selalu bergerak di luar tangkapan rasional akalnya.

Jarak semakin tiada ketika napas panas Taehyung membentur permukaan bibirnya, Jungkook merinding. Semua ini terasa begitu _salah_ , namun karena itulah segalanya juga terasa begitu benar. Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya dan matanya memandang kedua mata Jungkook serius, nyaris setajam rajawali terlepas dari kondisi sakitnya, sementara salah satu tangan Taehyung maju untuk mematikan kompor di hadapan Jungkook.

Segalanya berjalan seperti hipnotis. Ketika perlahan Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook menyaksikan gelap, merasakan seluruh oksigennya terenggut tatkala bibir yang hangat menyapa permukaan bibirnya begitu perlahan. Memagutnya sekilas dan buminya seolah runtuh, tergantikan oleh segala yang bagaikan mimpi dan mendebarkan. Hanya menyentuh beberapa saat sebelum Taehyung beringsut mundur, tersenyum bodoh dan menawan.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, begitu tuntas. Pipinya bersemu dan kali ini, Jungkook dapat melihat semburat itu dengan jelas.

"Jadi … apa kau pacarku sekarang?"

Kemudian Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, _Taehyung_ —"

Jungkook _benar-benar_ tidak tahu mengapa.

Jungkook membungkam Taehyung dengan pagutan bibirnya. Dapat merasakan senyuman Taehyung dari lumatan tipisnya, kemudian dekapan pemuda itu atas pinggangnya yang menjadi semakin erat dan tanpa jarak. Entah sejak kapan telapak tangannya mengusap rahang Taehyung, membelainya, dan menahan wajah Taehyung sedekat yang ia bisa. Mungkin segalanya karena adrenalin dalam jiwa mudanya, mungkin karena raut mendamba Taehyung yang tampak begitu menggemaskan, mungkin perasaan bersalah atas niatan jahatnya dahulu kala, atau mungkin juga karena rasa frustasi sebab tak mampu mengatakan apapun kala hatinya diradang cemburu.

Tetapi Jungkook membalas ciuman Taehyung dengan helaan menggigil setelahnya.

Ketiga kali, keempat kali, dan _perhitungannya hilang_.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

 **#HappyHOPEday!**  
seriously, happy bday for kak hosuk yang brighter than star, warmer than sun, being so breathtakingly beautiful without even trying. lets give him much love!:)

dan jangan bahas mv springday, upbeatnya not today, apalagi wings tour di jakarta. aku mau terjun bebas aja:") satu lagi. jangan omongin headband!taehyung, hELP, aku ayan. masih sekarat, alrite, lagi proses recovery/g.

dan like always, makasi udah baca dan review!  
ur support means the whole world for me, love y'all so much❤

.

 **2017.02.18**

 **ales  
[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


	8. Regulus

**Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter VII  
— _**Regulus**_ —

.

.

.

* * *

...

Sudah satu minggu semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran, dan Taehyung masih tak bisa berhenti tersenyum bodoh sambil menatap Jungkook ketika pemuda itu selalu duduk di sampingnya.

Jungkook berusaha acuh; dia _benar-benar_ berusaha.

Sebagaimana _aturan_ baru yang menyebar secepat kilatan guntur bahwa; _bangku paling belakang, tepat di sebelah bangku terpojok, adalah milik Jungkook Jeon_. Semua orang mematuhi ini semenjak pertama kali Taehyung mengusir seorang mahasiswi tak berdosa yang menempati bangku tersebut, kemudian sang berandalan membersihkan permukaan kursinya dengan tangan untuk mempersilahkan Jungkook duduk di atasnya. Detik itu, mata seluruh kelas terkunci ke arah mereka berdua dan rasanya Jungkook ingin _mati_. Dia tersanjung, _oke_ , tapi itu memalukan, demi Tuhan. Sejak saat itu, area pojok belakang selalu kosong dua bangku setiap harinya. Milik Taehyung Kim dan _kekasih barunya_.

 _Well_. Posesif.

Namun, tidak seperti Jungkook benar-benar keberatan, sejujurnya. Dirinya jadi tak perlu repot mencari bangku setiap berangkat kesiangan (penyakit barunya sejak sering jalan bersama Taehyung). Meskipun harus menahan tawa susah payah ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba melemparinya gumpalan kertas yang berisi sketsa bodohnya tentang dosen di depan kelas, harus menahan debaran gugupnya setiap kali Taehyung tidak lagi tidur; tetapi tersenyum di sisinya sembari menatapnya dengan sorot memuja yang begitu kentara. Membuat Jungkook kesulitan konsentrasi karena terlalu sibuk berusaha tak peduli.

Lagipula di atas segalanya; Taehyung _panas_. Dia bisa apa.

.

"Oh, Prof. Lim? Aku sudah mengambil mata kuliahnya semester kemarin."

Jungkook mendengus. "Tugasnya seperti neraka. _Critical analysis_ dua buku internasional setebal 500 halaman setiap minggu benar-benar akan membunuhku perlahan, _seriously_."

Taehyung tertawa segar. Mengacak puncak kepala Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya separuh geli. "Kugarapkan pulang nanti, tidak usah cemberut terus."

Seketika, Jungkook mengangkat kepala. "Serius? Kedua-duanya?" telisiknya menahan pekikan girang dari kerongkongannya. Jungkook tidak bodoh, sungguh. Hanya lelah dan _malas_ karena analisa kritis itu membuang-buang waktu. Jungkook cerdas luar biasa, karena itu dia lebih suka belajar dengan cara lebih riil daripada harus mengerjakan _review_ bodoh yang sama berulang kali.

Jawaban Taehyung kedikan bahu cuek sembari tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

"Kau akan minta macam-macam padaku setelahnya," tuding Jungkook.

Lalu Taehyung menyemburkan tawa. "Astaga," gelaknya selagi merangkulkan lengannya di atas pundak _kekasih_ nya. Menggasakkan puncak kepalanya di pelipis Jungkook manja. "Kau _pacarku_ , Jungkook. Wajar jika aku membantumu."

Jungkook bahkan tak sempat terpikir akan kerisihannya karena Taehyung begitu _dekat_ dan cara pemuda itu memanjakannya membuatnya tersipu. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung. Merasakan afeksi mendebarkan Taehyung dan _skinship_ nya yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan stres," Taehyung membuka tutup gelas _milkshake_ nya dan— _tunggu_ , apa pria itu baru saja mencelupkan kentang goreng ke dalamnya?—"Coba ini, _man_. Aaa," Taehyung menyodorkan _fries_ berbumbu _milkshake_ aneh itu ke arahnya dan Jungkook mengernyitkan kening ragu. "Aku bersumpah kau akan menyukai ini."

Dengan skeptis, akhirnya Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Taehyung. Tanpa sengaja menjilat ujung jemari Taehyung dalam prosesnya— _tanpa sengaja_. Matanya melebar merasakan sensasi tak wajar ketika dirinya mulai menguyah kemudian mengecap rasanya takjub. Kentang goreng dicelupkan ke _milkshake_. Wow.

" _Mindblowing, right_?" Taehyung menyeringai tuntas. Mencelupkan kentang goreng lainnya dan menyantapnya rakus. " _Take it easy_ , Kook. Lupakan soal kampus sesekali dan makan lah yang kenyang tanpa berpikir macam-macam. _Kau punya aku sekarang_ , ingat?"

Jungkook mencoba tidak menghayati debaran konyol di dadanya. Berakhir menyahut dengan gurauan. "Garapkan tugas _review_ ku sampai akhir semester, kalau begitu.".

" _Aye_. Tinggalkan saja tugasmu di kamarku. Kukerjakan."

Sahutan segera Taehyung mantap dan tanpa canda, sehingga raut bergurau Jungkook luntur seketika. Taehyung mengatakannya dengan kasual sembari mengunyah kentang gorengnya, seolah-olah apapun permintaan Jungkook bukan lah beban baginya. Kim Taehyung adalah peringkat satu Ilmu Sains Gyangbuk, jenius dan berparas seperti dewa, bola mata sebening _hazel_ dan suara sedalam Pasifik, tubuh semampai dan kulit matang terbakar matahari; dan _semuanya_ milik Jungkook.

" _Taehyung_ ," napas Jungkook sedikit tercekat, masih merasakan asing di pangkal lidahnya setiap kali memanggil Taehyung dengan namanya. "Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang hari ini."

Taehyung mendongak tampak kaget dengan ucapan Jungkook, masih mengunyah kentang gorengnya, mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk seraya tersenyum terang layaknya matahari pagi.

.

.

Ada satu hal lain yang tak Jungkook ketahui sebelum mereka berpacaran.

Kim Taehyung ternyata mengajar bocah-bocah lusuh panti asuhan di bekas jalur rel kereta api yang tak terpakai lagi, tepat di bawah jembatan kota. Jungkook mengetahuinya ketika ia suatu hari _memaksa_ untuk mengantar Taehyung pulang (hanya karena Jungkook bersikeras dia bukan cewek, dia juga bisa mengantar Taehyung jika ia mau, dan Taehyung terbahak karenanya). Tiga kali seminggu seusai pulang kuliah, Taehyung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajar lima anak yatim piatu tersebut, dengan jenjang yang berbeda-beda. Pertama kali melihat Taehyung dengan serius mengajari anak-anak itu dengan sabar, Jungkook merasa napasnya sesak, begitu ingin mengakui jika nyatanya, _ia telah jatuh hati_. Menyukai bagaimana Taehyung tergelak lepas bersama anak-anak kecil yang tampak polos dan tak berdosa, membawakan sekantung permen layaknya seorang _Ayah_ , tak mampu menentukan siapa di antara anak-anak itu atau Taehyung yang lebih menggemaskan.

"Dilihatin terus, sih, _Oppa_. Tae- _oppa_ nya tidak kemana-mana, kok,"

Jungkook hanya tertawa ketika gadis mungil bernama Jisoo itu meledekinya, memberikan cengiran inosen yang lucu. "Hanya mengawasi si bodoh itu, Jisoo- _ya_ , kadang kalau _Oppa_ tidak lihat, dia suka makan otak anak-anak pakai krimer vanila dan _topping_ stroberi."

Jihoon mencicit. "Ih, mana mungkin! _Hyungie_ , 'kan, orang baik! Buktinya Tae- _hyung_ sering kasih jajan."

"Iyaa, dia kasih jajan supaya Jihoonie gendut lalu enak dimakan," Jungkook menyahut asal sambil menahan tawa. Eunji dan Sana memekik berisik sementara Jihoon masih mengerjap tak percaya. "Biasanya, Taehyung akan menunggu sampai bocah korbannya berumur dua be— _aw_!"

"Sembarangan," tiba-tiba, Taehyung sudah di dekatnya dan mencubit pipinya keras sekali. Jungkook mendelik tidak suka, mengusap pipinya yang memerah dengan kesal.

" _Sakit_ , bangsat," umpatnya keki mendapati Taehyung yang hanya nyengir. Ikut duduk bersila di sampingnya hingga lutut keduanya saling bertumbukan. Dekat, terlalu dekat.

"Jangan tularkan penyakit paranoidmu ke adik-adikku, Jungkook. Terutama dengan wajah datarmu yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti bercanda itu," ujar Taehyung kemudian. Menemukan pelototan marah di bola mata kekasihnya yang kesakitan menjadikan Taehyung terkekeh. "Maaf, sakit sungguhan? Ayolah, kau berlebihan, _man_." Belum sempat Jungkook menyahut dengan makian, Taehyung telah lebih dulu mendaratkan kecupan ringkas di sebelah pipinya yang perih.

Seketika, mata kelima anak yang tengah melingkar di sekitar keduanya membola sempurna, begitu juga dengan obsidian Jungkook yang _jauh lebih syok_ daripada siapapun.

Taehyung beringsut sambil tertawa usil. " _Pain pain go away_?"

" _Fuck you_ ," desis Jungkook kemudian. Wajahnya memanas dan bekas dimana Taehyung menanamkan ciuman isengnya terasa hangat. "Mampus sa—"

"Ih, ciumaaan!"

"Jangan cium-cium, tau, _Hyung_ , nanti hamil!"

"Kata teman di sekolah, kalau ciuman dengan yang bukan pacar nanti kena HIV!"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung terpingkal semakin keras, sementara Jungkook hanya memutar bola mata jengah. Dapat ilmu kaleng darimana bocah-bocah ini, astaga.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. 'Kan _Hyung_ dengan Jungkook- _hyung_ pacaran, jadi anti-HIV." Taehyung merangkul pundak kekasihnya manja, Jungkook hanya mendecak tipis.

Anak-anak semakin menjerit dan berebutan melempar pertanyaan, kepala Jungkook pening. Taehyung hanya menyahut asal-asalan sambil tertawa nakal. Menjawab semakin ngawur dan mengabaikan persepsi anak-anak itu yang menjadi kacau balau. Hari semakin sore, beranjak gelap, tetapi Jungkook masih merasa nyaman berada dalam suasana ramai anak-anak yang sekilas mengingatkannya akan suasana rumahnya dahulu kala.

Jungkook membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Taehyung dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

.

"—Kook,"

"Jungkook,"

" _Man_ , nanti kau sakit, ayo pulang."

Pelupuknya terasa berat saat Jungkook mencoba membuka mata. Segalanya gulita dan aroma dedaunan yang basah memenuhi inderanya. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak dengan jaket Nike kelabu Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan menyelimuti tubuhnya, sedikit menjaganya dari dingin. Pasti tadi tak sengaja tertidur.

"Pukul berapa ini?" Jungkook mengucek matanya mengantuk. Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Delapan tepat," tanggapnya. "Seokjin- _hyung_ mungkin mencarimu."

"Aku tidur selama itu?" Jungkook berjengit lirih, sedikit beranjak dari pundak kekasihnya untuk kemudian kembali bersandar tak peduli. Posisinya sudah terlanjur nyaman sejak tadi. Duduk bersila dengan menumpu seluruh bebannya pada Taehyung. "Tapi aku masih malas pulang."

Taehyung mengusap helai rambut pekat Jungkook penuh afeksi. "Aku harus kerja, _Sayang_."

Jantungnya terkesiap untuk sekian persekon. Otaknya arus pendek. Setiap kali Taehyung memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, wajahnya terasa panas. Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang tengah membelai kepalanya, berlagak tak suka.

"Pembual. Kau hanya ingin digodai tante-tante _makeup_ tebal yang hobi memasukkan nomor ponsel ke saku kemejamu sambil mengedip genit."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tergelak keras.

"Cemburu?"

"Ew," Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Kau mulai menjijikkan. Aku harus pulang."

Taehyung tertawa renyah sambil menahan lengan kekasihnya. Mereka terlalu _dekat_ , udara terlalu beku dan malam terlalu gelap. Keduanya bersitatap untuk beberapa saat. Tatapan yang perlahan melunak, pelupuk mata yang semakin berat, pandangan yang memburam, dan jarak yang lambat laun kian mengudara. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, perlahan menutup mata kemudian mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Napasnya bagai terenggut; baru sadar bagaimana caranya bernapas ketika jemari panjang Taehyung meraba rahangnya membuai. Jungkook merileks dalam ciuman Taehyung, menghela sehembus napas gemetar. Membiarkan pemuda bersurai _lilac_ itu menggigit bibirnya tipis dan menjadikannya terengah halus.

Jeon Jungkook tampak luar biasa indah dalam dekapannya. Merona tipis dengan bola mata sejernih bintang, obsidian yang sama mengilatnya dengan malam dan _cantik_ hanya dengan bernapas halus di atas pori-porinya. Jungkook terasa terlalu _artistik_ untuk disentuh jari-jemarinya yang kotor, penuh luka, dan kasar. Ada desir meluluhlantakkan di dadanya atas fakta mengenai _betapa sekaratnya_ ia memuja Jungkook hingga detik ini.

" _Aku ingin membawamu pulang, Kook_ ," Taehyung membisik di atas bibir kekasihnya. " _Pulang denganku malam ini_?"

Taehyung sedikit mengambil jarak untuk menatap Jungkook di matanya, penuh kehati-hatian.

Ada beberapa saat hening, sebelum Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

.

.

* * *

 _ **seokjin-hyung**_ _ **  
hyung, aku tidak pulang malam ini. 20.21. Read.**_

.

 _ **seokjin-hyung**_ _ **  
taehyung menculikmu? 21.35.  
alright. 21.35.  
akan kupikirkan sesuatu saat ada petugas patroli. 21.35.**_

 _ **ah. 21.46  
anyway. 21.46.  
jangan lupa pakai pengaman;) 21.46.**_

.

.

"Sialan,"

Jungkook menjenggut poninya keki, sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalas pesan bodoh _hyung_ nya.

Kemudian Jungkook menghela napas bosan. Baru setengah jam semenjak dirinya menunggu di dapur saat Taehyungnya mulai _part-time_ , dan sekarang dia sudah jenuh setengah mati. Taehyung selesai _shift_ pukul dua dinihari, mengingatnya, Jungkook meletakkan wajahnya malas ke atas meja sembari membuang napas hiperbola. Ia memutuskan untuk _streaming_ anime terbaru. Biasanya, waktu selalu berharga luar biasa bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dihabiskannya dengan belajar atau mengerjakan esai maupun sekedar mengulang materi. Akan tetapi, mengingat _hal apa_ yang menunggunya begitu Taehyung 'membawanya pulang', menjadikan Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih dan mencerna satu pun glosarium dari buku pelajarannya. Wajahnya panas dan bulu kuduknya meriding antisipatif.

Pukul sebelas malam, seorang pria tiba-tiba datang mendekatinya dengan seporsi _shortcake_ dan segelas cokelat hangat. Jungkook mengerjap heran.

"Permintaan Taehyung." Pria itu mengangguk sopan. _Nametag_ nya bertuliskan 'Hoseok' sebagai manajer kafe. "Maaf, tapi bocah itu selalu sibuk pukul segini. Harus menemani pelanggan ngobrol dan menanggapi rayuan tidak jelas mereka. Kadang para wanita itu tidak mau jika bukan Tae yang melayani. Harap maklumi jika dia tidak bisa ke belakang sama sekali."

Jungkook menggigit bibir salah tingkah. "A-ah, oke, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, uh, Hoseok- _ssi_ …,"

" _Hyung_ saja," Hoseok mengibaskan tangan ramah. "Pacar Taehyungie?"

Bola mata Jungkook membola tak menyana atas pertanyaan blak-blakan Hoseok. Sejurus kemudian, Hoseok tertawa kecil dan kembali mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak usah dijawab. Kelihatan, kok." Urung Hoseok. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Um, Jungkook," jawabnya kikuk. "Jungkook Jeon."

"Jungkook…, hm, aku seperti pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya," Hoseok tersenyum tipis sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. "Hoseok Jung, salam kenal! Aku dan Taehyungie sudah lama berteman, dan kawan—maksudku, _pacar_ Taehyung, temanku juga. Beritahu aku jika kau butuh sesuatu untuk dibantu, Jungkookie."

Jungkook menyambut uluran tangan Hoseok sembari tersenyum canggung.

Kemudian, Hoseok mulai berkisah mengenai Taehyung sejak mereka awal mengenal dulu. Cerita-cerita konyolnya, dan Jungkook tanpa sadar ikut tertawa. Entah mengapa, mengetahui detil baru mengenai Kim Taehyung membuatnya merasa _hangat_.

.

Pukul dua dinihari terasa lebih cepat daripada ekspektasinya. Hoseok pamit pulang pukul dua belas, dan Jungkook kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Memakan dengan bahagia potongan _shortcake_ lembut dengan krim manis yang memanjakan lidah. Kafe ini memang tidak ada duanya; kecuali cacat parah berupa masakan Taehyung yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk dalam daftar menu.

Pintu dapur terbuka dan tertutup dilalui banyak pekerja yang wira-wiri; yang selesai _shift_ , yang baru memulai _shift_ , yang butuh mengambil barang, yang ingin istirahat, dan sebagainya. Setiap kali pintu terbuka, Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya berharap itu Taehyung. Tetapi hingga beberapa kali Jungkook menoleh, pria itu tak kunjung muncul. Sudah nyaris pukul setengah tiga, dan Jungkook merasa bodoh karena _merindukan_ pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya lima jam lalu.

Sehingga ketika Taehyung akhirnya datang—rambut _lilac_ maskulinnya yang sedikit berantakan, senyuman lelah di bibirnya—melepaskan apron marunnya seraya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, bahkan Jungkook tak bisa berpikir untuk menolak ketika Taehyung merundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kecupan ringkas di bibirnya. Terkekeh capek sambil menggusak kepalanya gemas.

"Maaf lama," Taehyung berkata tak enak hati. "Ingin membeli sesuatu sebelum kembali? DVD film atau kaset game? Bir? Soda?"

Jungkook menggeleng terlalu cepat. " _Pulang_ ," ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk terdengar merengek, tapi dirinya bosan dan lelah _dan_ Taehyung tampak luar biasa _tampan_ dengan kemeja kerjanya yang tak rapih sehingga Jungkook hanya ingin _egois_ , hanya kepada Taehyung. " _Tae, ayo pulang_ —"

Taehyung mengerdip. " _Shit_ , oke, _maaf_ ," gelagapnya. "Biarkan aku ganti pakaian sebentar, lalu kita langsung pulang, _alright_? Tunggu sebentar."

.

.

Perjalanan ke kediaman Taehyung berlalu dalam hening, namun jemari keduanya bertautan. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba Taehyung mengumpat keras dan berkata ' _sialan, kunci kamarku tertinggal di loker. Maaf, Kook, kau masuk duluan saja, aku akan segera kembali. Aku bersumpah akan lari_ ' lalu meninggalkan Jungkook separuh melongo. Ia tidak berani masuk lebih jauh daripada ruang tamu. Tidak ingin meresikokan bertemu dengan _Jimin_. Bukan apa-apa. Jimin itu terlihat agak overprotektif pada Taehyung, mungkin pemuda itu tak menyukainya. Entahlah.

Dalam lima belas menit, Taehyung kembali dalam kondisi tersengal parah. Banjir oleh keringat selagi terus menerus meminta maaf pada Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon itu terlalu berdebar untuk menyahut dengan ucapan apapun. Hingga ketika menapaki kamar Taehyung yang entah mengapa terasa merindukan—penuh buku-buku, boneka Rilakkuma dan aroma candu yang familiar—Jungkook menahan napasnya.

"Kau pernah melihat film dokumentasi Sagan saat Voyager 1 selesai menjelajahi Neptunus?" Taehyung berkata sembari menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Membawa dua kaleng Milkis di satu tangan dan setoples kukis kering di lengan kanannya. Kemudian meletakkannya di karpet tepat di hadapan Jungkook yang sedang duduk bersila, menyandar pada kaki ranjang. "Neil Tyson juga pernah mengisi narasinya satu kali di acara astrofisikanya tahun kemarin. Versi mana pun, film itu tetap menjadi favoritku di antara—"

Bicara Taehyung terhenti ketika merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Jungkook di rahangnya. Memejamkan matanya saat Jungkook mencium bibirnya perlahan, halus dan menggigil. Taehyung menghela napas pelan sebelum membisik lirih;

" _Ranjang_?"

" _Jaebal_."

Taehyung tak pernah benar-benar bermaksud untuk langsung menuju ' _inti_ ' ketika membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya, atau pun sungguh berpikir bisa begitu saja memiliki Jeon Jungkook dalam kungkungannya. Namun detik ini, Jungkook adalah _miliknya_. Terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan semu tipis di pipinya, pupil mata berkabut oleh nafsu, dan bibirnya yang separuh terbuka, terbaring _pasrah_ menatapnya dengan sorot seolah tak berdaya. Ada sesuatu dalam hal membuat Jeon Jungkook yang bergengsi raksasa dan tinggi ego untuk _tunduk_ di bawah kuasanya. Sesuatu yang menjadikan pangkal perutnya bagai teraduk oleh gairah, akalnya yang memanas, dan nafsunya yang kehilangan kendali. Taehyung merangkak di atas tubuh Jungkook dan mencium daun telinga pemuda itu berulang kali.

Kim Taehyung baru saja selesai bekerja, berlari utuh bolak-balik dari kafe untuk mengambil kunci kamarnya yang tertinggal, dan Jungkook menyisir _lilac_ di pelipis sang berandalan yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Kau … masih agak kotor, Kim," gumamnya retorik.

"Mm, kau ingin aku seperti ini?" Taehyung tersenyum samar. Tampak lelah dan rupawan dan _begitu sayang_. Kulitnya yang matang terbiaskan oleh remangnya cahaya lampu tidur yang temaram. "Atau kau ingin aku mandi dulu dan menunggu sebentar lagi?"

" _T—tidak_." Remasan Jungkook di jaketnya menjadikan Taehyung berdegup. "J, jangan pergi—a, aku— _ingin kau_ …, sekarang…,"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, _hei_ , aku tidak kemana-mana," Taehyung mendesau menenangkan. "Katakan jika kau tak menyukai apa pun yang kulakukan, Jungkook. Kau selalu bisa menghentikanku kapan pun kau merasa ragu."

Jungkook mengangguk berkali-kali, tak sabaran. Seharusnya ini memalukan; tetapi suara dentam jantungnya terlalu keras sehingga Jungkook tak mendengar apapun lagi kecuali hasratnya yang membeludak riuh. Begitu _lama_ memuja dalam diam bagaimana tato mengerikan Taehyung yang mengukir di sepanjang leher kanan pemuda itu kini tampak begitu _jantan_ di atas kulit gelapnya, deretan _piercing_ nya, dan pinggang ramping pemuda itu yang senantiasa membuatnya iri.

" _Though_ ," punggung telunjuk Taehyung menyusuri garis rahangnya kemudian mengangkat dagunya halus. Seringainya mempesona. "— _you can trust me to make my boy feel good_."

Ucapan Taehyung mengantarkan setrum memabukkan ke seutuh tulang belakangnya, menjadikan Jungkook merona. Maka ketika Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melesakkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya belepotan, Jungkook mendesah pelan. Puas dan senang. Semua ini terasa sedikit _asing_ baginya; berada di _bawah_ belas kasihan orang lain dan menjadi pusat atensi ketika bercumbu. Biasanya, dirinya yang memberikan ciuman posesif, melemparkan rayuan muslihat kemudian mendominasi pasangannya. Akan tetapi, tatkala Taehyung mencium bibirnya, ganas dan kacau, satu per satu idealismenya tak lagi berarti. Terlupakan dan _lenyap_ entah kemana.

"Bajumu—" Jungkook mendeguk saat Taehyung menarik ciuman basah di lehernya. Mendebarkan dan menyenangkan. Ia menarik ujung jaket Taehyung tak sabaran. "Taehyung— _lepas_ —"

"Malas," Taehyung menyahut asal. Dapat mendengar keluhan kentara Jungkook dan ia terkekeh kecil di atas kulit kekasihnya yang hangat dan bersemu. "Kalau begitu lepaskan untukku, Sayang."

Tak lama, seluruh atasan Taehyung tanggal menyisakan pemuda itu _topless_ dengan jins belel yang terbuka kancingnya dan mengekspos _waistband_ bokser berlogo CK apik yang melingkar. Calvin Klein. Kalung liontin tembaga yang menggantung di lehernya tampak sensual, tato bertuliskan deretan alfabet dengan motif tribal di dada kanan hingga lehernya, bahkan cincin besi dan aksesoris preman yang melekat pada tubuh semampainya. Kim Taehyung tampak layaknya iblis seks. Merangkak di atasnya sembari menyibak poni _lilac_ nya yang terlalu panjang dengan sebelah tangan, kulit terbakar matahari, serta sepasang kaki jenjang yang mengungkung sempurna tubuhnya. Bajingan sialan ini paham persis _di mana_ letak pesonanya, _bagaimana_ cara menggunakannya, dan _seberapa besar_ setiap gestur menggairahkannya mempengaruhi pasangannya.

Jungkook benar-benar berpikir dirinya bisa orgasme hanya dengan _menelan_ pemandangan Kim Taehyung separuh telanjang dengan sorot intens dan napas terengahnya menyisir poni seperti ini.

 _Iblis seks bangsat._

"Hei, melamun." Suara gelak renyah Taehyung dan jentikan jari di depan wajahnya berhasil memecahkan fokusnya. " _Done checking me out_?"

Intonasinya menggoda, tetapi senyumnya penuh canda.

"Kim … kau…," Jungkook meraba rahang tirus Taehyung. Memuja dan tak bisa berhenti tercengang. "Kau…,"— _so fucking hot_ —"… _brengsek_."

Taehyung mengerjap terkejut dengan ekspresi jenaka. "Aku … brengsek? Masih? Kenapa?" _Hazel_ lebarnya membola lucu. Menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri menahan tawa. "Aku salah _apa_?"

Belum sempat Jungkook menyahut, napasnya tercekik ketika Taehyung meremasnya tiba-tiba di atas bahan celana jinsnya yang tebal. Tangannya reflek meremas pangkal _lilac_ Taehyung, terengah dan kedua kakinya merapat naluriah menjepit postur kurus Taehyung di antaranya. Matanya separuh tertutup, pandangan mengabur ketika Taehyung menelisip di bawah dagunya sambil tergelak lirih. " _You sound so fucking hot_ , Kook, ingin kau merintih merapalkan namaku."

" _Make me, then_ ," Jungkook tersengal masai. Mengusap pelipis Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum seperti lelah. "Buat aku merintih, Kim, buat aku memohon padamu."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis pongah. "Kau baru saja menantangku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau akan kalah, _babe_ ," Taehyung melepas kancing celana Jungkook seketika. Melepaskan seluruh fabrik yang menyertainya kemudian menyepaknya keluar ranjang dengan gestur yang luar biasa ganas. Salah satu tangan lebarnya yang tidak menahan bantal Jungkook mengusap paha dalam pemuda itu tentatif. Menyeringai ketika mendengar napas Jungkook yang semakin memburu tatkala Taehyung meremasnya sedikit terlalu keras. "Ingin mendengar ramalan hari ini? Kau akan merintih _sambil_ memohon _sambil_ menangis di genggaman tanganku, Jungkook. Hanya beberapa menit dari sekarang."

Mungkin Taehyung benar, tetapi Jungkook hanya tertawa meremehkan menanggapinya. Obsidian tak lagi fokus ketika Taehyung mulai memompanya perlahan, bibirnya menjelajahi tulang selangkanya, sesekali menggesekkan taringnya yang tajam. Kim Taehyung bertingkah luar biasa sombong di setiap waktu; arogan dan berlagak seperti raja. Akan tetapi, Jungkook baru menyadari jika kepongahan bajingan itu bisa terdengar begitu _panas_ ketika berada di atas ranjang seperti ini.

" _Shit, man_ , aku lupa tidak punya pelumas." Taehyung mengumpat kecil. Ia beringsut beberapa saat untuk melepas cincin-cincinnya kemudian mengulum tiga jarinya sendiri. Beringas dan sudut bibirnya bengkak; _erotis_. "Maaf, bukan tipe yang menyimpan stok setiap saat. Aku … biasa dengan cewek." Taehyung meringis tak enak hati dan Jungkook entah mengapa merasa _cemburu_.

Jungkook ingin bertanya dengan siapa Taehyung biasa bersenggama, menyandingi tidurnya kemudian memiliki _kesempatan_ untuk melihat sosok bak dewa lelaki ini yang tak berbusana. Apakah adik kelas berisiknya di kampus yang suka menyapa ' _Taehyung-oppa!_ ' sambil melambaikan tangan? _Noona_ genit berseragam karyawan pelanggannya di kafe? Atau mungkin panggilan cepat _one night stand_ nya seperti yang dimilikinya selama ini? Jungkook tak bisa berpikir lurus ketika tiba-tiba jari tengah Taehyung melakukan penetrasi. Membuat kedua bola matanya menyalak sempurna dan jantungnya bergenti berdetak untuk beberapa persekon. Taehyung mendorong lututnya untuk mempemudah akses persiapannya sehingga Jungkook _menajam_ seraya menggeritkan taringnya waspada. Taehyung menatap perubahan raut kekasihnya, terus menggerakkan jarinya _mengeruk_ semakin dalam dan cepat hingga akal Jungkook _luruh_.

"Pe— _pelankan_ , Taehyung, aku—s, sudah _lama_ …,"

Jungkook tersengal tak karuan. Mencengkeram lengan Taehyung terlalu kuat ketika pemuda itu menambah digit hingga terakhir. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Memori ketika _Jinyoung_ menggagahinya untuk pertama kali berputar dalam nalarnya. Membuat pikirnya panik tanpa dapat dihindari, napasnya semakin memacu kencang.

"Hei, rileks sedikit, Sayang," Taehyung berusaha memberikan distraksi ketika melumat bibir Jungkook. Meredam erangan tersiksa bercampur nikmatnya, kemudian menyerapah detik ketika Jungkook _menghimpitnya_ terlalu erat. " _Fuck_ , rileks, Kook, _rileks_ , biarkan aku _bergerak_ ," Taehyung membisik di atas bibirnya. Menyaksikan bola mata Jungkook yang menggenang dan degukan mengenaskan dari napasnya yang tak beraturan.

" _Tae_ —" Obsidian cemerlang Jungkook berkaca-kaca dan rengekannya disertai senggukan yang _menggemaskan_ sehingga separuh hati Taehyung _meleleh_.

Maka Taehyung menarik keluar jari-jarinya dan perlahan mundur. Kepalanya turun dan Jungkook tak mampu menangkap apa yang pria itu lakukan sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang _hangat dan basah_ menelisik jauh ke dalam tubuhnya dan Jungkook nyaris _menjerit_. Jemarinya mencengkeram seprei yang mengalasi posturnya putus asa; _terisak_ dan warasnya porak poranda. Jungkook tak pernah memberi atau pun menerima _rimming_ sebelumnya, karena itu terdengar kotor dan menjijikkan ( _plus_ , Jungkook adalah _clean-freak_ ). Akan tetapi, ketika satu desahan panjang terlepas dari kerongkongannya detik saat Taehyung menghunus di titik kenikmatannya, ia hanya ingin _persetan_. Membiarkan suara sensual decakan basah dan rintihan mengenaskan miliknya menjadi satu-satunya berisik yang menggema di awan-awan. Sehingga ketika akhirnya Taehyung menyudahi sesi persiapannya, mengenakan pengaman, dan melakukan penetrasi yang sesungguhnya, setetes air matanya jatuh tanpa pertahanan.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mengenal Jungkook, Taehyung benar-benar _cemas_. Rautnya panik, keningnya mengerut gusar sembari mengelus pipi kekasihnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jungkook— _Sayang_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Suara seraknya dalam dan _serius_ , jari panjangnya menyeka rambut di pelipis Jungkook berhati-hati. Memijatnya pelan dan penuh perasaan. Taehyung mencium keningnya lama kemudian berbisik. "Tidak apa-apa, _baby_ , sakitnya tidak akan lama. _Maaf, maafkan aku_."

Bisikan Taehyung teramat lembut dan _peduli_ , rasanya menyakitkan.

Cara Taehyung menanganinya benar-benar _romantis_ , amat sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jinyoung di masa lalu sehingga ada gelenyar menggelikan yang menggelayut tak masuk akal dalam pangkal perutnya. Seklise kedengarannya; darahnya menghangat ketika ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam imajinya menyisakannya _terenyuh_ kemudian separuh sadar mengulaskan senyuman tipis. Taehyung tampak tegang di atasnya, terlalu berhati-hati dan tampak takut menyakitinya. Mematung. Menahan diri dengan raut gusar yang kentara menunggu Jungkook untuk terbiasa. Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti benda pecah belah. Porselen yang rentan rusak maupun sebilah kasa yang mudah sobek. _Terlalu manis_ , Jungkook menyusuri dada bidang Taehyung, mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian memberikan anggukan penuh isyarat.

Mungkin Jungkook benar-benar _jatuh hati_ pada Taehyung.

Karena begitu pria itu mulai bergerak dan menghentakkan tubuhnya dalam ritme yang brutal, Jungkook tak merasakan apa pun lagi kecuali _kenikmatan_. Sesuatu yang asing baginya semenjak terakhir kali menjadi pihak penerima tatkala bercumbu dengan Jinyoung beberapa tahun lalu. Taehyung membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan berulang kali dan menjadikannya teradiksi. Orgasme terasa _terlalu mudah_ bersama Taehyung, sesungguhnya memalukan untuk diakui. Bersama dengan geraman seksi Taehyung yang menggaung erotis di balik otaknya, sorot penuh konsentrasinya ketika menggagahinya habis, bulir keringat yang jatuh dari helai _lilac_ nya yang basah, bulu mata panjangnya yang berair karena peluh, mulutnya yang separuh terbuka, bahkan kalung liontin yang mengayun seirama dengan setiap pergerakan ritmis pemuda di atasnya.

Setiap waktu ketika Taehyung meredam erangan terlalu kerasnya dengan ciuman basah yang belepotan, ketika Taehyung menyeka poni kelamnya yang basah, ketika Taehyung _tersenyum_ begitu menawan dan berkata ' _kau indah_ ', Jungkook merasa semakin _jatuh, jatuh, dan_ _ **jatuh**_ dalam rasanya kepada Taehyung yang tak lagi mengenal logika.

.

.

"Kau kalah, Kim."

Taehyung tertawa ketika Jungkook tersenyum di dekapannya. " _Yeah_ , aku kalah," akunya enteng. Memang dirinya gagal karena bersikap terlalu _vanilla_ dan melupakan tantangan Jungkook untuk membuat pemuda itu _memohon_. Tapi peduli setan. Taehyung terlalu bahagia saat ini. "Jadi … apa hukumanku?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," Jungkook menelungkupkan tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka bertatapan. Taehyung di bawahnya melemparkan seulas senyuman sayang. "Itu hukumanmu."

Alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah, mengangguk sedikit gamang. " _M'kay_?" sahutnya geli.

"Kehidupan seksmu sebelum ini?" Jungkook meletakkan dagunya di atas lengannya yang terlipat pada dada Taehyung. "Seperti, dengan siapa saja, seperti apa, hobi-hobi anehmu, _etcetera_."

Taehyung mengerjap sesaat, sebelum menyisir rambut kelam kekasihnya dan berkontemplasi sejenak. "Sebentar, seingatku aku masih perjaka sebelum ini," Taehyung mendengung main-main dan Jungkook tertawa. Menarik kalung tembaga pemuda itu penuh canda dan membuatnya mengaduh. "Oke, kujawab, kujawab!" gelaknya. " _Well_ , sebagian besar di bar. Ada _bartender_ berbodi A++ di sana. Namanya Natalie. Dengannya beberapa kali. Lalu…," Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat. Suaranya melirih. " _Profesor Lana_."

"Kau _pasti_ bercanda," bola mata Jungkook melebar syok. Profesor Lana adalah dosen Fisikanya; cantik, seksi, dan berambut pirang keturunan Amerika Latin dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna.

"Satu kali, awal semester kemarin. Kami berdiskusi soal olimpiade pada mulanya, dia menyuguhiku bir, lalu kita mabuk berdua. Tiba-tiba dia menciumku dan berkata 'kudengar _nerd_ membosankan di atas ranjang, bagaimana menurutmu, _Mr. Kim_ '—lalu, yah, _voila_." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau _bangsat_ ," komentar Jungkook masih tak percaya.

"Ada konsensus, jangan membuatku terdengar seperti tukang perkosa," sanggah Taehyung menahan tawa. "Hanya _one-time thing_. Kuakui, malam dengannya mengesankan. Tapi, aku dan Lana memutuskan untuk menjaga rahasia ini berdua. Kau tahu, aku anak beasiswa, jika kampus tahu, aku bisa mampus."

Seketika, bayangan soal Namjoon memapah di memorinya. Betapa mudah jika Jungkook ingin _menghancurkan_ Taehyung kala ini. Pemuda ini sudah begitu mudah mempercayainya. Akalnya saling bertempur. Hingga Jungkook memutuskan untuk acuh dan kembali bertanya.

"Lalu yang lain?"

"Tidak ada belakangan," Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku bukan maniak seks. Apalagi _playboy_ sepertimu. Hanya _once in a while_ saja ketika sedang suntuk."

" _Bullshit_ ," Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Kau sama sekali tak _terasa_ seperti orang yang bukan _playboy_ kelas kakap, Kim."

"Mungkin aku seorang _natural_?"

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Jungkook sekali lagi menarik kalung yang terkait di leher pemuda itu kesal. Keduanya tertawa. Tampak bahagia dan seperti pasangan cinta monyet pada layaknya.

Jungkook memberenggut. "Lalu bagaimana penjelasan untuk penyakit ' _Daddy_ '-mu, _you kinky old fucks_."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung terbahak. "Aku bersumpah di kebanyakan waktu aku _super_ vanila, Kook. Terkadang aku hanya ingin bercinta, _yah_ , hanya bercinta saja. Seperti yang selalu ingin kulakukan bersamamu." Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook penuh afeksi. Sorotnya teduh dan mengayomi. "Aku bukan _control-freak_ ; aku tidak terobsesi dengan kendali. Aku juga bukan pecinta seks _hardcore_. Bagiku seks hanya seperti ini, Kook. Ringan, mudah, dan menyenangkan." Bibir Taehyung membentuk lekukan yang menyilaukan. "Aku sudah cukup bisa begini saja denganmu; _pillowtalk_ , _cuddling_ , terbangun dengan kau di sampingku. Lain kali aku ingin sarapan bersama." Taehyung menjepit hidung Jungkook main-main. "Kau tahu, seberapa keras pun tingkahku pada semua orang, jika denganmu, aku hanya ingin menjadi _gentleman_."

Untuk sesaat, Jungkook kehilangan kata-katanya. Tersanjung dan _jatuh cinta_ tak lagi tertolong. Wajahnya memanas dan debaran jantungnya memompa tak terkendali.

"Kau…," Jungkook tersenyum, merambat mendekati Taehyung untuk mencium bibirnya lama. "Tidak sesangar kelihatannya, Kim."

"Maaf jika itu mengecewakanmu," Taehyung membalas senyuman Jungkook begitu tulus. Menyusuri wajah sempurna kekasihnya dengan ujung telunjuknya penuh pemujaan. "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak lama, Jungkook. Karena itu, begitu memilikimu seperti ini, aku hanya ingin melakukan apa pun agar membuatmu tetap tinggal." Sorot Taehyung begitu bercelah dan _lemah_ ; kepayang oleh cinta dan _buta_. " _Aku mencintaimu_ , Sayang, kau tahu?"

Ada gelenyar mendebarkan yang menyetrum seutuh tulang belakangnya. Maka Jungkook tanpa sadar bersemu, tersenyum tipis, mengangguk, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Taehyung yang terasa seperti rumah. Masih banyak hal ingin ditanyakannya; seperti bekas-bekas luka di beberapa area tubuh Taehyung, makna dari nama-nama yang terukir dalam bentuk tato artistik di dada kanannya, soal Jimin, soal Profesor Lana, soal keluarganya, soal Yoongi, _semuanya_.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook tahu; _hati Taehyung miliknya_. Pria itu akan _selalu_ berada di sisinya, dan Jungkook tak perlu terburu-buru ingin mengetahui segalanya. Detik ketika Taehyung menanamkan kecupan lama di puncak kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya hingga tertidur, Jungkook benar-benar berpikir;

 _Kim Taehyung telah membuatnya jatuh hati._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **taehyung  
**_ _ **13 tepat di kafe?;) 11.47.**_

.

Jungkook mengerjap pada ponselnya. Sudah tiga hari semenjak peristiwa _bermalam_ nya tempo hari, dan Jungkook membalas pesan Taehyung dengan senyuman gemas.

.

 _ **taehyung**_ _ **  
ok sayang:) 11.50. Read.**_

.

.

Jungkook menengok arloji Rolexnya; _pukul 13.08_ , mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Taehyung terlambat ketika mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu. Maka ketika sosok yang dikenalnya, rambut perak dan _familiar_ , meletakkan segelas tinggi _vanilla latte_ di hadapannya, ia sedikit tersentak.

" _On the house_ ,"— _Park Jimin_ , mengenakan apron kerjanya dengan _nametag_ ' _Call me Jimmy_ ' yang sama imutnya dengan milik Taehyung. "Halo, Jungkook- _ssi_."

"Hei, ah, omong-omong, aku akan membayar ini, terima kasih tawarannya." Jungkook tersenyum kikuk, berusaha sopan. "Erm, apa kau melihat Taehyung, Jimin- _ssi_?"

Jimin tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk. Pemuda bersurai perak itu melepaskan apronnya dan melipatnya kasual, membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya. Jimin mengambil bangku di hadapannya kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Rautnya terlihat misterius.

"Dia sedang tidur, seingatku." Jimin menyahut enteng. Akal Jungkook bekerja cepat untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, sebelum Jimin kembali tertawa pelan. "Aku yang mengirim _line_ padamu lewat ponsel Taehyungie. Maaf jika kau kecewa."

Jantungnya berdegup kencang satu kali, tetapi Jungkook berusaha menjaga ketenangannya.

"Jadi…," Jungkook mengeja, matanya berusaha menyelami pupil lawan bicaranya, mencoba menerka apa yang dipikirkan Jimin, namun gagal. "Kuasumsikan, Taehyung tidak tahu soal ini."

" _Nope_ ," jawaban Jimin seketika. "Aku menduga, kau tak akan mau kuajak bertemu menggunakan identitasku, Jungkook- _ssi_. Karena itu aku mencoba sedikit kreatif."

Jungkook tergelak sarkastis. "Menarik." Jarinya memainkan sedotan panjang yang terhubung dengan minumannya. Prasangka mengeruhi pikirnya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin, pemuda itu tak pernah tampak benar-benar menerima keberadaannya. "Biar kutebak," obsidiannya mengerling ke arah Jimin, seperti predator. Menyandar ke depan untuk mengeliminasi jarak. "Kau ingin aku jauh-jauh dari Taehyung?"

Raut Jimin sama sekali tak berubah, _tak bisa ditebak_ , menyandar pada sofa lebarnya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menyeringai kemudian _terbahak_ lepas sekali. Andai saja Jeon Jungkook tidak terbiasa dengan perangai misterius kekasihnya sendiri, pasti dirinya sudah menemukan Park Jimin sebagai sosok yang sangat mengetes kesabarannya. Sudut matanya berkedut kesal.

"Tunggu— _sial_ , maaf, terlalu lucu," Jimin mengibaskan tangan berusaha menahan gelak kurang ajarnya. "Sebelumnya, astaga— _tolong_ , ini bukan drama. Aku tidak akan jadi antagonis yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk merusak hubungan kalian berdua."

Jungkook menggeritkan geraham. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Selesaikan bertele-telenya. Aku banyak urusan, Jimin- _ssi_."

" _Alright, alright_. Kau galak sekali," Jimin meringis kecil.

Tak ada sahutan dari Jungkook. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan sorot malas menunggu Jimin melontarkan penjelasannya. Maka Jimin berdeham pelan. Meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja hingga jarak mereka begitu berdekatan. Jimin menghela napas panjang sebelum mengukirkan seulas senyum miring; pongah, namun juga lelah.

"Kau tahu," Jimin memulai. "Aku dan Taehyung saling menjaga sejak usia kami sangat kecil. Aku mengenalnya melebihi _siapapun_. _He's my only brother I'd willingly die for_ ," raut Jimin mengeras, serius walaupun bibirnya masih mengukirkan senyuman. "Dia selalu sembrono sejak kecil, melakukan hal pertama yang terlintas pada otaknya, temperamental, dan _mudah rusak_. Karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskan mataku dari Taehyung. Menjadi kawannya membuatku _cemas_ setiap waktu. Aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkannya, walau pun pada akhirnya dia selalu pergi dariku."

Bola mata Jimin menerawang, tampak sendu dan jauh. "Seminggu sebelum kau menerimanya menjadi kekasihmu, Taehyung tidak tidur. _Sama sekali_. Dia terjaga setiap malam, paranoid dengan keputusannya sendiri. Taehyung itu agresif; dan dia selalu takut sikap terburu-burunya membuatmu takut dan pergi," jedanya sejenak. "Di hari ketika Taehyung _menembakmu_ , aku melihatnya memecahkan gelas karena melamun dan _salah_ ketika mengerjakan soal Astrologinya. Taehyung itu _sempurna_ ; pembawaannya tenang dan selalu presisi. Mengejarmu _sangat melelahkan_ bagi Tae, Jungkook- _ssi_. Dia tidak bisa tidur, dia tidak tenang, _dia sakit_ —hanya karena berusaha mengejarmu." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya tak pasti, keningnya mengerut gusar ketika tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan obsidian Jungkook. Tampak sedih. "Dia lelah, tetapi dia _bersenandung_ dalam sakitnya ketika mengingatmu. Baginya kau melelahkan, tapi _worth it_ , karena kau _sangat cantik_ dan Taehyung rela jika harus menjadi sakit adalah bayarannya."

Jemari Jimin meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook di atas meja, meremasnya penuh makna.

" _Aku pernah masuk penjara satu kali_ ," Jimin membisik pelan, sangat pelan. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" timpalnya tak benar-benar menunggu sahutan lawan bicaranya. " _Aku menghajar Park Chanhwa hingga dirawat inap rumah sakit_. Aku melihatnya _memohon maaf_ , tapi aku tak peduli. Bagiku, hanya Taehyung yang berarti. Ketika siang itu aku pulang melihat Taehyung _babak belur_ , selesai menghajar Park Chanhwa dan sekawanan gengnya, aku tidak bisa berpikir, Jungkook- _ssi_. Park Chanhwa sama sekali _tidak pantas_ dihajar, dia _pantas mati_."

Bulu kuduknya meremang, napas Jungkook tercekat. Merinding ketika merasakan cengkeraman Jimin di tangannya yang semakin _kuat_ dan mengerikan.

"Aku keluar cepat karena koneksi. Semua orang mengira Taehyung yang bertindak sebrutal itu. Tapi bukan Tae, Jungkook- _ssi_ , tapi _aku_." Jimin mendesis dengan napasnya yang berat dan putus-putus. "Taehyung terbiasa dengan luka, cercaan, dan nasib buruk. Tapi sampai kapan pun, aku _tidak ingin_ terbiasa melihat Tae dilukai. Aku akan menyeret ke dasar neraka dengan tanganku sendiri siapapun jahanam yang berani membuat Taehyung menangis. Sejak dulu, dan _sampai kapan pun_."

Jungkook menangkap jelas implikasi dari bicara Jimin dan ia menajamkan sorotnya. Belum sempat Jungkook menyahut, Jimin sudah melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan mundur.

Wajah Jimin berubah 180 derajat menjadi senyuman lebar dan ramah layaknya ketika pemuda itu senantiasa melayani pelanggannya. "Yap, selamat atas jadiannya kau dengan Taehyungie! Yay!" pekik Jimin seperti anak kecil. "Semoga langgeng dan bahagia! Kita harus mengadakan pesta perayaan dalam waktu dekat!"

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pegawai wanita cantik yang muncul di sampingnya. Tersenyum manis sambil meletakkan sekotak kardus kemasan besar yang siap dibawa.

"Aaa, Mina- _ya_ , terima kasih!" Jimin mencicit ramai. "Ini dariku untuk kalian berdua, Jungkookie! Tae di rumah, bawalah ini dan makan berdua. Ini _montblanc_ kesukaan Taehyung."

Ketika Jimin segera berlalu, mengenakan kembali apronnya dan mulai bekerja, pikiran Jungkook meracau.

.

.

.

Mulut hangat Taehyung memenuhi rongga lidahnya begitu kakinya memijak ke dalam. Sekotak kue yang dipegangnya sedikit goyah, namun Taehyung menangkap plastiknya sebelum terjatuh. Kemudian kembali menciumnya panas sehingga Jungkook _melumer_. Mendesah halus dalam kuluman Taehyung yang seketika menjadikannya tersulut oleh hasrat.

"Hei, _babe_ ," Taehyung tersenyum di atas bibirnya.

Jungkook tertawa terengah. "Halo, mata panda."

Taehyung tergelak geli. "Ini gara-gara tugas _review_ mu, ingat?" kelakarnya. "Jimin baru saja menelponku dan berkata dia mengirimkan _hidangan kejutan_ untukku." Sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung yang keruh dan setajam rajawali menelanjangi postur Jungkook dari atas ke bawah, lamban dan mendebarkan. Sebelum matanya terkunci dengan milik Jungkook kemudian mengerlingnya dengan sorot nakal yang seksi. " _Bon appétit_?"

Mendengarnya, Jungkook tertawa, lagi. Membiarkan Taehyung menyusuri lekuk lehernya dengan hidung runcingnya, lalu mengecupinya. "Bukan _aku_ , bodoh. Mata panda bodoh— _aw_ , jangan menggigit!" keluhnya separuh terkekeh. Tak benar-benar membenci Taehyung dengan segala perilaku menggemaskannya. Tampak luar biasa tampan walau pun kantung mata yang tebal menggelayut di bawah kelopaknya. " _Montblanc_ nya— _ah_ , Tae—s, sial—"

"Tidak mau _montblanc_ ," gerutunya. Bibirnya merambat untuk menggigit daun telinga Jungkook dan berbisik, terlalu seduktif dan _serak_. " _Ingin kau_."

Jungkook tidak bisa berkata _tidak_ ketika sekotak kue favorit Taehyung hanya terbengkalai di atas keramik, terjatuh dan untuk sesaat, _terlupakan_.

.

.

Hingga sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya, _tak terbaca_ , tenggelam pada gemuruh hasrat dalam bagaimana sempurna cara Taehyung membawanya _terjerumus_ dalam rasa ingin dan kebutuhan.

.

 _ **seokjin-hyung**_ _ **  
kook-ah, kapan kau pulang? 17.35.**_

 _ **kook, hei, kau masih lama? 17.55.  
namjoon kim menunggumu. 17.56.**_

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

hALO!

jadi, as much as i love hot makeout session, gentle!tae is still my alltime fav:")  
daddykink disini bukan constant thing yaa, apalagi straight to bdsm thingy;; kalo menurutku, 'being a daddy' itu jadi terlalu melenceng maknanya karena kebanyakan dipakai buat adegan hardcore aja, yang kadang orang2 lupa kalau aftercare dan safe sex itu major priority. dominan itu 'take care' ke submisifnya based on trust. i think, bagian terintim dari daddykink itu gimana cara dominan bikin submisifnya _percaya_ kalau dia capable buat ngurus dan ngerawat dia dengan baik, karena si dominan tahu, seberapa vulnerable seseorang ketika akhirnya _mengizinkan_ orang lain untuk mengendalikan dia. and that is _exactly_ the part i wanna show you guys, in form of taehyung:')

anw, i really love taekook;;

dan mAKASIH buat semua temen2 yang kemarin berpartisipasi dan sudah mendukung project pre-order novel captivated yang sampe sekarang bikin aku pen nangis ingetnya;; makasih juga buat **2k reviews** untuk captivated;; huhu. im nothing without you readersnim! hope you guys could love beheave as well:")

dan yg ke ICE besok, congrats! im so happy for you❤

terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview!^^

.

 **Alestie  
[** twitter – **alestierre ]**


	9. Gacrux

"Kau menyedihkan."

JIMIN buru-buru mematikan layar ponselnya yang semula menunjukkan foto _selca_ nya berdua dengan Taehyung beberapa bulan lalu, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Obsidian bulatnya menemukan wajah pucat yang begitu familiar. Tersenyum miring seolah mengetahui sembari memberikan sekaleng kopi hangat dengan caranya yang sembrono.

Dengusan malas lepas dari bibir Jimin, "Enyah, Yoongi."

" _Rude_ ," Pria itu—Yoongi—terkekeh kecil. Mengabaikan usiran Jimin dan duduk di samping pemuda bersurai perak itu; di taman kota kala senja berhiaskan matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Yoongi baru selesai mengawasi Jungkook sepulang kampus tadi (tidak sudi menggunakan kata ' _membuntuti_ ' karena ia hanya _cemas_ , bukan semacam _stalker_ menjijikkan), kemudian terkejut bukan kepalang ketika melihat yang ditemui adiknya di kafe adalah _Jimin_ , bukannya Taehyung. "Jangan sok tegar, butuh pelukan?"

Lamat-lamat, Yoongi dapat melihat jemari Jimin yang gemetar ketika membuka kaleng kopinya, menyesapnya tergugup, beserta bola mata cemerlang pemuda itu yang sejenak tampak berkaca-kaca. Alisnya menukik garang. Sampai kapan pun, Yoongi selalu berpikir bahwa Park Jimin tampak terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran remaja seusianya.

"Bocah jenius itu," Yoongi menghela napas pelan. "Eksaknya saja yang jalan, indera perasanya dangkal. Bagaimana bisa si bodoh Taehyung itu—"

" _Yoongi_ —"

"—sama sekali tidak sadar jika sahabat terbaiknya—"

Jimin menggeritkan gerahamnya. "— _don't fucking say it_ —"

"—jatuh cinta padanya." Yoongi menuntaskan bicaranya tanpa sedikitpun terbata. Matanya memindai sosok Jimin yang masih menatap kaleng kopinya seolah penuh kebencian dan rasa sedih dan _patah hati_. Separuh hati Yoongi meluruh. Tatapan matanya melunak ketika menyaksikan obsidian Jimin yang menggenang begitu _penuh_. Seolah akan tumpah dengan sedikit saja sentuhan lemah.

Kim Taehyung terlalu _buta_ dengan cintanya pada Jeon Jungkook, ia melewatkan begitu banyak makna lain dalam kehidupannya. Kim Taehyung terlalu _buta_ dengan cintanya pada Jeon Jungkook, pemuda itu tak pernah menyadari bagaimana sahabat terbaiknya ingin selalu melindunginya, menjaganya, menjadi _lebih_ dari sekedar teman bercengkerama yang ingin selalu menguatkannya di sisinya. Bagaimana Jimin senantiasa mendatangi kamar Taehyung di malam hari hanya untuk memastikan pria itu mengenakan selimutnya dengan benar, memberikan kecupan selamat malam di keningnya dan mendoakannya mimpi indah. Bagaimana Jimin ingin _tuli_ setiap kali Taehyung bercerita soal harinya yang menyenangkan bersama Jungkook, dan bagaimana Jimin membenci dirinya sendiri yang sulit untuk turut berbahagia, walaupun akalnya senantiasa bersikeras bahwa kebahagiaan Taehyung adalah miliknya juga.

Jimin membiarkan setetes air matanya jatuh, berkilau bersimbahkan mentari senja, ketika teringat akan Taehyung kecil dahulu yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Menggamit ujung kausnya dengan mata lebarnya yang seakan tak mengenal secuilpun tentang kerasnya dunia. Hari ketika Taehyung pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook di masa lalu kemudian _jatuh cinta_ , Jimin ingin berlagak masa bodoh. Berharap bahwa cinta monyet konyol itu suatu hari akan pudar sebab Jungkook _bukan siapa-siapa_. Jimin yang melindungi Taehyung sejak kecil, yang mengajarinya membaca, dan menggandeng tangannya begitu erat. Hingga ketika Taehyung beranjak dewasa, tinggi menjulang dan tenaga sekuat baja, _Jimin selalu ingin melindunginya_ , walaupun Taehyung begitu _kuat_ sekarang, pemuda itu tak membutuhkan Jimin untuk berkelahi untuknya lagi.

Untaian ' _saranghae_ ' selalu tercekat di kerongkongannya, tetapi lidahnya terasa berat ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung tak pernah benar-benar melihatnya sebagai siapapun kecuali _sahabat sematinya_. Jimin pikir, semuanya sudah cukup. Bisa tinggal bersama dan berbagi sarapan berdua, bergantian mengantar _laundry_ dan saling meminjam pakaian. Jimin pikir rasa sayangnya tanpa batas; tak membutuhkan _status_ apapun, karena nyatanya bisa melihat Taehyung bergelung di sampingnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Akan tetapi, begitu Jungkook kembali dan dapat dengan mudahnya _mencium bibir_ pujaan hatinya, tanpa usaha membuat Taehyung begitu sekarat berusaha menggapainya, tatapan memuja yang tak pernah Jimin lihat selama belasan tahun mereka bersama—Jimin sadar bahwa ia terlambat menyadari apabila _semuanya tak akan pernah cukup_.

Jimin ingin bisa mencium bibir Taehyung layaknya sepasang kekasih, bergelung di selimut yang sama sampai pagi dan menyisir surai _lilac_ Taehyung hingga pemuda itu enggan bangun dari bunga tidurnya. Membisikkan ' _saranghae_ ' kemudian mendengar kekehan malu-malu Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu berakhir mengatakan hal yang sama.

" _Kau menyedihkan_ —" Jimin tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang tak mau berhenti jatuh walaupun ia susah payah menggusaknya berulang kali. " _Aku ingin memelukmu—biarkan aku memelukmu, ya Tuhan. Kau menyedihkan, Park_."

Maka ketika kehangatan Yoongi menangkup tubuhnya, Jimin masih merasa _dingin_. Sebeku musim salju ribuan tahun tanpa matahari dan musim semi.

Deritan lirih dan teramat lemah mengalun dari pita suaranya.

" _Yoongi, aku mencintai Taehyung—_ "

Yoongi mendekap tubuh Jimin semakin erat dan merasakan matanya memanas tak sampai hati.

"Aku tahu, bodoh, _aku tahu_."

Yoongi selalu buruk dalam caranya menghibur orang lain, tetapi setidaknya ia ingin berusaha keras untuk Jimin. Kali ini saja.

.

[]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter VIII  
— _**Gacrux**_ —

.

.

* * *

.

"Tae, kenapa bagian jetnya harus dilepaskan satu per satu begitu?"

Mungkin Jungkook terlalu nyaman. Di luar sana hujan lebat, tetapi Jungkook tak merasakan apapun kecuali kehangatan dari sirkulasi debaran jantung yang mengaliri setiap jalur arterinya.

Taehyung mendengung usil. "Mm, kenapa, ya?"

"Beritahu aku, _you nerd_. Jangan brengsek."

Bergelung di dekapan Taehyung— _spooning_ , hanya saja dalam posisi duduk bersila—menghadap televisi yang menayangkan film Interstellar (DVD yang baru saja dipinjam Taehyung hari ini). Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di pundak kekasihnya, punggung bertemu dengan dada Taehyung, bergerumul dalam selimut Rilakkuma yang tebal dan menghangatkan. Lampu telah mati, tetapi Jungkook dapat dengan jelas menyaksikan binar serius Taehyung yang menonton layar televisi dengan antusias. Bersandingkan satu kotak _montblanc_ pemberian Jimin, dua kaleng Cola, dan Jungkook tak pernah merasa begini _aman_ sebelumnya. Tentram dan berdebar dalam pelukan Taehyung. _Cuddling_ yang menggemaskan setelah sesi panas mereka yang berlangsung singkat beberapa menit lalu.

" _Spaceship_ itu didesain berlapis-lapis untuk menembus atmosfir bumi, Kook," Taehyung memulai sembari mengelus surai Jungkook sayang tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar. "Saat mereka berusaha kabur dari gravitasi bumi, dia butuh energi lebih untuk mengangkat _spacecraft_ dan bahan bakar secukupnya. Jadi, astronot harus melepas _container_ dan beberapa cadangan bahan bakar supaya bobot yang dibawa ke antariksa tidak terlalu berat untuk masuk ke orbit."

"Memang tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook memainkan jemari Taehyung yang bertengger di perutnya. "Membuang-buang bahan bakar begitu saja."

"Kalau sudah sampai di luar angkasa, sebenarnya _spacecraft_ tidak terlalu membutuhkan bahan bakar," Taehyung meletakkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Jungkook. Menikmati aroma samponya yang terasa berkali lipat lebih mendebarkan apabila Jungkook yang mengenakannya. "Karena di luar sana, tidak ada atmosfir dan tarikan gravitasinya kecil, jadi astronot sebagian besar mengandalkan _slingshot_ planet, Sayang. Asal kecepatan itu ada, astronot hanya perlu melakukan beberapa penyesuaian saja. Mengerti?"

Jungkook sedikit mengangkat kepalanya sehingga keningnya bersentuhan dengan rahang Taehyung. Mengernyit tak mengerti. "Penyesuaian?"

" _Maintaining course_ ," Taehyung mengangguk afirmatif, akhirnya melihat ke arah Jungkook dengan senyumannya yang lebar. "Anggap saja begini. Di bumi, manusia bisa memperlambat kecepatan kendaraan karena adanya gaya gesek dan resistansi udara, walau dalam keadaan melaju tanpa direm." Taehyung menggesturkan tangannya maju seperti mobil, berusaha menjelaskan. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat kesungguhan kekasihnya dalam menerangkan. "Berbeda dengan di luar angkasa. Misal jet melaju dengan kecepatan 200kmh, kecepatannya akan stagnan kecuali ada gaya lain yang mempengaruhi percepatan _spacecraft_ nya. Contohnya. Jika _spacecraft_ mendekati planet lain dan berada dalam medan gravitasinya. Atau mungkin _blackhole_. Atau menggempur asteroid. Macam-macam."

Cara Taehyung menjelaskan begitu lugas, cerdas, dan mudah dipahami, Jungkook terpana. Pria ini tidak hanya mempelajari astronomi, ia _mencintainya_. Penjelasannya begitu telaten dan sabar, disertai intonasinya yang seperti mengajari. Sehingga Jungkook hanya terdiam tanpa sadar, mengagumi bulu mata panjang Taehyung yang tampak luar biasa atraktif dari bawah, memayungi sepasang _hazel_ nya yang cantik dan sedalam samudera.

"Kau mengerti tidak, Sayangku?" Taehyung terkekeh geli, menarik hidung Jungkook dalam prosesnya.

Jungkook berusaha tidak merona dengan panggilan itu. Berlagak acuh dan menepis tangan Taehyung dari hidungnya untuk kembali menghadap layar dengan dengusan jengah.

"Lalu itu kenapa," Jungkook menimpali segera sembari menunjuk televisi. "Kenapa _spacecraft_ nyaharus berjalan memutar? Bukannya itu hanya akan membuat penumpangnya mual. Kenapa tidak melaju secara vertikal saja?"

Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tersipu." Taehyung menyolek pipi Jungkook jahil.

Jungkook menyundul dagu Taehyung keras sehingga pemuda itu mengaduh keras sambil tertawa-tawa mengesalkan. Membuatnya memutar bola mata malas.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Akui kalau kau tersipu," Taehyung meringis. "Baru kujawab."

"Tidak jadi tanya, kalau begitu." Sahutan Jungkook seketika.

Rajukan Jungkook membuat Taehyung gemas. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan mengencangkan dekapannya hingga Jungkook sedikit memberontak karena sesak. Menjadikan Jungkook berpikir betapa Taehyung sangat menyukai _skinship_.

"Simulasi gravitasi, Jungkook," Taehyung mengalah. "Minimnya gravitasi ditambah jalur laju yang vertikal, manusia di dalam kabin akan kekurangan gerak. Kau ingat konsekuensi teori relativitas Einstein? Perjalanan di luar angkasa memakan waktu yang relatif lama. Jika manusia tidak bergerak dalam waktu yang lama, otot-otot tubuhnya akan melemah. Suatu hari bisa lumpuh." Terangnya halus. "Karena itu, _spacecraft_ berputar. Agar rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika penumpangnya berada bumi." Dagunya beristirahat di atas pundak Jungkook kemudian Taehyung tersenyum. "Masuk akal?"

"Jangwoo- _sunbae_ bilang tidak ada gravitasi di luar angkasa," sergah Jungkook lagi.

"Ada. _Microgravity_ , namanya." Taehyung memiringkan kepala. "Kau pikir apa yang menahan bulan tetap berada dalam orbitnya terhadap Bumi? Atau Bumi terhadap matahari? Matahari terhadap galaksi? Gravitasi, Jeon. Tidak kuat, tetapi ada. Di banyak tempat di luar angkasa."

Jungkook kembali menyamankan posisinya, bertopang di atas pundak Taehyung dan tersenyum lebar. Gigi kelincinya menyembul menggemaskan dan Taehyung _meleleh_.

"Aku melempar pertanyaan _random_ dan kau bisa menjawab semuanya," gerutunya. "Kau pintar sekali, Kim, aku ingin marah rasanya."

"Ey," Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Hanya kebetulan."

Jungkook tahu Taehyung merona, dan itu menggemaskan. Pria ini begitu pongah berdiri di atas podium, menyeringai di depan kelas seolah seluruh audiens miliknya, tetapi masih tersipu dengan sanjungan sederhana darinya. Jungkook _jatuh cinta_.

"Kau pasti suka sekali astronomi," kelakarnya kemudian.

"Mm," Taehyung mendengung. "Tidak sedikitpun mendekati bagaimana aku suka sekali _denganmu_ , Jungkook."

Telinga Jungkook berdenyut dan memerah.

"Ew."

"Kau tersipu," Taehyung tertawa. "Lagi."

"Kau _brengsek_ ," balasnya malas. "Lagi. Selalu. Tidak pernah tidak."

Mereka berakhir melanjutkan film dengan gurauan. Tampak begitu bahagia berdua dalam nuansa yang hangat dan sederhana. Jungkook terus bertanya sepanjang jalannya film, dan Taehyung selalu dengan telaten menjelaskan semampunya. Mungkin mengesalkan diganggu dengan pertanyaan setiap menit, tetapi Taehyung menyukai rasa penasaran dan otak Jungkook yang luar biasa kritis (bahkan Jungkook bersikeras tidak mau melanjutkan menonton jika otak penasarannya tidak segera diberikan jawaban). Belum terbiasa dengan astronomi, tetapi cukup ilmiah. Ia tidak keberatan harus menekan _pause_ untuk menjelaskan soal teori relativitas, mekanika kuantum, dimensi ruang dan waktu, hingga aplikasi Hukum Newton. Taehyung _amat sangat_ tidak keberatan, sungguh.

Menyenangkan dapat berbagi pikiran dengan kekasih yang memiliki tingkat kognitif yang dapat menyetarai bicaranya.

 _Nerdy_ , memang.

Namun karena itu lah Jeon Jungkook _sempurna_ , Taehyung tak menginginkan siapapun lagi.

Hingga tiba-tiba, ponsel Taehyung berdering.

"Tidak usah diangkat," Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung yang hendak bangkit. Tidak rela. "Kau bantalku, jangan beranjak."

"Sebentar, astaga." Taehyung menggusak kepala Jungkook. "Itu _ringtone_ untuk Seokjin- _hyung_. Kau pasti belum memberitahu dia kalau kau di sini."

"Memang. Ponselku habis baterai," Jungkook menyahut tak peduli. " _Anyway_ , kenapa Seokjin- _hyung_ dapat _ringtone_ istimewa?"

"Cembur—"

"—lupakan. Sana angkat teleponnya. Bilang aku malas pulang kalau masih hujan."

Taehyung menahan tawa sembari mulai beranjak meraih ponselnya. " _Aye aye, captain_."

.

" _Taehyung-_ ah _,_ jinjja _, Jungkook benar-benar membuatku gila, kenapa dia tidak angkat telepon dariku,_ huh _? Bocah itu—dimana dia sekarang?_ "

Taehyung mengerjap geli. "Di kamarku, _Hyung_. Baterai ponselnya mati." Matanya beralih ke arah kekasihnya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh. Suara televisinya benar-benar kencang. "Jungkook bilang dia tidak ingin pulang dulu karena hujannya deras sekali. Kalau benar-benar darurat, biar kutelepon taksi untuk mengantar Jungkook pulang. Atau _Hyung_ ingin bicara langsung dengannya?"

" _Aish, bocah itu_. _Kalau sudah pacaran, dia lupa segalanya_ ," suara gerutuan Seokjin menjadikan Taehyung ingin tertawa. " _Berikan aku lokasi rumahmu, Taehyung-_ ah _? Namjoon bilang dia akan menjemput Jungkook langsung ke_ —"

"— _tunggu_."

Seketika bibir Taehyung memucat. Matanya membola tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ bilang siapa? Namjoon … _siapa_?" Suaranya bergetar, setitik kengerian merambat dari adrenalinnya. Taehyung merasakan tangannya yang memegang ponsel gemetar karena amarah dan rasa takut yang enggan dia akui.

" _Namjoon Kim. Ah, kudengar dia abangmu? Aku kadang lupa karena kalian tidak mirip. Pokoknya, Namjoon sudah menunggu Jungkook pulang sejak_ —"

Taehyung tak perlu mendengar apapun lagi.

.

 _Taehyung tidak berkata apa-apa._

Tenggorakannya luar biasa _panas_ , napasnya kering, matanya memerah, rahangnya mengetat; tetapi Taehyung tak berkata apa-apa. Terpasung bisu dengan pikir berkecamuk sementara jemarinya tetap mengelus helai kelam Jungkook satu per satu.

Sementara Jungkook masih taat menonton televisi. Kembali bersandar di permukaan dadanya terlalu nyaman dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri didekap oleh Taehyung. Abai akan bagaimana Taehyung tengah tenggelam dalam prasangka dan rasa takut dan _terkhianati_. Satu senggolan saja, Taehyung akan _runtuh_. Pertahanannya hancur dan air matanya mengancam untuk tumpah. Akan tetapi, Taehyung hanya diam. Menunggu Jungkook selesai menonton filmnya, kemudian membicarakan semuanya secara baik-baik.

Menyedihkan bagaimana Taehyung masih _berharap_ apabila prasangka buruknya tidak benar. Apabila ia dapat menarik kesimpulan yang berbeda dari seluruh fakta yang _jelas_ bahwa Jungkook mengenal Namjoon cukup baik selama ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Bagaimana Taehyung _terlalu_ bahagia dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat, ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir secepat ini. Ia mengejar Jungkook dengan _hatinya_ , raganya, pikirnya, _segala yang dimilikinya_ , dan apabila selama ini Jungkook hanya bersandiwara, _Taehyung tidak akan bisa mencintai siapapun lagi_.

Membayangkan Jungkook yang menciumnya di hadapannya kemudian _menertawai kebodohannya_ di balik punggungnya menjadikan air matanya membendung tanpa pertahanan.

Taehyung mencintai Jungkook layaknya orang sekarat, dan apabila Jungkook ternyata _membodohinya_ , maka rasa sakit akan pengkhianatan yang dideranya layaknya seribu kali lipat koyakan luka yang menganga.

Maka ketika halaman kredit menggulung, Taehyung meremat jemari Jungkook putus asa, menggenggam dari sela-sela jarinya kemudian membisik dari balik telinganya.

"Jungkook, _aku mencintaimu_."

Jungkook mengerdipkan mata terkejut, semburat merah muda mengembang di kedua pipinya kemudian ia tergagap. "A—apaan, sih, tiba-tiba."

"Tidak tiba-tiba, aku menyukaimu perlahan-lahan sejak lama sekali. Sejak kau di balik jendela kecilmu, kau yang mengajari aku yang bodoh banyak hal, kau yang membuatku selalu ingin menjadi pria yang pantas untuk bisa bersamamu suatu hari nanti," Taehyung membisik pahit seraya menggusakkan wajahnya di balik perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Suaranya gemetar dan lemah. "Kau _semestaku_ , Jungkook, sejak dulu." Napasnya tercekat. "Jungkook, apa kau juga mencintaiku? Menyukaiku, _walau sedikit saja_ , apa kau peduli padaku?"

Suara Taehyung begitu merana sehingga Jungkook tak sampai hati untuk membercandainya. Maka Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, mengernyit bingung dan menggeleng tak mengerti. Menyaksikan bola mata Taehyung yang merah dan menggenang menjadikannya _sesak_.

"Hei," Jungkook melembutkan bicaranya. Obsidiannya berusaha menelisik satu per satu _hazel_ Taehyung. "Kau kenapa, Tae?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dan terkekeh sekali, sarkastis. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa berkata kalau kau juga mencintaiku."

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Jungkook menaikkan volume bicaranya. " _Sayang_ , kau kenapa?"

Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook dengan geraham yang menggerit kacau. Pupilnya gemetar, alis menukik, dan wajah yang begitu sarat akan rasa sakit.

"Taehyung, bicara padaku, aku mencemaskanmu." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kelu. "Kau aneh sejak kembali dari telepon Seokjin- _hyung_. Dia berkata sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Maka Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Lekukan bibirnya tampak menyedihkan.

"Namjoon,—"

 _Telak_.

"—Namjoon Kim menunggumu di asrama. Itu yang dikatakan Seokjin- _hyung_."

Jungkook _membeku_. Obsidian melebar sempurna dengan bibir pucat yang mengatup rapat. Seolah-olah seluruh darahnya kering dan akalnya arus pendek. Berhenti bersirkulasi sama sekali.

Tawa pilu terdengar dipaksakan, mengalun dari bibir Taehyung. "Jungkook," rapalnya kemudian. "Aku hanya bisa menghitung angka, tapi Jiminie bilang, aku _tolol_ soal cinta. Jiminie bilang, seharusnya aku curiga karena tiba-tiba kau mendekat padaku begitu saja. Jiminie bilang, aku terlalu buta berusaha mengejarmu, aku mengabaikan segalanya." Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum menyedihkan. "Jungkook, aku bodoh soal hal seperti ini. Kumohon jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan bagaimana bisa _abangku_ ada di asramamu, menunggumu pulang seolah-olah kalian sudah cukup lama mengenal, tanpa aku mengetahui selama ini?"

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Ribuan kali Jungkook berpikir untuk _jujur_. Berdamai dengan niat kejinya dahulu kala dan meminta maaf pada Taehyung. Membayangkan Taehyung yang akan marah luar biasa atau mungkin menghabisinya hingga berkeping-keping, lalu selamanya memalingkan wajah darinya. Setidaknya, Jungkook pikir, ia ingin Taehyung mendengar kenyataan itu dari bibirnya sendiri, bukan dari orang lain. Akan tetapi, setiap kali Taehyung mendekapnya begitu hangat, mencium bibirnya seakan di dunia ini hanya _dirinya_ lah yang berarti, rasa takut itu merasuki akal sehatnya. Taehyung menjadikannya merasa begitu _penuh_ , meluap-luap akan kebahagiaan hanya dengan mampu menggenggam jemarinya, sehingga ia tak akan pernah siap dengan skenario dimana Taehyung menunjukkan punggungnya dan _pergi_ untuk selamanya.

Akan tetapi, di sini lah keduanya. Bukan adegan di mana Taehyung mengetahui dusta terbesarnya kemudian mengamuk besar, bukan adegan di mana Taehyung menemukan betapa kotor hatinya kemudian menumpahkan hujatan murka. Tetapi hanya _Kim Taehyung_ , menatap kedua matanya penuh luka dan menunggu penjelasannya seolah Jungkook _pantas_ mendapat kesempatan kedua.

Maka untuk kali ini saja, Jungkook ingin menjadi jujur, untuk Taehyung. Merasakan matanya menggenang karena ia tidak ingin Taehyung _pergi_ , dan apabila menjadi jujur adalah satu-satunya jalan agar Taehyung tetap berada di sisinya, maka Jungkook tak ingin menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Apabila melihat luka dalam bola mata bening Taehyung nyatanya begini menyakitkan, Jungkook tidak ingin menutupi apa-apa lagi.

Bibirnya sedikit bergetar ketika membisik. "Taehyung, _aku menyukaimu_."

Taehyung _tersenyum_ , samar dan lelah dan _menyedihkan_. Menatapnya sayu dan berbisik sengau.

" _Yeah_?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan obsidian cemerlangnya yang berkaca-kaca. "A, aku tahu ini terdengar seperti omong kosong, tapi aku muak berbohong denganmu. Aku _menyukaimu_ , Tae. Kau dan caramu yang brengsek dan mengesalkan. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Jungkook mendikte perlahan, menatap wajah Taehyung yang masih mendengarkannya dengan atentif. "Aku tahu ini terdengar bohong. T-tapi aku sudah _tidur_ denganmu, ingat? Kita berciuman. Aku membagi kisah hidupku dan kita membicarakan banyak hal bodoh dan tertawa sampai pagi," Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung dan meremas ujung jemarinya ragu-ragu. Telinganya memerah karena malu. "A, aku tidak pernah _di bawah_ dengan siapapun. Aku tidak pernah _cuddling_ apalagi makan _snack_ sambil menonton film bersama seusai seks. Kecuali denganmu. Aku tidak pernah bersandar pada orang lain, _mempercayai_ orang lain. Tapi aku merasa _aman_ denganmu, Tae—jika denganmu, aku merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Kau_ , membuatku merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jari-jari Jungkook naik untuk meremas kedua tangan Taehyung lebih erat. "Kau tahu aku tidak percaya dengan ikatan, tetapi _di sini aku_. Berhenti bermain-main hanya demi menjadi pecundang yang terjebak denganmu yang mengesalkan, pembuat onar, pemaksa, posesif, tukang marah-marah. Kau pikir aku suka dikekang?" Jungkook mengernyit untuk melihat Taehyung yang masih memoleskan senyuman tak terdefinisi. Sulit untuk diartikan. "Setiap hari aku berpikir apa yang membuatku bertahan, tapi aku tak pernah menemukannya. Hingga suatu hari aku melihatmu dan akhirnya menyadari jika aku membenci sikapmu, caramu bicara, keangkuhanmu— _dan aku bertahan_ , bukan karena sesuatu yang melekat padamu, Tae, _tapi kau_. Hanya kau. Tanpa alasan yang lain."

Taehyung masih tersenyum. " _Yeah_?"

Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taehyung dan mendesau frustrasi. "Aku tahu aku terdengar seperti pembual tapi—"

"Ssh," Taehyung menangkap rahang Jungkook dan mendesis halus. Keningnya bersentuhan dengan milik Jungkook, begitu intim dan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tidak terdengar seperti _apa pun_ , Jungkook. Aku mendengarkan. Lanjutkan."

"Kau akan marah."

" _I won't_ ," Taehyung menyergah. Terlalu lembut, rasanya menyakitkan. "Lanjutkan."

Jungkook menghela napas gemetar dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku—awalnya aku memang berniat tidak serius denganmu, Tae. Awalnya aku memang hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Namjoon datang padaku suatu sore dan memintaku untuk membantunya mengeluarkanmu dari Gyangbuk. Aku tahu aku brengsek—tapi _dulu_ aku benar-benar membencimu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal kau. Aku tak peduli padamu. Namjoon ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, lalu kau berkelahi untukku dan berakhir dengan kau yang kehilangan seluruh beasiswamu." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya pahit. Merasakan ujung jemari Taehyung di pipinya yang sesaat berkedut seolah syok. "Kemudian aku berkata _ya, aku akan melakukannya_ —dan aku berpura-pura mendekatimu keesokan harinya. Awalnya memang begitu, Taehyung, tapi aku bersumpah—"

Napasnya tersengal ketika Taehyung melepaskan tangkupannya. Memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap Jungkook dengan kening mengernyit tak mengerti.

"—aku bersumpah, semakin aku mengenalmu, aku sadar bahwa persepsiku selama ini salah. Kau tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan rumor, kau tidak sebrengsek apa yang kupikirkan selama ini, kau tidak seperti apa kata semua orang. Kau makan terlalu banyak gula, kau suka anak-anak, kau mengoleksi boneka Rilakkuma, kau menggemaskan saat sakit—kau tidak seperti _apapun_. Tiba-tiba saja kau _bukan_ lagi preman brengsek rivalku, peringkat satu pemalas yang tak pernah berusaha. Kau _Kim Taehyung_ ; kutu buku yang berbinar-binar saat membicarakan soal bintang, mahasiswa _part-time_ dengan nama Taetae, mental bocah lima tahun yang menggemari Pokemon, dan aku menyesal karena baru menyadarinya belakangan. Kau _Kim Taehyung_ , kekasihku yang konyol. Dan aku ingin berjuang untukmu juga." Jungkook menjeda. "Karena itu, hari setelahnya aku berkata _tidak_ pada Namjoon. Aku bilang bahwa aku ingin _berhenti_. Aku berpikir untuk menjauh darimu setelahnya, tapi pada akhirnya kau membuatku selalu kembali. Aku berpikir untuk jujur padamu berulang kali, tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap mendengarnya lebih dulu dari orang lain. Maafkan aku, Taehyung."

Taehyung tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mulutnya terantup rapat.

"Tapi aku bersumpah, sekarang—"

"— _pulang, Jeon_."

Ketika Jungkook bertemu dengan pupil mata Taehyung, yang ditemukannya hanya _dingin_. Seperti jauh di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di kelas yang hampa. Saat mereka tak sekali pun terpikirkan untuk saling menyapa, terlebih bergandengan tangan.

"Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku, Jeon." Taehyung perlahan beranjak dari posisinya. Menatap ke arah Jungkook dengan tatapan terdingin yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama ini. _Jeon_ —panggilan yang sudah lama tak didengarnya semenjak Taehyung pertama kali mengumandangkan cinta. "Aku ingin … _maaf_ , kupikir seharusnya kau mengatakan semua itu pada Namjoon. Bukan padaku."

Di luar hujan lebat, tetapi Jungkook _tuli_ ,hanya bisa menatap Taehyung dengan hatinya yang porak poranda. Tangannya berusaha menangkap pergelangan tangan Taehyung dalam cengkeramannya.

"K—kau bilang tak akan marah!"

"Aku tidak marah," Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan memaksakan seolah senyum. "Aku tidak marah, lihat? Kalau aku marah, aku sudah memukulmu."

"Tae—"

" _Aku hanya ingin sendiri_."

Senyuman itu sirna, tergantikan oleh geritan geraham ketika Taehyung enggan menatap Jungkook di matanya. Bergerumul oleh kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Tak pernah Jungkook melihat Taehyung sehancur ini; ujung jemari gemetar dan bola mata memerah tak mau bersirobok dengan tatap matanya. Taehyung memunggunginya. Mengobrak-abrik almarinya yang rapih untuk mencari sesuatu.

 _Payung lipat_.

Sepasang obsidian Jungkook melebar tak sampai hati ketika Taehyung menyerahkan padanya sebilah payung bodoh bergambar Rilakkuma sembari tersenyum sedih. Bahkan payungnya pun menggemaskan, _seperti Taehyung_ , tetapi Jungkook telah begitu keji mengkhianatinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik untukku, _yeah_? Selamat tinggal."

Maka Jungkook pergi.

Malam itu, Jungkook menembus lebatnya rinai hujan. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena berharap Taehyung yang baik hati akan memeluknya sambil tersenyum dan berkata _tidak apa-apa_ kemudian berada di sisinya hingga fajar menjelang, kemudian menyuguhkan padanya kopi paling berantakan yang pernah ada, namun mendebarkan melebihi apapun.

Akan tetapi, yang didengarnya begitu dirinya menutup pintu adalah suara _pecahan kaca_ , perabotan yang ambruk dan keramik yang dibanting. Kim Taehyung _bodoh_ dalam urusan emosi. Kekerasan adalah bagaimana cara Taehyung menangani segalanya, seharusnya Jungkook _tahu_.

Malam itu, Jungkook terlampau kebas untuk mampu merasakan bekunya gerimis hujan yang mengoyak sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

* * *

JUNGKOOK merasa idiot karena patah hati.

Seokjin menghampirinya tergopoh. Mengumpat tak habis pikir sembari mengeringkan tubuh Jungkook yang basah kuyup dengan handuk. Sudut matanya dapat menangkap Namjoon yang duduk di seberang ranjang. Menatapnya dengan sorot sulit diartikan dan mata yang melebar.

" _Aku putus dengan Taehyung_."

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakannya. Rautnya datar, tatapan matanya kosong, tetapi ini bukan salah Namjoon, ini salah _nya_ karena jatuh hati. Payung di tangannya masih terlipat sebagaimana Taehyung menyerahkan padanya sebelum pergi. Genggaman tangannya menggigil, pupilnya bergetar, pangkal lidahnya terasa berat ketika menyadari _semuanya telah berakhir_. Kim Taehyung yang dewasa, namun juga selalu menggemaskan dan kekanakan. Kim Taehyung yang menatapnya seolah Jungkook adalah _semestanya_. Menghapuskan memori buruknya dengan Jinyoung untuk mengisinya kembali dengan warna yang tak pernah ada di muka bumi.

Mengakhiri hubungan tak pernah sulit karena Jungkook bermain dengan puluhan hati, tetapi ia pernah tak mengerti mengapa perpisahannya dengan Taehyung terasa seperti akhir dunia.

"Namjoon- _ssi_ , aku sudah putus dengan Taehyung. Dia tidak peduli lagi padaku; jadi kumohon berhenti lah datang padaku, mengajukan negosiasi keparat denganku, karena aku _muak_ terlibat dalam urusan keluarga kalian." Jungkook menggeratakkan gerahamnya. "Aku mau mandi."

Namjoon tak menyahut. Hanya menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian beranjak dari ranjang yang didudukinya. Menggesturkan pamit pada Seokjin yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

Kemudian, Seokjin tak bertanya lagi, Jungkook tak mengisahkan apa pun lagi.

Ketika Jungkook terlelap dengan sudut matanya yang sembab, Seokjin tak akan bertanya apakah adik kelasnya itumenangis. Ia hanya menghela napas sembari menaikkan selimut Jungkook yang melorot. Mengusap rambutnya beberapa kali dan berbisik.

"Andai aku bisa memberitahumu," Seokjin tersenyum. "Bahkan Namjoon, dia punya alasan yang tak dimengerti Taehyung atau pun kau, Jungkook. Andai aku bisa memberitahumu."

.

.

.

* * *

.

NYARIS satu bulan utuh, Jungkook tak melihat Taehyung di kampus, rasanya _rindu_ luar biasa.

Biasanya, Taehyung duduk di bangku tepat di sampingnya. Tersenyum idiot menatapi Jungkook laksana mentari terbit dari kilatan netranya. Merindukan bagaimana mereka biasa bergantian pena setiap ada kuis dadakan karena Taehyung nyaris tidak pernah membawa alat tulis. Merindukan aura tak terelakkan Taehyung yang menjadikannya merasa begitu aman. _Merindukan Taehyung_. Selalu di dekatnya dan menggandeng tangannya ketika tak seorang pun memperhatikan.

Semasa ujian percobaan, Jungkook hanya sesekali menangkap sosok Taehyung yang pulang dari tesnya. Terlalu dingin untuk didekati, terlalu menyeramkan untuk disapa. Berjalan seorang diri layaknya setiap saat dan keluar ruangan mengalahkan rekor siapa pun dalam mengerjakan soal.

Mereka begitu _dekat_ , namun entah mengapa terasa begitu sukar untuk kembali saling bicara.

Jungkook memiliki ego setinggi langit, tak pernah secuilpun terbesit dari akalnya untuk meminta pada Taehyung untuk kembali padanya— _mengemis_ cintanya. Jungkook tak pernah sekalipun _menangisi_ mantan kekasihnya, tetapi Taehyung _lebih_ dari mantan kekasihnya. Pria itu selalu peduli padanya dan tersenyum bahkan setelah Jungkook melukainya, sehingga ia tersadar _betapa tak pantasnya_ Taehyung merasakan seluruh pengkhianatan kejamnya selama ini.

Maka ketika siang itu obsidiannya menangkap _Kim Taehyung_ , diseret Prof. Lana masuk ke aula fakultasnya dengan ogah-ogahan, Jungkook merasakan napasnya _berhenti_.

Ada kebudayaan di Gyangbuk milik fakultas sainsnya; yaitu pembacaan peringkat akademik yang dilaksanakan setiap penghujung semester. Mengakumulasikan pencapaian kognitif seluruh mahasiswa sains dalam bentuk strata sehingga tercipta motivasi forsif yang mendesak. Karena itu, ketika _si jenius Taehyung Kim_ , masuk ke aula dengan kaus pendek dan jins belelnya, duduk di kursi penghakiman di hadapan seluruh mahasiswa, tak ada satu pun yang mengerdipkan mata.

Kim Taehyung selalu memukau. Baik superioritas prestasi maupun aura otoriternya.

 _Akan tetapi._

"Taehyung, Kim. SG003420171—"

"— _ **peringkat 21**_."

Hening sempurna.

Tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Sepasang manik Jungkook melebar utuh, entah mengapa memucat. Seluruh auditorium sunyi senyap. Ribuan pasang mata terpatri pada sosok Taehyung yang berjalan sembrono meraih hasil akumulasi studinya dan tampak tak peduli. Rautnya datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi, sehingga tak satu pun ada yang mampu menerjemahkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu kala ini.

Kim Taehyung adalah peringkat satu Gyangbuk. Cerdas luar biasa. _Straight-A_. Mencintai sains lebih daripada siapa pun yang Jungkook kenal. Tak pernah sekali pun lengser dari tahtanya. Sempurna dan tak memiliki cela.

 _Lalu bagaimana bisa?_

"Jungkook, Jeon."

"SG003420177—peringkat _pertama_. Selamat, Tuan Jeon!"

Tiga tahun Jungkook menempuh masa kuliah berusaha menyaingi Kim Taehyung dan segala kejeniusan otaknya untuk membuatnya _jatuh_ , tak sekali pun Jungkook menyana bahwa hal ini akan terasa teramat _salah_. Bibirnya pasi ketika Jungkook meraih lembar laporannya. Otaknya riuh tak mampu merasakan sedikit pun euforia kemenangannya karena Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung di sudut ruangan. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan matanya yang _memerah_. Begitu kalah, hancur, dan _terluka_.

Segalanya tak sama layaknya bagaimana Jungkook membayangkan seperti apa rasanya sebuah _kemenangan_ selama ini. Mampu melampaui garis pertama dan menjadi yang terbaik di antara semua orang seusai jerih payah yang tak ternilai. Merebut gelar ' _peringkat satu_ ' dari Taehyung dan menyaksikannya karam.

Hanya ada perasaan bersalah dan keinginannya yang begitu kuat untuk mendekap Taehyung hingga sesak, meminta maaf, dan berbisik bahwa nyatanya _Jungkook mencintainya_ , ia tak lagi membutuhkan peringkat atau pun GPA tertinggi sebagai imbalannya.

Teman-temannya mengelu-elukan namanya. Bersorak begitu ramai mengucapkan selamat dan memeluknya bahagia. Akan tetapi, yang ada di pikirannya hanya _Kim Taehyung_ , merosot hingga peringkat 21 dan tampak tak lagi peduli dengan segalanya. Jungkook pikir Kim Taehyung orang yang acuh luar biasa. Ambisius dan selalu memperoleh apa yang dia inginkan. Jungkook pikir Taehyung _tak peduli dengannya_. Anggapnya, Taehyung akan dengan mudah melupakannya dan kembali pada _Jiminie_ nya dan memperlakukan seolah Jungkook tak pernah ada.

Namun nyatanya, semua itu salah.

Mungkin Taehyung bukan lah brengsek berhati baja yang kebas dari rasa sakit dan mudah berpaling ke lain hati. Bukan bajingan yang hanya menginginkan seks kemudian pergi. Bukan keparat yang bisa meredam segalanya dengan sensasi dan botol alkohol, kemudian hidup kembali layaknya orang tak berdosa.

Kim Taehyung hanya seorang pemuda kasmaran; yang mencintainya begitu payah. Begitu senang ketika Jungkook akhirnya menyambut perasaannya dan _patah hati_ ketika mengetahui selama ini dirinya hanya dipermainkan.

Jungkook ingin memperbaiki segalanya sebelum terlambat.

.

"Tae."

Taehyung tengah merokok di belakang kampus, menyandarkan kepala di tebing dan menyilang kakinya tak peduli. Sudut matanya menangkap figur Jungkook sesaat, sebelum sorotnya kembali menerawang ke gumpalan awan di langit siang.

Ada bekas lebam di sudut bibir Taehyung dan bonyok di sekitar matanya. Sudah lama sekali Jungkook tak melihat Taehyung babak belur. Hidup pria itu terasa sedikit lebih benar semenjak Jungkook selalu di sisinya. Mengajaknya belajar dan diskusi kemudian menghalanginya setiap hendak ikut berkelahi. Sudah lama sekali Jungkook tak melihat Taehyung _terluka_.

Rasanya nostalgia. Seperti saat pertama kali Jungkook mendekati Taehyung yang sendirian, kemudian mereka mulai saling bicara untuk kali pertama. Taehyung yang menunjukkan ekspresi hidupnya untuk pertama kalinya, raut tertawanya, serta gelak merdunya yang menyegarkan.

"Bisakah kita bicara? Aku ingin minta maaf."

Maka Taehyung berhenti menyesap rokoknya. Melirik dari ujung matanya dengan sorot skeptis, kemudian menyembulkan asap nikotinnya begitu perlahan. Taehyung menggerus puntung rokoknya ke lapisan semen kemudian beranjak. Menginjaknya kasar sebelum pergi dan _berpaling_.

"Taehyung—dengarkan aku," Jungkook meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Terasa lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ia mengingatnya. "Aku _tahu_ kau marah, aku tahu kau kecewa. Tapi _dengarkan aku_. Beri aku kesempatan bicara. Sebentar. Dengarkan aku. Sebentar saja."

Taehyung tak menyahut. Hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sehingga Jungkook merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding. Tatapan predator yang begitu dingin dan enggan diganggu.

Tak ada satu pun kata yang terlepas dari kerongkongan Taehyung ketika pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

MAKA Jungkook belum menyerah.

"Um…, hei?"

Ini pukul dua pagi. Udara beku dan setitik salju menghambur turun. Taehyung baru selesai dari _shift_ kerjanya. Menemukan Jungkook yang berdiri di depan pintu belakang kafe dan bersandar pada terali di pinggir jalan, seolah menantinya. Rambutnya tampak sedikit basah karena terkena salju, napasnya mengepul, dan hidungnya merah. Seharusnya Taehyung tak menemukannya menggemaskan di saat seperti ini.

"Salju turun dan—uh, aku membawa payung, um, jika kau butuh." Jungkook tergagap, pipinya bersemu atau itu hanya faktor udara yang terlalu dingin. "Maksudku—ini payung _mu_ , aku ingin mengembalikannya, jadi—uh, kupikir ini saat yang tepat untuk mengembalikannya." Senyumnya lebar dan inosen, "Aku … tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung gugup ketika pemuda itu tak merespon. Hanya menatapnya diam dengan secuil raut tak mengerti yang samar. Tubuhnya menggigil menahan dinginnya cuaca dinihari di musim salju, tetapi ketika menelusuri _dinginnya_ tatapan mata Taehyung, segalanya bagaikan mati rasa.

Ketika Taehyung hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh, hatinya _mencelos_.

Langkah Taehyung cepat, Jungkook tak percaya Taehyung _nya_ yang dulu selalu menyetarai langkahnya, kini selalu menunjukkan punggungnya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jungkook tidak ingin Taehyung _pergi_ , menyerah dan membiarkan segalanya lebur menjadi keping-keping. Maka ia mengikuti derap Taehyung separuh berlari. Membuka payung Rilakkuma itu terburu dan memayungi Taehyung dari belakang, membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertimpa salju yang menghambur. Taehyung yang menyadari keteduhan di atas kepalanya, menggeritkan geraham. Mempercepat langkahnya berusaha kabur dari Jungkook yang memayunginya seperti orang bodoh, namun pemuda itu begitu persisten.

Maka dengan emosi yang memuncak, Taehyung merebut kasar payung tersebut dari tangan Jungkook dan melemparnya ke tanah, tertimbun salju. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya menyipit penuh amarah, dan otot-otot jemarinya berkedut sadis.

" _The fuck are you doing_?"—Adalah untaian pertama yang Jungkook dengan setelah sekian _lama_ , dan hatinya teremas. Desisan agresif yang entah mengapa menjadikannya rindu.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung tanpa gentar.

"Nanti kau sakit," ucapnya lugas. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Kening Taehyung mengerut tak mengerti. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil tergelak sarkastis.

" _This is so fucking stupid_."

Taehyung kembali berjalan tak peduli, dan Jungkook meraih payungnya yang jatuh. Bersikeras mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang seraya memayunginya dari hujaman salju, dan Taehyung membiarkannya. Terus berjalan hingga rumahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam tanpa berkata-kata seolah Jungkook tak ada. Mengunci pintu dengan cepat dan tak sekali pun menatap matanya.

Jungkook bisa memperbaiki ini.

.

* * *

BEBERAPA hari setelahnya, Taehyung menemukan _minidoll_ Rilakkuma di lokernya.

.

 _ **im so sorry taetae ;A;**_

.

Taehyung mengerjap sejenak dan wajahnya _menghangat_ tanpa izinnya. Seharusnya ia marah, tetapi tulisan tangan berantakan dan _emoticon_ bodoh ini milik Jungkook, ia menghafalnya sempurna luar kepala.

Namun, Taehyung cepat-cepat menampiknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Bodoh."

.

* * *

KEESOKAN harinya, Taehyung kembali menemukan boneka Rilakkuma di lokernya, namun kali ini _besar sekali_ , sehingga begitu Taehyung membuka lokernya, boneka itu jatuh telungkup dan semua orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor melihatnya penasaran (ayolah, preman kampus macam Taehyung Kim menyimpan boneka Rilakkuma?).

Sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung melebar, separuh malu, dan menemukan _note_ kecil yang terjatuh.

.

 _ **sekarang lebih besar jadi kau tidak bisa membuangnya ke tempat sampah.  
maafkan aku, bodoh.  
please.**_

.

Taehyung tertawa kecil tanpa sadar. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh dan memindai kerumunan mahasiswa yang menatap boneka di tangannya penasaran.

"Hei, kau, siapa namamu?" Taehyung menghentikan seorang gadis yang lewat di koridor, sepertinya adik kelasnya.

Gadis itu menyikut teman sebelahnya gugup. Memandang Taehyung dan menjawab ragu. "Jennie … Jennie Kim."

" _Alright_ , Jennie- _ssi_." Taehyung menggendong boneka raksasa Rilakkuma itu di depan Jennie dan tersenyum. Lebar dan tampan dan ramah. "Karena kau cantik, kuberikan ini untukmu sebagai hadiah."

.

* * *

BEBERAPA hari setelahnya, Taehyung tak lagi menemukan apa-apa di lokernya. Ketika Taehyung berpikir bahwa akhirnya Jungkook menyerah, pagi keesokannya, dirinya kembali menemukan boneka raksasa Rilakkuma dengan warna _cream_ yang berbeda dengan tempo hari, dengan tulisan spidol di kening bonekanya:

 _ **kepemilikan mutlak  
TAETAE**_

Manik Taehyung melebar tak menyangka dan mengerutkan dahi geli. Menatap _note_ hijau yang bertengger di sampingnya.

.

 _ **sekarang ada namamu di bonekanya jadi jangan berikan pada orang lain:(  
maafkan aku, dasar orang jahat.  
im broke (thanks to u) so forgive me alreadyyy ;A;  
p. l. e. a. s. e. with ur favorite strawberry on top.**_

.

Cara meminta maafnya terlihat seperti gurauan dan tidak serius, tetapi Taehyung tertawa karenanya.

Taehyung membiarkan boneka itu di dalam lokernya kali ini.

.

* * *

Sore itu hujan deras. Jungkook mengumpat ketika jaket yang baru dicucinya kemarin harus basah lagi. Langkahnya menderap kecil ke emperan toko terdekat menggunakan tasnya sebagai penutup kepala ketika berlari. Kepalanya pening saat asap rokok mengepul dari sampingnya dan ia hampir saja beranjak mencari tempat berteduh lainnya apabila ia tidak melihat—

"Taehyung?"

Mulutnya bergerak seperti reflek, bekerja lebih cepat daripada orientasi dalam nalarnya.

Kim Taehyung di sana. Bersandar di bawah atap yang sama sembari merokok dan tampak bosan. Kemudian ketika Taehyung menoleh, bola mata itu membola sejenak. Sebelum kembali melunak dan menyesap rokoknya halus, seolah tak ada apa pun di antara keduanya. Jungkook hampir saja kecewa karena sikap dingin Taehyung yang tak berubah, namun sahutan singkat pria itu menjadikannya _senang_ bukan kepalang.

"Hei."

Satu patah kata, nada monoton, dan datar. Akan tetapi, rasanya bagaikan jantungnya _meletup_ karena bahagia, sehingga Jungkook merasa bodoh sebabnya.

"Um," jemarinya menangkup dan merapat gelisah, takut salah bicara. Ia menatap Taehyung seperti anak kecil yang menemukan teman baru setelah sekian lama seorang diri. "Kau— _uh_." Rasanya _canggung_. Jungkook biasa _dikejar_ , oleh Taehyung, tidak pernah sebaliknya. Karena itu, begitu merasakan respon Taehyung, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan dan bertingkah terburu-buru. "Um, kau-sudah makan?"

Saat Taehyung menengok dan menaikkan sebelah alis skeptis, Jungkook tersadar akan betapa bodoh dirinya pasti terdengar. Rasanya Jungkook ingin mendepak kepalanya ke dinding dan gagar otak saja selamanya.

'Sudah makan'? _What the fuck_. Pertanyaan garing macam apa.

Reaksinya gelagapan. "Maksudku—aku berpikir jika—"

"Belum," Taehyung menjawab, dan ocehan Jungkook terhenti. Ketika Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali, Taehyung mengulang dengan pelan. "Aku belum makan."

Jungkook merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"O, oh." Seperti orang linglung. "Kau harus makan," timpalnya spontan. Seketika mengutuk sahutan ngawurnya sekali lagi.

" _Yeah_."

Taehyung mengiyakan, dengan sorotnya yang datar dan intonasinya yang tak berirama. Menggigit batang rokoknya malas dan mendesiskan asap dari sudut bibirnya tak bertenaga.

Helaan napas pendek lepas dari bibir Jungkook. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian ikut bersandar di samping Taehyung. Matanya mengikuti arah kepulan asap rokok Taehyung yang mengudara.

"Hei, aku—aku ingin minta maaf. Lagi." Jungkook memulai, berdeham sekali dan terdiam. Menunggu sangkalan Taehyung atau sergahan marahnya, tetapi tak kunjung datang. "Aku tahu kau bosan mendengarku, tapi aku ingin melakukan ini dengan benar. Karena kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan _benar_ , Taehyung, semenjak awal kita bertemu hingga saat ini. Dulu aku selalu berpikir kau brengsek yang hidup dengan kekerasan, tetapi bahkan saat aku mengecewakanmu begini parah, kau tak sekali pun memukulku, menghajarku, entahlah. Saat membayangkannya dulu, aku takut dipukuli olehmu. Tapi setelah menghidupi kenyataannya, kuharap kau memukulku, Taehyung. Sampai kau puas. Karena aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Jungkook menggusak hidungnya yang memerah karena dingin. "Tetapi kau tak pernah melakukannya pada akhirnya. Karena kau pernah berkata padaku jika kau selalu ingin menjadi _gentleman_ apabila bersamaku. Kau keras dengan semua orang, tapi kau selalu berhati-hati denganku. Aku ingin memberitahumu jika aku _kuat_ , aku juga bisa menghajarmu jika aku mau. Tapi nyatanya, aku terlalu menyukai rasanya, Tae. Dilindungi dan dijaga olehmu, merasa lemah dan kecil di dekapanmu. Ternyata semua itu tak seburuk kedengarannya." Tawa kecil mengalun dari kerongkongannya dan Jungkook merapatkan jaketnya yang sedikit basah. "Aku bukan apa-apa, tapi kau membuatku merasa sangat istimewa. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Matanya terangkat ke langit mendung, menerawang. " _Aku menyukaimu_ , kau tahu, dan aku merasa idiot karena baru menyadarinya saat kau pergi." Jungkook menjeda, napasnya gemetar. "Aku ingin lebih jujur denganmu di lain kesempatan. Kau selalu bercerita tentang banyak hal, aku juga ingin menceritakanmu tentang aku lain kali. Tidak banyak hal yang kupercaya, tetapi kau salah satunya. Aku ingin bercerita tentang Yoongi- _hyung_ yang menyebalkan, Ayahku yang overprotektif, mendiang ibuku, Jinyoung—mantan pacarku yang brengsek, _semuanya_. Karena selama ini hanya kau yang berjuang, aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya, _jika ada lain kali_ , aku ingin sedikit saja lebih jujur padamu."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. _Lain kali_ , jika memang ada 'lain kali' di antara mereka.

Hingga beberapa saat, tak ada respon dari Taehyung. Sehingga Jungkook segera kembali pada logikanya dan sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin hanya pengganggu yang tak diinginkan.

"Ah, maaf jika aku bicara terlalu banyak," Jungkook beranjak dari sandarannya, separuh panik dan _malu_. "Seokjin- _hyung_ mungkin mencariku—aku—aku akan lari saja ke—"

Cengkeraman yang kuat mencekal lengannya dan jantungnya _berhenti_. Sirkulasi darahnya macet ketika ia menangkap sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung yang tengah menatap matanya, begitu halus, dalam, dan _sendu_. Hatinya porak-poranda.

" _Sudah tidak apa-apa_ ,"

Taehyung berbisik, nyaris teredam berisiknya derai hujan yang menghujam.

" _Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kook_."

Sepasang obsidian Jungkook melebar dan kilatan bening air mata menggenang di netranya. Bibirnya menggigil ketika ia tak mampu menitahkan seuntai kata pun dalam pikirnya yang amburadul. Begitu mudah Taehyung memaafkannya menjadikannya merasa begitu _jahat_ , tak pantas menerima segenap kebaikan hati dan cinta tulus pria itu yang senantiasa berlabuh untuknya.

" _Tae_ —"

Akan tetapi, Taehyung selalu mengizinkannya untuk egois, maka Jungkook ingin egois dan tetap berada di sisi pria itu walaupun ia telah menyakitinya. Jungkook tahu Taehyung terlalu baik untuknya, tetapi ia tidak ingin bersikap seperti orang bijak yang bisa berbahagia melihat orang yang dikasihinya bahagia dengan orang lain. Itu bukan dirinya.

Karena Jungkook _serakah_ ; ia menginginkan Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Maafkan aku, Tae_ ,"

Suaranya gemetar dan Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang menggenang.

"Berhenti minta maaf, bodoh. Kemari. Kau berantakan."

Maka ketika Taehyung mendekapnya, beraroma seperti nikotin dan parfum yang memudar, Jungkook memendam wajahnya di pundak Taehyung dan membalas pelukannya erat sekali. Tidak pernah Jungkook merasa begini aman dan _nyaman_ tatkala orang lain mengungkungnya tak bercelah. Namun, Taehyung bahkan mampu menjadikannya begitu _utuh_ dan bahagia hanya dengan mendekap tubuhnya. Sehingga Jungkook berpikir akan betapa _mustahilnya_ ia dapat menemukan pengganti Taehyung, orang lain yang menyerupai Taehyung, sebaik hati dan _sehangat_ Taehyung, dan merasakan kebahagiaan serta adrenalin yang sama layaknya bagaimana Taehyung memberikan padanya dengan begitu sederhana selama ini.

"Sialan, kenapa aku tidak bisa marah denganmu, aish. Beritahu aku bagaimana kau melakukannya."

Taehyung mendesau seperti frustrasi, dan Jungkook tertawa sengau karenanya.

Ketika Jungkook mampu mendengar betapa cepat debaran jantung Taehyung memompa untuknya, detik itu, akhirnya dirinya tahu bahwa _di sini lah_ tempatnya.

 _Dalam dekapan Taehyung, dan menjadi milik Taehyung._

Selamanya.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

past months had been so stressful for me so, lmao, slow update. dan karena aku bentar lagi kkn juga, bakal tambah lelet apdetnya, duh. but ill try to update anything while i can;;

tae's just a soft babe and jk's a sweetheart, pls love them.  
and im sorry about vmin;; huhu ill make em happy in my other fictions;;

dan karena ini deket lebaran, aku minta maaf buat semua kesalahan:))  
so thanks for reading and reviewing!❤

.

 **2017.06.21**

 **ales  
[ **twitter **– alestierre ]**


	10. Deneve

**Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter IX  
— _**Deneve**_ —

.

.

* * *

.

SEPANJANG perjalanan ke rumah, Taehyung menggandeng tangannya. Hangat sekali. Jaketnya basah, kemejanya basah, rambutnya basah. Udara pasca hujan begitu beku, tetapi jemari Taehyung yang meremat miliknya menjadikan Jungkook tak merasakan apapun kecuali kehangatan. Meski tak satu pun dari keduanya berusaha memecahkan hening, isi kepala Jungkook telah begitu _riuh_ oleh nalarnya yang meracau dan jantungnya yang berdegup anomali.

 _Aku ingin pizza_ —Jungkook membisik sebelumnya, ketika keduanya terpaku cukup lama dalam posisi saling mendekap sehingga Taehyung tertawa putus-putus mendengarnya. Mengangguk dengan mudahnya dan tersenyum; _kau basah kuyup, ingin berganti dulu di rumahku?_

Jungkook tak bisa berhenti tersenyum bodoh sepanjang perjalanan.

 _Meminjam pakaian Taehyung_. Jungkook _sangat_ menyukai bunyinya.

Rasanya begitu personal, intim, namun juga menggemaskan.

"Hampir semua kemeja dan _streetwear_ ku XL, kuharap ada yang cocok dengan ukuranmu."

Taehyung membuka lemarinya dengan suara derit tipis. Jungkook sedikit terkesima. Pasalnya, lemari Taehyung begitu rapih dan tersusun, selain itu juga _wangi_. Aroma kamper, setitik deterjen, dan pewangi _laundry_ memenuhi rongga respirasinya dan segalanya _begitu Taehyung_. Macbeth, Nike, Adidas, hingga Ralph Lauren. Mungkin Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang jauh lebih memperhatikan dirinya sendiri dan terorganisir daripada yang Jungkook kira selama ini.

Kemudian pria bersurai _lilac_ itu berjongkok, memilah kloset paling bawahnya dengan tekun.

"Celana jins," Taehyung menarik sebilah jins dengan hati-hati. "Kemarin Jiminie salah beli. Agak kebesaran untukku. Mungkin cukup kau pakai."—terlalu _domestik_ ; cara Taehyung menyerahkan padanya selembar jins hitamnya yang terlipat rapih. Rasanya mendebarkan.

Pria tinggi itu kembali berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Dan— _uh_ , semua bajuku bodoh, maaf. Aku tidak yakin harus meminjamkanmu yang mana. Kau ingin memilih sendiri?"

Maka Jungkook terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasa konyol karena berdebar. Otak irasionalnya mengabaikan orientasi. Ujung-ujung jemarinya berkhianat ketika, _seolah dengan sendirinya_ , terulur untuk menggamit kemeja denim yang tengah Taehyung kenakan.

"Aku—aku ingin _ini_ ," Jungkook merasakan lidahnya bergerak tanpa persetujuannya. Alat pengecapnya terasa berat dan pahit serta— _astaga_ , wajahnya panas sekali. Ia menunduk dengan raut gusarnya yang garang berusaha tidak menatap Taehyung di matanya (karena— _ya Tuhan_ , sejak kapan dirinya menjadi begini sentimen?).

Taehyung mengerjap canggung. "Hah?" sepasang _hazel_ nya membola lucu. "Maksudmu … kau ingin kemeja yang seperti ini atau—" Taehyung tak perlu menyelesaikan bicaranya karena Jungkook menggenggam ujung kemejanya semakin kencang dan persisten sehingga fabriknya kusut. Masih menolak bersitatap dengan pandangnya dengan bibirnya yang mengatup keras kepala. Menggemaskan. Jantung Taehyung _berhenti_ berdetak. " _Holy shit_ , jangan begini, Kook. Ini—sudah kotor."

"Cerewet," Jungkook mendecih. Semu tebal memulas di pipinya. "Aku ingin ini. Cepat lepas."

Maka Taehyung berdebar _kencang sekali_ , seolah jantungnya tengah memberontak keluar dari tulang rusuknya sehingga dadanya terasa ngilu. " _Shit_ ," umpatnya tertahan. Merona dan tersanjung luar biasa layaknya bocah lugu yang terlena dengan cinta monyet. Jarinya bergerak tertatih untuk melepas satu per satu kancing kemejanya gemetaran. " _Shit_ ,"—segala tingkah Jungkook menjadikannya _kewalahan_ , Taehyung kepayahan memujanya. "Berhenti membuat mukaku merah seperti remaja ingusan, _for fuck's sake_."

Seberapa besar dirinya mempengaruhi Taehyung membuat Jungkook meleleh karena _bangga_. Kim Taehyung yang selalu tangguh, tenang dan presisi; menjadi begini _kacau_ karenanya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Taehyung separuh telanjang sembari melepas pakaian persis di hadapannya. Peristiwa di loker tim basket berbulan-bulan lalu masih membekas dalam nalarnya. Letak yang berbeda, tetapi debaran yang serupa. Pemandangan yang membuat air liurnya menggumpal di pangkal lidahnya serta hasrat birahinya yang bergejolak sadis di perutnya meskipun lapisan _tanktop_ hitam masih membungkus tubuh jangkung Taehyung dengan apik.

"Seharusnya aku masih marah padamu, kau tahu." Taehyung menggigit lidah sembari menggumam seperti frustrasi. Menyerahkan kemeja yang barusan dikenakannya tanpa menengok ke arah _kekasihnya_. Wajahnya yang tersipu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Bukan salahku jika ini kotor."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Menerima dengan senang pakaian yang diulurkan Taehyung, melepaskan beberapa lapisan bajunya yang basah, kemudian mengenakan kemeja Taehyung separuh tergesa. Tak pernah seumur-umur Jeon Jungkook dan segenap histeria _clean-freak_ nya bersedia untuk mengenakan _bekas_ baju yang baru saja dipakai orang lain, tetapi ini milik _Taehyung_ , segalanya tipikal Taehyung hingga kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Terlalu domestik. Rasanya menyakitkan karena paru-parunya sesak menghirup semerbak aroma khas pria itu yang entah mengapa menjadikannya merasa _dilindungi_.

"Nyaman?"—Taehyung bertanya dengan kecemasan di matanya. Telah mengenakan _hoodie_ Adidas merahnya entah sejak kapan.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Baunya seperti kau," kelakarnya. "Aku suka."

Semburat di wajah Taehyung semakin kentara. " _Fuck_ ," napasnya tersendat. "Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu, bodoh."

Taehyung mengusap separuh wajahnya depresi. Gerahamnya menggerit karena Jungkook tampak luar biasa pantas dan _indah_ dalam pakaiannya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Lengan yang digelung separuh seperti dirinya, serta fabrik yang begitu _pas_ mengurung tubuh Jungkook yang atletis dan proporsional. Taehyung tak pernah begini bersyukur sebab selalu membeli pakaian yang longgar untuk dirinya sendiri apabila bajunya akan tampak begini estetik dikenakan kekasihnya yang tampan. _So boyfriend_. Akal egoisnya menerka-nerka mungkinkah semua ini menjadi rutinitas karena Taehyung _sama sekali_ tak keberatan jika stok lemarinya harus habis untuk dipinjam oleh Jungkook setiap hari.

Jemari Jungkook menggelitiki bawah dagu Taehyung main-main. "Kau tersipu, Kim."

Taehyung tergelak. "Salahmu, _you piece of shit_."

Jungkook tersenyum tuntas karenanya.

Keduanya bertukar tatapan mata. _Onyx_ dengan _hazel_. Kepalanya melompong dan ujung-ujung sarafnya mati rasa ketika Taehyung meraihnya rahangnya pelan hingga bibir mereka begitu dekat. Begitu _sayang_ dan hangat.

" _Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Kook_ —" Taehyung mendesau halus. Napas panasnya menerpa permukaan bibirnya dan suara berat serta seraknya beresonansi di gendang telinga Jungkook menjadikannya bergidik. "— _you're so fucking cute_."

Dadanya mendentam layaknya ledakan granat yang bertubi-tubi, ricuh dan berisik. Rasanya rindu sekali. Jungkook memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Taehyung mendarat di atas miliknya. Jungkook mencengkeram kaus di lengan Taehyung teramat erat, seolah seluruh hidupnya bertaruh akan hal itu. Napasnya terenggut, hatinya meleleh, sekujur tubuhnya bergolak. Segalanya beraroma seperti Taehyung dan sentuhan bibir mereka yang sederhana terasa seperti Taehyung. _Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung_ —tak ada hal lain dalam nalarnya detik ini kecuali nama itu. Berlarian dalam kepalanya dan meredamkan imajinya, memonopoli kinerja otaknya dan melumpuhkan kewarasannya. Akalnya bagaikan _hilang_ dan menguap entah kemana.

Dilindungi dan dijaga Taehyung, merasa lemah dan kecil di dekapan Taehyung.

Jungkook _sangat_ menyukai rasanya.

.

* * *

"Aku mengadopsi Captain."

" _Yeah_?" Jungkook melebarkan obsidiannya terkejut. "Anjing milik Kakek Moon di kampus?"

"Yep."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar tiga minggu lalu," Taehyung menjawab di tengah kunyahannya. "Dia mengingatkanku padamu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang karena tidak tega."

Jungkook memberenggut, tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus tersinggung mendengarnya atau justru tersanjung. "Mengingatkan pada … _ku_?"

"Yep, mirip sekali," Taehyung mengangguk sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya yang berlumuran saus pizza. "Captain sering mengikutiku jika aku sendirian. Mengaing lalu melompat ke pangkuanku tiba-tiba. Kemudian mendusel ke leherku. Mengendus dan menjilatiku sampai aku tertawa," jelasnya. "Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku tertawa. Tingkahnya manja sekali, aku tidak tahan ingin merawatnya di rumah."

Respon Jungkook adalah pelototan tidak terima dan semburat halus di pipinya. "Kurang ajar. Sejak kapan aku bertingkah segitu menjijikkan padamu?"

"Itu bukan menjijikkan. Hal seperti itu namanya _menggemaskan_ , jenius. Cukup saintifik?" Taehyung menjawil dagu Jungkook main-main sehingga Jungkook menepisnya jengah. "Kalian mirip, aku bersumpah. Terutama dalam hal selera dalam penciuman. Favorit kalian sama, yaitu _aku_." Taehyung terkekeh jahil saat tidak menyerah berusaha mencolek Jungkook. Jungkook pura-pura menyergap jari telunjuk Taehyung yang terulur seolah ingin menggigitnya, Taehyung tertawa. "Tuh, 'kan. Mirip sekali, astaga. _Puppy, my pup_."

Jungkook memutar bola mata malas. "Bersyukurlah karena aku sedang dalam mode berbaikan denganmu, Tae. Setelah kau memaafkanku 100%, aku akan menonjok gigimu sampai habis."

Taehyung memberikan cengiran lebar kotaknya. Hal bodoh _terimut_ yang pernah Jungkook lihat. Mungkin seumur hidupnya.

"Kemari, _pup_."

"Taehyung, demi Tuhan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan idiot itu."

"Cocok denganmu," Taehyung bersikeras. "Kau seperti anak anjing, Kook. Dengan cara minta maafmu yang imut, boneka Rilakkuma raksasa bertuliskan namaku di jidatnya, kau yang ingin pakai kemeja bekas—"

"Tapi itu terdengar konyol!" Jungkook berjengit.

Taehyung mengerjap kemudian terdiam, sehingga Jungkook meragu untuk sesaat apakah Taehyung kembali marah padanya. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, seharusnya memang Jungkook kesal, bukan? _Hell_ , ia dipanggil 'anjing' secara literal. _Yeah_ , meskipun bukan dengan cara yang ofensif.

Suara Taehyung turun satu oktaf menjadi lunak dan lembut. "Hei," mulainya. "Aku tidak akan memberimu sebutan hanya untuk membuatmu terdengar bodoh apalagi mempermalukanmu, Jungkook." Senyuman halus melekuk di bibir Taehyung, sekilas menjadikan Jungkook silau. "Itu karena kau _berharga_ bagiku, _alright_? Karena itu setiap kali ingin berlagak marah padamu, yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan hanya menggulungmu dalam selimut tebal dan menjagamu supaya tetap hangat. Seperti anak anjing favoritku."

Jungkook merasakan dirinya berdebar bodoh seperti bocah remaja, tetapi ungkapan Taehyung entah bagaimana membuatnya lumer. Kim Taehyung tetaplah Kim Taehyung. Menjadikan hal se- _absurd_ apapun masuk akal; otak yang cerdas disertai mulut yang licin. Napas Jungkook tertahan ketika Taehyung mengangkat dagunya pelan, ibu jarinya menekan bibir bawah Jungkook dengan senyuman yang serupa.

"Kau mengerti, _pup_?"

Maka Jungkook mendengus ogah-ogahan. Menatap garang Taehyung dengan kebencian yang manis kemudian menggigiti ibu jari pemuda itu pelan.

Senyum Taehyung lebar, sepasang matanya menyipit. " _That's a good boy, pup_."

Sanjungan itu menyetrum seketika ke saraf motorik Jungkook, menjadikannya entah mengapa bergairah dan ini _mengesalkan_ , mengenai betapa mudah Taehyung membuatnya salah tingkah. Jungkook menggigit ibu jari Taehyung keras sekali hingga pemuda itu memekik kaget. Buru-buru menarik jarinya yang sakit dan meringis hiperbola. Tingkah Taehyung begitu dramatis sehingga Jungkook tertawa lepas, antara gemas dan geli, atau mungkin begini lah rasanya _bahagia_. Beberapa bulan terakhir sukar baginya. Bisa tertawa seperti ini adalah hal yang sulit dibayangkan akan terjadi padanya di malam-malam sebelumnya.

Mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini rasanya benar-benar _nyata_. Semua hal yang mereka lakukan benar-benar klise, _cheesy_ , norak layaknya cinta monyet anak sekolahan yang tak tahu malu. Akan tetapi, detik ini Taehyung sungguh terasa seperti _pacarnya_ ; yang gemar menggodanya dan meminjamkannya _sweater_ di kala dingin. Jungkook tidak pernah percaya dengan ikatan, tetapi Taehyung dengan segala tingkah konyolnya menjadikannya ingin percaya, bahkan bertahan dan berjuang. Berbulan-bulan Jungkook mengakali Taehyung dan sebulan penuh pemuda itu mendiamkannya. Seharusnya _kencan_ akan terasa canggung setelah perseteruan yang lama, tetapi nyatanya, Taehyung menjadikan segalanya terasa begitu mudah. Kasual dan menggemaskan dan _nyaman_. Membercandainya layaknya tak pernah ada dusta di antara keduanya, menggusak kepalanya seolah Jungkook tak sekalipun pernah menyakitinya.

Jungkook tak akan melepaskan Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"— _Taetae_?"

Jungkook menoleh untuk menemukan—

— _Jimin_.

Mengenakan apron marun dengan _nametag_ 'Call me Jimmy' dengan dua gelas _diet Coke_ di nampannya.

 _Shit_ , Jungkook lupa jika Park Jimin memegang _shift_ sore hari hingga penghujung malam.

"Apa ini?" Jimin menyipitkan matanya skeptis. Bergantian memandang Taehyung, kemudian Jungkook, lalu kembali ke sosok sahabatnya. Rahangnya mengeras dan rautnya menakutkan, berbeda dengan perangai manis yang biasa ditunjukkannya kepada pelanggan kafenya. "Taehyungie, _apa ini_?"

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat. "Aku baikan dengan Jungkook. Hanya itu, Jiminie." Nadanya waspada, pupilnya mengecil menyiratkan secuil rasa takut.

Tawa Jimin singkat, sarkastis, dan menggumpal akan amarah. Wajahnya begitu tegang ketika menoleh ke arah Jungkook penuh dendam. Gerahamnya yang saling bergesekan terdengar bergemeletuk di telinganya. Jimin menarik kerah kemeja yang Jungkook pakai dengan kasar sehingga tubuh pemuda itu sedikit terjengat karena tarikan forsifnya yang rupanya jauh lebih kuat daripada kelihatannya. Postur mungil Park Jimin adalah _casing_ yang menipu.

" _Brengsek_ , tinggalkan Taehyung, kau dengar aku? Kau tidak puas merusaknya sekali, dan kau ingin melakukannya lagi? _Aku amat sangat membencimu_ —seharusnya aku menghajarmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, keparat—"

Jimin mendesis, mengabaikan suara jeritan histeris wanita di bangku sebelahnya. Pasalnya, persona _Jimmy_ selalu menyenangkan dan ramah, sehingga melihat pemuda yang murah senyum itu tiba-tiba tampak seperti binatang buas menjadikan banyak orang syok bukan kepalang.

"Jimin—hentikan, _brengsek_ , jangan kasar padanya!" Taehyung menggeram sembari menarik lengan Jimin untuk melepaskan cekalannya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Jika Jimin memang hendak memukulnya, ia pikir dirinya pantas mendapatkannya. Seseorang harus menghukumnya untuk tindakan kejinya. _Karma_ ; jika hal itu datang dalam bentuk Jimin yang meninjunya sampai puas, Jungkook sungguh tak keberatan.

"Jika bukan karena Taehyung memohon padaku—" Jimin kembali menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan pupilnya yang mengecil murka. "Di hari ketika aku menemukan rumah kita hancur lebur dan tangan sahabatku berlumur darah karena mengamuk, jika saja Taehyung tidak _memohon_ padaku agar tak menyentuhmu barang sedikit saja, _aku bersumpah kau sudah mati,_ brengsek. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan tahan dengan diriku sendiri. Bukannya lebih baik kau bantu sedikit kedamaian di muka bumi ini dengan _pergi saja selamanya_?"

 _ **bugh!**_

Hening.

Jimin merasakan sanubarinya _remuk_ jauh sebelum sedikitpun mengecap ngilu yang merambat dari tulang pipinya yang nyeri. Matanya membola begitu hancur ketika melihat sosok Taehyung yang berdiri dengan bogemnya, sedangkan dirinya terjerembab di atas lantai keramik yang beku.

" _Bajingan_ ," Jimin tak pernah melihat tatapan sahabatnya yang _sedingin itu_ , ditujukan padanya. Tak ada secuilpun senyuman atau pun gestur sayang yang selalu Taehyung pertontonkan untuknya. Yang ada dalam manik Taehyung adalah _pekat_ , serta gejolak amarah yang begitu asing baginya. "Barusan keterlaluan, Jimin."

Park Jimin _tidak mengerti_.

Cintanya pada Taehyung teramat _nyata_ , sebagai adik manisnya, sebagai keluarganya, sebagai sahabat sematinya, mau pun sebagai satu-satunya pria yang dikasihinya. Tak sekali pun Jimin pernah mendustai Taehyung, mengkhianatinya, apalagi berada di pihak yang berbeda dengan pemuda yang dirinya rela bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk jutaan malam lamanya. _Jimin mencintai Taehyungnya_. Selalu berusaha menjaga dan menjadi rumah yang pantas untuknya.

Jimin merasakan pelupuk matanya menggumpal oleh genangan— _sakit, sakit sekali_. Matanya berpendar oleh luka, namun Taehyung telah terlanjur mabuk kepayang dengan kasihnya untuk pemuda yang salah sehingga tak secuilpun raut dingin itu melunak.

 _Jimin tidak mengerti._

Tawa parau terlepas dari bibirnya yang lebam, berusaha bangkit dengan lunglai walau lututnya gemetaran, jiwanya membabi buta diredam kekecewaan, dan hatinya hancur kemudian _remuk_ berserakan tanpa sisa mengetahui perjuangannya belasan tahun lamanya tak memiliki _sedikitpun_ makna di mata Taehyung.

 _Jimin tidak mengerti_.

Dirinya lah yang menggusak puncak kepala Taehyung ketika pemuda itu patah hati dan meringkuk seperti bocah lima tahun yang kehilangan mataharinya. Dirinya lah yang menyeduhkan cokelat panas ketika Taehyung sakit, membenahi selimutnya yang melorot, menjanjikan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dirinya lah yang _rela_ mengubur rasa yang sama setiap penghujung malam dan meminjamkan Taehyung pundaknya seraya bersandiwara seolah perih di sanubarinya tak pernah ada.

 _Jimin tidak akan pernah ingin mengerti_.

"—u buta?"

— _mengapa dirinya harus jatuh hati pada pemuda yang takkan mungkin membalas cintanya?_

Taehyung mengerjap, tampak waspada. Entah sejak kapan berdiri satu langkah di depan Jungkook seolah berusaha melindunginya. Jimin ingin berteriak jika bukan Jungkook yang _sekarat_ , tidak semestinya Taehyung menjadi tameng untuknya. "Kau bilang apa?"

Jimin tertawa, sekali lagi, separuh sinting dan tak lagi peduli.

"Apa kau _buta_ , Taehyungie?" Gusakan kasar di sudut bibirnya tak melunturkan senyuman mirisnya. "Aku berusaha melindungimu—itu yang sedang kulakukan, _apa kau buta_?" Jimin merasakan kontrolnya akan suaranya perlahan menghilang. "Kau datang padaku malam itu dengan keadaan kacau balau seperti pecundang. Kau bercerita jika semuanya hanya lah dusta dan kau membenci dirimu sendiri karena terlalu dungu untuk menyadari. Aku mendengarkanmu merintih seperti banci dari petang hingga fajar. Selama nyaris satu bulan. Kau tidak mau makan, kau tidak mau keluar kamar, kau terpuruk seperti manusia yang baru saja kehilangan segalanya. _Tapi aku bertahan untukmu, keparat_. Aku mendengarkan kicauan sialmu yang sama setiap harinya—Jungkook ini, Jungkook itu—yang kuinginkan hanya satu; _berhenti idiot_. Tidak bisa kah kau lakukan satu hal itu saja untukku?"

Bola mata Taehyung membola, belum sempat menyahut ketika Jimin meraih kerahnya begitu kasar dan kuat tubuhnya nyaris terjerembab maju.

"Dengar, berhenti bersikap bodoh ketika yang kau lakukan hanya mengulangi hal yang sama lagi dan lagi untuk mengharapkan hasil yang berbeda," Jimin menggeritkan gerahamnya, napasnya panas menyentuh permukaan kulit Taehyung yang gelap dan sehalus porselen. "Jika Jungkook sialanmu memang mencintaimu, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu _mengemis_ cintanya. Jika Jungkook mencintaimu, kau tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang berjuang selama ini. Jika Jungkook mencintaimu, _dia tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk kembali_." Jimin merasakan hatinya porak poranda, melihat genangan air mata di sepasang netra adik yang selalu dikasihinya memantul dari pupilnya. "Dengar baik-baik, Taehyungie, kawan brengsekku yang luar biasa idiot. _Jungkook tidak mencintaimu_ , karena itu berhenti lah bicara padanya. Jika bahkan seluruh cintamu tidak membuatnya merasa cukup, kau pikir semua ucapanmu akan mengubah suatu hal walau sedikit saja?"

 _ **bugh!**_

Jimin melayangkan tinju dan Taehyung tak berusaha menangkisnya.

Dan ketika Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, dalam posisi tersungkur menatap Jimin yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang pertama kali ditangkapnya adalah _air mata_.

 _Jimin menangis_ , dan Taehyung tak akan pernah mengerti kenapa.

"Jangan pernah kembali padaku ketika kau terkhianati sekali lagi, jangan pernah mengetuk pintu kamarku saat kau patah hati lagi, jangan pernah kau berani sebut namaku ketika kau sadar jika semua yang kukatakan _benar_ ," Jimin tersengguk tipis dengan obsidiannya yang menikam, tetap nampak begitu tangguh meski air mata menodai wajah eloknya.

Segalanya di sekitar mereka berlalu seperti kilat abu-abu, bahkan ketika Hoseok dan beberapa pegawai lainnya keluar dari konter kasir dan dapur, beberapa pelanggan lainnya berusaha menarik Jimin dan Taehyung menjauh, menyerukan kata-kata supaya keduanya berhenti bersengketa.

Segalanya bahkan masih seperti kilatan kelabu yang samar tatkala Jimin berbisik dengan gerakan bibirnya yang begitu jelas, bergerak seperti _slow motion_ dalam tangkapan indera Taehyung yang sejenak lumpuh.

" _Aku mencintaimu, keparat_."

.

.

* * *

SETELAH itu, Taehyung terus terdiam.

Jungkook berpikir jika mungkin dirinya harus enyah, memberikan ruang untuk kekasihnya agar sendiri. Akan tetapi, Taehyung membuatnya begitu cemas. Pria itu hanya termenung bisu sembari mengamati langit yang pekat dan mendung dari terali besi di beranda kamar miliknya yang minimalis. Menyesap rokoknya entah yang keberapa. Jungkook kehilangan angkanya ketika Taehyung mulai menyulutkan batang nikotinnya yang keempat.

Sepasang obsidiannya mengamati setiap detil profil Taehyung dari samping. Rahang yang bonyok, namun juga guratan kosong dari bola mata semurni _hazel_ yang jernih, bulu mata yang begitu panjang serta pahatan parasnya yang tajam dan tegas. Tak seharusnya Jungkook kembali jatuh cinta di saat seperti ini. Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya sekilas, malu karena bagaimana bisa dirinya justru dengan bodohnya _terpesona_ tatkala semestinya rasa bersalah lah yang menggerogoti hatinya. Seharusnya dirinya yang bertanggung jawab untuk memperbaiki segalanya, namun Jungkook tak memiliki sedikitpun ide tentang bagaimana mengawali caranya.

"Maaf soal Jimin,"

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung memecah hening. Kepul asap yang menyesakkan menelisip dari belah bibirnya yang lebam ketika berbicara. Masih menatap lurus entah kemana.

"Seharusnya kita tidak berkelahi di hadapanmu, astaga. Barusan memalukan. Maafkan aku."

Suara Taehyung berat dan serak, terdengar sungguh tulus sehingga Jungkook merasa begitu brengsek karenanya. Sebab dirinya lah Jimin dan Taehyung bertengkar, tetapi mengapa pria di sampingnya justru membelanya? Taehyungnya yang baik hati; yang selalu berusaha memperlakukannya dengan benar dan penuh rasa.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Ini salahku, Jiminmu hanya peduli padamu," sangkalnya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tersenyum. Melirik jenaka sekilas ke arah kekasihnya dan menggusak puncak kepala Jungkook gemas.

"Permintaan maaf diterima," sahutnya enteng. "Sudah jangan cemberut terus."

Jungkook mendengus pura-pura jengah. Tersanjung karena kebaikan hati kekasihnya, namun juga merasa begitu egois karena memiliki Taehyung yang selalu berada di pihaknya. Taehyung lah yang baru saja berkelahi dengan sahabat karibnya, semestinya Jungkook yang menghibur dan membelai kepalanya. Bukan sebaliknya.

Karena itu, Jungkook menangkap tangan lebar Taehyung yang mengelus kepalanya, kemudian meremas punggung tangannya pelan. "Kau terlalu baik, kau tahu?" Ada sedikit emosi yang membuncah ketika pernyataan itu keluar begitu gamblang dari bibirnya. "Rasanya masih seperti mimpi detik ketika kau memaafkanku, kau berdiri untukku, bahkan detik ketika aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini. Sesaat kau terasa seperti malaikat, Kim, ini tidak masuk akal. Tidak seharusnya kau memaafkanku semudah itu."

Hening menyergap sunyinya malam sebelum Taehyung tergelak pelan.

" _Carl Sagan_ ,"

Taehyung memulai, membiarkan Jungkook menautkan jemarinya dengan miliknya begitu hangat.

"Enam miliar kilometer dari Bumi, Carl Sagan berhasil meyakinkan NASA untuk mengambil potret Bumi yang kita hidupi dari kejauhan di antara membentangnya galaksi. Kau tahu apa hasil potretnya?" Nada bicara Taehyung seperti mengajari, ramah dan sabar, Jungkook menyukainya.

"Titik yang amat sangat kecil?" terka Jungkook berusaha tak memikirkan kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung.

" _Exactly_ ," Taehyung mengangguk ringkas. "Sagan menyebutnya Titik Biru Pucat—atau _The Pale Blue Dot_. Terdengar tak menarik dan membosankan, _yeah_?" Taehyung kembali mengukirkan senyum. "Aku selalu berkata jika dokumentasi favoritku adalah video dimana Voyager I selesai menjelajahi Neptunus kemudian menyaksikan samarnya Bumi dari kejauhan yang amat nyata. Karena di antara milyaran bintang dan raksasanya alam semesta, kita bisa melihat Bumi milik kita ternyata tampak begitu kecil dan remeh. Hanya satu titik pudar di tengah kelamnya potret tak berujung dari antariksa. Tapi di sana lah kita tinggal. Rumah kita, teman-teman kita, orang-orang yang kita cintai, ribuan agama, bermacam doktrin politik, berbagai kepercayaan, keanekaragaman dan perbedaan." Ada intonasi bercerita dalam cara Taehyung berkisah yang menjadikan Jungkook terpikat, cara pemuda itu menjaga oktaf bicaranya, cara pemuda itu mengeluarkan istilah ilmiah tanpa sedikitpun terdengar arogan.

Taehyung menjeda sejenak. "Aku selalu membayangkan, Jungkook. Politik, pertikaian, perkelahian, peperangan, pertumpahan darah—semua orang yang sibuk memperebutkan lahan kekuasaan, kenyataannya tak lebih dari merajai secuil bagian yang _amat sangat kecil_ dari sebuah titik yang melayang _sendirian_ di hamparan alam semesta. Bumi tak lebih dari sekedar panggung yang sangat insignifikan di tengah luasnya jagad raya." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan meremasnya. "Karena itu tak ada sedikit pun yang sebenarnya bisa kubanggakan, Kook. Paralel Ilmu Sains? Peringkat satu Gyangbuk? Mahasiswa jenius Seoul?" Gelak singkat Taehyung terdengar sinis, namun juga pilu. "Semua itu tak lebih dari khayalan semu bahwa aku memiliki suatu kapasitas istimewa di alam semesta. Planet kita, Bumi kita, hanyalah titik kecil yang kesepian di antara jagad raya yang megah dan penuh kegelapan yang tak kita ketahui." Bibir Taehyung menggigil di atas kulitnya ketika pemuda itu mengecup punggung tangannya teramat berhati-hati. " _Kita bukan apa-apa_ , Jungkook. Kau dan aku; kita sama-sama hanya _satu_ di antara milyaran manusia yang hidup di tengah ketidakterbatasan alam semesta."

Perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook benar-benar bungkam. Pelajaran yang pemuda itu ambil dari Astronomi, dari Sains, dari seluruh hal di muka bumi yang tak diketahuinya, adalah hal yang membentuk personalitasnya.

"Terdengar mengerikan, _yeah_?" ungkapnya dengan getaran di pupilnya. "Karena itu, kupikir manusia semestinya berbuat lebih baik lagi pada sesama. Saling mencintai, saling memaafkan, tertawa seperti tak ada hari esok, dan berhenti saling menyakiti. Karena manusia tak membutuhkan bumi dan seisinya untuk merasa berarti, Kook, mereka hanya butuh _satu_." Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdebar luar biasa kencang, hatinya mencelos oleh rasa kasih yang menggelenyar menembus kewarasannya. Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda yang _jauh_ di atas kata spesial, mengapa ia terlambat menyadarinya?

"Aku memaafkanmu; karena mencintaimu membuatku merasa seperti memenangkan semesta alam. Banyak orang yang bisa mencintai dengan cara membahagiakan, menganugerahkan ribuan materi, bahkan melepaskan. Tapi aku belum bisa melakukan semuanya, Jungkook. Aku belum bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku belum cukup kaya untuk membayari makanmu di kedai yang kau sukai, dan aku terlalu egois untuk melepaskanmu." Taehyung menghembuskan sehela napas gemetar dengan khidmat. Tersenyum tipis ketika menoleh ke arahnya dan berkata, " _Karena itu aku memaafkanmu_ , karena itu lah satu-satunya caraku mencintaimu."

Bola mata Jungkook berkilat oleh genangan air mata karena rasa haru, rasa dihargai, rasa dimuliakan yang tak pernah dialaminya selama ini menjadikannya merasa begitu _istimewa_.

" _So—yeah_ ," Taehyung mengedikkan bahu dengan senyuman kikuknya yang menggemaskan. " _You don't really love someone until you learn how to forgive, huh_?"

Jungkook menghambur dalam pelukan Taehyung hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk karena terkejut, dan Jungkook tak butuh alasan mengapa.

Remasan kuat di kaus Taehyung menjadikan pemuda itu tertawa. "Berat, astaga, jangan tiba-tiba menyerangku seperti Captain setiap kali aku pulang _ngampus_." keluhnya main-main. Menyisir surai di pelipis Jungkook dengan sayang. " _You really are my favorite puppy, yeah_?"

Malam itu, keduanya terlelap di balkon yang dingin, merasa begitu hangat hanya karena milyaran benih kasih yang bersemai dalam relung hati keduanya. Sebab Jungkook tahu Taehyung tak perlu membuatnya tertawa sepanjang waktu, membayari makannya atau bahkan mengorbankan begitu banyak hal berarti untuknya.

Taehyung hanya perlu mendekapnya seperti ini, maka Jungkook tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

* * *

HOSEOK memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Kau ingin aku bicara pada Tae?"

"Tidak."

"Jim—"

" _Tidak_."

Embusan panjang dan kasar lepas dari napas Hoseok yang berat. Pemuda itu merebut botol vodka ketiga Jimin sebelum pemuda bersurai perak itu sempat menuangkan porsi selanjutnya di atas mug berisi es batunya yang telah lama dingin.

"Kalian harus membicarakan ini, Jiminie," Hoseok berkata sekali lagi. "Semua orang di kafe pada mulanya berpikir jika kalian berdua adalah sejoli, tetapi ketika Taehyung membawa Jungkookie ke dapur malam itu, akhirnya kami berusaha meyakinkan jika memang tak ada apa-apa di antara kalian berdua. Tetapi sorot matamu tak bisa berbohong, Jim. Bukan salahmu jika kau mencintainya, kalian hidup bersama lebih dari lima belas tahun lamanya."

Jimin terkekeh sinis. Separuh mabuk dan nyaris sakit jiwa.

"Aku seperti orang idiot, _hyung_ —seharusnya aku tak berkata jika aku mencintainya—dia tak akan memandangku dengan cara yang sama lagi," Jimin tersengguk. Terdengar menyedihkan dengan suaranya yang sengau bahkan wajahnya yang bonyok. "Aku mengenal Tae melebihi siapa pun, karena itu aku _tahu persis_ cinta keparat itu pada Jeon tak akan berubah. Aku membenci diriku sendiri ketika senang saat mereka berhenti saling bicara, aku membenci diriku sendiri yang merasakan secuil harapan ketika Tae berhenti berusaha. Aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri; aku tak bisa lagi membedakan apa kah yang kulakukan sebenarnya untuk melindunginya dari rasa sakit, atau justru hanya berusaha merampasnya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_ — _aku tidak tahu—_ " Jimin mencengkeram poninya yang panjang dan menggeleng begitu merana. Mendeguk kacau balau dan kehilangan arah.

Maka Hoseok menjilat bibir bawahnya tidak tega. Mengambil kepala Jimin lembut dan menopangkannya di atas pundaknya penuh rasa peduli.

"Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini, Jiminie, tak seharusnya kau memikirkan ini seorang diri, kupikir kalian harus membicarakan semuanya satu per satu dari awal," Hoseok mengeja perlahan, tampak seperti kakak tertua yang menasehati adik semata wayangnya. "Coba lah sekali saja mengutarakan segalanya pada Taehyung. Kupikir dia juga pantas untuk tahu. Jika dia benar-benar menyayangimu seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya, menurutku kalian akan tetap selamanya bisa bersahabat terlepas dari apapun yang kau pendam selama ini."

Jimin menggeleng keras kepala. "Taehyung _memukulku_ , _hyung_ bajingan, dia bangsat."

"Kau juga bangsat, _man_ ," Hoseok memutar bola mata malas. "Kau secara harfiah menyumpahi orang yang Taehyung anggap penting untuk mati. Dia marah, sebagaimana kau akan marah jika ada orang yang melakukan hal yang sama pada Taehyung."

"Tapi aku—"

 _BRAK!_

Beberapa pria paruh baya dengan tubuh semampai, berseragam, dan berlencana tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kafe yang telah lama tertutup.

Tak satu pun yang sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika—

"Selamat malam, kami dari kepolisian metropolitan Jungnang,"

" _...Saudara Jimin Park, Anda ditahan_."

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

hALO!:"))

iyaa maaf sangat yaa udah mau enam bulan lmao  
actually kangen banget fangirling dan ngebacot, so, how are u?:")  
aku masih sayang taekook, sains, dan readersnim semua kok hehe

anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
your support means the whole world to me^^

.

love y'all from the moon and back,

 **2017.** **11** **.** **17**

 **ales  
[ **twitter **– alestierre ]**


	11. Arcturus

SEJAUH yang Taehyung ingat, Jimin _selalu_ melindunginya.

Usia keduanya tak terpaut terlampau jauh, tetapi Jimin selalu menjadi sosok _kakak_ di matanya meskipun Taehyung tak pernah mengutarakannya secara gamblang. Delapan tahun ialah umur Taehyung kala itu. Memandang segalanya dari bingkai mini dan menilai kebenaran sebagai hitam dan putih. Taehyung berkembang dengan doktrin dan idealisme yang begitu sukar dimengerti oleh otaknya yang terlalu muda. Terlalu kecil untuk memahami cara hidup yang salah, terlalu lemah untuk menyandang arti keadilan miliknya sendiri. Adalah Taehyung; masa kecilnya laksana ilalang yang disirami. Hanya mampu menerima dan bersyukur masih ada yang cukup peduli.

Mungkin karena itu nalarnya tak pernah membantah.

Tumbuh kembang di lingkungan _Panti Asuhan_ yang bobrok dan mengenaskan, Taehyung mengemban hidup tanpa tahu apa itu definisi. Dicekoki ribuan propaganda dan diperbudak layaknya kain pel kotor yang tak berguna ketika tak indah lagi. Perlindungan Negara hanya lah gelar tanpa tanggung jawab. Kedok sosial memuakkan demi memperoleh dana sumbangan yang nominalnya menghambur entah kemana. Itu lah semestanya. Sebuah bangunan tua di pelosok distrik Haeundae yang kumuh dan tak terurus. Dengan Bibi Hwasa yang tak melakukan apa pun kecuali memukulinya tanpa alasan. Mabuk di kala petang dan membentaknya untuk mengemis di kawasan kota atau tak ada makan malam untuk hari ini.

Ketika usianya tujuh tahun, Taehyung selalu bertanya; _siapa Ayahnya, siapa Ibunya, kapan mereka akan menjemputnya_ —akan tetapi, di usia delapan tahun, waktu dan lebam di pipinya setiap kali Bibi Hwasa kecewa padanya telah mengajarinya; apabila _mereka_ _tak akan pernah kembali_ sekeras apapun dirinya berusaha menjadi anak baik.

Taehyung hidup dalam lingkungan yang keras. Kesepian dan ketakutan.

Akan tetapi, Jimin selalu menjadi _purnama_ nya.

.

* * *

"Tae—Taehyung, lari!"

"Jiminie, kau juga—"

"Sudah diam, bawa ini." Saat itu, usia Jimin sembilan tahun. Menyelipkan satu tas karton berisi beberapa batang cokelat dan permen ke genggaman tangan Taehyung dengan gesturnya yang panik. Namun tetap berusaha tampak tenang. "Bawa pulang untuk adik-adik. Kau yang tertua setelah aku, _yeah_? Aku percaya padamu, Taehyungie. Jaga adik-adik." Bola mata bulat Taehyung berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, panik dan kalut. Dapat dengan jelas merasakan jemari Jimin yang gemetaran. "Jangan buat usahaku sia-sia, Taehyungie. _Aku percaya padamu_. Jangan menangis dan berlarilah secepat yang kau bisa."

Tampak terlalu kecil untuk mengungkapkan hal sedewasa itu, seberani itu, se- _tidak egois_ itu. Begitu lah definisi Jimin.

Maka Taehyung berlari meninggalkan kawannya. Mengusap bening di pelupuk matanya yang membendung tak tertahankan berusaha untuk _kuat_. Sayup-sayup Taehyung dapat mendengar ricuh yang terlalu bising untuk dirinya berlagak pura-pura tuli. Akan tetapi, Jimin berkata bahwa dirinya mempercayai Taehyung, karena itu Taehyung membiarkan air matanya tumpah dan tak pernah sekalipun berbalik. Di usianya yang begitu dini, Taehyung mengenal apa itu _pencurian_. Merampok dengan nyawa taruhannya hanya demi bertahan hidup. Di usianya yang cenderung belia, Taehyung mengenal kerasnya dunia. Memahami arti dari tanggung jawab tatkala lima anak kecil lain yang lebih muda darinya mengerumun di sekitarnya dan menggamit kaus kebesarannya lalu merengek; ' _lapar_ '.

Malam semakin larut. Pintu kamarnya terbuka untuk menampilkan sosok Jimin yang terseok. Pelipis yang berdarah, wajah yang bonyok karena dipukuli, dan tubuh kurus yang kian remuk karena sesuatu yang bukan untuk _keegoisannya_. Akan tetapi, Jimin tersenyum lebar. Namun juga karena kontras itu lah segala pemandangan di hadapannya menjadi semakin tak pantas dan menyakitkan. Maka Taehyung menghambur tergopoh ke arah Jimin dengan mata siap meneteskan muatannya kapan saja. Handuk dan kotak P3K nyaris jatuh dari cengkeraman sembrononya karena hatinya yang terlanjur _hancur_. Berapa kali pun Taehyung menyaksikan Jimin yang terluka, mental terbaiknya _tak akan_ pernah siap.

Sebagaimana di kebanyakan malam, dengan tubuhnya yang lelah dan akalnya yang muak akan hari esok, Taehyung membersihkan luka Jimin. Membalut kulit terkoyak kawannya dengan amarah dan kesedihan berkecamuk yang membumbung dahsyat hingga ubun-ubun.

Jimin tersenyum pahit. Merasakan perban yang tengah dililit di telapak tangannya _basah_ oleh bulir menyedihkan dari lelaki mungil yang tengah mengobatinya. Alis Taehyung menukik penuh angkara. Isaknya senyap, gesturnya dalam menangani lukanya teramat berhati-hati.

" _Taehyungie_." Ada senyuman di bibir Jimin. Walau tanpa mengangkat wajahnya pun, Taehyung dapat merasakannya. Senyuman menenangkan dan begitu tegar yang selalu menjadikan Taehyung merasa _berdosa_ karena tak seharusnya pemuda itu tersenyum untuknya di saat seperti ini. "Hei, _Taehyungie_ —"

" _Diam_."

Taehyung menghalau dengan suaranya yang sengau dan tercekik. Jemari gemetarnya terus berusaha menambat luka Jimin dengan cara penangannya yang asal dan amatir. Membenci dirinya sendiri sebab selalu tahu apa yang akan Jimin ungkapkan di saat seperti ini.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , maafkan a—"

" _Jangan katakan_ ," Taehyung menyela garang dengan bisikannya yang tertahan. Enggan bertemu Jimin di matanya. "… _jangan katakan, bodoh_."

Maka Jimin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya terdiam dengan senyum sendunya menyaksikan sahabat terbaiknya membenahi lukanya dengan isaknya yang tertahan.

 _Selalu begitu._

Taehyung menemukan definisi _Jimin_ sebelum dirinya mengenal apa itu kebahagiaan.

Sebab walau postur Jimin tidak jauh lebih besar darinya, walau tubuhnya tampak ringkih dan mudah terluka, walau senyum Jimin di kala petang selalu tampak palsu dan menyedihkan, walau Jimin tak menghapus air matanya dan membisikannya janji manis akan akhir yang bahagia, walau Jimin terkadang ceroboh dan seringkali terjatuh, walau Jimin selalu menangis di atap Panti saat tak satu pun melihat, dan walau Jimin tak memiliki sayap, tak sekuat baja, tak memiliki kekuatan super—

— _Jimin adalah_ _ **pahlawannya**_.

Jauh sebelum Jimin berkata apabila ia akan selalu melindunginya,  
Taehyung telah lama bersumpah bahwa dirinya bahkan _rela mati_ demi sahabatnya.

.

* * *

TAEHYUNG mengenal _Jeon Jungkook_ di usianya yang kesepuluh.

Adalah hari keempat semenjak Taehyung pertama kali membantu membersihkan pekarangan milik keluarga Jeon di Hari Senin.

Jungkook datang layaknya lentera _satu-satunya_ di lorong gua gulitanya yang tak berujung. Lelaki itu lebih muda dua tahun darinya; polos, lugu, dan _indah_ dengan segala pemikirannya yang cerdas dan sederhana. Meski nasib buruk menimpa lelaki itu setahun belakangan, kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Jungkook kehilangan sementara kemampuannya untuk melihat, itu sama sekali tak mengurangi antusiasmenya dalam belajar. Jungkook _sangat_ rapuh; fungsi kedua netranya terenggut dan seringkali jatuh sakit. Karena itu lah pada mulanya, Yoongi dan Tuan Jeon skeptis terhadap Taehyung. Sama sekali tak membiarkan bocah kotor sepertinya berkenalan dengan puteranya dan melarang keras anak itu untuk mendekati Jungkook.

Namun anak-anak hanya lah anak-anak. Tidak pernah benar-benar peduli akan konsekuensi dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Tatkala Tuan Jeon mengantar isterinya ke rumah sakit karena suatu alasan dan Yoongi kerepotan dengan tugas rumahnya, akhirnya Taehyung diberikan perintah untuk mengantarkan Jungkook ke kamar mandi. Hanya sebuah kebetulan kecil yang merubah segalanya.

" _Aku Jungkook_." Itu adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan 8-tahun Jungkook dengan senyum lebarnya yang sumringah. " _Kau yang memecahkan kaca ruang depan rumah kita?_ "

Taehyung meringis mendengarnya. " _Maafkan aku_." Dan Taehyung sadar apabila apa yang dilakukannya bukan sebuah impresi yang baik.

Jungkook terkikik, begitu ramah jauh berbeda dari apa yang Taehyung bayangkan sebelumnya. " _Yoongi-hyung memang jahat. Masa hanya karena hal begitu anak kecil sepertimu disuruh memangkas rumput kebun kami satu minggu penuh? Astaga. Aku yang minta maaf. Abangku jahat._ " Jungkook berkata dengan tawa gelinya, Taehyung terpana. " _Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa? Sekolah dimana? Kemarin peringkat berapa?_ "

Maka Taehyung mengerjap bingung mendengar bombardir pertanyaan Jungkook yang nyaris tanpa spasi. Tergagap panik ketika teringat jika Tuan Jeon akan sangat marah apabila Taehyung dekat-dekat dengan putera bungsunya.

" _Aku—a, aku takut dimarahi Ayahmu_ ," tukasnya gamblang.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak dengan bibirnya yang terlipat.

" _Kenapa harus takut? Papa, 'kan, bukan monster_ ," gerutunya menggemaskan. " _Umurmu berapa? Masih saja percaya ditakut-takuti Papa._ "

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya gamang. " _…sepuluh_."

" _Kalau begitu kau 'Hyung'-ku_!" Jungkook memutuskan dengan gembira. " _Aku akan memanggilmu 'Hyung' mulai hari ini_." Kelakarnya senang. Seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng yang dikurung dalam puri. Begitu tampan, baik-hati, dan cerdas, namun juga _kesepian_. Layaknya burung dalam sangkar yang tertambat keropos di hatinya setelah sekian lama seorang diri. " _Hyung, Hyung—katakan. Seperti apa wajahmu? Coba deskripsikan. Kau dan aku lebih tampan siapa_?" Jungkook menggamit telapak tangannya antusias dan detik itu, Taehyung melihat _komet_ yang teramat sangat menyilaukan menembus semestanya yang selalu gulita.

 _Terang_ , dan Taehyung teradiksi oleh cahayanya.

Taehyung tertawa; dan rasanya _aneh_. Sudah lama sekali sejak dirinya terakhir kali bisa tertawa seperti ini.

" _Kau lebih tampan, Jungkookie_."

" _Benarkah?_ " Jungkook mengerutkan kening. " _Sebentar_."

Tiba-tiba, jari jemari Jungkook yang mungil dan terampil berada di seluruh wajahnya, Taehyung sedikit terperanjat. Lelaki di hadapannya berusaha memeta bentuk wajahnya dengan dahi mengernyit penuh konsentrasi serta mulutnya yang mengerucut separuh sadar. Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Memutuskan untuk sedikit merundukkan kepala kemudian memejamkan matanya khidmat. Senyum di bibirnya tidak bisa memudar. Membiarkan Jungkook menelusuri wajahnya dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang dingin dan sehalus beludru. Mengukir garis di lekuk rahang hingga hidung, pelupuk mata, dan bibirnya.

Ketika Jungkook melepas kontak dari wajahnya, Taehyung terkekeh geli. Kembali menegakkan posisi berdirinya dan berujar pelan. " _Sudah selesai?_ "

Jungkook meringis memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang menyembul.

" _Sepertinya tampan, kok. 7.5/10._ "

Entah mengapa Taehyung terbahak. Tak tahan untuk tidak menggusak puncak kepala Jungkook dengan gemas. " _Haha, terima kasih, 'Saeng_."

Sejak saat itu, mereka sering bersama.

Awalnya, Yoongi menentangnya. Tak mengizinkan Taehyung berinteraksi dengan Jungkook kecuali atas izinnya, namun hal itu membuat Jungkook marah pada Yoongi dan mendiamkannya hingga satu hari penuh. Taehyung seringkali terlihat memiliki lebam di wajahnya, karena itu Yoongi menerka-nerka jika mungkin Taehyung adalah bocah nakal yang akan berpengaruh buruk terhadap adiknya. Akan tetapi, ketika melihat betapa mudah Jungkook tertawa ketika Taehyung di sampingnya, saat itu lah Yoongi mulai berpikir apabila mungkin prasangkanya selama ini salah. Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, dan keduanya masih berteman akrab. Menjadikan Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon, mau tidak mau, perlahan memahami bahwa Taehyung dan putera bungsunya tak dapat terpisahkan.

Jungkook selalu tampak layaknya pemimpin di antara mereka berdua. Membawa Taehyung ke kamarnya dan memamerkan buku-buku bacaannya yang tebal dan penuh warna. Di kebanyakan waktu, Taehyung hanya menyimak. Jungkook itu _luar biasa cerdas_ untuk bocah seusianya, maka mendengarkan Jungkook berceloteh tentang ilmu luar biasa yang dimilikinya cukup untuk membuat Taehyung terperangah kagum. Taehyung saat itu bukan lah apa-apa. Tak lebih dari anak yatim piatu miskin yang hidup dengan begitu salah dan tak pernah sekali pun mengecap pendidikan. Jungkook membuka jendela yang begitu _raksasa_ di tengah dunianya yang semula begitu sempit dan tak bernyawa. Mengajarinya berhitung, mengajarinya tata bahasa, serta mengajarinya tentang _alam semesta_. Saat pertama kali Jungkook bercerita tentang indahnya Bumi dan kisah-kisah konyolnya tentang alien, matahari, dan bulan, sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung melebar begitu takjub dan berbinar-binar. Tak pernah sepanjang usianya Taehyung mengetahui hal yang begitu memukau selain pakaian baru di hari Natal dan cokelat panas di musim dingin yang selalu dilihatnya di televisi. Jungkook mengajarinya _berjuta_ definisi. Memperkenalkan padanya segala hal yang asing dan menjadikan nalarnya membeludak oleh dahaga akan keingintahuan yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama ini.

" _Dimana kau mempelajari semua ini, Jungkookie_?"

" _Yoongi-hyung. Juga sekolah_ ," Jungkook menjawab mantap. " _Sudah setahun aku tidak berangkat sekolah karena mataku belum sembuh. Saat sudah sembuh nanti, aku pasti akan sekolah lagi._ "

Taehyung berandai-andai, semenyenangkan apakah itu _sekolah_.

" _Lalu aku ingin melihat wajah Hyung_!" Mendengarnya, Taehyung tergelak. Tersanjung. Jungkook kembali menuturkan. " _Aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang dan bulan. Aku ingin melihat bintang jatuh dan meminta permohonan. Aku ingin menjelajahi bulan dan bertemu kelinci putih yang tinggal di sana._ "

Kemudian, Jungkook bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah rak bukunya. Menelusuri punggung buku di deretan itu satu per satu seolah telah menghafal seluruh koleksi bukunya luar kepala. Ketika menemukan buku yang dicarinya, Jungkook tersenyum dan mengambilnya berhati-hati.

" _Aku ingin Hyung menyimpan buku ini_ ," Jungkook mengulurkan kepadanya buku tebal bersampul _navy_ yang rapih ke arahnya. " _Ini buku yang diberikan Sunsaengnim saat aku peringkat satu tahun kemarin. Aku belum bisa membacanya saat ini, karena itu aku ingin Hyung menyimpannya. Sunsaengnim bilang, di situ ada banyak gambar planet yang cantik bahkan denah langitnya. Agar suatu hari nanti kita bisa ke bulan dan melihat kelinci bersama-sama, salah satu dari kita harus ada yang membacanya_."

Bola mata sejernih _hazel_ Taehyung menyalang berkaca-kaca. Menerima buku pemberian Jungkook dengan gemetar dan takjub. Ini adalah _buku pertamanya_. Sebab seberapa pun ingin Taehyung membeli buku, ia tak pernah memiliki cukup uang bahkan untuk sekedar bertahan hidup.

 _ **Norton's Star Atlas.**_

Taehyung memeluk bukunya penuh perasaan. Membacanya berulang kali sebelum tidur, ketika makan, dan mendekapnya saat tak sengaja terlelap.

Buku _pertamanya_.

Sekaligus _hal pertama_ yang Jungkook berikan kepadanya.  
Taehyung berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik.

.

* * *

KEMUDIAN Jimin mulai menyadari jika Taehyung _berbeda_.

Lelaki itu begitu gemar membaca. Sesekali Jimin melihat Taehyung pulang dari rumah _Jungkookienya_ membawa buku baru yang selesai dibacanya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat. Taehyung mampu menghafal dengan cepat, memahami apa yang dibacanya tanpa proses yang lama, dan mampu mengajarkan apa yang dipahaminya kepada adik-adik dengan sempurna. Hari ketika Jimin tertangkap seorang Paman kaya raya dengan Maseratinya tatkala berusaha mencuri dompetnya, Jimin menggenggam tangannya erat sekali di atas lututnya.

" _Aku hanya butuh uang yang cukup_ ," Jimin menjawab garang dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit kuat. " _Karena aku yakin dia akan menjadi sangat pintar. Dia rajin, berdedikasi, serius. Dia jenius. Dia berbeda dengan siapapun yang pernah kutemui. Dia berbeda denganku. Dengan_ _ **semua orang**_." Paman itu mendengarkan tutur katanya dengan seksama. Jimin menukikkan alisnya penuh emosi dan melanjutkan. " _Dia belum lama mengenal ilmu, tetapi dia bisa menyelesaikan soal olimpiade tingkat SMP walau dengan penuh usaha keras. Kupikir jika dia—kupikir jika itu dia—dia_ _ **berbeda**_ _. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia bisa menjadi sesuatu. Aku yakin dia akan berdiri di tahta teratas seandainya dia hidup di lingkungan yang lebih baik._ "

Maka Jimin menggusak pelupuk matanya yang berair dan kembali berucap getir dengan suaranya yang menggigil.

" _Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, Ahjussi. Aku tidak ingin membeli mainan mahal ataupun pakaian mewah. Aku tidak ingin kekayaan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi kaya raya. Aku hanya punya satu mimpi dan satu doa—"_

Jimin menggeritkan gerahamnya. Merasakan kerongkongannya panas, tak sanggup mengutarakannya dengan baik karena harapannya terasa begitu _benar_.

"— _ **aku hanya ingin Taehyung bisa sekolah**_ _."_

Sang Paman terdiam, sepasang mata putera beliau yang duduk di sampingnya tampak berpendar tak sampai hati. Paman itu tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kepada Jimin.

" _Kau teman yang baik, Nak. Tetapi perbuatan salah tetap salah_ ," Paman itu menegur dengan intonasi mengajarinya yang lemah lembut. " _Kau tinggal di Panti Asuhan mana, Nak?_ "

Jimin mengerjap kaget. Tak menyana akan lembaran uang yang diterimanya.

" _Di—uh, di C, Chongju Goawon, Ahjussi_."

Paman itu kembali tersenyum.

" _Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nak. Jangan mencuri lagi. Alasan yang benar tak membuat hal yang salah menjadi benar. Di dunia ini masih banyak yang bisa membantumu. Kau hanya perlu meminta tolong pada orang yang tepat._ " Pria paruh baya itu menasehati. Mengacak puncak kepala Jimin dan berkata. " _Sampai bertemu lagi, Jimin-ah._ "

Kemudian sang Paman menengok ke arah puteranya dan menggandeng tangannya pergi.

" _Ayo, Namjoon-ah, kita pulang_."

.

.

[]

.

.

.

 **Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter X  
— _**Arcturus**_ —

.

.

* * *

.

JUNGKOOK terbangun dengan Taehyung yang _demam tinggi._

Panik, dalam keadaan belum seutuhnya bangun, Jungkook menggiring Taehyung masuk dari balkon menuju ranjang. Membopongnya dengan menahan pinggang sang pemuda sebelum membaringkannya dengan hati-hati. Ingin segera bergegas menyiapkan kompres pereda panas dan beberapa obat yang dapat menurunkan panas kekasihnya, namun, matanya terlebih dulu menangkap wujud dompet Taehyung yang terjatuh di sisi balkon. Jungkook mendecak pelan; _pasti terjatuh saat tadi mengangkat Tae terburu-buru_ , batinnya. Jungkook mengungkup pemuda bersurai _lilac_ itu dengan selimut yang tebal dan menyentuh keningnya cemas sebelum melangkah menjauh. Berjongkok untuk meraih dompet kulit Taehyung. Rasa iseng membuncah ketika benda itu berada di genggamannya. Terkikik usil, Jungkook membukanya.

Betapa terkejut dirinya tatkala yang ditemukannya adalah; _sebuah cetak foto_.

Foto yang begitu familiar sehingga dadanya diterjang oleh rasa nostalgia yang menyesakkan begitu melihatnya. Cetakan yang kuno, warna yang memudar oleh waktu, serta sudut-sudutnya yang sedikit mengelupas. Tidak sempurna keapikannya, namun _seluruh dunia tahu_ , pemiliknya pasti menjaga lembar foto ini dengan begitu baik dan berhati-hati. Adalah foto yang _sama persis_ seperti apa yang pernah Namjoon tunjukkan padanya berbulan lalu, namun yang mempang dalam dompet Taehyung adalah cetakan aslinya. Potret dua anak lelaki mungil yang tertawa ceria; salah satu bocah dengan rambut sekelam arang menampilkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V, sedangkan satu bocah bersurai mahoni hanya tersenyum malu-malu menatap kamera. Jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak detik itu, otaknya arus pendek. Jemarinya separuh menggigil ketika mengeluarkan foto itu dari dalam kemudian membalik lembarannya untuk menampilkan deretan hangul berantakan di sisi lainnya.

.

 _ **ayo ke bulan sama-sama saat mataku sudah sehat hyung!  
\- jungkook**_

.

Detik itu, ribuan tali benang yang membawa inti sari ingatannya dahulu kala menggempur akal sehatnya. Memori-memori apak yang tak pernah berani dirinya jamah kini memberontak untuk memapah dalam ingatannya.

— _aku—a, aku takut dimarahi Ayahmu—  
—kau lebih tampan, Jungkookie—  
—terima kasih, aku akan menjaga ini baik-baik—  
—aku?—aku ingin menjadi sehebat Jungkookie suatu hari nanti—  
—bolehkah aku ikut sekolah saat kau sudah sehat nanti?—_

— _pohon permohonan?—  
—a, aku takut, Jungkook—_

— _jungkook-ah—_

— _jungkook!—_

— _kumohon jangan tinggalkan—_

— _jung—_

— _JUNGKOOK!—_

Milyaran berkas kenangan menggelegak dalam kepalanya begitu cepat layaknya sekelebat adegan film yang terekspos tanpa pertahanan satu per satu. Suara yang menggema dalam nalarnya dan perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti hatinya dengan alasan yang sukar untuk dijelaskan. Jungkook merasakan pening. Kerongkongannya panas dan jalan pikirnya tak menentu. Tiba-tiba dehidrasi. Menatap potret tua yang ada di tangannya dengan jari separuh gemetar dan wajah yang memucat.

"— _ngimu_ …,"

Jungkook tersentak atas gumaman samar dari balik punggungnya. Buru-buru mengembalikan foto yang dipegangnya dengan gelagapan dan lekas mendekati Taehyung mengira pria itu telah kembali terjaga. Jungkook mengamati wajah pucat Taehyung penuh iba. Mengelus poni _lilac_ kepanjangannya dengan segenap siratan kasih sayang. Dapat dengan jelas mendengar napas kasar Taehyung yang menghembus pendek-pendek, masai, dan tampak begitu tersiksa. Baru menyadari apabila rupanya pemuda itu hanya mengigau barusan. Sebab sepasang matanya masih tertutup rapat dan racauannya menggeranyam.

"— _Mamamu tak pernah bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu…,"_

"… _karena itu—karena itu … aku harus selalu melindungimu…,_ "

Mendengarnya, Jungkook tertegun. Ibu jarinya mengelus rahang Taehyung penuh perhatian berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya lebih teliti.

"… _Jungkook—maaf…_ ,"

Jungkook dapat melihat setetes bening mengalir tanpa pertahanan dari sudut mata Taehyung yang tertutup; tampak menyedihkan dan bercelah. Penuh peluh seperti mengalami mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan. Lisannya hanya mampu mati tergugu. Tak mampu menjelaskan bagaimana porak-poranda pikirannya kala ini.

"… _aku—aku gagal melindungimu—_ "

"— _maaf…, maafkan aku…,_ "

Suara Taehyung luar biasa lemah dan _menghilang_ di penghujung kalimat.

Jungkook tak mengerti persis apa yang Taehyung bicarakan, namun bisikan merana yang terlepas dari alam bawah sadar Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook luar biasa _sesak_. Hanya mampu mengamati Taehyung yang terpasung tak berdaya sembari mengusap keningnya seolah itu bisa meredakan sedikit siksa dari demam tingginya. Menyaksikan Taehyung dan menahan sakit seorang diri, menjadikan Jungkook kembali teringat sepotong memori akan masa kecilnya.

Mungkin maksud Taehyung dalam _melindunginya_ adalah insiden beberapa tahun lalu yang pernah Namjoon kisahkan padanya di awal dahulu untuk menyulut kebenciannya. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya memorinya tentang Taehyung di masa lalu begitu kabur dan abstrak. Jika benar pemuda di hadapannya adalah lelaki mungil yang pernah mengisi kekosongan di hatinya dahulu kala, bagaimana mungkin Jungkook tak secuilpun mengingatnya saat pertama kali tatapan keduanya saling bersirobok? Apakah karena disabilitasnya? Jungkook tak pernah benar-benar melihat _wajah_ Taehyung saat kecil dulu. Ayahnya mengusir lelaki malang itu tepat setelah insiden yang dideritanya dan selalu menyalahkan Taehyung sebab kesialan hidupnya. Setelah itu, Jungkook tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Begitu kemampuan visualnya mengangsur pulih, Jungkook bertemu ribuan wajah baru dan kenangan soal Taehyung menghilang lenyap begitu saja terhapuskan waktu.

Jungkook mengusap sebelah pipi Taehyung dengan ujung jemarinya dan sedikit menopangkan sikunya di atas ranjang. Menyisir poni pemuda itu untuk menanamkan kecupan lama dan penuh penghayatan di dahinya.

Nyatanya, Kim Taehyung begitu _rupawan_ tak seperti apa yang Jungkook bayangkan tatkala kecil dahulu. Taehyung telah banyak berubah; apabila memang benar pria ini masih lelaki yang sama layaknya bocah ingusan yang tak mengerti sekelebatpun tentang luasnya dunia puluhan tahun silam. Seingatnya, Ayahnya selalu berkata jika lelaki itu kotor, kumuh, berandalan, dan tak pernah mengurus dirinya sendiri. Yoongi selalu berkata jika lelaki itu pengaruh buruk baginya. Karena itu, dulu Taehyung tak pernah merasa pantas bahkan sekedar untuk memperkenalkan namanya dengan benar.

Akan tetapi, siapa yang menyangka bocah malang yang senantiasa dikasihaninya dahulu kala kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang luar biasa matang fisik maupun psikisnya dan mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan tercandu. Tak ada yang bisa memprediksi bahwa bocah penakut yang seringkali bicara terbata ini berkembang begitu sempurna menjadi pria panas berparas seperti Dewa dengan otak jenius yang mampu menduduki paralel pertama konsekutif Gyangbuk sejak ujian masuk hingga semester terakhir. Taehyung telah tumbuh dewasa dengan segala kesempurnaan dan estetika keseksian yang tak pernah siapapun sangka sebelumnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Jungkook mengandai-andai. Apabila lelaki yang selalu dicaci maki oleh masyarakat dan dipandang sebelah mata, lelaki lusuh yang tak pernah mengemban jenjang pendidikan walau sekali saja dan selalu dianggap sebagai bencana; adalah pemuda yang _sama_ dengan pria brengsek yang menjadikannya mabuk kepayang dan begitu sinting hanya karena berusaha untuk menelan kerinduan yang menyesakkan respirasinya nyaris di setiap waktu.

Maka Jungkook tak ingin mengingat soal masa lalu kelamnya jika itu hanya akan menyakiti Taehyung pada akhirnya. Detik ketika Taehyung memaafkan dosa terbesarnya karena pernah berniat menjebaknya, Jungkook tak lagi berpikir jika dirinya memiliki posisi untuk egois di antara mereka berdua. Jungkook tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya. Jika saat ini Taehyung membuatnya begini bahagia, maka Jungkook tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Jika benar Taehyung adalah lelaki mungil yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya dahulu kala, maka pemuda itu telah mencintainya begitu _lama_. Se-lama dan setua foto yang terpajang begitu setia dalam kolom dompet Taehyung yang masih tampak apik dan terjaga. Taehyung telah _menjaganya_ begitu tanpa lelah. Mengenangnya selama ribuan malam dan tak pernah menyerah akan dirinya sampai di penghujung senja. Jika itu bukan yang disebut cinta tanpa syarat, maka Jungkook tak tahu apa lagi.

Jungkook menggusakkan wajahnya di lengan kekasihnya yang terbaring dan membisik terlalu lirih, terlalu tak bertenaga, namun juga terlalu _penuh_ akan kesungguhan.

" _Bodoh."_

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika sekali lagi terbangun, Jungkook justru menemukan ranjang di hadapannya kosong dan tubuhnya telah dibalut oleh selimut Rilakkuma hitam yang beraroma begitu familiar. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya kelabakan. Menengok jam digital di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang lebih tujuh menit. Hanya terpaut dua jam semenjak dirinya terlelap, dan tiba-tiba, Taehyung telah lepas begitu saja dari pengawasannya.

"Oh, hei, Tampan. Sudah bangun?"

Maka Jungkook menoleh. Hanya untuk menemukan pemuda bersurai _lilac_ yang beberapa persekon lalu membuatnya jantungan, kini tengah berdiri dengan tegapnya. Mendekap Captain di pelukannya dan memainkan tangan berbulunya hingga menggesturkan lambaian lucu.

"Halo, pacarnya Taehyung- _nim_." Taehyung berkata dengan vokal melengkingnya yang dibuat-buat. Menggusak dagunya di atas kepala Captain dengan sayang. Rasanya hati Jungkook _mati_ separuh karena kekasihnya tampak begitu menggemaskan bersandingan dengan seekor anjing yang mengaing senang. "Karena kita sama-sama _puppy_ , mari kita berteman dengan baik, Kakak Jungkook."

"Idiot," Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya. Mengulum senyum tipis dengan pipi yang bersemu saat Taehyung hanya meringis bodoh menanggapinya. "Berbaringlah, Kim. Jangan terlalu banyak bertingkah. Kau demam."

Taehyung manggut-manggut mendengarnya. "Taehyung- _nim_ tidak demam." Pemuda preman itu menggerakkan tangan mungil Captain ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah berkata tidak. Sahutan _guk_ bersemangat anjing itu dan wajah memberenggut Taehyung membuat Jungkook meleleh akan pemandangan teramat manis di hadapannya. "Demam disebabkan oleh virus pirogen yang bersirkulasi di arus darah, menyerang bagian hypothalamus otak, dan saat bersinggungan dengan salah satu reseptornya, temperatur tubuh meningkat. Taehyung- _nim_ tidak panas karena prosedur itu, jadi fenomena ini tidak bisa divonis sebagai demam. Lagipula Taehyung- _nim_ sudah 'panas' dari sananya, virusnya jadi takut duluan."

Jungkook tergelak, begitu lepas sebab dirinya _bahagia_. Hanya itu.

"Astaga, anjingmu bahkan lebih pintar daripada Mingyu," Jungkook mendekat, terkekeh renyah melihat kekonyolan kekasihnya. Matanya terpaku memindai Taehyung dengan sorot memuja yang tak berusaha disembunyikannya. Jungkook menyibak berhati-hati poni _lilac_ Taehyung dan membenturkan halus kening pemuda itu dengan miliknya sendiri. "Panasmu cepat sekali turun, _man_ ," gagasnya separuh syok. "Kau demam sungguhan tidak, sih?"

"Itu sindrom," Taehyung menjawab, kali ini dengan suara aslinya yang serak dan berbobot. Senyuman di bibir pemuda itu lemas, namun juga memikat. "Selalu terjadi setiap kali aku berkelahi dengan Jiminie, entah kenapa. Kami beberapa kali berbeda pendapat sejak dulu, dan aku selalu tiba-tiba demam tinggi setelah bertikai cukup keras dengannya. _Pathetic_." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya ringan. "Biasanya belum akan turun sebelum kami berbaikan. Mungkin di sana, Jiminie sudah memaafkanku. Semoga saja. Alam bawah sadarku benar-benar manja dengan bajingan itu, aish. Ini merepotkan."

Maka Jungkook terpekur untuk beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku harap kalian segera baikan," Jungkook berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Pertemanan kalian terlalu lama untuk hancur hari ini," jedanya sekilas. "Kupikir aku bisa mengerti apa yang Jimin-mu maksud dengan ucapannya, Taehyung. Dia hanya peduli padamu. Kau temannya sejak lama, seharusnya kau lebih tahu."

" _Yeah_ ," Taehyung mengiyakan dengan tawanya yang tersendat. "Aku akan minta maaf padanya jika dia sudah kembali. Percayalah. Dia juga tidak tahan jauh-jauh dariku. Selama ini kami belum pernah bertengkar serius sampai harus saling diam untuk waktu yang lebih dari satu malam."

"Kau akan minta maaf?" Senyum Jungkook mengembang. " _Promise_?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya geli. " _Promise_."

Mengangguk mengerti, Jungkook kemudian merambatkan telapak tangannya di sepanjang garis rahang kekasihnya yang tegas. Dadanya berdetak anomali. Memejamkan matanya khidmat dan meraba permukaan wajah Taehyung dengan halus dan teliti. Dapat mendengar suara _aing_ kecewa dari Captain yang merosot ketika Taehyung menurunkannya dengan berhati-hati. Sebab potret foto yang ditemukannya beberapa saat lalu menjadikan otaknya berkelana berusaha mencari jawaban. Mencoba mengeruk mati-matian dalam bersitan memorinya mengenai _dimana_ ia mengubur Taehyung, _dimana_ ia memendam kenangan indahnya, dan _bagaimana bisa_ dirinya begitu tega melupakan sosok yang sangat berarti di kala Taehyung tak pernah sedetikpun berhenti memikirkannya. Jungkook merasakan sergapan nostalgia dalam caranya memeta bentuk wajah Taehyungnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan sedikit merundukkan kepalanya, bagaimana proporsi tampang pemuda itu terasa jauh berbeda namun Jungkook _yakin_ pria ini adalah orang yang sama dengan lelaki yang selalu menjaganya tak kenal lelah.

Maka kemudian Jungkook beringsut dengan pikir yang amburadul. Perlahan membuka matanya untuk menciptakan cukup jarak di antara keduanya agar dapat saling bersitatap. _Onyx_ Jungkook mencari makna dalam cemerlangnya _hazel_ Taehyung yang bergerumul oleh tanda tanya. Jungkook mengerutkan kening menatap Taehyung dengan rasionalitasnya yang berkecamuk. Mencari kejujuran dan segala yang tak termanifestasi dengan frasa dalam bagaimana cara Jungkook menyelami netra Taehyung tanpa menuai aksara. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Taehyung tak tampak seperti apapun kecuali seorang kekasih yang cemas. Menahan hasratnya untuk tak mendekap Jungkook tanpa penjelasan; menjanjikan pada pemuda itu bahwa _semuanya baik-baik saja_ , bahwa _kau memilikiku_ , tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Jungkook, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu selembut mentega. Meleleh di pendengarannya dan begitu manis. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya dengan tawa mengambang.

Bibir Jungkook mengatup dan membuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun urung.

Sebelum bisikan yang sangat lirih terlepas dari kerongkongannya _bahwa_ ;

—"… _Hyung_ …?"

Jantung yang berhenti berdegup untuk beberapa persekon, adalah milik Taehyung.

Bola mata Taehyung sedikit menyalang, pergerakannya mati, dan kulitnya yang selalu dingin terasa satu level lebih beku dari biasanya. Ada setitik pucat di ekspresinya. Alisnya yang saling bertaut dan keningnya yang mengernyit menandakan betapa Taehyung tak mengerti dengan segala situasi yang tengah terjadi. Taehyung menggeleng tipis dengan sorotnya yang tak menyana. Tak mampu berkata barang sepatah frasa karena seluruh yang ingin diucapkannya berakhir tercekat di pangkal lidahnya.

" _Katakan sesuatu_ —" Jungkook mendesak, seperti menggerutu. "— _Hyung_."

Maka Taehyung semakin tak mengerti. "Siapa—siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" Semu yang kentara merayap di kedua pipi Taehyung seraya pemuda itu membuang tatapannya dari tembakan pupil Jungkook yang keras kepala. _Menggemaskan_ , Jungkook pikir. Bagaimana pria yang selalu tangguh itu kini tampak begitu salah tingkah.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Kau banyak berubah, Tae," Jungkook memulai, mengelus Taehyung di rahangnnya. "Dulu kau datang dengan bau matahari, tetapi sekarang kau selalu _wangi_. Terkadang beraroma seperti sabun bluberimu yang norak, terkadang parfum priamu yang konyol atau _wax_ mu yang luntur, terkadang juga aroma sisa _aftershave_ mu yang bodoh." Tuturnya seraya menghabisi jarak sedikit demi sedikit. "Dulu ada lemak di pipimu, bagaimana bisa sekarang kau begitu tirus?" kekehnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kau yang selalu takut dengan Ayahku, bisa berubah menjadi begini urakan, Taehyung. Rambut _lilac_? Tato? Rokok? Mabuk?" Jungkook lagi-lagi tertawa kecil. "Bukan hanya itu. Dulu kau bahkan tidak mengerti penyelesaian matematika paling sederhana. Sekarang kau _mengalahkanku_ , yang mengajarimu penjumlahan terdasar dengan jari. Sekarang kau selalu berada di atasku. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Taehyung terdiam, membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan bicaranya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, sehingga nyaris secara reflek, telapak tangan Taehyung merayap ke pinggang kekasihnya. Menariknya dalam dekapan menyesakkan yang begitu posesif.

"Sejak kecil, kau _merenggut_ semua yang kupunya, _Taehyung_." Napas Jungkook terkesirap ketika bibir Taehyung tepat di hadapannya. Menghembuskan helaan panas yang menjadikan dadanya _sesak_ oleh hasrat. "Pengetahuanku, peringkatku, impianku. Kau mencuri semuanya dariku. Kau selalu baik dengan hewan, bagaimana kau melakukannya? Anjingku bahkan menyukaimu. Ibuku menyukaimu, Yoongi- _hyung_ menyukaimu—" Jungkook menggeritkan taringnya garang dan Taehyung _bersumpah_ jika auman Jungkook terdengar lebih seksi daripada apapun. "— _sekarang kau berani-beraninya membuatku menyukaimu juga_." Jungkook menarik kerah kemeja _outer_ Taehyung dengan kasar. Taehyung sedikit tersentak karenanya. " _Brengsek_."

Taehyung bernapas di atas kulitnya, terburu-buru dan _panas._ Pandangannya separuh kabur dan kepalanya pening. Wangi Jungkook membuatnya _sakit jiwa_. Menjadikannya begitu kurang ajar menelisipkan ibu jarinya perlahan ke balik kemeja yang dikenakan kekasihnya—kemeja _miliknya_ , yang beraroma seperti perpaduan parfumnya dan wangi Jungkook yang memabukkan. Memberikan usapan kecil di atas sisi belakang pinggangnya yang telanjang, dapat merasakan Jungkook yang seketika menahan napas terkesiap karenanya.

Jarak keduanya terlampau _dekat_ sehingga bibir mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, walau tak saling memagut. Suara Taehyung meremang di pendengarannya.

" _Yeah_?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berkata apa-apa soal ini, _bajingan_?" Jari jemari Jungkook turun dari rahang sang kekasih ke atas pundaknya. Aura Taehyung yang mengungkungnya rapat menjadikannya mabuk kepayang dan tak mampu berpikir lurus. " _Shit_ , aku sangat ingin marah besar padamu saat ini," Jungkook menelan ludahnya pahit. Napasnya kacau. "—tapi aku semacam, ingin menundanya untuk nanti dan hanya ingin kau menciumku sekarang."

" _Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini_ ," Taehyung menarik halus dagu Jungkook sehingga mulut pemuda itu sedikit terbuka. Bibirnya memantul samar ketika Taehyung menekannya eksperimentatif. Mengeluarkan napas putus-putusnya yang tersengal. "Detik ketika aku berdiri di atas podium saat seremoni dua tahun lalu dan _menemukanmu_ di antara kerumunan mahasiswa lainnya, aku tidak menginginkan apapun kecuali melakukan hal-hal _buruk_ padamu, _Jungkookie_." Suara Taehyung begitu _berbahaya_. Pekat dan kental oleh intimidasi yang mencekik. Jungkook menahan napas separuh kecewa ketika Taehyung hanya melewati bibirnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Ingin _menyentuhmu_ ; dengan cara yang belum pernah siapapun lakukan padamu sebelumnya. Menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulitmu dengan jari-jariku, dengan bibirku, dengan lidahku, dan takkan berhenti mengingatkanmu bahwa _kau sangat, sangat indah_."

Jungkook mendeguk mengenaskan ketika Taehyung mengecup daun telinganya erotis, membuatnya kehabisan napas karena orientasinya timpang oleh gairah.

" _Taehyung_ —" Jungkook mendesau gelisah. Resah dan tak sabaran. Mendambakan bibir pemuda itu di atas miliknya. " _Please_ …,"

"Perspektifku sedikit berbeda denganmu, kau ingin mendengar pendapatku?" Taehyung menggigit halus _piercing_ di telinga Jungkook dan menariknya tentatif. " _Bagiku, tak ada yang berubah, Jungkookie. Kau masih secantik sebagaimana aku terakhir kali melihatmu saat usiaku sepuluh tahun. Indah. Seperti malaikat._ " Suara Taehyung sedikit hancur; terdengar begitu payah terus memujanya. " _Kau masih satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku begini sinting menginginkanmu_."

Kemudian Taehyung kembali ke atas bibirnya. Menyatukan kening keduanya dan menggeleng tipis begitu tak berdaya.

" _Jungkook—_ "

" _—aku sangat, sangat_ _ **sekarat**_ _karenamu._ "

Maka tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang lebih dulu menaut, tetapi kini bibir keduanya saling memagut dalam ciuman yang meredam ribuan warna emosi yang tak terhitung. Kepala Jungkook berkunang-kunang; kehilangan warasnya saat Taehyung begitu lancang menelisipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. _Panas,_ rasanya seperti terbakar. Namun juga syahdu dan separuh hatinya meleleh. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung meraup bibirnya begitu _penuh_ sebab pria itu selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya. Tidak ada satupun yang pernah menciumnya seperti Taehyung, tidak ada satupun yang pernah mencumbuinya seperti Taehyung, tidak ada _satupun_ di muka bumi ini yang dapat membuatnya begini _gila_ seperti Taehyung mengacak-acak logika dalam otaknya dan menjadikannya tertatih. Ada begitu banyak makna dari bagaimana cara Taehyung melumat bibirnya, menghisap lidahnya, kemudian mengabsen satu per satu baris giginya begitu frustasi hingga napasnya serasa habis. Akalnya melayang. Kinerja otaknya mati. Darahnya merosot habis menyisakan lututnya goyah selemah kertas.

 _Aura Taehyung begitu intens_ , impulsnya kewalahan berusaha mengimbangi pergerakan kekasihnya. Bahkan akalnya terlambat sadar ketika tiba-tiba saja, separuh tubuhnya menubruk ranjang. Punggungnya bersinggungan dengan halusnya linen yang penuh akan semerbak Taehyung dengan pemuda itu bermanuver di atas tubuhnya begitu menyulut hasrat. Jungkook meniti jari jemarinya ke balik bahu Taehyung, salah satu tangan mencengkeram pangkal _lilac_ pemuda itu naluriah nyaris terlalu kuat.

" _You have no freakin' idea how many times I've lost my shit since we met again_ ," Taehyung menjilat bibir bawah Jungkook untuk memutus benang saliva yang menjembatani bibir keduanya. Sedikit beringsut untuk menatap pemuda indah itu telak di pupil matanya. "Saat pertama kali kau memanggilku di loker dulu, saat pertama kali kau menyandingi dudukku dan berusaha memulai konversasi, setiap kali aku menemukanmu tak berhenti menatapku dan membuang pandanganmu ketika mata kita saling bertemu; _nyawaku mati separuh_ , Jungkook. Pikirmu bagaimana bisa aku menyadari gelagatmu yang selalu memperhatikanku, jika aku tak melakukan hal yang sama padamu sedari awal? _Mataku tak bisa beralih darimu_." Taehyung mengeja tiap silabelnya dengan penuh penekanan. Kesungguhan dan fakta apabila nyatanya, ribuan hari yang berlalu tak mampu mengikis sedikitpun cinta monyetnya yang terlanjur bersemai dahulu kala. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Kau membuatku _gila_. Mengharapkan suatu hari kau mengingatku, _mengingat kita_. Semua waktu yang pernah kita habiskan bersama dan segenap detik ketika kau membuatku menghargai setiap keindahan. Karena satu langkah lagi aku mendapatkannya, Jungkook. _Impianmu_."

Sepasang obsidian Jungkook tampak menggenang dan memerah, sedikit tak fokus. Wajahnya yang bersemu dan respirasinya naik turun. Telapak tangannya beristirahat di rahang Taehyung dan mengelusnya penuh afeksi. Tak mampu menguntai kalimat kala hanya napas putus-putus yang terlepas dari bibirnya yang bengkak dan terbuka.

" _Aku bisa membawamu ke bulan—_ "

"— _jika kau masih menginginkannya_."

Ribuan emosi menghantam jantungnya dan Jungkook _tahu_.

Tak ada _satu pun_ yang dapat mencintainya sebagaimana murni Taehyung selalu berusaha menepati janjinya.

Maka ketika Jungkook menarik Taehyung dalam ciuman dalamnya kemudian memejamkan mata, sudut netranya mengalirkan setetes air mata. _Kebahagiaan_ ; separuh tersanjung, separuh merasa tak pantas menerima segenap ketulusan Taehyung setelah seluruh pengkhianatan biadab yang pernah diniatkannya. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Ingin mampu mencintai sesosok insan layaknya Taehyung, ingin mendedikasikan hidupnya begitu setia layaknya Taehyung. Jungkook merasa bodoh sebab ia selalu mendambakan banyak hal, tak pernah merasa cukup dengan segala yang dimilikinya dan selalu _iri_ kepada Yoongi. Taehyung menjadikannya merasa begitu _istimewa_. Layaknya satu-satunya pendar cahaya di tengah gelapnya alam semesta. Sehingga kali ini, Jungkook _amat sangat bersyukur_ menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sebab ia memiliki Taehyung yang begitu mencintainya sehingga Jungkook _yakin_ seluruh dunia iri.

Namun, imajinya buyar seketika tatkala suara dering yang memekakkan membuat keduanya nyaris terlonjak. Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat ponsel Taehyung mengerdip repetitif di atas nakas. Ingin mengumpat, namun napasnya masih tersengal.

"…siapa?"

Jungkook menyadari suaranya yang serak dan sedikit kesal. Berusaha menahan pundak Taehyung di posisinya ketika pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan meneliti nama pemanggilnya.

"Jung Hoseok. Si _Hyung_." Ada helaan napas kasar yang mengindikasikan lelah dalam bicaranya. Taehyung meraih ponsel pintarnya susah payah dan terdiam sejenak. Mengamati deretan _ping_ yang masuk tak terdeteksi di akun Line-nya. "Maaf, boleh aku mengangkat ini?"

Jawaban Jungkook adalah anggukan kecil. Bersungut tanpa sadar sehingga Taehyung tertawa geli melihat raut memberenggut kekasihnya. Sesungguhnya dirinya paling benci diganggu saat sedang bermesraan, tetapi Hoseok jarang sekali meneleponnya kecuali itu bukan hal darurat. Terkadang soal pekerjaan, terkadang soal Namjoon. Maka Taehyung menunggu panggilan itu tersambung. Membiarkan Jungkook bermain-main dengan liontin tembaga yang mengalung di lehernya dan masih tak mengizinkan Taehyung untuk bingkas dari posisi separuh merangkaknya yang kurang nyaman. Satu kakinya masih menyentuh keramik, satu lutut dan satu tangannya yang tak memegang ponsel menumpu badannya di atas ranjang. Taehyung _tidak bisa_ bangkit meskipun dirinya ingin.

"Hoseok- _hyung_?"

Dua kalimat.

Hanya butuh dua kalimat yang terlepas dari suara Hoseok begitu jaringan keduanya tersambung, dan Taehyung _mematung_.

Bibirnya pucat pasi dan kedua matanya membelalak. Maka demi tak membuat Jungkook menyadari gelagat tak wajarnya, Taehyung berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya getir dan membisik. "…dimana, _Hyung_?"

Sekitar 40 detik Taehyung terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama penjabaran Hoseok dan mengingat setiap detilnya lekat dalam ingatannya.

"Baik—Baik, _Hyung_ —Terima kasih."

Kemudian Taehyung menutup ponselnya. Jungkook mendongak ke arahnya dengan sorot seolah bertanya, membutuhkan penjelasan. Akan tetapi, Taehyung hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. Mengecup sekilas kening sang pujaan hati dan perlahan beringsut mundur.

" _Tae_ ," Jungkook separuh panik. "K—kau mau kemana?"

" _Aku berjanji akan segera kembali_."

Itu yang Taehyung katakan. Senyuman dan ungkapan yang menghilangkan keraguannya dengan begitu mudah. Bukan penjelasan tentang kemana ia akan pergi, akan tetapi sumpah yang begitu mengayomi bahwa pemuda itu akan _kembali_ , dalam rengkuhannya.

Jungkook merasakan kehangatan yang nyata dan menenangkan dari lokasi dimana Taehyung menanamkan ciuman ringkasnya beberapa persekon lalu. Matanya mengikuti tak tentu arah ketika Taehyung membuka almarinya untuk mengeluarkan _bomber_ hitamnya untuk mengenakannya dengan cekatan. Jungkook bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya masih mengekori figur Taehyung yang tampak terburu-buru. Tetap menyempatkan diri untuk berjongkok dan mengelus sayang kepala Captain saat anjing itu menggonggonginya tidak rela. Desakan irasional dari lubuk hatinya memerintahkan saraf motoriknya untuk _melarang Taehyung pergi_ , mendekap tubuhnya erat dan tak membiarkannya meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi, raut Taehyung yang tak terbaca dan pupil matanya yang berdilatasi resah menjadikan Jungkook mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk bertingkah egois.

" _Jungkookie_?"

Maka bola mata Jungkook yang murung seketika membulat terkejut. Panggilan itu membuat gendang telinganya berkedut karena debaran yang menyenangkan. Ketika Taehyung menyebutnya demikian, rasanya seperti kembali layaknya dahulu kala dimana Taehyung terasa begitu banyak seperti _Hyung_ -nya. Sosok lebih tua yang selalu ingin dirinya bersikap manja.

"Kau— _uh_ ," Taehyung mengulas senyuman kikuk. "Kau masih akan di sini saat aku kembali?"

Semu tipis merambat di pipinya sebab _astaga, Taehyung menggemaskan_.

"Kurasa begitu," Jungkook berlagak acuh tak acuh saat menjawabnya. "Kasihan Captain punya majikan tak becus yang hobi meninggalkannya sepertimu."

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Taehyung dan Jungkook tak hiperbola ketika matanya _silau_ akan pesonanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, _puppies_. Semoga kalian cepat akrab."

.

* * *

RASANYA nostalgia.

Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Semerbak aroma metalik dan gemerisik kunci serta rantai yang terdengar sesekali. Ruangan yang notabene tidak terlalu luas terbagi-bagi hingga beberapa _booth_ yang dibatasi oleh lapisan besi tinggi. Berjejeran dan tak ada privasi seperti ruang _carrel_. Kaca bening di hadapannya tampak tebal. Celah sepanjang tiga inchi di bawahnya adalah satu-satunya penghubung yang mengizinkan tahanan dan pengunjungnya saling berinteraksi. Meja besi melintang selebar 15 inchi setinggi lututnya dengan kursi _stool_ plastik di masing-masing sisi yang berlawanan. Tidak ada jendela, dan tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menelisik layaknya terjebak dalam sebuah kubus yang penuh oleh polisi dan kamera pengintai di setiap sudut.

Park Jimin duduk di seberangnya terhalang oleh sebilah kaca, Taehyung ingin _memeluknya_.

Telapak tangan Jimin terbuka dari celah minimalis, dan Taehyung tak membutuhkan waktu untuk menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya. Meremas jemari mungil Jimin erat sekali dan meringis ketika melihat borgol mengekang pergelangan tangan Jimin dengan sempurna.

"Maaf." "— _Maafkan aku_."

Mereka mengucapkannya nyaris bersamaan. Taehyung mengerjap bodoh dan Jimin tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _sweetheart_?" Jimin segera mengalihkan. Ingin sekali mencium halus punggung tangan Taehyung, namun urung. Taehyung tampak seperti malaikatnya dengan pakaian serba hitam dan _snapback_ Macbeth yang menghiasi kepalanya. _Tampan, indah_ ; seperti malaikat bersayap hitamnya. "Sudah sarapan pagi tadi?"

"Jiminie." Alis pemuda itu mengernyit tampak begitu risau. Menggeleng tak mengerti dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di atas buku-buku jemari Jimin yang dingin. "Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa— _Jiminie_ , siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Jimin terhenyak sesaat sebelum kembali mengukirkan senyum. Selalu tenang sebagaimana Park Jimin yang menjadi kakak terhebatnya lima belas tahun lamanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Jimin menyahut masih dengan senyuman yang sama. "Tanya Hoseok. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa berakhir di situasi ini. Kejaksaan berkata jika tuduhanku adalah _street fight_ ilegal. _Hell_ , aku sudah berhenti bertahun-tahun lalu. Pengadilanku minggu depan, mungkin aku baru bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi secara kronologis saat prosedur itu tiba. Semuanya akan jelas ketika pengadu dan saksi mata menunjukkan batang hidungnya." Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan helaan napas penat. Membisik perlahan dan tampak begitu serius. "Kupikir seseorang menjebakku, Taehyung."

"Seseorang?"

"Musuh kita, _angel_." Jimin kembali pada mode santainya dan duduk tegap. "Menurutku tidak masalah. Proksimasi, Hoseok bilang aku akan dipenjara selama tujuh bulan jika sama sekali tidak bisa membela diri. Bukan hal besar." Raut Jimin melunak. "Kuharap ini musuh _ku_ , Taehyungie, bukan musuhmu juga. Kau tahu, kita terlalu banyak membuat masalah sejak kecil dulu. Banyak orang yang membenci kita. Aku hanya berdoa supaya tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padamu." Lidah Jimin terasa berat dan mencekik ketika memaksakan seulas senyum. "Kuharap _Jungkook_ mu menjagamu saat aku tidak bisa melakukannya dari sini. Aku bodoh, kalian pasangan yang menggemaskan. Seharusnya aku tak meragukan kalian sejak awal."

Wajah Taehyung seperti bingung dan terbata ketika Jimin bersiap untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Maka Taehyung menahan pergelangan pemuda itu sebelum figurnya pergi.

"Jimin," Taehyung tampak bimbang sebelum berakhir mengucapkannya. "— _sejak kapan_?"

Mendengarnya, Jimin mengerutkan kening.

"Apanya?"

" _Kau_ ," Taehyung membalas cepat. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Jimin kemudian ke arah dirinya sendiri penuh implikasi.

 _Kau, tentang aku_.

Paham persis dengan gestur kawannya, Jimin hanya terkekeh sinis dan memutar bola mata. Tampak begitu antagonis, namun sesungguhnya _terluka_. Jimin menarik paksa tangannya dari cekalan Taehyung berniat untuk bergegas pergi begitu saja. Namun, pemuda bersurai _lilac_ itu begitu persisten dan berhasil menangkapnya kembali. Cengkeramannya terlalu kuat, Jimin mendesis tidak suka.

"Jiminie," Taehyung memelas, tampak sedih. "Aku harus tahu."

" _Lalu apa_?" Jimin menghardik dengan geramannya yang tertahan. "Aku _gila_ karenamu tanpa kau sadari selama ini, _lalu apa_? Kita bisa kembali seperti semula dan membicarkan semua hal yang kau inginkan, Taehyung. Tapi _tidak_ soal hal ini."

Taehyung mengelak. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ini semuanya _tak ada gunanya_." Jawaban Jimin begitu sadis dan penuh duri. "Lepaskan aku."

"Aku menyayangimu, Jimin. Tak ada yang berubah." Taehyung berujar merana. "Maafkan aku karena aku pengecut. Maafkan aku karena selalu memilih untuk diam. _Aku tahu, Jim_. Aku terbangun tanpa sengaja pukul satu pagi dan terlalu takut untuk membuka mata karena kau mencium dahiku dan membisikkan _saranghae_. Aku tak bisa terlelap hingga pagi, tak bisa memandang matamu untuk beberapa waktu." Bola mata Jimin melebar dan Taehyung memperkuat genggamannya. "Kau selalu membenahi selimutku saat aku tidur, kau selalu melukisku di waktu senggangmu, kau selalu menjagaku saat aku sakit— _aku benar-benar minta maaf_. Aku tak pernah seberani kau. Memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan membuatmu terluka. _Maafkan aku, Jimin, maafkan aku_."

Ada kilatan air mata yang menggenang di sepasang obsidian Jimin, _memerah_. Jimin menggeleng tak menyangka dengan kening mengerut tak habis pikir.

Maka ketika Jimin melepas paksa cengkeraman Taehyung seperti penuh emosi dan pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Taehyung tahu; _ia telah mengacaukannya_.

.

* * *

YOONGI bertemu Namjoon siang itu.

Kabar soal Park Jimin yang ditahan cepat sampai di telinganya, dan ketika Yoongi keluar dari Rumah Sakitnya dan hendak mengambil mobilnya, seorang pria tinggi yang begitu familiar bersandar di _bumper_ nya. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang atraktif dan Timberland mahal.

"Dokter Jeon!" Namjoon menyeru akrab sembari melepas _sunglasses_ nya.

"Namjoon Kim," Yoongi mengafirmasi seperlunya. "Habis berkunjung?"

Sesungguhnya, Yoongi tidak mengenal Namjoon sebaik itu. Tetapi siapa yang tidak mengenal Namjoon? Pewaris tunggal Shinkyu yang memiliki kecerdasan bisnis setinggi langit yang wajahnya seringkali menjadi _cover_ majalah _Fortunes_ sebagai pengusaha tersukses dalam usia muda. Selain sebagai investor penanam saham terbesar di institusinya, salah satu kenalan Namjoon berada dalam tanggung jawab rumah sakitnya. Karena itu tak hanya sekali dua kali Yoongi menemuinya. Bukan pasiennya, tetapi milik kerabat dekatnya, Han Lilia, yang sudah bekerja di Gangnam puluhan tahun lamanya.

"Begitulah," Namjoon mengedikkan bahu enteng. "Aku melihatmu mengambil banyak _dollar_ dari dalam. Ingin memakai tabunganmu untuk pesta besar-besaran, Dokter?"

Yoongi tertawa santun menanggapinya. "Ada keperluan."

"Uang sebanyak itu?" Namjoon kembali berkata.

" _Yeah_ ," Yoongi membuka mobilnya, cara pengusiran terselubung yang halus. "Sepertinya aku sedikit terburu-buru, Namjoon- _ssi_. Maaf aku harus lancang dan pulang duluan."

"Oh, jangan biarkan aku menahanmu!" Namjoon bergerak mundur dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kabar yang baru saja kubaca di koran kemarin. Jungnang sedang memperketat pengawasannya, kudengar. Tidak akan baik jika pria berpamor tinggi seperti _Dokter_ atau seseorang _Profesor_ di universitas paling ternama distrik ini, mungkin, apabila sampai ketahuan melakukan _penyogokan_ pada kejaksaan hanya untuk melepaskan satu narapidana."

Yoongi mengerling.

.

* * *

JUNGKOOK menahan tawa gelinya ketika mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya yang tak kunjung pulang. Dadanya berdebar setiap kali balasan menggemaskan Taehyung masuk ke notifikasi ponselnya. Layaknya cinta monyet bocah remaja yang terlalu klise untuk mampu diakuinya. Jungkook tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Begitu _kepayang_ dan mencinta, tanpa hanya berlatar belakang nafsu.

.

 _ **\- sayang kapan pulang. 17.42. Read.**_

 _ **taehyung  
**_ _ **setelah ini aku masih ke hoseok. 18.11.  
maaf:(. 18.11.  
bertahanlah, puppies. 18.11.**_

 _ **\- captain galak padaku. 18.12. Read.  
\- kita bertempur hebat barusan. 18.12. Read.**_

 _ **taehyung  
**_ _ **ei. 18.12.  
siapa yang menang?. 18.13.**_

 _ **\- aku. 18.13. Read.**_

 _ **taehyung  
**_ _ **hahaha. 18.15.  
kau ini. 18.15.  
lalu yang menang dapat apa?. 18.15.**_

 _ **\- majikannya captain. 18.16. Read.  
\- :p. 18.16. Read.**_

.

Bunyi denting terdengar dan Jungkook merasakan wajahnya _panas_ ketika melihat _attachment_ gambar yang baru saja Taehyung kirim padanya. Jungkook tak bisa mengidentifikasi lokasi Taehyung, tetapi sekitarnya tampak remang-remang dan gambarnya sedikit kabur sebab kurangnya pencahayaan. Tetapi ini _Taehyung_ ; selca separuh tubuh dengan poni _lilac_ nya yang sedikit menjuntai berantakan dari _snapback_ hitamnya serta kaus Nirvana hitam di dalam _bomber_ hitam. Begitu maskulin dan _nakal_ dengan dua jari kurus dan panjangnya menekan lidahnya sendiri dalam mulutnya yang terbuka. Basah saliva terlihat mengilat sensual di ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung, sepasang _hazel_ yang memincing dengan sorot arogannya menghadap ke kamera sambil memiringkan kepala. Jungkook ingin _menyerapah_ , sekeras-kerasnya.

 _Caption_ sialannya; _ **prize's ready lol**_

Ada begitu banyak implikasi canda dan keusilan yang begitu _Kim Taehyung_. Bahkan Jungkook yakin si brengsek itu pasti sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri setelah mengirimkan foto semi-erotisnya padanya. Taehyung itu tidak ada serius-seriusnya di kebanyakan waktu. Terkadang bersikap seperti anak anjing imut yang tampak kikuk, terkadang bersikap seperti iblis seks yang membuat Jungkook ingin mencercanya sampai napasnya habis. Dua kutub yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh yang tak bisa berhenti dipujanya.

.

 _ **taehyung  
[**_ _ **picture attached] 18.17.**_

 _ **\- u're so lame. 18.22. Read.  
\- and dumb. 18.22. Read.  
\- and gross. 18.22. Read.  
\- but still-. 18.22. Read.  
\- 100/10 would bang. 18.23. Read.**_

 _ **taehyung  
**_ _ **hahaha. 18.24.  
maaf maaf. 18.24.  
kita bicara lagi nanti, kay. 18.24.**_

.

Jungkook mematikan ponselnya, dan senyum bodohnya tak juga pudar.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar terasa seperti _pacarnya_ sekarang, dan Jungkook mengawang-awang dapatkan semua ini berlangsung untuk selamanya.

 _Ting tong!_

Hingga suara bel berbunyi dari lantai bawah. Jungkook mengerjap. Mengernyitkan kening curiga karena Taehyung bilang, dia belum akan kembali. Apakah Park Jimin? Membayangkannya saja membuat Jungkook setengah bergidik. Buru-buru dirinya mengambil asal salah satu jaket yang menggantung di balik pintu kekasihnya dan mengenakannya sambil berjalan turun.

Kemudian, betapa terkejutnya Jungkook ketika melihat _seorang wanita_ , dengan tinggi semampai dan rambut pirang serta kulit eksotis ala gadis Latin berdiri di balik pintu kediaman Taehyung. Mengenal persis _siapa_ wanita di hadapannya, Jungkook merasakan sergapan ribuan tanda tanya yang anarkis. Tidak cukup stabil untuk teringat akan mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk.

" _Mr. Jeon_?"

Wanita itu tampak resah dengan sembab matanya seperti baru saja menangis. Logat Spanyolnya yang kental begitu menggelitik sehingga Jungkook hanya mematung.

"Taehyung- _ah_ —"

"— _apa Tae—maksudku, apa Mr. Kim ada di dalam_?"

Jungkook merasakan napasnya tercekat.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note :**

 **#HappyTaehyungDay**!  
yang waay too early bcs kayaknya aku ngga bisa apdet pas 12/30:")  
(semoga di hari H besok banyak juga yang post ff buat rayain ultah taehyung)  
this chapter is dedicated for **taehyung's bday** , so, hope it's okay lmao

semoga ceritanya makin makes sense yaa haha  
belakangan tae yang adopt puppy bikin aku super soft huhu:(  
hit me up di twitter atau curiouscat kalo readersnim mau tanya or discuss something about this au:) i will answer as clear as possible.

last, thanks for reading and reviewing!^^  
sharing your thought about my fictions is very appreciated:)

.

 **2017.12.10**

 **ales  
[ **twitter – **alestierre ]**


	12. Castor

**Beyond Heavens  
** **(** _ **and I think you're my whole universe**_ **)**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Chapter XI  
— _**Castor**_ —

.

.

* * *

.

"Lana?"

TAEHYUNG datang separuh berlari setengah jam setelah Jungkook mengabari melalui pesan singkat bahwa _Profesor Lana_ entah bagaimana berada di ruang tamunya. Jungkook terpekur gelisah. Otaknya penuh spekulasi tak berujung yang terus menuntut akan jawaban. Mengetahui persis sejarah koneksi wanita itu dengan Taehyung dahulu kala ditambah senggukan sedihnya semenjak tadi. Jungkook menyuguhinya teh Oolong panas beberapa saat lalu, namun wanita itu hanya menerimanya dengan senyuman terpaksa kemudian kembali melamun. Tak mengisahkan apa-apa. Tampak mengemban terlalu banyak beban dalam pikirannya kala ini untuk bercengkerama atau sekedar berbincang basa-basi.

"Taehyung- _ah_." Nada sumringah Lana tak bisa dibohongi. Wanita cantik itu beranjak dari sofanya spontan dan berjalan mendekat untuk mendekap _mahasiswanya_. Jungkook masih tak menyana akan pemandangan tiba-tiba di depan matanya. Bagaimana _kekasihnya_ dipeluk _dosennya_ dengan begitu rapat seolah mereka berdua pasangan sejoli. Tampak begitu penuh skandal. Menjadikan dirinya bungkam seribu bahasa mengamati jemari lentik Lana membelai rahang Taehyung begitu penuh kasih. "Aku mencarimu, astaga, _aku mencarimu_."

Napas Taehyung masih tersengal bekas berlari kemari. Rautnya mengguratkan ketidakpastian.

"Hei, ada apa kau—"

Jungkook tidak sempat memproses makna dari segalanya saat tiba-tiba saja, _Lana mencium Taehyung_ , di depan matanya, menyisakannya menganga dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Diafragmanya sesak oleh kecemburuan dan ketidakberdayaannya untuk berteriak bahwa _Taehyung miliknya_ , ia tak ingin seorang pun menyentuh lelakinya. Akan tetapi, Taehyung juga tampak terkejut. Maka Taehyung segera beringsut perlahan dari pagutan Lana dengan tidak enak hati. "H, hei, aku tidak bisa—Lana, _tidaktidaktidak_." Taehyung berusaha menghindar dengan santun. Menahan wajah Lana dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup rahang wanita itu halus. Dari sudut matanya, _hazel_ Taehyung mencari sosok Jungkook. Namun Jungkook segera memalingkan tatapannya. Enggan menangkap sinyal apapun dari raut tak enak hati kekasihnya. Jantung Taehyung jatuh ke tumitnya menyadari Jungkook _marah_ padanya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak marah jika pacarnya dicium orang lain. Jika itu Taehyung, mungkin dirinya sudah menghajar siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Lana menatap Taehyung dengan sorotnya yang terluka. "Kau aneh hari ini," risaunya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau tidak pernah menolak."

"Lana," Taehyung memperingati halus. " _It was a one-time thing, alright_?"

"Aku tahu, _chico_. Tidak ada ikatan, tidak ada perasaan, hanya senang-senang. Aku tahu. Apa bedanya kali ini?" Lana mengukirkan seulas senyum merana. Memeta pipi Taehyung dengan jemari rampingnya yang dihiasi cat kuku merah yang cantik. "Kami _Cubano_ menganggap ciuman sebagai sapaan. Aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu sebelumnya, _chico_?"

Taehyung menghela napas lelah. "Aku bukan _chico_." Ibu jarinya mengusap sudut mata Lana yang sembab dan melunakkan bicaranya. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Lana? Pacarmu masih memperlakukanmu dengan buruk? Dia belum kapok saat kuledakkan Lamborghini bodohnya?" Jungkook terperanjat oleh perkataan Taehyung, namun memutuskan untuk tetap bisu. Memperhatikan bagaimana dosennya tergelak sengau sembari menggeleng manis. Tampak begitu mesra mengelus wajah kekasihnya dan Jungkook ingin sekali _marah_ , tetapi tidak bisa. Terlalu penasaran. Bagaimana jika Lana tiba-tiba mengaku jika dirinya mengandung anak Taehyung? Jungkook bahkan tak ingin membayangkannya. "Lalu apa? Ibumu sehat-sehat saja di rumah? Adikmu sudah keluar dari penjara, 'kan?" Taehyung kembali bertanya. Mengejutkan betapa tampaknya Lana telah membagi begitu banyak kisah hidup kepada kekasihnya, Jungkook merasakan kepulan panas _cemburu_ menyesakkan respirasinya.

"Ini soal kau, _chico_."

Lana berkata, dan darah Jungkook berhenti berdesir untuk beberapa saat. Wajah murung itu kembali. Kecemasan tampak begitu kentara tercetak di air muka Taehyung.

Kernyitan gusar tampak di kening Taehyung. "Aku?"

Lana mengangguk berat. Menelisik satu per satu _hazel_ bening Taehyung sembari menyisir surai _lilac_ di pelipisnya penuh kasih sayang. Jungkook terus mengamati dengan emosi aneh menggelegak dalam kerongkongannya. Mengenai betapa cantiknya Profesor Lana, mengenai betapa mesranya mereka berdua kala ini, dan mengenai betapa _pantasnya_ wanita seindah dan secerdas Lana bersandingan dengan _Taehyung Kim_ yang sesempurna malaikat. Semua orang akan terenyuh melihat keselarasan mereka berdua. Semua orang mendambakan pangeran tampan dengan putri yang cantik saling mendekap lengan layaknya dongeng sebelum tidur yang abadi. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook tersedak. Menyadari betapa Taehyung layak mendapatkan sosok yang _jauh_ lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, aku selalu berada di pihakmu?" Lana membisik hati-hati. " _Senor_ Choi dan aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu. Karena itu, _jangan takut_ , _chico_. Kami akan selalu membimbingmu kemana pun yang kau inginkan. Aku berjanji."

Taehyung mengerut gusar. Meremas kedua pundak Lana dan menatap sepasang matanya lamat-lamat. "Hei," bisiknya kalut. "Ceritakan pelan-pelan. Apa yang terjadi?"

Lana mengangkat wajahnya dengan netra beningnya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf tidak bisa melindungimu. Padahal kau selalu menjadi Superman-ku."

Jeda sekilas yang menyiksa sebelum Lana akhirnya berbisik kelu.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar hasil keputusan Rapat Dewan siang tadi." Hening dan suara penghangat ruangan yang berdengung terasa entah mengapa memekakkan telinga. Lana menggigit bibir bawahnya tak sampai hati dan menatap muridnya begitu putus asa. "Kau akan disidang lusa. Jika putusanmu bersalah, kau akan _dikeluarkan_ …," Lana mengeja. "… _dan diserahkan pada pihak yang berwajib_."

.

* * *

SEGALANYA terjadi terlalu cepat, Jungkook tak sempat mencerna satu bait pun dari semua ini.

Setelah Lana pamit pulang dengan mencium kedua pipi Taehyung sebelum pergi, Jungkook bahkan tak secuilpun terpikir akan kecemburuannya sebab terlalu sibuk mencemaskan nasib yang akan ditempuh kekasihnya esok hari. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saat Jungkook mengakui rasa cintanya, saat Taehyung mencium bibirnya dan mengampuni segala dosanya, saat Jimin nyaris memukulnya dan saat dirinya dengan naif berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jungkook pikir, dengan Taehyung memaafkannya, semuanya akan kembali _bersih_. Dirinya dapat memulai lembaran baru dan berjanji tak akan lagi mengkhianati Taehyung kemudian segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Jungkook pikir, semua nonsens ini akan berakhir saat dirinya memutuskan untuk menuangkan seluruh kejujurannya.

Jungkook lelah menyaksikan Taehyung menderita. Semenjak pertama kali Jungkook menangkap pupil _hazel_ nya di lorong belakang sekolah, yang berkilau dalam bola matanya adalah _luka dan rasa sepi_. Pertama kali mendengar gelak tawa Taehyung yang begitu hidup, Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdebar milyaran kali lebih nyata sebab untuk sejenak saja, Taehyung tampak sungguh bahagia. Jungkook rela menukar semesta dan seluruh seisinya untuk kebebasan dan tawa yang menggema dari suara Taehyung yang menggema layaknya harmoni.

Maka detik itu, Jungkook menangkap jemari Taehyung dan mencengkeramnya gemetaran. Menelisipkan jari-jarinya di sela jemari Taehyung berusaha menyampaikan gestur kesungguhannya.

" _Taehyung, ayo kabur denganku._ "

Taehyung mengangkat wajah murungnya dan sedikit melebarkan mata.

"Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Profesor Lana, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan. Ini salahku karena menekan Namjoon- _ssi_ sampai batasnya. Aku gagal melakukan rencananya, karena itu dia melakukannya sendiri." Menempatkan dirinya di bangku kosong tepat sebelah Taehyung, Jungkook menatap lelakinya penuh harap. "Taehyung, kumohon. Kau harus kabur sebelum Senin. Jika utusan dari Dewan kampus datang pagi-pagi sekali, kau tidak akan punya pilihan lain."

Jungkook _tahu_ ini ulah keluarga Taehyung. Tidak ada penjelasan lain yang lebih masuk akal. Skalanya hingga rancah _kepolisian_ ; masalah perihal beasiswa dan kenakalan kecil Taehyung setiap kali bandel di kampus mustahil membuatnya terjerat hingga masalah yang sebesar ini. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara Kim untuk dapat membawa pulang putera bungsunya. Menekannya hingga posisi tak berkuasa hingga rela menjatuhkan segenap keras kepalanya untuk menyerah dan _pulang_. Jungkook tidak tahu benar apa masalahnya, namun ia telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri apabila kali ini, ia akan selalu berada di pihak Taehyung. Sesalah apapun itu.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan. "Sayang?"

Bibir Taehyung pucat, Jungkook merasa sakit melihat pria yang selalu menguatkannya tampak sekacau ini. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jiminie."

"Kalau begitu, hubungi Jiminmu dan suruh dia pulang sekarang." Jemari mereka bertaut semakin erat. Seolah apabila sedikit saja meregang, salah satu akan hilang untuk selamanya. "Sudah bukan saatnya kalian bertengkar seperti anak-anak."

"Jiminie…," Lagi-lagi Taehyung menunduk resah. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Siang tadi … saat Hoseok- _hyung_ menghubungiku, aku mendapat kabar jika Jiminie _ditahan_. Barusan aku dari kantor polisi metropolitan dan menemuinya. Dia _di sana_. Di balik bui dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang dikekang borgol. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memeluknya. Aku hanya terdiam dari seberang. Mengamatinya seperti orang tolol." Suara Taehyung menggigil begitu hancur. " _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, Jungkook. Aku tidak bisa._ "

Jungkook bahkan terlalu syok untuk marah karena Taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam satu waktu, tak satu pun dari mereka yang mampu berpikir jernih. Jungkook berkontemplasi sesaat dan membiarkan senyap meringkus akal sehatnya.

"Tae." Suara Jungkook gamang. "Di mana kau bilang penjara tempat Jimin ditahan?"

Alis Taehyung terangkat satu. "Jungnang?"

" _Perfect_."

Belum sempat Taehyung melayangkan pertanyaan tak mengertinya, Jungkook segera menarik tangan Taehyung dan membuatnya berdiri. Obsidian penuh nyali Jungkook berkilat begitu berani, Taehyung merasa kuat berada dalam genggaman tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu _persis_ siapa orang yang bisa membantu kita."

.

.

"Ini hampir pukul dua belas."

"Um, kurang delapan menit?"

"Kupikir kau sekarat. _man_!"

"Ayolah, _Hyung_ —"

"Kau tahu seberapa sulit meyakinkan Ketua Asrama yang bicaranya seperti teks buku dengan ratusan bait peraturan asrama dan daftar poin setiap anggota kompleks sebagai kitab sucinya? Kau tega membuatku melalui Neraka mengerikan itu untuk _candaan_ ini?"

"Ini bukan candaan!" Jungkook melipat bibirnya. "Taehyung butuh bantuanmu."

"Taehyung siapa?"

Jungkook malas sekali meladeni permainan kata _hyung_ nya. " _Hyung_ , aku tidak punya waktu."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

Gelagapan, Jungkook menahan lengan pria itu yang sudah hampir bangkit. Menggeritkan taringnya kesal dan akhirnya berkata. " _Pacarku_ ," Jungkook menggigit lidahnya tersipu saat mengatakannya. Taehyung persis berada di sampingnya, dan dirinya tak pernah benar-benar mengatakan bahwa Taehyung adalah kekasihnya di hadapan orang lain. Apalagi kepada tukang goda terparah yang dimiliknya sepanjang sejarah. " _Pacarku_ butuh bantuanmu, Seokjin- _hyung_."

Taehyung mengejap lucu sementara pria itu—Seokjin—tersenyum tuntas sembari mengangguk-angguk berlebihan. "Terdengar lebih baik."

"Kau suka sekali mempermalukanku."

"Aku suka jika kau sesekali berkata jujur."

Jungkook merotasikan bola mata jengah. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan celotehan usil Seokjin dan kembali meluruskan pembicaraan mereka sebelum menyeleweng terlalu jauh. "Kami butuh bantuanmu mengenai salah satu tahanan." Derik lampu neon di atas kepala mereka membuat suasana lebih tegang daripada sebelumnya. Menyadari apabila parlor _fast food_ 24 jam yang mereka tempati mulai sepi. Seokjin tampak mengetatkan rahangnya. Berkali lipat lebih serius daripada sebelumnya. "Dijebloskan tertanggal 27 Oktober kemarin dengan nama Park Jimin. Nomor tahanan PA6771F."

Seokjin menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat. "Kemungkinan di lantai tiga. Antara sel #211 sampai sel #224. Tergantung ketua sipir dan tindak kriminalnya."

"Tunggu," Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Seokjin- _hyung_ bekerja di Jungnang?"

"Aku psikiater penjara. Masih dalam masa percobaan." Senyuman Seokjin terlalu ramah dalam situasi yang seamburadul ini. Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Seokjin begitu mudah membantu mereka jikalau benar pemuda itu senantiasa bekerja di wilayah detensi. Seokjin meresikokan banyak hal dengan semua ini. Namun, pria itu tak secuilpun tampak ragu ketika _Jungkook_ meminta bantuan padanya. Taehyung pikir, ikatan keduanya benar-benar mengagumkan. "Sudah delapan belas bulan aku menjadi asisten di sana, setahun lalu, aku mendapatkan jabatanku sendiri. Masih tanpa lisensi. Aku akan mendapatkannya nanti setelah lulus pascasarjana. Karena itu, aku mengenal Jungnang seperti kamar tidurku sendiri."

Taehyung separuh mengatupkan bibirnya tak menyangka. Sosok sesantun dan sehalus Seokjin rupanya selama ini terbiasa dengan lingkungan detensi yang kumuh dan liar.

"Begini," Seokjin berdeham. Meraih gelas Americanonya dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Aku menghafal seluruh jadwal dan aktivitas Jungnang dalam jam operasional kerja. Aku bisa memberitahu kalian informasi apapun yang kalian butuhkan dengan satu pertimbangan." Nada Seokjin serius, sejenak Jungkook merinding mendengarnya. Tak pernah melihat Seokjin yang selalu menyenangkan tiba-tiba tampak begini mengintimidasi. "Aku _harus_ tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan."

Keduanya tidak langsung menjawab.

Seokjin mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya repetitif di atas meja. " _Well_ , jadi?"

Bola mata Taehyung bergerak tidak yakin. "Aku ingin membawa Jimin kabur d—"

"Jangan konyol." Seokjin mendecih, rautnya tidak senang, namun juga cemas dan sungguh-sungguh. "Itu bunuh diri. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kecuali kau siap membunuh pihak yang berwajib dan mengemban rekam kriminalitas itu seumur hidup." Suara Seokjin turun satu oktaf. "Setelah itu kau akan sulit hidup dalam masyarakat. Sulit mencari pekerjaan, sulit mendapatkan paspor, sulit mengajukan bantuan dari Bank, sulit dalam segalanya. Kau anak brilian, Taehyungie. Berpikirlah lebih jauh."

Tak sebentar pun Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Taehyung. Pria itu mendesau gusar dan kembali berpikir keras. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya ketika berbisik tidak pasti. "Setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan kembali." Suara Taehyung lemah. "Aku tidak ingin Jiminie berpikir bahwa aku meninggalkannya untuk sengsara sendirian. Dia _harus tahu_ jika aku akan kembali untuknya."

Kesungguhan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terpana. Rasa kasihnya pada sahabat dan satu-satunya teman masa kecilnya benar-benar nyata.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Besok sore," Jungkook menyahut. "Sayangnya besok hari Minggu dan penjara tidak menerima pengunjung."

Seokjin menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat. "Jadi kita punya waktu malam ini sampai besok?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Kali ini, giliran Seokjin yang terdiam. Suara berisik dari derik kipas angin dan mesin kopi yang jarang terdengar menggema di awan-awan. Jungkook dan Taehyung mengamati Seokjin yang tampak berpikir dengan sorot penuh harap.

"Jungkookie," Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya sedikit maju ke atas meja, bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang kokoh. Menatap Jungkook waspada dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa sendirian. Kita butuh _Yoongi_."

.

* * *

DALAM akalnya yang selalu putih, Jungkook tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menerobos keamanan penjara untuk alasan apapun. Karena bagaimana pun manusia memandangnya, itu salah. Akan tetapi, di sini lah dirinya. Mencintai Taehyung begitu tanpa syarat sehingga memenuhi permintaan satu-satunya pemuda itu terdengar sangat banyak seperti tujuan hidupnya. Jungkook tak pernah tahu jika mencintai orang lain dapat membuatnya begini sembrono dan rela melakukan apapun walau nalarnya tahu itu tak masuk akal. Atau mungkin karena ini _Taehyung_ ; lelaki yang menjadikannya ingin percaya akan akhir yang bahagia.

Yoongi di sini, di apartemen Taehyung (setelah mereka merencanakan untuk berpindah _basecamp_ agar lebih aman). Kantung matanya tebal, tampak begitu kurang tidur. Jungkook tak menyangka abangnya akan begitu sigap untuk datang hanya dengan sepatah kata dari Seokjin; _aku butuh kau, man, soal Taehyung_.

"Tadi pagi aku ke Jungnang bermaksud menebus denda Park Jimin, tapi dari pihak kepolisian berkata jika kriminalitasnya sudah merancah tindak pidana. Kupikir tadinya semua ini hanya karena tindakan nakal kecilnya yang dengan mudah bisa ditebus lalu bebas. Tetapi ternyata kasusnya lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan," Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Aku bisa saja membayar jaminan untuk penangguhan proses hukumnya, karena vonisnya masih terdakwa. Tetapi aku harus menyusun surat permohonan terlebih dahulu, belum lagi menunggu keputusan setelah pemeriksaan. Hari ini sibuk sekali, belum ada waktu untukku. Karenanya, kupikir aku akan melakukannya lusa."

Alis Taehyung mengernyit tak habis pikir. "Profesor … _tahu_ jika Jiminie di Jungnang?"

Wajah monoton Yoongi tak bergeming.

"Aku orang pertama yang dihubunginya melalui jasa telepon penjara."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk memroses segalanya. Soal abangnya yang mengenal Jimin, soal masa kecil mereka bersama yang terlupakan dari memorinya. Jimin adalah kawan terbaik Taehyung semenjak dirinya di Panti Asuhan dulu, pantas jika mereka saling mengenal. Tetapi sampai rela membiayai denda tebusannya? Jungkook tak pernah tahu apabila dirinya memiliki begitu banyak saingan untuk kasih sayang abangnya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku 'Profesor' di sini, astaga." Yoongi merogoh sekotak rokok dari kantung celana jinsnya dan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Seokjin. Pria pascasarjana itu dengan peka meraih pemantik di saku kemejanya dan menyalakan ujung nikotin Yoongi. Bergumam geli soal _ih, pak dokter masa merokok, sih_ kemudian dijawab juluran lidah acuh oleh Yoongi. "Panggil saja Yoongi atau apa. Kau tidak baru mengenalku kemarin, Kim."

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengangguk minta maaf.

" _Alright_ , sekarang semua perhatikan kemari." Seokjin yang selesai menggambar denah dalam objek mereka akhirnya menepukkan kedua tangan antusias. Jungkook memutar bola mata. Melihat bahwa ada percikan antusiasme dalam manik cemerlang Seokjin. Jungkook sudah tahu. Sejak dulu Seokjin selalu bertingkah layaknya siswa teladan yang terpuji. Berperilaku sedikit kriminal membuat adrenalinnya memacu karena tertantang. "Setiap pukul enam pagi di hari Minggu, ada truk yang membawa rekam medis setiap tahanan setelah pemeriksaan rutin. Kemana kira-kira arsipnya akan diperiksa? Yep, benar sekali. Di Gangnam. Rumah sakit tempat Yoongi- _nim_ yang hobi cemberut ini bekerja." Seokjin melemparkan cengiran usil ke arah Yoongi yang hanya disahut dengan Yoongi yang pura-pura bersiap melepas sepatu kulitnya. Mereka menggemaskan. Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan persahabatan Yoongi dan Seokjin yang rekat seperti lem.

Seokjin menggambar garis di denahnya. "Jadi, tugasku di sini sebagai orang dalam adalah menukar data rekam medis Park Jimin dengan data rekayasa bervonis tingkat leukosit yang sangat, sangat tinggi. Kadar 100.000 per mm kubik bagaimana kedengarannya, Pak Dokter?"

"Ngawur," Yoongi mendecih tidak setuju. "Mampus, lah, dia."

"Aku psikiater, mana tahu."

"40.000 sudah aman," Yoongi mengusulkan. "Pusat detensi Negeri lumayan sensitif soal kesehatan tahanannya. Tidak perlu terlalu dramatis memanipulasinya, dasar alay."

Seokjin menaikkan volume bicaranya kesal. "Ya, ya, maaf jika aku meragukan sistem Korea sejauh ini, Yoongi- _nim_. Dan karena kau kelihatannya cukup bugar untuk mengata-ngataiku, kau kuberkahi jam kerja di hari Minggu."

" _The fuck_?" Yoongi tegak dari posisi semulanya. "Aku mengambil jam lembur di hari Sabtu karena mengharapkan hari Minggu bisa tidur seharian."

"Maaf mengacaukan _jadwal tidurmu_ , Pak Dokter." Nada bicara sarkastis Seokjin yang dibuat-buat membuat Jungkook menahan tawanya. Melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang melongo lucu melihat perdebatan dua orang yang dipikirnya sangat dewasa dalam kehidupan profesionalnya, ternyata bisa begitu tampak kekanakan jika berdampingan. "Tugasmu adalah memastikan jika Park Jimin berada dalam tanggung jawabmu. Setelah medis setempat menyadari jika Park Jimin berpotensi mengidap leukosit yang terlalu tinggi, dia akan langsung di bawa ke Gangnam. Aku akan menghubungimu dari sini untuk bersiap-siap. Aku ingin, entah bagaimana caranya, kau mengajukan dirimu untuk Park Jimin, Yoongi." Seokjin mengerutkan kening. "Apa memungkinkan untuk mengusir sebentar para polisi itu dari sekitar Park Jimin?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa berpikir. "Awalnya aku akan menawarkan sejumlah tes darah. Kupikir aku bisa mendramatisir keadaan sedikit dan memberitahu mereka jika kandungan leukositnya sangat tidak normal. Aku akan merekomendasikan tes sumsum tulang belakang dengan lokasi pengambilan di tulang pelvis. Sekitar sini." Jemari Yoongi menunjukkan bagian pinggulnya untuk memberikan pemahaman singkat. "Karena itu, pasien butuh privasi."

"Lalu—lalu Taehyung bisa menunggu di ruang operasinya dan bertemu Jimin?" Jungkook akhirnya membuka suaranya. Matanya berbinar-binar tampak penuh harap.

Obsidian Yoongi beralih ke arah Taehyung yang menatapnya seperti anak anjing yang memelas. Duh, dua bocah ini. " _Yeah, of course_ ," Yoongi akhirnya mengafirmasi. "Kau juga bisa ikut, Jungkook- _ah_. Pakai saja seragam operasi di ruang ganti lantai sepuluh lalu susul aku ke ruangan sebelum Park Jimin dipindahkan."

Sepasang _hazel_ Taehyung berkaca-kaca dan kali ini, Jungkook merasakan hatinya teremas karena lega, haru, dan setitik kebahagiaan. Sebab dirinya telah bersumpah untuk berada di pihak Taehyung. Sesalah apapun itu.

.

.

Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi yang sibuk di depan laptop Taehyung. Tampak fokus merekayasa rekam medis dengan lihainya. Satu mug berisi kopi hitam pekat yang panas berada di tangan Jungkook. Abangnya selalu menyukai kopi hitam, Jungkook tidak mengerti. Yoongi menyukainya kental dan pahit. Lidah mereka berbeda, tetapi Jungkook mengaguminya. Yoongi yang meskipun bertubuh lebih mungil darinya bisa tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan dewasa saat dirinya terjepit membutuhkan pertolongan. Selalu seperti itu. Meskipun kali ini Yoongi baru saja pulang dari jam lemburnya dan terpaksa harus berangkat ke rumah sakit lagi di hari liburnya, Yoongi tampak sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Terima kasih, Kook- _ah_ ," Yoongi tersenyum ketika melihat adiknya meletakkan gelas kopi kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dirinya tahu Seokjin dan Taehyung sudah tertidur di atas sofa semenjak tadi. "Masih pukul dua, tidur sana. Nanti kubangunkan jika sudah selesai."

Betapa tidak egoisnya Yoongi, betapa baik hatinya. Tak ada kompetisi dalam cara berpikir Yoongi, mengapa Jungkook tidak memiliki hal yang sama?

Maka Jungkook mengambil satu _earphone_ yang Yoongi kenakan dan memasangnya di salah satu telinganya. Seketika suara alunan musik dalam volume rendah terdengar. Brahms. Tipikal Yoongi.

"Menemani _Hyung_."

"Mm."

Kemudian mereka terdiam cukup lama menikmati hening. Saat kecil, mereka sering melakukan ini setiap kali Jungkook susah tidur. Maka Yoongi akan beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berbaring di kasur adiknya, membagi _earphone_ di _Walkman_ tuanya yang mendendangkan alunan piano Suzanne Ciani yang menenangkan. Lalu keduanya akan terlelap dalam gerumul selimut yang tebal seperti sepasang anak kucing yang kedinginan.

"Jungkook."

"Hm?"

Yoongi menjeda beberapa saat. Suara _tak tak_ dari _keyboard_ laptopnya terdengar berirama.

" _Kau … mencintai Taehyung_?"

Jungkook yang semula sedikit mengantuk, kini matanya kembali terbuka lebar. Dirinya tak menyangka Yoongi akan sefrontal ini bertanya soal perasaannya. Yoongi membuatnya lengah untuk beberapa waktu. Sebelum Jungkook akhirnya menetralkan degupan anomali dari inti jiwanya kemudian tak langsung menyahut. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak abangnya yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya tentram semenjak kecil dahulu.

"… _ya_."

Jawaban Jungkook begitu lirih. Ada kekhusyukan dalam caranya menguntai kata.

"… _aku mencintainya, Hyung_."

Senyum yang halus dan penuh afeksi terulas di bibir Yoongi. Seperti kelegaan; seperti kebahagiaan kecil yang membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menghargai kehidupan. " _Syukurlah_ ," suara Yoongi sedikit tercekik. "Syukurlah, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook terkekeh geli.

" _Hyung_ terdengar senang."

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua," Yoongi berujar begitu saja. Bersungguh-sungguh, dan tanpa jeda. "Aku senang jika kalian bisa saling menjaga untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Aku selalu mencemaskanmu dan Taehyung untuk alasan yang berbeda. Sekarang aku tidak perlu lagi khawatir terlalu banyak karena setidaknya, _kalian memiliki satu sama lain_."

Semu tipis merambat di wajahnya dan Jungkook merasakan debaran di jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu. Tidak perlu banyak kalimat bagi Yoongi untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Pemuda itu hanya perlu mendefinisikan dengan sederhana maka Jungkook akan mengerti. Bahwa Yoongi selalu berusaha untuk menjadi keluarga terbaik untuknya kembali.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku tahu sesuatu?" Jungkook tidak menunggu respon abangnya. "Kenapa kau selalu membela Taehyung di kampus? Kenapa kau mau membantu kami? _Kenapa_?"

Yoongi tidak sontak menjawab. Membiarkan hening menguasai ruang yang telah senyap bersama dengan suara derik serangga dan gerungan lemari pendingin. Ada senyuman tipis di sudut bibir Yoongi. " _Karena aku berhutang budi padanya_ ," jawaban itu membuat Jungkook tertarik. "Aku pernah gagal melakukan sesuatu saat kecil dulu, dan dia melakukannya untukku."

Nada bicara Yoongi menerawang, Jungkook merasakan desakan ingin tahu menggelegak dalam akal pikirnya. "Apa itu?"

" _Menjagamu_."

Sepasang bola mata Jungkook melebar.

"Menjaga … _ku_?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah adiknya dan mengangguk.

"Taehyung _selalu_ menjagamu, kau tidak ingat?"

Jungkook tercenung. Mendengarkan lamat-lamat nada bicara abangnya yang halus seperti mengajari. "Seusai kecelakaan naasmu dulu dan kau kehilangan pengelihatanmu untuk sementara, aku selalu _homeschooling_. Karena Ayah harus bekerja, dan Ibu sakit-sakitan. Tetapi sejak Taehyung datang, Ibu menitipkanmu pada Taehyung kemudian menyuruhku untuk kembali sekolah. Awalnya aku menolak, tetapi pada akhirnya aku tak pernah bisa melawan Ibu."

Isi kepala Jungkook berputar keras, berusaha mencari kembali fragmen ingatan yang telah hilang. Teringat soal kekasihnya yang pagi tadi mengingau dalam demamnya; _Mamamu tak pernah berhenti menkhawatirkanmu, karena itu aku harus selalu melindungimu_. Kemudian meneteskan air mata dan tampak begitu menyesal dalam keadaan separuh sadarnya. Jungkook berandai-andai apakah dirinya selalu berada dalam mimpi terburuk Taehyung, sebanyak dirinya berada dalam segenap impian-impian terindahnya. Taehyung tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak sekali pun.

" _Hyung_ , aku teringat soal _salju_." Jungkook meremas ujung lengan di kemeja Yoongi. Alisnya bertaut tampak begitu terganggu. "Aku ingat soal _Taehyung meninggalkanku_. Aku teringat soal begitu bangun, Mama telah tiada. Aku ingat kemarahan dan kebencian kanak-kanakku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat sisanya. Rasanya seperti aku hanya mengetahui sebagian kecil dari peristiwa yang sangat besar, dan otakku terlalu egois untuk peduli dengan sisanya." Kepalanya sakit, berusaha menggali mati-matian tentang dimana memori masa kecilnya bersarang. Jungkook tidak pernah cukup berani untuk berkelana terlalu jauh dalam pintu kenangannya yang menyakitkan. Tetapi, kini dirinya ingin tahu. Ingin mendengar jawabannya dan berhenti _lari_ dari realita. " _Hyung_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Detik itu, Yoongi seutuhnya berhenti dari segala aktivitasnya. Menatap adiknya dengan sorot yang sulit dimengerti, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan matanya sejenak. "Jungkook, aku _tidak tahu_. Aku tidak tahu persis. Aku tidak ada di sana saat itu." Yoongi mendesah tipis dan melihat raut kecewa yang jelas di wajah adiknya. "Tanyakan pada Taehyung. Tanyakan padanya jika semua ini sudah berakhir," tuturnya halus. "Tapi aku tahu _satu_ hal, Jungkook. _Taehyung tidak pernah meninggalkanmu_. Aku berani menjaminmu."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya tak pasti. "Bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?"

" _Aku tahu_ ," suara Yoongi sedikit bergetar. Kembali meluruskan pandangannya pada layar laptop di hadapannya menghindari sorot mendesak adiknya yang membutuhkan penjelasan. "Aku tahu, karena saat Ayah memukulinya sebab menemukanmu membeku, Taehyung hanya diam. Saat para warga memakinya karena _siapa_ dirinya, bukan _apa_ yang telah dilakukannya, dia hanya diam. Karena saat dia menghampiriku dari jendela di tengah malam dengan tubuhnya yang remuk, _dia menangis_ , Jungkook. Bertanya padaku; _apakah Jungkookie baik-baik saja?_ "

Kerongkongan Jungkook terasa panas. Mengetahui secuil detil yang selama ini tak diketahuinya. Dengan sepihak berpikir bahwa semua ini salah Taehyung. Dengan mudah termakan oleh provokasi Namjoon dan membenci kawan baiknya sejak kecil dulu dengan begitu sangat. Nyatanya, Jungkook tak tahu apa-apa. Dirinya tak pernah benar-benar mengetahui apapun soal Taehyung.

"Setelah itu, Ayah tak mengizinkan Taehyung bertemu denganmu lagi." Yoongi mengakhiri dengan desisan kecilnya. "Warga melaporkan Panti Asuhan tempat Taehyung tinggal, dan sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melihat Taehyung dan Jimin lagi. Ibu sedih sekali saat itu. Melihatmu yang kritis dan mencemaskan kehidupan Taehyung setelah itu walau pun Ayah sudah berkata bahwa semua ini salah Taehyung, seharusnya mereka tak mengizinkanmu main dengannya sejak awal. Kemudian beberapa minggu setelahnya, Ibu _pergi_. Ayah depresi berat saat itu dan aku benar-benar kacau. Saat kau akhirnya siuman, Ayah baru benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak setelah sekian lama."

Jungkook terdiam. Tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana atas informasi mengejutkan yang seketika menghinggapi akal sehatnya.

Lalu Yoongi terkekeh miris. "Merasa bersalah, sekarang?"

Maka Jungkook menahan napas. "Apa sebaiknya aku minta maaf padanya?" Terdengar merana, "Aku selalu seenaknya dalam menilainya, dia tidak pernah berusaha menjelaskan apa-apa. Apa aku sebaiknya minta maaf, _Hyung_?"

"Lain kali, Dik." Yoongi segera mengajukan. "Dia akan mengerti, dan aku yakin dia juga sudah memaafkanmu. Kalian butuh waktu untuk membicarakan ulang semuanya. Jangan terburu-buru. _Dia milikmu sekarang_. Benar?"

Maka Jungkook memilih untuk setuju. Menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. Dapat merasakan dinginnya tubuh abangnya layaknya sejak dulu. "Aku tidak ingat banyak soal Taehyung saat kita kecil. Jika semua ini sudah selesai, ceritakan padaku?"

Yoongi tergelak lembut. "Kenapa tidak minta ceritakan langsung saja ke pacarmu?"

"Dia tidak pernah serius jika kutanyai hal sentimen begitu," gerutu Jungkook. "Nanti dia malah mengada-ada."

"Mana ada," Yoongi tertawa. "Dia itu menghormatimu. Dari dulu. Mengikutimu kemana-mana seperti anak anjing."

" _Yeah_?"

" _Yeah_."

"Kalau begitu dia tidak banyak berubah." Jungkook menggusak hidungnya dengan ibu jari beberapa kali. Canggung, namun menyenangkan. Sejak remaja, Jungkook terbiasa menyimpan rahasia dan dirinya tak pernah sangat terbuka lagi kepada Yoongi. Maka ketika detik ini dirinya menumpahkan resah dari lubuk hatinya, rasanya menyenangkan. Seperti letupan-letupan buih yang menjadikan dadanya penuh oleh kebahagiaan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Tapi di lain sisi, dia juga banyak berubah. Sekarang Taehyung piawai sekali menggunakan analogi-analogi konyol tentang semestanya padaku untuk menggombal. Padahal saat kecil bahkan dia terlalu takut untuk memperkenalkan diri. Apa-apaan. Dasar cupu."

Yoongi tersenyum. Sekian lama Jungkook tampak begitu kaku dan tegang karena target-target yang selalu digariskannya untuk melampaui abangnya. Yoongi merindukan adiknya yang begini; yang manja padanya, yang dengan berbinar-binar berkisah tentang harinya yang menyenangkan, dan tidak ragu untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Kelihatannya kau punya _lebih banyak_ cerita soal Taehyung daripada aku, Jungkook- _ah_ ,"

Kemudian Jungkook tergelak renyah.

"Hentikan soal aku," Jungkook membuang napas ceria. "Bagaimana dengan cerita soal _Hyung_ dan Jimin Park?"

Yoongi seketika mengerutkan hidungnya. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya karena kalian kelihatan akrab."

"Akrab apaan."

"Tidak usah defensif begitu."

"Siapa juga yang defensif," Yoongi memutar bola mata jengah dan Jungkook tidak pernah melihat abangnya yang seperti ini. Sekilas tampak lucu. "Aku dan bocah itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," kelitnya dengan dengusan ringkas. Tiba-tiba mengetik di laptopnya sedikit lebih cepat. "Karena dulu Jimin teman dekat Taehyung, aku jadi mengenalnya juga. Beberapa kali pernah main ke rumah saat dia kecil dulu, menemani Taehyung."

"Mm," Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. "Jimin seperti apa, sih, _Hyung_ , orangnya?"

"Kenapa kau tanya aku?"

"Kenapa _Hyung_ jadi galak jika aku bahas soal Jimin?"

Yoongi mendecak keras, dan Jungkook tertawa terhibur. "Sembrono, dia itu. Orang bodoh. Punya penyakit Taehyung- _complex_."

Tawa Jungkook semakin membahana. "Taehyung- _complex_?"

Maka Yoongi menggeranyam malas. "Iya, seperti kau. Hanya, dia mengidapnya jauh, _jauh_ lebih lama daripada kau." Imbuhnya. "Tidak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri. Selalu Taehyung. Padahal tidak apa-apa jika dia ingin egois sedikit saja. Dia melakukannya dari umurnya sangat kecil. Sekarang Taehyung sudah dewasa, seharusnya dia belajar untuk mempercayai Taehyung sedikit jika anak itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Taehyung bukan anak kecil lagi, dia tidak perlu dilindungi."

Ucapan Yoongi gamblang, tetapi begitu tepat sasaran dan spesifik seolah pemuda itu selalu memperhatikan walaupun tak pernah berkata apa-apa. Jungkook sedikit terpukau.

"Menurut _Hyung_ begitu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir…," Yoongi menjeda sejenak. Mengambil mug kopi di sisinya dan menyesapnya perlahan seperti tengah berpikir dalam. "…jika Taehyung sudah menemukan _kedamaiannya_. Yaitu dengan berada di sampingmu. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia menemukan kedamaiannya sendiri. Berbahagia untuk dirinya sendiri. Entah apapun bentuknya."

.

.

* * *

PAGI berikutnya, Seokjin telah berangkat pukul lima dengan dokumen yang dibuat Yoongi semalam suntuk. Yoongi berkata jika mereka akan berangkat pukul delapan ke rumah sakit, kini Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang bersiap-siap.

"Jika kau ingin memakai pakaianku, ambil saja di lemari, _alright_?" Taehyung mengangkat wajah ke arahnya sesaat di tengah aktivitasnya sedang mengepaki beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam ransel. Mereka akan kabur berdua setelah ini. Begitu rencananya. "Aku berkemas untuk kita berdua. Kau serius tidak apa-apa memakai bajuku saat kita pergi nanti?"

"Sangat tidak apa-apa." Jungkook tersenyum jenaka, membuat Taehyung gemas. Pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar untuk menggusak puncak kepala Jungkook dengan sayang. "Aku tidak sabar pergi berdua saja denganmu. Seperti bulan madu," guraunya.

"Mm," Taehyung melemparkan lirikan jahil. "Itu kode?"

"K-kode apa?"

"Minta dinikahi?"

"Lupakan. Kau pergi saja sendiri."

Taehyung tergelak, Jungkook rindu dengan suara menyenangkan itu. Maka pria bersurai _lilac_ itu buru-buru menutup risleting ranselnya dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya pura-pura merajuk. Mendorong halus pundak Jungkook hingga punggungnya mendebuk permukaan seprei lalu menggelitiki pinggangnya sehingga pemuda itu memberontak tipis dan memekikkan tawa karenanya. Mereka saling menyerang hingga terengah-engah sambil terbahak. Taehyung tampak sempurna merangkak di atasnya. Poninya yang semakin panjang sedikit menutupi separuh wajahnya dan Jungkook terpana. Jemarinya tidak tahan untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni Taehyung ke samping, ingin menatap lurus ke pupil _hazel_ nya. Keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa waktu seraya berusaha menata pernapasan.

"Halo, pacarku yang suka ngambek."

Jungkook mencebik pura-pura kesal. "Halo juga, pacarku yang bajingan."

Taehyung tergelak geli. "Satu-satunya bajingan yang rela sekali kau tiduri, maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memancingku bicara ke arah situ pagi-pagi begini?" Jemari Jungkook menyisir _lilac_ di pelipis Taehyung penuh perasaan. "Kita harus berangkat setelah ini, jangan mengatakan hal-hal brengsek sugestif macam itu."

"Maaf," senyuman Taehyung penuh canda, tetapi ucapan maafnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Dimaafkan."

Keduanya masih saling bersitatap.

"Hei," Taehyung kembali memulai. "Kau tahu, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi semenjak kemarin." Napas hangat Taehyung berhembus di atas pori-porinya. Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti bergidik walaupun mereka telah melakukannya berulang kali. "Aku minta maaf soal Lana kemarin. Aku bersumpah tidak pernah tidur dengannya lagi semenjak bersamamu. Aku sudah membuatmu cemburu. Maaf, ya, Sayang."

Jungkook ingin marah akan betapa gampang dirinya takluk dengan rayuan kekasihnya. Betapa mudah Taehyung membuatnya berhenti ragu, bahkan berhenti marah (meskipun tadinya Jungkook hampir melupakan soal insiden Lana yang mencium Taehyung di hadapannya karena terlalu banyaknya nonsens belakangan ini), semudah menjentikkan jari. Kim Taehyung menggenggamnya dalam kuasanya. Hanya dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh dan suara beratnya yang mengalun sehalus beludru.

Tangan Jungkook merambat ke punggung Taehyung, menatapnya merana. " _Kau milikku_." Terdengar begitu posesif, Jungkook tak pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Begitu frustrasi untuk mengikat seseorang dan mengklaim kepemilikan. Itu bukan gayanya. Sebelum Taehyung. "Katakan jika kau hanya _milikku_."

Kemudian Taehyung mengangguk taat. "Aku milikmu," bisiknya. "Aku _hanya_ milikmu."

"Selamanya?"

"Sampai kapan pun."

"Jangan selingkuh lagi."

"Iyaaa, Sayang." Taehyung mengatakannya sambil tertawa jenaka. "Jangan marah lagi, ya. Aku jantungan saat kau buang muka tadi malam. Kupikir kau murka sekali dan tidak akan pernah memaafkanku."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai menghamili Profesor Lana."

Bola mata Taehyung meyalak kaget. "Sembarangan! Mulutmu, _man_ ," gelaknya. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai berani meniduri wanita yang kuhormati tanpa pengaman. Kubilang kita hanya _one time thing_. Terbawa suasana saat Lana sedang kacau dengan pacarnya yang bangsat dan kita berdua terlalu mabuk. Kita sepakat itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir."

"Entahlah, Tae," Jungkook menghembuskan napas lemah. Menghindari tatapan mata kekasihnya dan bergumam. "Saat melihat kalian saling mendekap, ada perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja. Seperti _—_ entahlah. Profesor Lana cantik dan tampak cocok bersandingan denganmu. Aku … tidak tahu, _man_. Rasanya kau lebih pantas dengannya. Seluruh dunia suka dengan cerita seperti itu. Pangeran dan puteri dari negeri dongeng."

Taehyung tertegun tak menyana. Terdiam beberapa saat ketika merasakan sakit dalam napasnya. "Jungkook, _kau bicara apa_?" desaunya sembari mengangkat dagu kekasihnya. Menelisik bola mata jernih Jungkook satu persatu penuh perhatian dan rasa bersalah. "Aku _sekarat_ mengejarmu. _Kau tahu itu_. Jangan katakan hal seperti ini. Kumohon. Itu menyakitiku. Aku tidak bercanda saat berkata _aku menyukaimu_. Bagiku kau tak pernah sekalipun sebuah gurauan, Jungkook. Selama kau masih bernapas di muka bumi ini, aku tidak bisa mencintai yang lain. Persetan dengan seluruh dunia. Aku bukan pangeran dari negeri dongeng, dan aku _hanya ingin kau_."

"Kalau begitu buktikan?"

Senyuman di bibir Taehyung memudar, matanya mengerjap menatap obsidian Jungkook yang bulat. Ada percikan alam semesta dalam indahnya pupil Jungkook bergemerlap. Ada ribuan rasi bintang dalam kilau bola matanya. Rasanya bagai terhipnotis. Secuil rasa takut dan keinginan kuat untuk percaya. Taehyung harus menatap dalam manik kekasihnya untuk menyadari jika Jungkook _serius_. Maka, dirinya menghela napas bergetar dan membenturkan kening keduanya. Jungkook tampak tidak sabaran ketika Taehyung berusaha mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Taehyung tak akan pernah cukup dengan ini. Lembutnya belah bibir Jungkook dan sensasi yang ditinggalkannya begitu mereka saling bertaut. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya afeksi saat Taehyung membelai bibirnya dan mematikan kinerja tiap sarafnya. Jungkook menahan napas sembari mencengkeram jaket Taehyung di punggungnya begitu erat.

Ciuman Taehyung merambat ke pelupuk matanya yang tertutup. Mendaratkan kecupan sehalus kupu-kupu di pelupuk kiri, kemudian kanannya. Penuh perasaan dan pemujaan. Seolah Taehyung begitu putus asa untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya, namun tak tahu jalan lain untuk membuktikannya kecuali dengan gestur kasih sayangnya yang tulus. Taehyung hanya ingin menjaga Jungkook, dijaga oleh Jungkook, semenjak dahulu hingga saat ini.

" _Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Jungkook_ ," Taehyung mendesis frustrasi dengan kening keduanya yang bersinggungan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu percaya. Andai kau bisa merobek jantungku dan melihat siapa satu-satunya yang mampu membuatku gila, maka kau akan menemukan wajahmu di setiap sisi, di setiap sudutnya."

Perlahan, Jungkook membuka matanya. Tersenyum lebar dengan semu menggemaskan di pipinya ketika menatap kekasihnya. Rasanya seperti melihat malaikat yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Taehyung jatuh cinta, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Kau tidak masuk akal, Kim," kekehnya halus.

Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk. "Aku payah dalam hal begini, maafkan aku."

"Aku menyukaimu yang begitu," Jungkook menekankan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Taehyung dan menangkupnya sayang. "Aku hanya berharap mempunyai lebih banyak waktu untuk berbicara soal _kita_ dan hanya kita berdua."

Taehyung terkikik menggemaskan. "Itu kode?"

Lalu Jungkook ikut tertawa. "Mungkin."

"Kau membunuhku dengan tingkahmu yang begini, _man_ ," Taehyung mengecup keningnya ringkas. "Kita akan bicara soal _kita_ jika semua ini sudah selesai, _alright_? Kita perlu membicarakan bisnis dalam hubungan kita, _margin_ yang kudapatkan, _yada yada_." Candanya sehingga Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. "Tapi—serius. Kau punya dua abang yang sangat luar biasa dan dapat diandalkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka. Kuharap aku bisa menjadi bagian dari kalian. Benar-benar keluarga yang keren."

Maka Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Itu kode?"

"Menurutmu?" Taehyung menyuguhkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Entahlah, _man_. Kau beritahu aku."

"Bagaimana dengan _latihan melamarmu_ , kedengarannya?"

"Tukang gombaaal," Jungkook meraih wajah Taehyung dan menempelkan kening keduanya. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Ayo tinggal bersama, suatu hari nanti."

" _Yeah_ ," Taehyung mengangguk khidmat. "Ayo."

.

* * *

SEJAUH ini, rencana berjalan dengan lancar. Kini, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah siap dengan seragam berwarna metaliknya sembari mengawasi Yoongi dari dalam ruang operasi. Yoongi tampak sedikit emosi ketika berdebat soal penugasan dokter untuk pasien penjara. Mereka tidak terlalu bisa mendengar apa. Tetapi nampaknya Yoongi memenangkan perselisihan singkat itu ketika melihat pria berkulit pucat tersebut berjalan bersama beberapa suster membawa Park Jimin untuk melakukan beberapa tes umum. Taehyung tampak gelisah ketika menunggu, Jungkook melihat jelas gelagatnya. Maka, Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya halus berusaha menyampaikan dalam diam apabila _segalanya akan baik-baik saja_.

Hingga waktu yang cukup lama (hingga beberapa kali Jungkook kedapatan tanpa sengaja tertidur dan Taehyung mengulum tawa maklum melihatnya), akhirnya mereka melihat sosok Yoongi dari ujung koridor. Mata keduanya kembali awas. Sepertinya Yoongi kembali bicara dengan tiga orang polisi yang mendampingi Jimin untuk mengajukan penawaran tes lainnya. Lagi-lagi, mereka berdebat sebentar. Hingga kemudian Yoongi kembali berhasil meyakinkan para petugas itu dan membawanya ke dalam ruang operasi. Untung saja polisi itu tidak mengerti medis. Bisa gawat jika mereka mengerti sebab barusan argumen Yoongi sedikit ngawur karena jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya dirinya sudah penat dan tidak cukup istirahat belakangan. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas menggantung hitam di bawah kelopaknya yang tampak lelah. Dirinya ingin semua ini lekas selesai tanpa kendala apapun.

Begitu memasuki ruang operasi dan menutup tirainya, kedua suster yang tadinya membantu segera bergegas. Mungkin Yoongi sudah berkomplot dengan mereka sebelumnya.

"Hei, Yoongi, bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya apa ini?" Jimin, yang semenjak tadi mengikuti arah permainan Yoongi dengan patuh, akhirnya membuka suara. Rautnya tampak benar-benar bingung dan butuh penjelasan. "Benarkah penyakit entah apa ini yang ada di dalam tubuhku, separah itu? Apa aku akan mati?"

"Apa kau bodoh?" Yoongi memutar bola mata datar. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan teriak."

"H-hah?!" Alis Jimin menukik tidak mengerti. "Apa-apaan, kau tidak jadi membedahku atau semacamnya?"

"Kecilkan suaramu, idiot."

Bola mata Jimin menyalak lebar ketika melihat dua dokter dengan pakaian operasi datang mendekatinya. Jimin mengenal suara barusan. Terdengar familiar, namun dirinya tidak ingin menerka-nerka. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memangkas jarak hingga persis berada di sisinya kemudian membuka masker. _Taehyung_. Tersenyum bodoh dan tampak kelelahan. Napas Jimin tersendat tertahan. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang untuk beberapa saat dan otaknya enggan bekerja. Separuh sadar, Jimin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meraih tangan Taehyung yang terbalut sarung tangan lateks. Menarik tubuh semampai itu mendekat kemudian mendekap tubuh kawan terbaiknya dalam senyap. Jimin tidak tahu dirinya begini merindukan Taehyungnya. Hanya beberapa waktu tak berjumpa rasanya seperti selamanya. Jimin tidak peduli apa-apa lagi ketika Taehyung membalas pelukannya erat. Bahkan dirinya tidak sadar apabila sebulir air mata jatuh dari sudut netranya. Entah karena kerinduan, entah karena kebahagiaan. Jimin tidak bisa menerjemahkannya. Kali ini saja, Jimin merasa kecil dalam dekapan Taehyung.

"Hei, _man_ , kau sehat?"

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum miring. "Kau yang tambah kurus, _angel_."

Mendengar panggilan manis Jimin, Jungkook sedikit tersedak dari belakang punggung kekasihnya. Matanya bertemu dengan Yoongi yang tampak memperhatikan responnya. Ia tidak cemburu. _Tidak_. Jimin sahabat karib Taehyung sejak lama, maka Jungkook berakhir menahan napas dan mengalihkan sorot matanya dari tatapan Yoongi yang menganalisa.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jiminie," senyum Taehyung lelah, namun penuh afeksi. "Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku mengorbankan karir orang banyak demi bertemu denganmu pagi ini. Aku ingin kau mengangguk jika kau berjanji bisa mendengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan tanpa menyela, tanpa berteriak, dan tanpa memulai argumen lain. Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, Jim."

Air wajah Jimin seketika mengeruh dengan kecemasan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin mengangguk serta menggesturkan bibirnya tertutup seperti mengait risleting.

" _Aku harus pergi_." Sepasang bola mata bulat Jimin seketika membesar. Namun tak berkata apa-apa. "Namjoon- _hyung_ mendapatkanku, dan kali ini aku tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Aku harus pergi lebih jauh daripada selama ini. Kau tahu berapa lama aku selalu berusaha lari darinya. Kau tahu jika semua ini bukan inginku. Mereka melakukan banyak hal biadab untuk alasan yang salah, aku _tidak bisa_ kembali ke dunia yang seperti itu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu aku tidak akan kembali. Dan aku _menepatinya_. Empat tahun aku tak pernah kembali. Membiarkanmu menjagaku sampai aku lupa diri."

Jungkook tak mengerti _setitikpun_ yang Taehyung tengah bicarakan, dirinya penasaran setengah mati. Namun, hati kecilnya berbisik apabila Taehyung punya masanya sendiri. Apabila pemuda itu merasa cukup nyaman untuk menceritakan segalanya padanya suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan bercerita.

"Jimmy, aku selalu berkata jika aku _terlalu kotor_ untuk bisa bahagia. Terlalu perusak untuk bisa hidup normal kembali. Terlalu berdosa untuk menemukan cinta. Tapi kau selalu berkata padaku di penghujung hari; _kau hanya malaikat yang gelap sayapnya dan dipandang sebelah mata, sesulit apapun hidup membawamu, tempatmu berpulang tetaplah nirwana._ Kau tak pernah lelah memberiku harapan. Kau selalu berusaha menjagaku, kupikir selamanya akan begitu." Taehyung menjeda dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Akan tetapi, Jimin dapat melihat kilatan _hazel_ Taehyung yang telah mantap dan penuh nyali. Semenjak kapan _dongsaeng_ kecilnya dahulu kala menjadi begini tangguh? "Tetapi ternyata selama ini aku salah, Jiminie. _Kita salah_. Kau selalu berpikir jika kau adalah tamengku, kau selalu berpikir jika aku kelemahan terbesarmu. Tetapi kau salah. Aku _sahabatmu_. Aku bisa menjadi kekuatan terbesarmu jika kau melihatku dengan benar, dan aku bisa menjadi tamengmu juga jika kau ingin. Aku sudah cukup melihatmu selalu melindungiku, Jimin. Aku juga bisa melindungimu. Pertemanan kita berat sebelah jika kau melulu yang harus sakit untukku. Sekarang aku bisa melakukannya untukmu juga. Kau bukan _hyung_ ku seperti saat kita di Panti Asuhan dulu. Kau _kawanku_. Lihatlah aku lebih baik."

Taehyung meraih bahu sempit Jimin dan meremasnya penuh arti. Tatapan matanya sungguh-sungguh, Jimin teringat tentang satu dari sejuta alasan mengapa dirinya jatuh cinta. Matanya terasa panas. Taehyungnya kini sudah begini dewasa, selama ini dirinya berusaha menafikannya.

"Karena itu," Taehyung tersenyum, rasanya menguatkan. "Kau harus percaya padaku apabila ketika aku berkata akan pergi, itu artinya aku juga akan kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu kecuali kau yang mengusirku. Dan suatu saat nanti ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin kau lebih mengandalkanku. Jangan menjadi kuat untukku. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Bersedihlah ketika kau ingin bersedih."

"Jiminie," bisiknya sekali lagi. " _Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku_."

Jimin masih terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak. Ada sesuatu bagai sembilu yang menusuk sanubarinya, Jimin tak pernah mengakuinya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti caramu mencintaiku. Tapi kau selalu merupakan satu bagian terbesar dari hidupku. Aku menyayangimu seperti saudara sedarahku yang aku rela untuk mati. Aku _tahu_ aku menyakitimu karena aku bodoh, aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku lamban; menyadari perasaanmu terlanjur sedalam itu saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Maafkan aku," ungkapan Taehyung teramat halus dan terdengar tulus. Sejenak mahoni matanya seperti berkaca-kaca karena luapan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti isi hatinya. Jimin tak sampai hati. "Mungkin aku bukan orang yang kau cari, Jimin. Duniamu selalu berputar di sekitarku dan kau pikir _aku_ adalah pusat semestamu. Kau terbiasa dengan aku berada di sisimu, kau terlalu takut untuk mengangkat pandanganmu dan melihat keluar. Kau terbiasa mempercayaiku, kau terlalu takut memberikan orang lain kesempatan untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa _Taehyung bukan satu-satunya_. Jiminie, aku tahu kau lebih senang tidak membicarakan soal ini. Tapi aku juga ingin kau bahagia. Mungkin ada orang lain yang sangat peduli padamu tetapi kau gagal menyadarinya. Aku tahu itu sulit; tetapi suatu hari nanti kau harus belajar untuk percaya pada orang lain. Suatu hari nanti kau harus belajar jika dunia ini luas dan semesta ingin kau lebih jeli menghayati seluruh keindahannya. Jika kau bisa mencintaiku yang begini bobrok, kuharap suatu hari nanti kau bisa mencintai manusia yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku benar-benar berharap untukmu, Jiminie. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung meraih kepalanya dan mendaratkan ciuman lama di puncak kepala Jimin sembari menggusak helai rambutnya hati-hati. Menjadikan Jimin separuh mematung kaku karena _Taehyung terasa seperti abangnya_ ; yang menghiburnya ketika tak mendapat apa yang dia inginkan dan mengecup rasa sakitnya pergi. Semenjak kapan kontras ini berganti. Dulu Taehyung yang sering manja kepadanya, tetapi pemuda itu bahkan kini jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Punggungnya lebar dan telapak tangannya terasa besar tatkala jari-jemari mereka saling bertaut. Mungkin Taehyung benar. Dia tak membutuhkan lagi perlindungannya. Selama ini Jimin mengikatnya bukan karena Taehyung tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, Jimin mengekangnya karena _dirinya lah_ yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa senyuman Taehyung. Belasan tahun berpisah semenjak Taehyung diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim, Jimin merasa paginya hampa tanpa kicauan bersemangat Taehyung yang mengucapkan selamat pagi. _Mungkin Taehyung benar_. Dirinya terlalu pecundang untuk berusaha memahami orang lain selain Taehyung. _Mungkin Taehyung benar_. Bahwa rasanya sudah terlanjur tersemai dan kini segalanya telah terlambat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Taehyungie."

"Aku tahu," Taehyung terkekeh sedikit tersengguk. "Kau selalu mengatakannya."

"Pergilah yang jauh," Jimin mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit amburadul. Matanya memerah dan bulu matanya basah karena membendung air mata. Tetapi senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya. "Terima kasih sudah menemuiku hari ini."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jim. Aku akan merindukanmu."

Jimin meninju bahu Taehyung main-main. "Kita akan bertemu lagi di pesta pernikahanmu."

Sesaat, Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya tak enak hati saat Jimin berkata demikian. Akan tetapi, tawa Jimin benar-benar lebar, Taehyung sedikit saja ingin percaya bahwa Jimin berbahagia untuknya juga. Maka dari itu, Taehyung mengangguk kecil. Meraup tubuh mungil sahabatnya dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku, Jiminie."

Jimin mengangguk. Matanya bertemu dengan manik Yoongi dan sesaat, Jimin menemukan iba di dalamnya. Yoongi tahu segalanya tentang rasa yang dipendamnya begitu lama untuk Taehyung. Rasanya ingin menangis, tetapi Jimin ingin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Taehyung untuk terakhir kalinya dalam waktu yang lama.

"Sampai jumpa, kawan." Suara Jimin menggigil. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu walau kau jahat begini. Kuharap kita tetap akan menjadi sahabat selamanya."

"Sahabat semati." Taehyung mengangguk, rasanya begitu berat melangkah pergi. "Aku harus pergi."

"Ya,"—jeda. "Selamat tinggal, Taehyungie."

.

.

* * *

MATA Taehyung masih tampak sedikit sembab setelah bertemu Jimin beberapa saat lalu. Kini, keduanya telah kembali ke rumah Taehyung untuk mengambil koper dan bersiap-siap. Jungkook duduk di sebelah kekasihnya yang termenung semenjak tadi di sisi ranjang. Mereka akan merindukan kamar ini. Wangi apak buku dan sabun bluberi Taehyung, boneka-boneka Rilakkuma, bahkan Captain. Taehyung berkata jika mereka akan menitipkan Captain pada Hoseok sebelum pergi. Maka, kini keduanya menunggu kedatangan Hoseok dalam diam.

"Hei, preman," Jungkook memanggil takut-takut. Taehyung benar-benar bungkam sepanjang perjalanan kembali, dirinya sedikit cemas. "Kau oke?"

Akhirnya, pemuda Kim itu menoleh. Senyumnya tampak capek.

"Tentu saja," Taehyung menghembuskan napas panjang. "Maaf, kau merasa terabaikan?"

"Aku mencemaskanmu, bodoh. Ini bukan soal aku." Jungkook menggerutu. Senyumnya perlahan merekah melihat lekukan bibir kekasihnya yang menenangkan. Mendengarnya, Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Menggusak kepala Jungkook dan membuat empunya tersipu. "Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu sebelum berangkat?"

"Tidak, Sayang. Terima kasih." Taehyung menolak halus. "Pukul berapa kita berangkat?"

"Tiga jam lagi," jawabnya.

Taehyung termanggut.

"Jungkook, kau benar-benar mengorbankan segalanya untukku." Taehyung berbisik menerawang. Menunduk menatap Captain yang menggelayut manja di kakinya. "Jika kau pergi denganku, kau akan ketinggalan kuliahmu. Kau akan jauh dari teman-temanmu. Kau akan beradaptasi lagi dan memulai segalanya dari nol. Kau akan kehilangan _segalanya_. Aku tidak punya apa-apa. Membayari tiket pesawatmu saja aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak akan bisa membawamu makan ke restoran yang kau inginkan, aku tidak bisa membelikanmu pakaian yang kau suka, aku tidak bisa membelikanmu cincin, atau apapun. Aku bertanggungjawab atas masa depanmu dan aku takut kau justru sengsara. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak siap melihatmu menderita karena aku. _Aku takut_ , Jungkook. Karena itu, pikirkanlah soal ini matang-matang. Jika menurutmu—"

" _Aku ikut_."

Suara Jungkook tinggi dan bergetar. Keningnya mengerut dan bibirnya terlipat sedih.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Taehyung. Aku _tahu_ apa yang kulakukan dan konsekuensinya. Aku ikut denganmu bukan hanya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku bersamamu karena aku yakin _aku bisa melakukan ini_. Kau satu di antara semilyar, Kim. Aku tidak akan menemukan yang seperti kau di mana pun. Kau sempurna untukku, dan aku ingin egois untuk memilikimu untukku saja. Saat kau pergi dariku dulu, tidurku tidak pernah nyenyak, semua yang kulakukan terasa hampa. Karena itu aku berjanji, jika lain kali kita bertengkar lagi, aku ingin mengingat alasan mengapa kita memulai semua ini semenjak awal. Setiap kebaikan kecilmu yang membuatku menghargai kehidupan, setiap detil remeh yang membuatku ingin percaya ribuan hal. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau satu-satunya, Kim. _Berhenti meragukanku_."

Sepasang mata Taehyung berdilatasi. Takjub dan merasa tersanjung luar biasa mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya. Jungkook jauh lebih jujur padanya semenjak saat itu dan rasanya masih berdebar setiap kali pemuda itu berbicara sedikit lebih frontal. Jungkook yang sekarang benar-benar menggemaskan, Taehyung tidak tahu dirinya harus bagaimana. Bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya dengan bulat obsidiannya, bagaimana pemuda itu merajuk manja kepadanya, dan bagaimana dirinya tak pernah membayangkan sosok seperti ini pada Jungkook Jeon sebelumnya. Pemuda yang tadinya selalu bernada tinggi, memandangnya penuh kebencian, dan tampak menyeramkan sekilas saja. Mungkin di tengah-tengah hidupnya yang kacau balau, Tuhan masih memberikan padanya sesosok malaikat; yang mampu menjadi pelipur lara dari harinya yang panjang.

"Lagipula," Jungkook tertawa jenaka ketika mengetuk pelipis Taehyung. "Di dalam sini mahalnya bukan main. Dengan kejeniusanmu yang begitu, kupikir aku bisa menjual otakmu saja ke Houston untuk modal hidup satu tahun."

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung ikut terkekeh. Beranjak untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlutut di hadapan pujaan hatinya. Menangkup kedua tangan Jungkook dengan miliknya kemudian menggenggamnya khidmat. Taehyung melepas tali sepatu kanannya hingga sepenuhnya tak mengait dengan Converse merahnya. Jungkook hanya mengerjapkan mata bingung saat Taehyung mengikatkan tali sepatunya yang panjang di jari manisnya dengan telaten. Kemudian meraih tangannya dan menciumnya lama. Jungkook merasa bodoh karena bersemu. Dia bukan bocah sekolahan, astaga.

"Andai saja sesuatu terjadi, aku sudah mengisi jari manismu. Aku ingin kau tahu jikalau saja bisa menikahimu tanpa cincin, aku ingin meminangmu sekarang juga. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Karena aku ingin pernikahan kita menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa. Walaupun begitu, aku ingin kau percaya jika aku _serius_ denganmu. Aku _pasti_ akan menikahimu, Jungkook. Nanti, saat aku sudah menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu." Taehyung membelai jari manisnya dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya menatap lurus ke pupilnya dengan senyumannya yang menawan dan percaya diri sehingga Jungkook merasa sekali lagi kasmaran. Dengan pria yang sama, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook Jeon."

Maka Jungkook terkesiap untuk beberapa waktu. Wajahnya memanas dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pundak Taehyung yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya. Malu sekali, rasanya ingin memendam muka merahnya di gulungan selimut dan bersembunyi selamanya.

"Astaga…," Suara Jungkook mencicit di atas bahunya, Taehyung tergelak renyah. "Bisakah kau, sekali saja, tidak membuatku jantungan?"

"Kau kaget?"

" _Man_ , kau baru saja melamarku dengan tali sepatu."

Taehyung tertawa semakin keras dan Jungkook mengerang malas. Mendusel semakin lekat di pundak Taehyung yang secara efektif menutupi wajah bersemunya. Tangan Taehyung mengusap belakang kepala Jungkook halus menjadikannya semakin nyaman bersandar di sana. Mungkin memang di sini lah tempatnya. Dalam dekapan Taehyung, dalam perhatiannya.

"Apa seharusnya aku melepas tali sepatuku juga dan memasangkannya di jarimu?" Suara Jungkook sedikit teredam di bahu Taehyung.

"Wah, ide bagus."

"Ya ampun, kita seperti main rumah-rumahan."

Baru saja Jungkook berniat melepas tali sepatu Nikenya, suara bel berbunyi.

"Ah, itu pasti Hoseok- _hyung_!" Taehyung segera beranjak. "Kita lanjut nanti, ya, Sayang. Aku menitipkan Captain dulu. Kita harus menyelamatkan satu-satunya saksi prosesi lamaran ilegal kita, kau tahu maksudku?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil terkikik. Matanya mengekori sosok Taehyung yang menarik Captain berjalan ke luar Saat Taehyung pergi, Jungkook merasakan sekali lagi wajahnya memanas. Menatap bodoh ikatan ngawur Taehyung di jarinya dan sisa talinya yang menjuntai berantakan. _Dasar tidak modal_. Rutuknya gemas dalam hati. Mengulum senyum dan membayangkan apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan berdua setelah semua ini berakhir. Menerawang akan betapa menyenangkannya terbangun setiap pagi dengan Taehyung berada di sisinya.

.

Setengah jam, Taehyung belum juga kembali. Jungkook mulai bosan menunggu sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun juga. Begitu menyusuri tangga, betapa terkejutnya Jungkook ketika melihat Captain dengan keadaan terluka terkapar di depan pintu utama yang terbuka lebar. Seketika, Jungkook membelalak. Jantungnya memacu kencang tak menemukan Taehyung dimana pun.

"Taehyung!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Captain terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan Jungkook mendekapnya panik, rasanya ingin menangis. Di mana kekasihnya? Jungkook berkali-kali menyebut nama Taehyung, namun tidak ada sahutan. Tangannya merogoh ponsel dalam kantung celananya untuk men _dial_ nomor Taehyung. Akan tetapi, yang terdengar hanya lah dering memekakkan ponsel pria tersebut dari arah kamarnya. Pertanda pemuda itu tidak membawa ponsel.

Jungkook berlari frustrasi. Mengitari seluruh sudut rumahnya dan luar pekarangannya. Tetapi seperti tak ada tanda-tanda jika pria itu ada di sini.

"Taehyung! Taehyung, kau di mana?!"

Dua tiket pesawat menuju Houston berada dalam genggaman Jungkook  
yang semakin merenggang tak berdaya.

Tali sepatu yang terikat di jarinya terasa berat.

.

 _Kim Taehyung hilang entah kemana._

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

hello! it's been like, 50 ys, lol.

aku mau ngucapin makasih yang masih nunggu cerita ini, wk /gamparaja  
belakangan aku ngerasa kayaknya readersnim semakin dewasa dalam nagih update. most of you bener-bener understanding dan ngga maksa2 aku buat apdet, and i really appreciate it :')  
karena kalian harus tau kalo aku masih struggle dalam menyelesaikan setiap fiksiku.

so- maybe ada yang bisa kasih semangat?

.

 **2018.06.22**

 **ales  
[ **twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
